Still doll
by Billie Jean Hummel
Summary: Kurt vuelve a casa durante el fin de semana, solo para vivir la peor pesadilla de su vida. Fic Klaine. Advertencias: Violencia sexual, lenguaje altisonante.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1

Viernes en la noche. Una vez al mes, la academia Dalton permite a los alumnos que así lo deseen tomar un fin de semana para volver a sus casas y pasar ese tiempo con sus familias. Kurt Hummel había estado esperando esta oportunidad con ansías, pues, pese a que se encontraba muy feliz en su nuevo colegio y con sus nuevos amigos (en especial con cierto chico moreno y de cabellos rizados) no dejaba de extrañar a los suyos y esta oportunidad única era algo que no quería dejar pasar.

Con ese motivo tomó las medidas necesarias. Se registró oportunamente en la lista de los que saldrían y se dedicó a terminar todos y cada uno de los deberes que tenía pendientes con el fin de quedar libre, asistiendo también al ensayo con los Warblers, pues estos ensayaban todos los días y su ausencia era algo que debía compensar previamente con trabajo duro, a lo igual que otros chicos que también saldrían del colegio por las mismas causas.

Después del ensayo, se quedó solo con Blaine en el salón. Kurt iba a reintentar la audición para el solo del coro y su amigo se había ofrecido a ayudarle con las prácticas y en la presentación acompañándolo al piano.

-Cada día lo haces mejor.- Le decía Blaine, acompañándolo al estacionamiento del colegio.- Esta vez es seguro que conseguirás el solo.-

-Eso espero, si no será un añadido más a mi lista de fracasos.- Repuso Kurt con una media sonrisa.-

-No será un fracaso, míralo como experiencia, además, no es pérdida total, a mí me encanta escucharte cantar.- Le respondió el moreno con una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que Kurt se sonrojara.- Y bien… ¿Listo para tu fin de semana?-

-¡Ya lo creo! Ansío ver a papá, a Carole, a Finn, ¡oh, y también a Mercedes! Le dije que iría a Lima y ya concertamos salir juntos de compras mañana.- Respondió el niño, emocionado. Blaine le sonreía con ternura.

-Te voy a extrañar estos dos días, Dalton no será lo mismo sin ti.- Se hallaban frente al auto de Kurt. Blaine lo miraba fijamente. Lo que le había dicho lo decía de corazón, con total sinceridad, y casi en el acto se había arrepentido de haberlo mencionado, pues no quería que Kurt se preocupara por nada en este fin de semana que se había ganado a pulso.

Kurt se sonrojó aun más y bajó la mirada al tiempo que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno… no me voy para siempre.- Trató de bromear.- El lunes sin falta me tendrás aquí de nuevo molestándote con mis cosas.-

-¡Oh, vamos, tú nunca serás una molestia!- Admitió Blaine, riendo.- No es molestia el ayudar a quien se quiere… a los amigos que se quieren.- Se corrigió de inmediato.

Moría por decirle lo que sentía por él, declararle su amor, besar esos bellos y sonrosados labios, pero no se atrevió. Haberlo hecho en ese momento habría sido egoísta, Kurt deseaba pasar el fin de semana con su familia y lo que menos necesitaba era que le diera algo tan difícil en que pensar.

Kurt también se derretía por él, y si su timidez no se hubiera impuesto le habría dicho algo sobre sus sentimientos desde hacía meses, pero no, nunca lo había conseguido, temía no ser correspondido y que semejante declaración le hiciera perder la amistad de alguien tan preciado para él.

Blaine, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, miró a su alrededor. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, pues pasaban ya de las siete de la noche.

-Está anocheciendo muy rápido, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-

-No te preocupes, sé conducir muy bien de noche y el camino no es largo, estaré bien, además, nada puede ser tan pesado cuando tienes a Julie Andrews haciéndote compañía.- Replicó, mostrando su cd de "The sound of music". Blaine río.

-Está bien, eso no te lo discuto. Pero conste, que si te llevas a algún cristiano o atropellas a un perrito no digas que no me ofrecí a ayudarte.-

Este comentario hizo que Kurt soltara una risita. Después, se despidió de Blaine, subió a su auto y se alejó del colegio. Blaine permaneció en el estacionamiento hasta que perdió de vista el vehículo, luego entró al edificio, con una extraña sensación revolviéndose en su pecho.

Tal y como había dicho Kurt, el camino no fue tan largo. En menos de lo que esperaba se hallaba estacionado frente a la nueva casa que ahora habitaba con su familia. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con las luces apagadas. Aparentemente no había nadie.

Pensó que quizá habrían ido al cine, pero luego recordó que era el último viernes del mes. El profesor Figgins solía usar ese día para sus juntas de padres y maestros, lo más seguro es que se encontraban en McKinley, con Finn incluido, pues así como él acompañaba antes a su padre a estos eventos, Carole consideró que esa era una buena idea y comenzó a llevar a su hijo a las reuniones. Podía imaginarse a su nuevo hermano, incómodo entre sus dos padres y socializando con sus profesores. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Bien, no todo era perdida total, pensó. Había llegado a buena hora, podría prepararles la cena y darles una total sorpresa.

Abrió la puerta de la cochera e introdujo el vehículo, luego bajó y lo cerró con llave.

-Hasta que apareces.-

Esa voz le heló la sangre. Al girarse pudo verlo frente a él, bloqueando su camino hacia la entrada del garaje.

Era Dave Karofsky.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Soltó con miedo e ira mezclados. Dave apestaba a cerveza y le miraba con el rostro desencajado.

Karofsky se encontraba muy mal. Nunca lo admitiría, pero sentía una gran atracción hacia Kurt. Y desde que el chico había abandonado McKinley su situación emocional había ido en picada.

Contrario a lo que Dave esperaba, la partida de Kurt en lugar de beneficiarle solo lo perjudicó. Él esperaba que sin la presencia de aquel "mariposón" revoloteando por la escuela, pudiese volver a lo que él consideraba "normalidad", sin ese "homo" contagiándolo con su onda de energía afeminada, él, Dave Karofsky, volvería a ser tan hetero como siempre, un macho completo, el azote de las chicas de McKinley.

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido.

La ausencia de Kurt solo vino a acentuar algo que ya se venía gestando en su interior, la atracción que sentía hacia él, atracción que se había convertido en obsesión después de aquel beso robado en los vestidores.

Dave deseaba a Kurt, ansiaba volver a besarlo, ansiaba tocarlo. Tenía sueños eróticos donde el soprano gemía su nombre mientras se estremecía de placer entre sus brazos. Más todo esto en lugar de aceptarlo, Dave se empeñaba en rechazarlo. Según él, no debía ser así, eso no era lo que se esperaba de alguien como él, debía comportarse, pensar y sentir de una manera muy diferente.

Y pese a todo, se descubría a sí mismo frecuentando la antigua casa de los Hummel y, después de la mudanza, la nueva. Con la esperanza de ver al soprano, ansiando verlo de nuevo en Lima, quizá hasta volvería a McKinley.

Todo este auto rechazo y frustración solo lo llevaban a un comportamiento más agresivo con sus compañeros y a un gran deterioro en sus notas. Cosa de la que seguramente sus padres estaban siendo puestos al tanto en ese momento. Imaginando el sermón que le vendría, Dave había pasado la tarde con Azimio y otros del equipo, bebiendo cervezas en el estacionamiento del centro comunitario.

Cuando las cervezas se acabaron los demás chicos jalaron por su lado. Dave deseaba conseguir otro poco más de bebida, por lo que se encaminó hacia el autoservicio que le vendía la bebida si estaba dispuesto a pagar extra.

Solo que, en el camino, su malsana obsesión por Kurt le hizo dirigirse a la nueva residencia Hummel, solo por verla como siempre hacía. Cuando menos lo supo ya se encontraba ahí. Cual fuera su sorpresa al ver el auto del soprano estacionado enfrente. Sin pensarlo, se deslizó detrás de este cuando lo introducía al garaje. Podría hablar con él, verlo, eso era lo que más quería.

Y ahora por fin lo tenía enfrente.

Dave avanzó hacia Kurt con la intención de besarlo. Kurt, al darse cuenta, lo empujó como hiciera aquel día en los vestidores, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Esto hizo que Karofsky recordara aquel día. La maravillosa sensación de haber probado por fin aquellos labios y el repentino desengaño de ser rechazado en un segundo intento de besarlos. La expresión de horror y repugnancia que apareciera en el rostro de Kurt ese día, era la misma que aparecía en su rostro esa noche.

Esto hizo que Dave se enfadara. Recordó la confrontación que tuvieron en las escaleras de la escuela después del beso, recordó al chico que iba con Kurt ese día. El moreno de ojos pardos y sonrisa perfecta. Seguro que a él no le rechazaba de esa forma.

Y más ahora que iban en la misma escuela, que pasaban todas las horas del día, los siete días de la semana, juntos. Al pensar en eso la sangre le hirvió por la rabia y los celos.

-A él no lo rechazas como a mí, ¿verdad? Seguro que a él no le haces ese gesto de asco, ¿no es así?- Le espetó el jugador al soprano.

-¡¿De… de qué estás hablando?- Soltó Kurt sin comprender. Asustado, dio otro paso hacia atrás. En cuanto viera la oportunidad, correría hacia la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la casa, se encerraría y llamaría a la policía.

-¡Te acuestas con ese! ¿No es así? ¡Seguro que dejas que todos en ese colegio de maricones te cojan!-

-¡Estás loco!- Gritó Kurt, escabulléndose según su plan, hacia la puerta de la casa. Dave al verlo correr se abalanzó hacia él.

Kurt alcanzó a entrar en la casa, pero Dave tomó el picaporte de la puerta y forcejeaba contra él para evitar que se encerrara. Como era de esperarse, la fuerza del jugador se impuso a la del soprano, abriendo la puerta de un jalón que hizo que Kurt cayera al suelo. Arrastrándose brevemente para de inmediato ponerse de pie, Kurt salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa. Aplicaría su plan "B", atrincherarse en su cuarto para ahí llamar a la policía. Pero Karofsky, pese a su estado de ebriedad, aun era capaz de manejarse, y el hecho de ir tras pequeños y escurridizos corredores era una de sus habilidades.

Kurt logró llegar a su habitación, pero en cuanto se giró para cerrar la puerta, el puño de Karofsky le golpeó de lleno en la cara, haciéndole caer al piso, aturdido. De pronto, una fuerte patada en su estómago le hizo doblarse de dolor.

-¡Eres una perra maldita, Hummel! ¡Una asquerosa zorra!- Le gritaba Dave, de pie frente a él, mirándolo retorcerse del dolor. La ceja de Kurt sangraba a lo igual que su nariz por el puñetazo recibido. Dave le dio otra patada en el estomago al chico- ¡Eres el juguete de todos aquellos maricas! ¿No es así? ¡¿Así te gusta que te traten, no? ¡Pues así es como te voy a tratar!-

Se acostó sobre Kurt y comenzó a besarle el rostro y el cuello. Kurt, empezó a forcejear con él, pese que aun se sentía adolorido de los golpes anteriores. Deseaba deshacerse de él, quitárselo de encima.

-¡Basta, déjame en paz, suéltame!- Le gritaba el chico con desesperación. Dave, por toda respuesta, le dio una terrible bofetada en el rostro que le partió el labio.

-¡Vas a hacer lo que yo diga, perra! ¡¿Está claro?-Gritó Karofsky, volviendo a mordisquear el cuello de Kurt. Este aun se retorcía forcejeando con la intención de liberarse.

Dave volvió a golpear a Kurt en el rostro, debía mantenerlo en paz. Atrapó los labios del niño con los suyos e invadió su boca con su lengua mientras paseaba sus manos por los glúteos del chico. Luego le abrió la camisa, dejando su blanco pecho al descubierto. Comenzó a lamerlo con lujuria, mordisqueándolo sin conmiseración. Estaba dando rienda suelta a todos aquellos deseos reprimidos.

Kurt lloraba y suplicaba, pidiéndole que parara, pero era en vano, Karofsky se hallaba sumido en su propio placer y no escuchaba nada o bien, no le importaba. Empezó a frotar su miembro contra el de Kurt, aun ambos con ropa.

Esto hizo que el chico se retorciera aun más. Clavo sus uñas en el cuello de Karofsky y trató de golpearle con sus rodillas, pero eran insuficientes sus esfuerzos contra alguien que fácilmente le doblaba la fuerza y lograba dominarlo con simplicidad.

La fricción estaba excitando más a Dave. Se desabrochó el cinturón, el botón de los vaqueros y la cremallera, para después sacar su ya erecto pene; luego, de un tirón, bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior de Kurt, lo suficiente para liberar su entrada.

-¡No, Dave, por favor, te lo ruego, no lo hagas, para, te lo pido, te lo suplico!- Lloriqueaba el chiquillo, desesperado.

-Ya verás como lo disfrutas, perra, te va a gustar más que el del marica ese.-

-¡No, por favor, no lo hagas, no!-

Dave hizo caso omiso de las suplicas, separó las piernas de Kurt con su rodilla y se acomodó entre ellas, acercando la punta de su pene al ano del niño. Kurt seguía oponiendo resistencia, llorando y pidiendo piedad.

Más fue en balde. Dave había logrado acomodar su pene en la entrada de Kurt y de un fuerte empujón le penetró. Kurt lanzó un alarido de dolor ante aquella terrible invasión.

El grito excitó aun más a Karofsky, quien de inmediato comenzó una serie de rápidas y furiosas embestidas contra el pequeño. Kurt aun luchaba, aunque más débil que antes, por apartarse, por huir, Dave le sujetó de la cadera y lo jaló hacia él, logrando así que la penetración fuera más profunda y que no pudiera alejarse de él.

Los testículos de Karofsky golpeaban una y otra vez los glúteos de Kurt. Los ínfimos tejidos del ano del chico se desgarraban al paso constante del grueso pene de Karofsky. Kurt, por más que quisiera luchar se hallaba imposibilitado, sus fuerzas le habían abandonado y el dolor lo estaba matando.

Karofsky se hallaba en su gloria personal. El aroma del cabello de Kurt, su piel suave y blanca, su voz, incluso su llanto le mantenía muy excitado. Era como si el pequeño soprano hubiese puesto sobre él un hechizo de seducción y lujuria lo que llevara ante tal consecuencia.

Siguió besando sus labios, mordisqueándolos impíamente, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, dejándole moretes en el cuello al chuparlo, todo sin detener el infame vaivén de sus caderas.

Después de un rato que a Kurt le pareció eterno, Dave se corrió dentro del chico, derramando su semen en el ano de este. El alivio se hizo presente para el jugador de fútbol, la satisfacción en ese momento le era plena.

Solo hasta ese instante volvió a la realidad. Era como si los humos del alcohol y la lujuria se disiparan para hacerle ver su obra. Kurt seguía debajo de él, llorando, sangrando, completamente golpeado, tremendamente destrozado.

Dave, asustado, se levantó saliendo de Kurt. Se guardó el miembro mientras lo miraba, asustado.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Consolarlo? ¿Decirle que todo estaría bien?

Aterrado ante lo que acababa de hacer y temiendo las consecuencias, Karofsky hizo lo que los chicos como él suelen hacer en situaciones extremas.

Se hincó junto a Kurt y atrapo su cuello con las manos.

-¡Escúchame bien, Hummel! ¡Si dices algo de esto a alguien, te mato! ¡Te juro que te mato y esta vez sí te lo cumpliré! ¡Y no solo te mataré a ti, también mataré a tus padres y a Finn! ¡¿Te quedó claro?-

El chico estrechaba cada vez más el cuello de Kurt. Este, aterrorizado, y creyéndolo capaz de todo después de lo que acababa de pasar, asintió con la cabeza, jurando que no diría nada.

Dave soltó a Kurt, se puso en pie y lo miró de nuevo, nervioso y asustado.

-¡Tú me orillaste a esto, Hummel! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que yo te haya hecho esto!- Le gritó, tratando más de convencerse a sí mismo. Luego dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Karofsky se alejó de la casa a toda velocidad. Kurt permaneció sobre la alfombra de su habitación. Semidesnudo, llorando y con el alma hecha pedazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 2

Burt, Carole y Finn acababan de salir de la junta escolar. El chico se sentía aliviado de abandonar el aula llena de maestros que no paraban de hablar con sus padres, y no es que les dijeran cosas terribles sobre él, al contrario, sus notas habían mejorado y la entrenadora Beiste le había halagado ante la pareja, asegurando incluso que si se mantenía por el rumbo que estaba llevando, bien podría llegar a calificar para una beca deportiva. Pese a todo, el mariscal no podía evitar sentirse muy cohibido e incómodo en semejantes reuniones y el hecho de poder ir a casa al fin, le parecía grandioso.

Durante el trayecto charlaron animadamente sobre la reunión y los comentarios de los maestros. Burt hablaba de recompensar a Finn por su esfuerzo y mejoría. Este se había empeñado estudiando junto con Artie y Puck y el resultado era motivo de celebración. Carole decía que con permitirle elegir la cena sería más que suficiente, pero Burt le prometió al muchacho que le compraría aquel juego de rines para los neumáticos de su auto que tanto ansiaba.

Carole iba a protestar, cuando se estacionaron frente a la casa. En eso vio que la puerta del garaje se encontraba abierta.

-Hey… Burt.- Le llamó, sacudiendo el brazo de su esposo. Tanto él como Finn miraron lo que Carole les señalaba.

-¿Pero qué…?- Murmuró el hombre, bajando del auto. La luz del garaje estaba apagada, razón por la cual pensó que alguien se había metido a robar. Tomó una llave de tuercas de la cajuela, la lámpara de mano y se dirigió hacia allá. Finn bajó del auto y fue detrás de él mientras que Carole sacó su celular y marcó al 911.

Al llegar al garaje, distinguieron el auto de Kurt. Extrañado, Burt apagó la lámpara de mano y encendió la luz.

-¿Kurt?- Miró la puerta que daba a la casa, se hallaba salida de sus goznes inferiores, como si alguien la hubiera zafado de un jalón. Esto le asustó, si su hijo se hallaba en casa y la puerta había sido casi arrancada de su lugar entonces podría estar en problemas. Se apresuró a entrar a la casa seguido muy de cerca por Finn.

Kurt continuaba en el piso de su habitación. Cuando Karofsky abandonó la casa, el chico había tratado de ponerse en pie pero un agudo dolor en el costado derecho le hizo volver a caer al piso. Angustiado, trató de levantarse otra vez, más el insoportable dolor se lo impedía y sus fuerzas aun no eran suficientes. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro. No quería estar ahí, no quería que su familia llegara y lo viera así, debía levantarse y tratar de ocultarlo todo.

-¡Kurt! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Me oyes? ¡Kurt!- Gritaba el hombre, desesperado, buscando a su hijo y encendiendo las luces a su paso. Kurt se aterró al escuchar la voz de su padre, volvió a intentar levantarse haciendo caso omiso al dolor que experimentaba en todo su cuerpo.

Asiéndose del filo de la cama, pues estaba muy cerca de ella, logró por fin incorporarse. Con algo de trabajo consiguió sostenerse sobre sus pies. Al estar erguido, subió su ropa interior y su pantalón, apoyó la otra mano en la pared e intentó caminar. Quería llegar al cuarto de baño, encerrarse, ducharse. Dio un paso, más el dolor de su costado se hizo aun más fuerte y lo derribó pese a su voluntad de ignorarlo.

Mientras Burt registraba la planta baja, Finn subió al segundo piso. Apenas llegó al final de las escaleras, escuchó el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Esto venía de la habitación de su hermano. Asustado, se dirigió hacia el cuarto.

-¡¿Kurt!- Gritaba Finn, preocupado. Kurt lo escuchó y trató nuevamente de incorporarse, pero fue en balde, no lo conseguiría. El mariscal llegó y lo vio sobre el piso, luchando por levantarse.

-¡Burt! ¡Aquí está, rápido, ven, por favor!- Gritó Finn, horrorizado. Se abalanzó sobre Kurt, sosteniéndolo de los hombros.- ¡Dios mío, Kurt! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?- Le interrogaba con desesperación. Se oyeron los pasos apresurados de su padre. Carole iba subiendo las escaleras casi detrás de él.

-¡Kurt!- El hombre se dejó ir sobre su hijo, Finn se hizo a un lado para dejarle su lugar. Burt tomó al niño de los hombros para luego recostarlo en sus brazos. El chico respiraba débilmente. Su ojo derecho yacía hinchado y negro, la sangre corría desde su ceja. Sus labios estaban partidos y presentaban moretones, a lo igual que su cuello.

-Pa… papá…- Musitó Kurt con voz temblorosa. Al sentir el calor de su padre no pudo evitar refugiar su rostro en el regazo del hombre para soltarse a llorar sin parar.

-¡Mi muchacho! ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí, quién te hizo esto?- Gritaba Burt al borde de la histeria, abrazando el frágil y mancillado cuerpo de su pequeño, hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos.

-¡Por favor, envíen una ambulancia, rápido!- Lloriqueaba Carole al teléfono a la operadora de emergencias. Finn, de pie a lado de su madre, estaba paralizado ante aquella visión, sentía que sus pies se hallaban pegados al piso, incapaz de moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Le costó unos minutos el poder reaccionar, pero se dirigió a las escaleras y las bajó a toda velocidad lleno de rabia. Tenía la vaga esperanza de poder averiguar algo, algún indicio que le dijera quien le había hecho eso a su hermano ¡encontrar al desgraciado y hacerle pagar!

Pero estaba consciente de que eso sería imposible, el o los infelices (pues no sabían cuantos habrían sido) ya estarían muy lejos de ahí. Impotente se detuvo en el recibidor. Furioso, golpeó la pared con el puño, haciéndose daño. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, dolor e ira.

Aturdido, salió de la casa y se quedó en la calle a la espera de la ambulancia. Esta llegó casi quince minutos después. Finn les hizo señas para indicarles que ahí era donde los habían solicitado. Los paramédicos bajaron y le pidieron que les pusiera al tanto, Finn logró balbucear nerviosamente sobre el hecho de que su hermano se encontraba herido en el piso de arriba. Los paramédicos corrieron al interior de la casa llevando su equipo.

Minutos después una patrulla se detuvo detrás de la ambulancia. Uno de los oficiales habló con Finn, pero el chico no pudo decir mucho. Al parecer alguien había entrado a robar o algo así, y había golpeado a su hermano. Uno de los patrulleros se encaminó a la casa, pero en ese momento los paramédicos salían con Kurt en una camilla, seguidos por Burt y Carole. Mientras Burt abordaba la ambulancia detrás de su hijo, Carole se acercó a dónde se hallaban Finn y el otro policía para responder a las preguntas del oficial.

Finn dejó a su madre con el patrullero y se acercó a la parte posterior de la ambulancia para ver a Kurt, aunque no lo consiguió, pues el paramédico que se había rezagado con el otro policía, llegó y cerró las puertas del vehículo.

-¿Entonces, cuantos agresores crees que pudieron ser?-Preguntaba el policía al paramédico que cerró las puertas de la ambulancia.

-No estoy seguro, la habitación donde encontramos al chico no presentaba muchos destrozos, quizá solo fue uno.-

-¿Algo más que deba saber?-

-Me pareció ver semen en la alfombra.- Murmuró el paramédico. Finn dio un respingo y se acercó más con la intención de escuchar.- Y las laceraciones que presenta el chico…- El paramédico negó con la cabeza.-

-Está bien, en cuanto aseguremos el área irá alguien al hospital a recoger el kit de violación.-

-¡¿Qué está diciendo?- Soltó Finn aturdido. La palabra le había golpeado como si toda la defensa del equipo de los Bobcats le hubiera caído encima. El oficial y el paramédico, que no se habían percatado de la presencia del muchacho, se apenaron al darse cuenta de su error. El primero se acercó a Finn mientras el otro abordaba la ambulancia para luego retirarse.

-Escucha muchacho, todo estará bien…-

-¡¿Cómo me dice eso?- Exclamó Finn histérico, alejándose del oficial que se había acercado a él con actitud paternal y conciliatoria.- ¡Eso no pudo pasarle a Kurt!- Carole se acercó a su hijo al verlo tan alterado.

-Finn, cariño, está bien, tranquilo.-

-¡Mamá…! ¡¿Acaso no oíste lo que…?- Carole, llorando pero luchando por mantenerse firme, abrazó a Finn, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

La ambulancia arribó al hospital, Kurt fue ingresado a emergencias.

Burt iba junto a él, no deseaba abandonarle ni un segundo. El muchacho se debatía entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Los medicamentos que le habían aplicado más el dolor y el estrés estaban cobrando su factura.

-¿Qué tenemos?- Preguntó, acercándose con rapidez, un médico alto y de facciones latinas.

-Dos costillas fracturadas, traumatismo y laceraciones en rostro, cuello y pecho.- Respondía el paramédico.

-Llévenlo a ese cubículo.- Replicó el médico, yendo detrás de la camilla. Burt quiso ir con ellos, pero una enfermera lo detuvo.

-No se preocupe, su hijo está en buenas manos. El doctor López es uno de los mejores médicos de este hospital.-

-¡No, tengo que estar con él!- Insistió Burt, tratando de pasar a la enfermera para ir a dónde habían llevado a su hijo. La mujer se interpuso e intentó disuadirlo de nuevo.

-No es necesario, ya le dije que…-

-¡¿Acaso no me escuchó? ¡Es mi muchacho el que está ahí dentro!-

-Alexis, está bien, déjalo.- Dijo el doctor, asomándose desde el cubículo y dando luz verde a Burt para acercarse. No hubo necesidad de decírselo dos veces.

El paramédico se acercó al Doctor López y le habló al oído. La expresión en el rostro del médico se volvió sombría y parecía haberse arrepentido de permitirle el paso al Señor Hummel.

El doctor miró a Burt. Trató de sonreírle sin éxito y volvió a asomarse tras las cortinas del cubículo. Hizo una seña a Alexis, la enfermera.

-Lexis… por favor, trae a la forense, que venga con la cámara y un kit de violación.- Le pidió, hablándole muy cerca del oído para así evitar que Burt lo escuchara. Alexis asintió, al tiempo que miraba al Señor Hummel con una expresión de pena en el rostro. Luego se retiró a cumplir el pedido.

El Doctor López comenzó con su labor. Burt se mantuvo a un lado de su muchacho. En su cara podía verse el dolor que le causaba el descubrir cada una de las heridas en el cuerpo de su hijo; parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

-Señor Hummel, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el doctor en tono amable.- Vaya a descansar un poco, por favor. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.-

-No, no, no… yo quiero estar aquí, no quiero dejarlo solo.-

-Lo cuidaremos bien, por favor, descanse.-

-¡Burt!- Exclamó Carole, llegando junto con Finn al área de urgencias. El hombre se acercó a ellos.

Justo en ese momento volvía Alexis junto con otra mujer, esta traía consigo una cámara fotográfica, una regla especial y una caja sellada. Burt, alerta de cualquier movimiento que se pudiera producir con respecto a su hijo, se giró al reconocer a la enfermera. Miró las cosas que la otra mujer llevaba consigo y se acercó al cubículo seguido de su esposa y su otro muchacho.

-¿Qué… qué, para qué es todo eso?- Preguntó nervioso.

- Es para la policía.- Replicó la mujer que acompañaba a la enfermera. Burt miró la caja sellada y lo que leyó en ella le hizo palidecer. Sintió que la sangre le bajaba hasta los pies, un mareo le sobrevino haciéndole tambalearse ligeramente. Carole tuvo que sostenerle del brazo, temía que volviera a sufrir un ataque.

Burt comenzó a llorar al saber que su hijo había sido violado.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a: Altair Snape Black, Carla, Haoyoh Asakura, Kitii14, Karu, yuuriiaa 3, EmilylovesKurt y conniekirkland por sus maravillosos reviews, se los agradezco de corazón :D

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 3

Kurt despertó a la mitad de las curaciones.

Pero se encontró con algo que le hizo pensar que la inconsciencia era mil veces mejor. Por lo que escuchó de Carole, la policía estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido y se hallaban investigando el caso. Esto le hizo asustarse. Si averiguaban quien había sido, si Karofsky se enteraba de todo, su familia podría estar en peligro.

Aun así, no le quedó otra más que soportar el muy humillante examen. La forense le tomó fotografías, midió cada una de las heridas, raspó sus uñas para obtener alguna evidencia que pudiera haber en ellas, y con hisopos repasó las laceraciones de su pecho y cuello, sin mencionar la toma de muestras anales. Kurt quería morirse, habría sido preferible que atravesar todo eso.

Vio como la mujer guardaba cada una de las muestras en bolsas de papel a las cuales luego les marcaban un número y su nombre. En otra bolsa fue guardada su ropa. Una fina camisa de seda, los pantalones Oscar de la Renta que tanto le gustaban y que ahora detestaba en extremo y su ropa interior.

La enfermera y la forense terminaron de sellarlo todo y salieron del cubículo para completar los registros. El Doctor López le hizo la prueba de "ELISA" y le suministró un coctel de medicamentos contra venéreas. Kurt no había pensado en eso, ¿Y si ese desgraciado se metía alguna droga intravenosa o había tenido sexo de alto riesgo? En ese caso ahora sí lo había matado.

-Bien, hemos terminado.- Le dijo el Doctor, sonriéndole de manera dulce y amable. Burt, Carole y Finn entraron después, tratando de sonreírle a pesar de que en sus rostros se reflejaba claramente el cansancio y el dolor. Kurt intentó corresponderles de la misma manera, fallando miserablemente al igual que ellos.

-Doctor López, dos oficiales quieren interrogar al chico.- Dijo la enfermera, asomándose tras la cortina del cubículo. Finn dio un salto al oír el nombre del médico. Kurt se alarmó. Primero por la misma razón que su hermano y luego por el hecho de que la policía estuviera ahí.

-¡¿La policía? ¡No, no quiero hablar con ellos, por favor, no quiero que entren!-

-Kurt, por favor…- Le pidió su padre, acercándose a un lado suyo y tomándole la mano. Carole hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener el llanto, Finn la abrazó para tratar de darle ánimos.

-¡No, papá, por favor, no quiero hablar con ellos!- Le suplicó el muchacho. Burt se hallaba deshecho. Qué más habría querido que el evitarle todas y cada una de esas penas, pero no era posible.

-Lo siento, hijo, pero ese desgraciado debe pagar por lo que te hizo, y eso solo será posible con tu declaración.- La voz de Burt se quebraba en instantes, pero se esforzaba por mantenerse firme para Kurt. El muchacho al notarlo no tuvo más que asentir, no quería causarle más problemas a su padre.

El doctor hizo una seña a los policías. Estos entraron al cubículo.

-Hola, hijo.- Le saludó uno de ellos. Un hombre alto, blanco y de cabellos rubio cenizo.- Soy el detective Evans, él es el detective Hawkins.- El otro hombre, de piel apiñonada y complexión robusta, le sonrió a Kurt con amabilidad.- Cuéntanos por favor, que fue lo que pasó.-

Kurt trató de poner sus ideas en orden, buscando la forma de poder narrarlo todo. No podía decir nada sobre Karofsky, no quería arriesgar a su familia. Después de unos segundos por fin dijo:

-Mi… mi escuela permite que el último fin de semana del mes los alumnos que así lo quieran, vuelvan a casa para estar con sus familias…- Se sintió estúpido al terminar de decirlo, por haber abandonado la protección de la academia. Pasó saliva. Sentía la garganta irritada de tanto gritar y llorar.- Aproveché la oportunidad y fui a casa, no había nadie cuando llegué.-

-Muy bien…- Replicó el detective Evans, anotando todo.- ¿Qué más pasó?-

-Abrí el garaje, metí el auto…- Dijo el chico, mecánicamente.- y cuando bajé, él ya estaba ahí.-

-¿Lo conocías?-

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, continúa por favor.-

-Estaba obstruyendo la entrada al garaje, así que corrí a la puerta que da a la casa, pero… pero él corrió detrás de mí, luché por cerrar la puerta, pero él la jaló con más fuerza y la abrió.- La voz del muchacho comenzaba a quebrarse. Burt estrechó su mano para darle apoyo.- Entonces corrí al segundo piso, quería encerrarme en mi cuarto y llamar a la policía, pero… él ya estaba detrás de mí, me golpeó en la cara, caí al piso, luego volvió a golpearme… no sé cuantas veces y después…- Guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Sí?-

- Me desmayé.- Dijo secamente. No pensaba narrar lo que siguió después. Eso significaría revivirlo y no estaba dispuesto a contar algo como eso, además, su familia estaba ahí y le avergonzaba la idea de que escucharan todos los detalles. Sería terrible para su padre que ya mucho tenía con pasar por todo eso. Burt suspiró con cierto alivio, pensando que al menos aquel desmayo le había ahorrado parte del sufrimiento a su hijo.

- No supe más… desperté después y escuché a mi hermano llamándome.- Terminó Kurt.

-¿Estás consciente de que…?- Inquirió Hawkins. Kurt no lo dejó terminar, no quería oír esa palabra. Asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Sí… lo temí. Cuando desperté mi ropa se hallaba fuera de lugar.- Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Burt, conteniendo su ira hacia ese maldito, se limitó a estrechar aun más la mano de su bebé.

-Muy bien, Kurt. Eres un chico muy valiente, te agradezco tu colaboración.- Dijo Evans.- Vendrá un dibujante para hacer un retrato hablado y así comenzar la búsqueda.-

-No tiene caso.- Le cortó el chico.- No le vi la cara… usaba un pasamontañas.-

Los dos detectives suspiraron derrotados. Así sería más difícil dar con él.

-Está bien, nos haremos cargo. Muchas gracias.- Ambos detectives salieron del cubículo. Carole y Burt salieron detrás de ellos.

-¿Cuándo atraparán a ese maldito?- Les preguntó Burt, con los ojos enrojecidos y conteniendo su ira.

-Sin una descripción será difícil, pero haremos todo lo posible, Señor Hummel.-

-Sé que su hijo ha cooperado lo más posible, pero, por el momento todo es muy reciente y quizá haya olvidado algún detalle. Si después tiene algún dato más que aportar, le agradeceríamos que nos contactara.- Dijo Evans, entregando su tarjeta a Burt. Este asintió y guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo.

La noche había sido muy larga. Kurt solo pudo dormir gracias a un sedante que le aplicara la enfermera. Burt se quedó sentado a un lado de la cama de su hijo, Carole y Finn ocuparon un sillón frente a ella.

Por la mañana apareció de nuevo el Doctor López. Kurt ya había despertado.

-Buenos días, Kurt, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba bien.

-Muy bien. Antes que nada, te tengo buenas noticias. Tu prueba de "ELISA" dio negativo.- Le sonrió. Kurt suspiró completamente aliviado.- Ahora solo es cuestión de hacerte un chequeo, pero casi puedo asegurarte que te podrás ir a casa hoy mismo.-

Toda la familia suspiró muy aliviada al escuchar al doctor.

-Disculpe… Doctor López, ¿Verdad?- Murmuró Finn, acercándose al médico.- ¿Es usted el padre de Santana?-

-Sí. – Replicó el Doctor, extrañado. Kurt miró a su hermano, al parecer él se había dado cuenta también.- ¿Conoces a mi hija?-

-Sí… Somos compañeros en McKinley…- El chico trató de sonreír, pero sin éxito, luego volvió a hablar.- Disculpe… ¿podría, podría no comentarle nada a ella sobre esto?- Pidió Finn, ya que obviamente, Kurt no querría estar en boca de todos por ese suceso y menos con Santana como vocera.

El Doctor esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora.

-No te preocupes, esto queda entre médico y paciente.-

-Gracias.-

La revisión siguió sin complicaciones. Después de unos minutos, el doctor López dijo:

-Muy bien, Kurt, como dije, puedes ir a casa. Necesitarás mucho descanso, pero puedo asegurarte que estarás mucho mejor ahora.-

-¿Puedo volver a la escuela?-

-No es necesario que te apresures tanto. Has pasado por mucho, lo mejor sería que reposaras como mínimo quince días antes de volver a la rutina. Te extenderé un justificante médico así no tendrás ningún problema.-

-¿Es qué acaso no puedo?-

-No digo que no puedas, solo que sería muy doloroso. Tienes dos costillas rotas y si bien puedes caminar pese a eso, el dolor sería muy grande y es preferible que no hagas esfuerzos.-

-¿Entonces podemos llevarlo a casa?- Inquirió Carole. El Doctor asintió.-Será mejor que vaya a traerle algo de ropa.- Le dijo a Burt. El hombre asintió, tras un breve beso, Carole salió del hospital.

-Señor Hummel, ¿Me permite?- Burt se acercó al Doctor. Este le llevó aparte.- Sé que usted y su familia están pasando por un momento terrible. Solo quiero decirle que el hospital cuenta con grupos de ayuda para este tipo de situaciones.- Sacó dos folletos y se los entregó.- Kurt necesitará mucha terapia, los fines de semana se reúne un grupo de víctimas… y los viernes por la noche se reúne otro de familiares de las víctimas. Por favor, consideren el asistir, les hará bien.-

-Gracias.- Musitó Burt casi sin voz. Todas estas emociones lo tenían agotado. El Doctor López le puso la mano en el hombro.- Animo, Señor Hummel. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verá.- Burt esbozó una breve sonrisa.

Horas después, los cuatro se hallaban de vuelta en casa. El simple hecho de ver la fachada desde el auto, hizo que Kurt se estremeciera. Los recuerdos amenazaban con atormentarle.

Quiso bajar del auto por su propio pie, pero Burt se lo impidió. En vez de eso, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el recibidor, colocándolo gentilmente en uno de los sillones.

-Espera aquí, no te muevas. Arreglaremos la habitación de huéspedes para que descanses.-

Kurt asintió, agradecido. Era obvio que no quería entrar en su habitación, si no la volvía a ver mucho mejor.

Carole llegó casi al instante con una taza humeante de té de jazmín. La dejó en las manos de Kurt.

-Toma cariño, te hará bien.-

-Gracias…- Murmuró el chico con un hilo de voz.

-Iré a prepararte el baño, eso te ayudará a sentirte mejor.-

Kurt le sonrió débilmente en señal de agradecimiento. Le apenaba tener a su familia así, tan apenados, alrededor suyo, desviviéndose por alegrarlo y confortarlo.

Minutos después, subía las escaleras con la ayuda de Carole, pues Burt y Finn se hallaban aun poniendo la habitación de huéspedes lo más habitable y agradable posible. Carole había preparado la tina con agua tibia y las sales que a Kurt le gustaba usar. También le había dejado ropa limpia, toallas y todo lo que pudiera precisar.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- Inquirió dubitativamente. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias, estaré bien.-

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo…-

-Lo sé, te llamo.- Le interrumpió Kurt, esforzándose por sonreír, Carole le correspondió.

El chico cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él y comenzó con desgano a despojarse de su ropa lentamente. El dolor de las costillas rotas le era insoportable.

Se metió en el agua y recostó su cabeza en la orilla de cerámica de la tina. Cerró los ojos, el agua tibia y el aroma de las sales comenzaban a relajarle, empezaba a sentirse bien.

Fue en ese momento que pudo verlo, a Karofsky sobre él, impregnándolo con el aroma a cerveza. Invadiéndolo de aquella manera tan terrible. Se escuchó a sí mismo llorando, suplicando, pidiendo piedad.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba temblando pese al calor del agua. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Se sentía humillado, destrozado, incapaz de poder superarlo. ¿Por qué no, simplemente lo había matado y le ahorraba todo ese sufrimiento?

Miró a su alrededor, angustiado. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el botiquín. La idea le vino de repente, era de lo más sencilla. Podía tomar todas las pastillas que se encontraban ahí y cuando estuviera aturdido se dormiría y se ahogaría, así sin más.

Pero desechó la idea de inmediato. No, esa no era la solución, no sería justo para su familia, en especial para su padre. Burt había sufrido mucho en esas horas, era un milagro que su corazón no se hubiese resentido. No iba a añadirle a toda su pena el tener que ir al funeral de su hijo.

Terminó de bañarse, salió de la tina y comenzó a secarse y vestirse. Debía ser fuerte, por su padre, por Carole y Finn. Podría dejarlo atrás, solo era cuestión de aplicarse a ello. Mientras más ocupara su mente, menos pensaría en lo ocurrido, mientras más pronto retomara su rutina más fácil sería dejarlo todo atrás.

Si hacía de cuenta que no había pasado nada quizá se encontraría con que nada pasó.

Salió del baño. Burt y Finn venían del cuarto de huéspedes. Al verlo, se acercaron a él.

-Listo, jovencito, su habitación está esperándolo.- Dijo Burt con una gran sonrisa. Volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos para llevarlo a su nuevo cuarto

-Gracias papá… pero puedo caminar.-

-No me discutas muchacho, es mejor que no te esfuerces tanto.-

-No debieron molestarse.- Dijo el chico, refiriéndose a la habitación.

-Olvídalo.- Replicó Finn.- No tiene esos colores feos que sueles poner en las paredes, pero supongo que con el tiempo podrás decorarla a tu antojo.-

-Pasamos las cosas que pudieras necesitar. Ropa, algunos muebles, aparatos.- Decían mientras lo llevaban. Kurt, al pasar frente a su otro cuarto, no pudo evitar echar un fugaz vistazo. La policía se había hecho de todo lo que pudiera proporcionar una pista (como parte de la alfombra), eso más la mudanza hacían que se viera muy desolada.

Entraron en la nueva habitación. Burt dejó al chico con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Gracias. No sé que decir.-

El hombre abrazó a su hijo con cuidado y le besó los cabellos, ocultando un momento su rostro entre ellos.

-Todo estará bien, hijo. Ya lo verás.-

-Trata de dormir un poco, Kurt.- Añadió Finn, alborotándole el cabello cariñosamente cuando Burt se separó de él.- Te traeré la comida más tarde.-

Kurt asintió. Burt y Finn abandonaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

El chico se acurrucó en la cama. Era raro encontrarse en otra habitación, aunque claro, era preferible. Se sentía totalmente agotado, por lo que cerró los ojos y trató de dormir un rato.

Apenas comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, cuando de nuevo los recuerdos le asaltaron. Karofsky se hallaba frente a él, le gritaba, lo golpeaba y luego tras derribarlo, volvía a entrar en él, torturándolo sin piedad.

Se incorporó con sobresalto, lo cual le hizo padecer por sus costillas rotas. Adolorido, volvió a recostarse, con la mano en el costado y mirando al techo.

Solo debía olvidar… solo necesitaba dejarlo atrás, ¿por qué no podía hacer algo tan sencillo?

Tocaron a la puerta, luego Finn se asomó.

-La comida está lista.- Traía una charola en las manos.

-Gracias… pero no tengo hambre.- Murmuró Kurt, secándose los ojos de un manotazo. Finn lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Pensó que era mejor no hacer hincapié en ello.

-Pero tienes que comer, viejo.- Insistió, acercándose a la cama.- Además, ni creas que te dejarán pasarte el día sin probar bocado. Mamá dijo que si bajaba con la charola llena ella misma vendría y te haría comer.-

Kurt lanzó una breve risita.

-Está bien… probaré un poco.-

Finn colocó la charola en el regazo de su hermano, después de acomodarle las almohadas en la espalda para darle soporte.

-Gracias Finn, en verdad, me apena mucho hacerles pasar por esto.-

Finn negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que le había fallado en su promesa de protegerle. Al recordar eso se sintió terriblemente mal. Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero giró el rostro para que Kurt no lo notara.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?- Inquirió el soprano al ver los nudillos de la mano derecha de su hermano, la cual tenía vendada.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? No es nada.- Replicó el otro, negando con la cabeza. Ese vendaje se lo había hecho la enfermera que atendió a Kurt, al ver que Finn tenía lastimada la mano, resultado de aquel golpe de furia que diera a la pared aquella noche.- Por cierto, Mercedes llamó hace una hora.-

Kurt dio un respingo. Había olvidado por completo el compromiso que había hecho con su amiga para salir ese día.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Qué no estabas bien, que no podías salir… que tuviste un accidente con el auto y que por eso te rompiste las costillas.- Murmuró el muchacho, inseguro de si había hecho bien o no.

Kurt le sonrió aliviado. Aquel pretexto aunque lo dejaba como pésimo conductor, era muy conveniente.

-Gracias, Finn.-

-De nada.- Respondió el otro, sonriendo.- Creo que tendrás vacaciones, ¿Eh? El doctor dijo que podías tomarte quince días.-

- Quiero volver a Dalton lo más pronto posible.-

-No creo que sea buena idea, es más no creo que tu papá te deje.-

-Pero será lo mejor.- Añadió. Estaba seguro que alejarse un tiempo de la casa le ayudaría a olvidar.- Mientras más pronto retome mi rutina, mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees?-

Finn iba a responder, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.-

Carole se asomó.

-Kurt, tienes una visita.-

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, ¿quién podía visitarlo en ese momento? Carole se hizo a un lado dejando el paso a Mercedes. La chica apareció en el umbral, sonriendo y con una canasta llena de pastelillos. Carole se retiró, dejando a los chicos a solas.

-¡Hola, Diva!- Le dijo la chica con su habitual tono alegre.- ¡Wow, te ves terrible!-

-Gracias Mercedes.- Replicó el chico con una sonrisita en los labios.- No me das muchos ánimos, ¿Sabes?-

-Lo sé, disculpa.- Rió la joven.- Mira, te traje esto.- Le entregó la canasta con pastelillos.- Te ayudara a ganar algunos kilos que buena falta te hacen, ¿Qué no te alimentan en esa escuela a la que vas?-

Kurt rió. Pese a su sentimiento inicial de negativa para ver a Mercedes, debía admitir que el hablar con su mejor amiga le hacía sentir mejor.

-Sí, si me alimentan, pero lo que no tiene Dalton es a una magnífica repostera como tú, Mercedes.-

La joven le sonrió y lo abrazó. Kurt hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Disculpa. Dios… pero, ¿Cómo fue?-

Kurt miró a Finn de reojo.

-Fue… lo que te dijo Finn, un accidente, con el auto. Venía camino a Lima cuando no supe como terminé estrellándome contra un poste.-

-¿No te digo? Te lo he advertido mil veces, Kurt, no puedes arreglarte el cabello y conducir al mismo tiempo.-Se mofó la chica. Kurt volvió a reír.

Finn no pudo evitar observar a su hermano. Quien lo viera en ese momento diría que no le ocurrió nada de las terribles cosas que había pasado en las últimas horas. Quizá esa era una buena señal, quizá eso quería decir que podrían superar el terrible suceso con facilidad.

O por lo menos así lo esperaba.

Mercedes se quedó con Kurt el resto de la tarde, lo cual en cierto modo fue una gran ayuda, pues su charla y sus bromas ayudaron a que el chico se animara un poco más y dejara de pensar por un momento en todo lo que había pasado.

La joven se retiró ya entrada la noche. Burt se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pese a que la chica se negó mucho al principio, no pudo disuadir al Señor Hummel. La verdad, Burt se hallaba tan nervioso por lo ocurrido a su hijo que el simple hecho de pensar en dejar ir sola a Mercedes le parecía que era arriesgarla a que ella sufriera un ataque.

Kurt se hallaba más relajado después de la visita de su amiga. Se sentía tan bien tras aquella bocanada de aire fresco que le había significado la compañía de Mercedes, que pensó que quizá todo iría bien ahora.

Sí, podría con esto, podría superarlo, dejarlo atrás.

Llegó la hora de dormir. Toda la familia había pasado a visitarlo para darle las buenas noches y asegurarse de que no le faltara nada.

Kurt se hallaba relajado. Quizá podría pasar una buena noche de sueño, durmiendo de corrido sin necesidad de un medicamento.

Cerró los ojos otra vez, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo dada la condición de sus costillas y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Y lo habría conseguido de no ser por las pesadillas.

Se despertó a mitad de la noche, bañado en sudor, más pálido de lo acostumbrado.

Su cuerpo temblaba al recordar aquel mal sueño, un mal sueño donde había revivido todo el suceso en cada uno de sus detalles.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, no podría soportarlo más.

Miró a su alrededor. Quizá era la casa, sí, eso debía ser. El estar en la casa en ese momento no le permitía relajarse y olvidar. Necesitaba salir de ella, el estar un tiempo lejos del lugar donde todo había ocurrido le ayudaría a olvidarlo de una vez.

Tenía que volver a Dalton cuanto antes.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Muchas gracias a conniekirkland, kitii14 y Ah that gentleman por sus hermosos reviews! Me alegra saber que la historia les agrada; me animan a seguir escribiendo y eso se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 4

Kurt no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño después de aquella pesadilla.

No se atrevía a cerrar los ojos por temor a tener ese mal sueño de nuevo. Se sentía muy vulnerable y no paraba de temblar.

Incluso, de repente llegó a temer que Karofsky se encontrara rondando la casa. Si ya había aparecido de la nada una vez, ¿quién le aseguraba que no estaba por ahí, asegurándose de que no había abierto la boca?

Sintió la necesidad de asomarse por la ventana para cerciorarse de que no lo estuviera vigilando, pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la cama, sintió miedo y volvió a recogerlo, temblando aun más. No se atrevía, no tenía el valor de asomarse y darse cuenta de que pudiese estar ahí y que pudiera lastimarlo a él o a los suyos.

Abrazó sus rodillas y escondió el rostro en su regazo, ahogando los sollozos y las lágrimas de terror y culpa que corrían por sus mejillas

Él era el único culpable de todo eso, por ser tan débil y tan estúpido. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejar Dalton si se supone que le habían transferido ahí para su protección? ¿Por qué no le aviso a su familia o bien, se había dirigido a la escuela para verlos ahí si sabía que era probable que estuvieran en una junta con Figgins?

O quizá la había fregado desde el principio, desde que Karofsky le robara aquel beso en los vestidores. Por pasarse de buena persona, comprensivo ante la situación de Dave, había guardado silencio sobre aquel suceso, protegiéndolo ¿y para qué? Solo para darle luz verde a que le hiciera la vida imposible en la escuela al grado de hacerlo huir, solo para permitirle agredirlo y acosarlo hasta llegar a eso.

A que lo violara.

La palabra le golpeó como un martillo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

La furia lo invadió. Recordaba de nuevo todo el suceso y el pensar que ese desgraciado lo había dominado, que no solo le había robado su primer beso, sino que también le había robado la virginidad le hizo querer gritar de rabia. ¿Por qué no había peleado más? ¿Por qué no opuso más resistencia? ¿Por qué le permitió hacerle lo que le hizo? Ya no se trataba solo de empujones a los casilleros ni niñerías como esas, se trataba de su cuerpo, ¿acaso no ameritaba el haber sacado toda la fuerza que poseía y pelear hasta liberarse?

O quizá era porque no había nada que sacar, era débil, era inútil y nunca podría hacer nada contra esa bestia. Era algo que le había dejado ver en los pasillos de McKinley y que esa noche le había confirmado de la forma más cruel.

Él no era nada y Karofsky lo sabía, por eso había sacado provecho.

Tomó la almohada y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, esta rebotó y fue a dar contra la luna del tocador, cayendo sobre las cosas de Kurt, las cuales terminaron en el piso haciendo un escándalo.

-¡Diablos!- Gimió, secándose la cara con el puño de la pijama. Se levantó lo más rápido que las costillas rotas le permitieron y se dirigió a recogerlo todo.

-¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien?- Llamaba su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta. El chico se sobresaltó, se secó el resto de las lágrimas a la carrera.

-S… Sí.- Respondió, tratando de mantener la voz firme. La puerta se abrió y Burt entró, encendiendo la luz.

-¿Pero qué sucedió?- Inquirió Carole, entrando detrás de su esposo y mirando el tiradero de artículos de tocador en el piso. Burt se acercó a donde su hijo. Finn apareció detrás de su madre.

-Nada… es solo que… solo, quería un poco de agua, me levanté sin encender la lámpara y al querer salir del cuarto, choqué con el tocador.-

-¿Y tu almohada también quería agua?- Soltó Finn al verla encima del tocador. Burt miró a Kurt con cierta molestia. No le gustaba que le mintiera.

Kurt guardó silencio.

-Vamos hijo, dime, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Nada.-

Burt lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama. Carole y Finn terminaron de recoger el desastre.

-Necesitas hablarlo, Kurt, es la única manera de que…-

-No me pasa nada.- Le cortó el chico al instante. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaban en paz? Si bien estaba consciente de que había sido un error el callar lo del beso de Karofsky aquella vez, en esta ocasión no tenía opción, aquella vez solo le había amenazado a él, en esta los había amenazado a todos.

Y él no permitiría que les hicieran daño.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo… es solo el dolor del costado, me frustré, lo siento, no quería despertarlos, de verdad.-

Burt resopló, no lograría hacer que se abriera, eso era seguro. Luego recordó el folleto que le diera el Doctor López.

-Kurt, el Doctor me dijo que el hospital tiene un grupo de ayuda para personas que han sufrido lo mismo que tú. Se reúnen los fines de semana y…-

-No necesito eso, papá.-

-¡Kurt!- Protestó el hombre.

-En verdad, lo he estado pensando y quizá deba volver a Dalton el lunes por la mañana.-

Burt abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego solo pronunció una palabra como toda respuesta.

-¡No!-

-¡Pero, papá, por favor…!- Insistió de inmediato el muchacho.

-Olvídalo, Kurt, te quedarás los quince días que sugirió el doctor e irás al grupo del hospital y es mi última palabra.-

-¡Pero, es qué…!- Protestó ahora, indignado

-Yo mismo iré a la academia con el justificante del médico, hablaré con el director, le explicaré todo y…-

-¡No vas a explicarle nada!- Gritó el chico en un arranque de histeria. Burt lo miró asombrado. Carole y Finn también lo miraron con sorpresa.- Lo siento… no debí gritarte… es que, yo…- Murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Burt tomó a su hijo por los hombros con suavidad.

-No tienes que disculparte, Kurt, te entiendo, pero no era eso lo que quería decir. A lo que me refería es que les daré la versión de Finn, el accidente con el auto, les mostraré el justificante y no tendrás problemas con la asistencia, así podrás descansar que es lo que más falta te hace.-

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero lo que más falta me hace es volver a la normalidad. Quiero retomar mi rutina, volver a la escuela, mantener mi mente ocupada…-

-Pero cariño.- Intervino Carole.- No estás en condiciones, tienes dos costillas rotas.-

-Pero el doctor dijo que aun así podía caminar.-

-Sí, y dijo que sería muy doloroso.- Añadió Finn.

-Me dio medicamento, con eso estaré bien, ¡Por favor! Si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada me retrasaré en la escuela y terminaré por volverme loco.- Insistió el muchacho.- Volver a la actividad es lo único que puedo hacer.-

-El grupo del hospital también podría hacerte mucho bien.-Insistió el hombre. Kurt miró hacia el techo levemente exasperado.

-¿A qué voy? No recuerdo nada, ¿qué se supone que voy a decir?-

-¡Lo que sea, lo que estés sintiendo, eso que no quieres decirme!- Estalló Burt sin poder evitarlo. Conocía bien a su muchacho y sabía que había algo que se guardaba y no quería compartir. La impotencia de no saber como ayudar a su hijo lo tenía al límite.

-Lo único que necesito es volver a la escuela, papá, por favor.- volvió a suplicar Kurt, apenado. Le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo a su padre, a su madre y a su hermano. Ellos no tenían porque estar pasando por tanto problema, ellos no tenían porque estar a altas horas de la madrugada, desvelándose, solo porque él había tenido un arranque de histeria, resultado de su estupidez y su debilidad.

Deseaba ahorrarles más penas, y la mejor manera era volviendo a la rutina. Él debía hacerse cargo de lo ocurrido, borrarlo, olvidarlo y es lo que haría, pero él solo, sin la intervención de nadie más.

- Quiero volver a la rutina, volver a la normalidad, volver a ser yo.- Insistió.

-Pero…-Musitó Burt, casi derrotado. La voz suplicante de su hijo, sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, todo eso lo estaba matando.

-Por favor, papá, eso me ayudará mucho.-

Burt lo miró unos instantes. El chico había dicho la palabra mágica "ayuda", por fin decía que quería ayuda y cómo quería obtenerla, y si algo quería Burt Hummel era ayudar a su hijo, ayudarle a volver a ser feliz. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro, se llevó la mano al mentón y los labios como siempre solía hacer cuando trataba de resolver algún asunto importante en su cabeza.

Después, por fin dijo:

-De acuerdo. Pero a cambio quiero que consideres el ir al grupo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Kurt asintió con cierto recelo. Nada le costaba decir que lo haría, aunque en realidad no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

-Gracias, papá.- Le dijo, sonriendo y abrazándolo del cuello.

El lunes, la actividad en la casa de la familia Hummel – Hudson había iniciado desde muy temprano.

Burt llevaría a Kurt hasta Westerville ya que no podía manejar por sus costillas lastimadas y además, el chico se había aferrado a la historia del accidente automovilístico como si fuera real. Para hacer aquel viaje de hora y media y poder llegar antes de que se iniciaran las clases, Kurt tuvo que prepararse a muy buena hora.

Había traído consigo una mochila la noche del viernes, en la cual traía un uniforme, justo previniendo la hora de entrada del lunes. Se dio un baño rápido y tras secarse se puso el uniforme de Dalton.

Se miró al espejo y un sentimiento repentino de desprecio lo invadió. Estuvo a punto de lanzar un puñetazo al vidrio, pero se contuvo. Miró su rostro. Si bien ya no estaba inflamado, aun presentaba algunos moretones. Los cubrió perfectamente con maquillaje. Se peinó el cabello de lado, pero esta vez no lo estilizó ni le dio volumen como acostumbraba a hacer, no tenía ánimos para nada de eso.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la escalera. Al ver hacia abajo y pensar en lo difícil que sería en Dalton con todos esos escalones, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de su temeraria idea de rechazar el descanso. Negó con la cabeza, no era tiempo de acobardarse, y se dispuso a bajar.

-¡Espera!-

Kurt volteó al escuchar la voz de Finn. Su hermano llegó casi al instante a dónde él estaba, lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a bajar.

-Gracias, Finn… no era necesario.-

-Mientras menos te muevas, mejor.- sonrió el mariscal.- ¿Estás seguro que no prefieres quedarte?-

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-No, es mejor así, pero gracias por preocuparte.-

Finn dejó a su hermano en una de las sillas del comedor.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kurt?- Inquirió Carole, mientras les servía a ambos el desayuno. El niño asintió, sonriendo.

-No sé como dejé que me convencieras de esto.- Murmuró Burt, quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber cedido a la petición de su muchacho. Kurt puso su cara de "todo está bien", esbozando la más adorable de sus sonrisas, con la intención de no preocuparlos más y que lo dejaran hacer por su cuenta, pero a pesar de que era bueno verlo tan aparentemente tranquilo, Burt no estaba convencido, conocía a ese niño como la palma de su mano y sabía muy bien que esa era solo una máscara con la que trataba de evitar que se preocuparan más por él.

Cosa que no le estaba funcionando para nada.

Tras despedirse de Finn y Carole, Kurt salió junto con su padre camino a Westerville.

De más está decir que el hombre trató de convencerlo por todos los medios posibles de regresar a casa. Estaba listo para que en cuanto Kurt dijera, dar la media vuelta y volver al hogar.

Pero el chico estaba decidido. Era como si la casa tuviese alguna especie de hechizo que lo repeliera. Burt no podía culparlo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de Dalton. Muchos de los otros chicos que salieron el fin de semana, comenzaban a regresar también. Ambos bajaron del auto. Burt acompañó al muchacho a la puerta, cargando sus cosas.

-Yo puedo con eso.- Insistió Kurt. Su padre negó con la cabeza.

-Si te has puesto tan necio como para volver cuando no debías, mínimo deja que cargue esto por ti.-

Kurt se esforzó por esbozar una débil sonrisa.

El portón de entrada al edificio se hallaba abierto. Algunos chicos de grados mayores se encontraban tomando el registro de los recién llegados. Kurt se acercó a uno de ellos y registró su llegada.

Volvió con su padre para tomar sus cosas, pero Burt se negó, le acompañaría hasta su habitación y le llevaría el equipaje. El chico no pudo disuadirlo y ambos entraron al vestíbulo. Al ver la enorme escalera que se encontraba ahí, Burt negó con la cabeza.

-No me parece buena idea.-

-Te aseguro que estaré bien.- Insistió el chico, poniendo su mejor cara.- Me las apañaré para poder ir a tiempo a los salones, además, el Doctor López me dio medicina como para calmar a un caballo, supongo que conmigo funcionara bien, mientras no me confundan con un dealer.- Bromeó el muchacho.

Caminaron juntos por el vestíbulo y llegaron hasta las escaleras. Burt estuvo tentado a cargarlo como hacía en casa, pero el chico se negó rotundamente. Posó su mano sobre la escalinata y comenzó el ascenso, soportando el dolor de manera muy discreta.

Poco después llegaron al dormitorio de Kurt. Una hermosa y elegante habitación que compartía con un chico recién llegado. Burt entró junto con su hijo y dejó las cosas en su lugar.

Después, pese a no querer hacerlo, se dispuso a retirarse. Estaban los dos junto a la escalera, Burt no quería que volviera a bajar si no era necesario.

-Deberás usar el justificante para acreditar el uso de la medicina.- Le instruyó.- No olvides los horarios y cualquier cosa, si no te sientes bien, si no estás a gusto, si deseas volver…-

-Te llamo y estarás aquí en un segundo.- Le interrumpió Kurt.-Lo sé, Carole y Finn me dijeron exactamente lo mismo.-

Burt abrazó a su hijo con cuidado, volviendo a hundir su rostro en sus cabellos. No deseaba dejarlo, pero él había insistido tanto, ¿qué tal si por negarle volver a su rutina le negaba la oportunidad de superar aquel suceso tan horrible?

-¿En verdad, no quieres considerar el grupo…?-

-No lo necesito.- Le cortó el muchacho con cierta dureza antes de que concluyera. Burt suspiró.

-Te amo.- Le dijo, separándose de él.

-Yo también te amo.- Replicó Kurt, con los ojos humedecidos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Burt bajó las escaleras, al llegar al vestíbulo se giró y miró a su muchacho que se hallaba recargado en el barandal del segundo piso. Se despidieron con un ademan de la mano y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Kurt se quedó ahí, mirando hasta perderlo de vista.

En ese momento, la máscara del "niño feliz" se borró. Se giró hacia el pasillo.

Era hora de reintegrarse a la rutina de Dalton.

Aun hacía buen tiempo, por lo que se encaminó a las oficinas del médico escolar para presentar el justificante y avalar el uso de sus medicinas. Después del trámite de rigor, volvió a su habitación por sus libros.

Al entrar se encontró con que su compañero ya estaba ahí. Roman Salinzky, un chico dos o tres centímetros más alto que él y de complexión escuálida. Recién había ingresado a Dalton hacía un mes y lo habían asignado a ser su compañero de habitación. Al principio, Kurt trató de entablar una amistad con aquel chico espigado, de cabellos negros desprolijos, grandes gafas y maneras nerviosas, pero simplemente había sido algo difícil, por no decir imposible. Roman había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en colegios internados católicos y no paraba de rezar día y noche, insistiéndole siempre a Kurt para que se le uniera ya que era muy aparente, según Roman, que Kurt necesitaba con urgencia ser salvado dado su muy notorio estilo de vida, refiriéndose a su orientación sexual.

Esto, obviamente, no le hizo mucha gracia al soprano, que si bien podía intentar tolerar la exacerbada religiosidad de su compañero, no podía soportar que insistiera en convertirlo en creyente y heterosexual con una serie de rezos y rituales que este le proponía cada que tenía oportunidad. La relación de ambos chicos pasó de intento de amistad a solo cortés tolerancia.

Kurt se dirigió a su lado de la habitación y tomó los libros, para luego volver a salir sin verlo ni dirigirle la palabra. No estaba de humor para ser cortés.

Se enfiló al área de aulas, debía entrar a la clase de historia en quince minutos. Llegó a dónde se reunía el resto del alumnado.

-¡Y se hizo la luz!-Exclamó Wes al verlo llegar. Kurt dio un respingo y miró que se acercaba a él junto con David y Blaine.

-Ho… Hola…- Murmuró, volviendo a colocarse la máscara de "Kurt Hummel, el chico más feliz del mundo".

-¿Sólo "hola"?- Exclamó David.- Ni modo, Blaine, se ve que no te extrañó.-

Ante este comentario, Blaine le dio un zape a su amigo, advirtiéndole con la mirada que guardara silencio. Kurt seguía sin comprender.

-No les hagas caso.- Le dijo Blaine, sonriéndole.- ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?-

-¡De maravilla, todo fue grandioso!- Mintió Kurt. Y algo en su sonrisa y en sus ojos hizo que Blaine lo mirará con duda.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Lo ves, Blaine? Ni siquiera te extraño, es por eso que te dejó plantado en el MSN.- Dijo Wes, de manera burlona. Blaine miró a su amigo de forma asesina.

Fue cuando Kurt cayó en la cuenta. Había prometido conectarse antes de la hora de apagar las luces para charlar con él y no lo había hecho.

-¡Oh… lo siento, lo había olvidado, yo…!-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, tenías mucho tiempo de no ver a tu familia.- Replicó Blaine con voz amable.

Kurt iba a replicar, pero en ese momento la campana sonó y todos debieron entrar a sus respectivas clases. Blaine, Wes y David iban en otro grupo, por lo cual se despidieron del pequeño soprano y emprendieron el camino a su aula, no sin antes recordarle la sesión con el coro en la tarde.

Kurt se despidió de ellos agitando la mano y se dirigió luego a su salón. Blaine se quedó en la puerta de su aula hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo malo le pasaba a Kurt.

El día estaba siendo más pesado de lo que él esperaba.

A pesar de estar resuelto a concentrarse en las clases para evadirse, fue algo que prácticamente no pudo conseguir. La lección que el maestro daba le sonaba como una larga e incesante letanía sin sentido, lo cual le impidió tomar apuntes o incluso prestar atención a la lectura. Todo se le presentaba tan lejano e irreal.

A esto había que añadirle la falta de sueño. Luchaba por no dormirse en algunas clases y la tensión que todo esto le causaba lo ponía irritable. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de discutir con algunos de sus compañeros por asuntos aparentemente sin importancia, y en una de las clases el maestro tuvo que darle una advertencia. Cosa que dejó impresionado al grupo entero, pues Kurt Hummel no era del tipo de chicos que causaban problemas.

Y ya ni mencionar el traslado de aula a aula. Como el Doctor López le había advertido, podía caminar, pero el dolor era insoportable y el subir y bajar escalones lo empeoraba. La medicina hacía lo suyo, pero no era suficiente con tanta actividad. Lo único que Kurt podía hacer era fingir que no le dolía, pues mientras nadie se enterara de sus costillas rotas mejor, así no tendría que dar ninguna explicación.

Blaine se sentía preocupado por Kurt desde que lo había visto en la mañana. Había algo en su semblante que le dejaba cierta desazón, como si el pequeño soprano estuviera cargando con algo demasiado pesado para él. Le recordó la vez que lo conoció, como se encontraba tan angustiado y perdido por el acoso de aquel animal. Ahora parecía proyectar la misma energía pero a un grado peor. Kurt se esforzaba por sonreír y mostrarse normal ante todos, pero a él no podía engañarlo.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo verlo durante las clases o la hora del almuerzo, pero cuando la hora de reunirse en el salón de Los Warblers llegó, fue el primero en llegar al aula para esperarlo en la puerta, ahí no podría escapársele.

Sintió un gran alivio al verlo aparecer a lo lejos, pero el alivio se esfumó cuando lo observó mejor. Su rostro se veía triste, apagado, y parecía caminar con cierta dificultad. Corrió a donde él se encontraba.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos.- Le dijo con voz serena.

Kurt se detuvo al escucharlo. Solo en ese momento pareció bajar de su nube. Blaine sintió un vuelco en el estomago al notarlo, parecía un autómata que había entrado en estado de interactuar.

-Hola, perdón, no te vi.- Le sonrió el soprano, nuevamente, con la más adorable de sus sonrisas, la cual Blaine sintió vacía.- Llegaste temprano.-

-Sí, bueno, quería hablar contigo…-

-¿Sí, dime?- Inquirió Kurt hablando con naturalidad mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Soltó Blaine, preocupado. Kurt dio un leve respingo, pero re adoptó de inmediato su fachada de "aquí no pasa nada".

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo? Veamos… estás muy pálido, más de lo usual.- Se apresuró a aclarar.- Tu cabello no se ve como siempre, es decir, siempre sueles esmerarte con tu peinado, además te noto como… lejano, como si no estuvieras aquí, pareciera que algo muy grave te preocupara y además estás caminando muy raro.-

Kurt se sobresaltó ligeramente. ¿Cómo es que había hecho una lista como esa? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo es que había notado lo último si se había esforzado por disimularlo muy bien?

Blaine le confrontaba con una mirada dulce y cálida, llena de preocupación y si Kurt no se hubiese encontrado tan desubicado, habría notado también el amor imperante que se veía en los ojos del chico.

-No me pasa nada.- Negó con sequedad.- te agradezco que te preocupes, pero creo que estás viendo cosas que no son.-

-No lo creo.- Replicó Blaine.- Somos amigos, ¿no es así?- Insistió el muchacho, aunque en lugar de amigos le habría gustado decir otra cosa.- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, yo te puedo ayudar.-

Kurt guardó silencio. Las palabras de Blaine hacían eco en su memoria. Cierto, él era su amigo, su mejor amigo e incluso sus sentimientos hacía él iban más allá de la amistad. Él le había apoyado y ayudado mucho durante todo el proceso de acoso por parte de Karofsky. Por Blaine había logrado soportar.

Pero esta vez era diferente, esto no era solo acoso, la frágil línea que dividía el bullying del crimen se había borrado y la agresión de Karofsky había pasado de los simples empujones y el beso robado a algo mucho peor. No podía contarlo, lo había jurado y en ese juramento se jugaban vidas, además, no quería que nadie se enterara, absolutamente nadie, en especial Blaine.

Si Blaine se enteraba, si sabía que él le había permitido a Karofsky tomarlo, desflorarlo, marcarlo de aquella manera…

Sintió una arcada, pero la contuvo. No, Blaine no debía enterarse, seguro lo repudiaría y él no podría soportarlo.

Blaine notó el malestar de Kurt. Quiso acercarse para asistirlo, ofrecerle ir a la enfermería.

-¡La sesión está a punto de iniciar!- Anunció Wes, que ahora asistía al consejo. Kurt al escucharlo comenzó a avanzar hacia el salón. Blaine no tuvo de otra más que seguirlo.

Ya en el interior del salón la sesión de Los Warblers dio inicio. Se tocaron los temas de rigor. Selección de canciones para la semana del espíritu escolar, la cual ya estaba cerca y ellos solían animar. También hablaron sobre futuras coreografías y posibles repertorios.

Ya solo quedaba algo más en la agenda.

-Bien.- Dijo Ryan, el actual dirigente del consejo.- Según sé, Kurt Hummel volverá a audicionar para el solo, ¿No es así?- los demás Warblers se giraron a donde el soprano se hallaba sentado.

Kurt, quien estaba distraído, no había notado que lo miraban hasta que el chico que se encontraba a su lado le llamó. Blaine se acercó a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Kurt asintió. La voz de Ryan se dejó oír de nuevo.

-Kurt, puedes comenzar cuando gustes.-

-¿Qué?- Inquirió Kurt, confundido.

-La audición.- Le dijo en voz baja. Aunque no estaba seguro si debía presentarla, ahora más que nunca se le notaba que no se encontraba bien.

Kurt se puso de pie y avanzó al centro del salón. La cosa era volver a la normalidad ¿o no? Y esa era parte de la normalidad para él.

Blaine al ver que haría la audición se dirigió al piano, ya que él había quedado en acompañarlo. Trató de pensar optimistamente. Para Kurt el canto era su vida y quizá en ese momento, cantar podía ser lo que necesitara.

Se sentó en el banquillo y comenzó a tocar. Los primeros acordes de "I belong to me" del musical de la emperatriz "Sissi" empezaron a inundar la habitación.

Kurt dio un respingo al oírlos. Había olvidado que esa era la canción que había elegido para su nueva búsqueda del solo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. "I belong to me" era la declaración de una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma y con la suficiente fuerza y autoestima para decirle a su amado y al mundo que no cambiaría ni por él ni por nada, que podía amar y ser amada, pero al fin del día "ella se pertenecía a sí misma".

Una mujer dispuesta a aprender y crecer, para volar, alguien que afirmaba que si trataban de detenerle estaba dispuesto a pelear. Alguien capaz de valerse por sí mismo por que se pertenecía a sí mismo.

Buscó en su interior aquel sentimiento que evocaba cada vez que cantaba esa canción.

Y no encontró nada.

¿Y cómo podía hacerlo? Desde el viernes por la noche estaba hecho pedazos. Ya no se sentía dueño de sí mismo. El ataque se le presentaba una y otra vez vívidamente; el Kurt que había estado ahí, el que había quedado después de que Karofsky lo penetrara ya no era él. Ese era un Kurt débil que había permitido que aquella bestia lo tomara y lo hiciera a su antojo, era un Kurt al que despreciaba, al que no reconocía, que se había dejado someter por alguien a quien detestaba y que dejó que este obtuviera placer a costa suya. El chico que yacía ahí ahora era alguien que ya no se pertenecía a sí mismo.

Se había dejado someter por aquel animal, eso lo convertía en poco menos que basura.

-¿Kurt?- Era la voz de Blaine.

Kurt abrió los ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que seguía ahí, de pie, en medio de todos Los Warblers que lo miraban con preocupación. Sintió el rostro húmedo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con libertad.

Apenado, el chico bajó la mirada para luego salir del salón a toda la velocidad que sus costillas lastimadas le permitieron.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Muchas gracias a Emilyloveskurt, Ah that gentleman y kitii14 por sus maravillosos reviews y muchas gracias a todos los que aun siguen esta historia! :D

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 5

Kurt salió del salón de Los Warblers a toda prisa. Blaine salió corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Kurt, espera!- Blaine logró sujetarlo de la mano para detenerlo, pero el chico la liberó rápidamente de manera nerviosa. El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido y un poco herido.

Dio la vuelta al joven soprano para quedar frente a él. El rostro de Kurt, bañado en llanto, delataba mucho dolor, no solo físico, sino también espiritual. Parecía que iba a derrumbarse ahí mismo.

-Kurt, por favor… dime ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No me pasa nada, déjame en paz.- Replicó el chico con sequedad, esquivando a su amigo para seguir su camino. Blaine comenzó a seguirlo.

-¡Por favor, Kurt, no puedes pretender que me quede tan tranquilo viéndote así! ¿Acaso no somos amigos? Dime, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada, Blaine, ¿Es qué acaso no entiendes?-

-Quiero ayudarte.- Insistió Blaine, sinceramente preocupado. Nunca había visto a Kurt tan alterado, nunca se había comportado de una manera tan cortante. ¿Qué podía estar ocurriéndole que le tuviera así?

-No lo necesito.- Musitó el chico y siguió su camino a toda prisa. Blaine, se quedó ahí, mirándolo alejarse. Deseaba seguirlo, pero presionarlo tampoco iba a servir de mucho.

La sesión de Los Warblers terminó casi al instante en que Blaine saliera detrás de Kurt. Los chicos abandonaban la sala preguntándose qué podría estar pasándole a su compañero. Wes y David vieron a Blaine y se acercaron a él de inmediato.

-Blaine, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que ocurrió allá adentro?-

-¿Kurt está bien?-

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Inquirió Wes.

-No lo sé…- Musitó Blaine totalmente preocupado. En su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que sentía al ver a Kurt en ese estado.

Debía averiguar lo que le ocurría y quizá sabía quien podía orientarlo.

Kurt logró llegar a su habitación a pesar del dolor que le invadía el cuerpo entero.

Lleno de furia, lanzó su mochila a un rincón de la habitación y se sentó en su cama, llevándose las manos al rostro. La estaba regando, si no se comportaba como era debido no podría lograrlo, no podría responsabilizarse por el resultado de su estupidez.

Estaba apenado y furioso consigo mismo porque en lugar de comportarse a la altura y tratar de ser funcional, solo lograba llevarse a la gente que quería "entre las patas". Los Warblers debían estar pensando que estaba loco y Blaine debía haberse enojado con él.

De repente la sensación de suciedad que no le había abandonado desde aquella noche, hizo presa de él nuevamente. Podía percibir el aroma de cerveza en todo su cuerpo, la saliva de Karofsky en su rostro, sus labios, su pecho y cuello, el semen ensuciándole más todavía.

Desesperado, tomó ropa limpia y se metió al baño. Era una bendición que cada cuarto de Dalton contara con uno privado. Necesitaba ducharse, eso le ayudaría.

Blaine caminaba por los pasillos al tiempo que sacaba su celular y marcaba un número de su agenda.

Tras unos segundos, su llamada era respondida.

-Hola, Blaine… ¿Cómo está Kurt?-

-Eso era justo lo que quería preguntarte, Mercedes.-

-Espera, ¡¿No está ahí contigo?-

-Sí, sí, está aquí, pero... mira, estoy muy preocupado por él.- La chica al otro lado del teléfono, le escuchaba con atención.- Ha estado actuando muy extraño y distante, perdido…- Musitó con recelo. La verdad es que la definición que le parecía más adecuada era "muerto en vida" pero no quiso decirlo. Se abstuvo de contar lo ocurrido en el salón del coro, no quería que su amiga se preocupara de más.

-La verdad, yo también estoy muy preocupada por él. Me está ocultando algo.- Dijo Mercedes.- Habíamos quedado de vernos el sábado para ir de compras, con eso de que vendría el fin de semana, pero llamé a su celular y nunca me respondió, por eso llamé a su casa y Finn me dijo que había tenido un accidente con el auto. Obviamente me asusté al oír eso. Fui a visitarlo y la verdad se veía muy mal.-

-¿Un accidente?-Exclamó el chico con angustia.- ¿Qué clase de accidente?-

-Según dijo, chocó contra un poste camino a Lima. Estaba muy golpeado del rostro y traía dos costillas rotas.- Siguió la chica. Blaine estaba impactado, los golpes y las costillas fracturadas explicaban el porque caminaba tan extraño.- Debo admitir que al principio me creí el cuento del poste, pero todo cambió esta mañana.

-¿Por qué?-

-Fui a su casa temprano, pensando que se quedaría a descansar tal y como el doctor le dijo. Pero cuando llegué él ya no estaba, su padre lo había llevado a Dalton. La verdad me sorprendió mucho esta decisión, pero más me sorprendió que el Señor Hummel aceptara llevarlo. Después, Finn se ofreció a traerme a la escuela ya que estaba ahí, acepté la oferta y cuando él abrió el garaje para sacar su auto pude ver el auto de Kurt. Estaba intacto, no tenía ni un rasguño y créeme, para los golpes que le vi que tenía, ese auto tendría que parecer un acordeón si es que ahí fue donde se los hizo.-

-¿No le preguntaste a Finn al respecto?-

-No me atreví. Estaba muy raro, muy callado, creo que incluso hasta había llorado o por lo menos los ojos se le veían irritados como si no hubiera dormido bien o algo así. No sé si eso tenga algo que ver o sea por sus propios dramas personales, pero, la verdad me dio muy mala espina y me he sentido muy angustiada por ello. Quise llamar a Kurt, incluso le envíe mensajes, pero no me respondió ni una cosa ni otra.-

Blaine estaba aun más angustiado al escuchar a Mercedes.

-La verdad, estoy muy preocupada, Blaine. Pero no sé qué hacer. Quizá deba ir a verlo y sacarle lo que me oculta a como de lugar.-

-No, no te preocupes, Mercedes, no es necesario. No me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que tu presencia aquí para hacerlo hablar lo haría sentir muy presionado y solo lograríamos que se cerrara más.-

-¿Entonces, qué hacemos?- Inquirió la chica con angustia.

-Permíteme ver que puedo lograr, quizá si vuelvo a intentarlo consiga que me cuente que es lo que está pasando.-

Mercedes suspiró. No le gustaba quedar al margen en ese asunto, pero debía admitir que el chico tenía un punto. Su inusitada presencia en Dalton desconcertaría a Kurt.

-De acuerdo… no me convence del todo, pero podemos tratar. ¡Eso sí te digo, Anderson, cualquier cosa rara y me llamas! ¿Eh?-

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos luego.- Concluyó Blaine, terminando la llamada.

Kurt salió de la ducha después de casi treinta minutos, aunque de ser por él se habría quedado ahí más tiempo, hasta quedar totalmente limpio, según él. Pero no podía darse ese lujo. Aun debía seguir siendo "funcional" y eso significaba asistir a las demás actividades de su horario.

Se secó y comenzó a vestirse. Después se desenredó el cabello ante el espejo. El maquillaje se había desvanecido con la ducha y los moretones quedaban expuestos con total claridad.

Debía cubrirlos de nuevo. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta, había metido todo al cuarto de baño excepto su maquillaje. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, no le quedó de otra más que salir así, en busca de sus cosas.

Por suerte, Roman aun no había llegado. Kurt suspiró aliviado, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a cubrir los golpes a toda prisa. Era muy hábil en esos menesteres por lo que no tardó mucho en disfrazar aquellas horribles marcas.

Estaba dando los últimos toques, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Kurt miró hacia ella sobresaltado, solo para descubrir que era su compañero el que ingresaba en el recinto. Al verlo, respiró más tranquilo y continuó con lo suyo.

Roman miró a su compañero y resopló con cierta indignación. En su opinión, el que un chico usara maquillaje le parecía incorrecto. Se dirigió a su escritorio, pues las habitaciones de Dalton tenían un escritorio para cada interno, y dejó sus cosas sobre él.

-No deberías usar esas cosas, Hummel.- Comentó, distraídamente mientras tomaba otros libros de su estante.

-Y tú no deberías meterte dónde no te llaman.- Replicó Kurt con molestia en la voz. Terminó el último retoque y guardó sus cosas, luego tomó su saco y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Estoy rezando por ti, Hummel.- Contestó en voz alta desde su lugar el otro chico, con toda la dignidad de un santo. Kurt se contuvo para no regresarse a partirle la cabeza de un trancazo, y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Se encaminó a los salones, pues las actividades de la tarde del colegio consistían en seminarios sobre algunas materias, pláticas sobre otras y las actividades de educación física a las cuales se hallaba disculpado por su justificante médico. También debía asistir a su grupo de estudio, pues los chicos debían anotarse en uno para poder avanzar con las materias, tuvieran problemas en ellas o no.

El chico se mantenía ocupado con las actividades de su horario, y cuando en este ya no había algo más marcado, se recluía en la biblioteca, evitando lo más posible el contacto con los demás chicos, pero en especial, evadiendo a Blaine. Ya había estallado contra él sin deberla ni tenerla, no quería que se volviera a repetir.

Al fin, al terminar el día, agotado decidió irse a su cuarto directamente saltándose la cena tal y como había hecho con la comida. No sentía apetito, por lo cual prefería evitar el comedor.

Blaine pasó casi el día entero buscándolo, incluso se había saltado algunas de sus actividades por tratar de ubicarlo, pero parecía en vano. Era evidente que el chico no quería verlo, pues antes siempre se reunían en cierto punto de los pasillos para acompañarse a sus debidos salones y actividades, o para ir juntos al comedor, además de que pasaban los recesos juntos.

Bajó al comedor, desanimado, pero con la ligera esperanza de encontrar ahí a Kurt. Quizá, como no había bajado a la hora de la comida, el apetito le hiciera aparecer para la cena. Al llegar al lugar miró con detenimiento en el interior y sintió que el corazón le bajaba al estómago al descubrir que, nuevamente, Kurt no se había presentado.

Desanimado, se dejó caer en la silla de una mesa cercana a la puerta. Wes y David, que acababan de recoger sus charolas con la cena, al verlo se acercaron a dónde él estaba, ocupando los asientos vacíos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Wes al mirarlo.- Te ves muy mal.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-He tratado de ver a Kurt, pero me está evitando.-

-Deben ser ideas tuyas.- Replicó David, tomando un bocado de su plato. Blaine le miró de una forma tan elocuente que no hacía falta decir nada más.

-¿Y a qué crees que se deba eso?-

-¿Lograste averiguar algo como dijiste?-

Blaine negó con la cabeza, luego se llevó las manos al rostro, pasándolas por sus ojos y su cabello, en un claro gesto de desesperación. Wes y David se miraron entre ellos, preocupados por sus dos amigos.

-Tranquilo hombre, quizá no sea para tanto.-

-Sí, a lo mejor estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Quizá solo se traté de alguna nimiedad y pronto se animé a contártela.-

-Ojala sea eso.- Murmuró Blaine, aunque no guardaba muchas esperanzas al respecto.

Kurt se había quedado dormido desde que volviera a su habitación. El cansancio, el estrés y la falta de alimento por fin lo habían vencido.

Hasta ahora llevaba un sueño un tanto tranquilo. Quizá podría por fin descansar una noche entera de corrido.

Y así habría sido si no fuera por las pesadillas.

Karofsky se hallaba ahí, dominándolo con su peso. Pudo sentir los golpes sobre su rostro, pudo sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, ahogándolo.

Sintió como le abría la camisa, casi arrancándola. El aroma a cerveza invadía sus sentidos. Karofsky impregnaba el cuerpo de Kurt con su saliva.

Los dientes de su agresor le arañaban el pecho impíamente. Pudo notar como le despojaba de su pantalón y su ropa interior, al tiempo que le separaba las piernas con la rodilla. Los gemidos del jugador en su oído a cada embestida que daba dentro de su ser se mezclaban con su propio llanto.

Despertó de golpe, gritando. Se hallaba desubicado, por un instante no sabía en donde se encontraba.

Pronto, la complicada y lujosa arquitectura de la habitación le hizo volver a la realidad. Se hallaba en Dalton, a salvo, lejos de Karofsky. Poco a poco, su agitada respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Volvió a sentirse sucio, volvía a sentir la saliva de Karofsky el olor a cerveza sobre su cuerpo, el semen, la sangre.

Asqueado se puso de pie, debía ducharse, debía hacerlo otra vez, solo así estaría bien.

-En verdad, Hummel, estoy preocupado por ti.- Dijo una voz en la habitación. Kurt no había notado que no se hallaba solo.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Roman en la puerta. Acababa de regresar del comedor y se disponía a hacer algunos deberes antes de ir a la cama. Pero al llegar había encontrado a Kurt revolviéndose en la cama mientras hablaba dormido.

-Estoy bien, Roman, no tienes porque preocuparte.- Murmuró el chico, secándose los ojos con la mano, pues sentía que volvían a humedecérsele.

Roman negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que hacía un ruido chasqueando su lengua contra los dientes.

-No, no lo estás. Eso se nota a leguas.- Insistió el chico. Kurt se había levantado. Empezaba a rebuscar entre sus cosas por ropa limpia para entrar a ducharse.- Y déjame decirte algo, y conste que lo digo porque me preocupa el bienestar de tu alma. Si llevaras una vida más digna no sufrirías esa clase de pesadillas.-

Kurt se detuvo en seco. Aunque a esas alturas no sabía que le había choqueado más, si el comentario sobre su estilo de vida o el que Roman hubiera notado que tenía una pesadilla.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Roman, pensando que por fin conseguiría la atención del muchacho y una posible "regeneración", prosiguió.

-Qué si llevaras una vida más digna, más limpia, te evitarías esos cargos de conciencia que no te dejan dormir. La clave de una vida sana es estar en paz consigo mismo y la forma de estar en paz con uno mismo es seguir la ley divina al pie de la letra.- decía en tono conciliador y extremadamente piadoso.

Kurt apretó los puños con ira.

-Si tú quisieras, podrías llevar una vida más tranquila. Por ahora no puedo decir que siento pena por ti, porque la verdad todo lo que te está pasando en estos momentos tú te lo has buscado, pero si quisieras cambiar…-

Eso era todo, escuchar la acusación directa de ser el responsable de su situación hizo estragos en la psiquis del soprano. Se giró para encarar a su compañero con verdadera furia y se le lanzó encima con la intención de masacrarlo.

Roman solo pudo lanzar un grito. Afuera de la habitación, los chicos que iban pasando se detuvieron al escuchar el escándalo. Nick y James, dos miembros de Los Warblers, se acercaron a la puerta, extrañados.

-Busca a Blaine.- Le dijo Nick a su compañero, mientras llamaba a la puerta, sin obtener respuesta. James salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

En el comedor, Blaine continuaba meditabundo ante la mirada preocupada de Wes y David. En eso, James llegó corriendo al comedor dispuesto a buscar con la mirada por el extenso salón, pero pronto captó a David, y al enfocarlo a él se dio cuenta de que Wes y Blaine se hallaban en la misma mesa. Se acercó a ellos, presuroso.

-¡Blaine, rápido, algo pasa en la habitación de Kurt!- Le dijo en un susurro apresurado y nervioso. Blaine, asustado se levantó casi de un salto y salió corriendo junto con James. Wes y David salieron detrás de ellos.

En unos instantes se hallaban en el pasillo de los dormitorios. Nick y otro chico habían conseguido abrir la puerta y ya estaban adentro junto con otros alumnos. Algunos se hallaban en el umbral, observando la escena, pasmados.

Cuando Blaine entró se encontró con Nick y el otro chico, sosteniendo a Kurt de los brazos en el fondo de la habitación. Se hallaba con el cabello alborotado, algunos arañones y la corbata floja, como si alguien la hubiera jalado. Temblaba visiblemente, producto del estrés y la adrenalina acumulada. Cerca de la puerta, otros dos chicos custodiaban a Roman, el cual se hallaba con el cabello aun más alborotado de lo que usualmente lo traía, las gafas fuera de lugar y varios golpes en la cara, aunque no eran de gravedad. Roman miraba con dureza a Kurt mientras se quejaba amargamente de lo que le había hecho.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?- Exclamó Blaine. Wes, David y James le seguían. Los demás chicos cesaron sus cuchicheos al verlo aparecer. El líder vocal de Los Warblers era tan popular y contaba con tal reputación que poseía una autoridad inherente a la cual todos respondían sin chistar.

Roman, al ver a Blaine se irguió con dignidad.

-Este salvaje me atacó sin razón.- Replicó el chico, mientras se abotonaba el saco, pues en el fragor de la batalla había quedado muy desaliñado.

Kurt desvió la mirada hacia el piso. Nuevamente la había fregado. Definitivamente su plan de ser funcional y dejar todo atrás se había ido al caño y ahora era definitivo. Los chicos informarían a un superior. Este incidente le costaría como mínimo una semana de suspensión, la cual no sabría como explicar a sus padres, pues era obvio que esto reiniciaría los interrogatorios por parte de ellos y las insistencias para asistir al grupo.

Sin mencionar que tendría que volver a la casa, el lugar donde todo ocurrió.

Blaine observó a Kurt. El chico solo desviaba la mirada, avergonzado ante su amigo.

-Escuchen todos, aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿está claro? Esto no pasa de ser una simple riña de niños de segundo.- Los demás asintieron acatando la decisión de Blaine y comenzaron a abandonar la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?-Estalló Roman, indignado.- ¡Esto no es una simple riña! ¡Él me atacó!-

-¿Sí? Pues tú no te quedaste sin responder, así que están a mano.- Le cortó Blaine, al ver que Kurt se había llevado lo suyo aunque en menor cantidad que Roman. Kurt estaba evidentemente sorprendido por la acción del moreno, pues suponía que como el superior de ambos, intercedería a favor de su compañero de cuarto.

-Wes, David, por favor, acompañen a Roman a la enfermería y si habla de más con el Doctor Matthews me lo dicen, por favor.- Les pidió a sus amigos en un susurro. Estos asintieron, llevando al chico con gentileza fuera del cuarto. Luego miró a Nick y al otro chico. Ya habían soltado a Kurt. -¿Nos disculpan un momento, por favor?-

Lo s dos chicos asintieron y abandonaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Kurt, aun avergonzado, se sentó en la orilla de su cama, con la mirada en el piso. El que intercediera a su favor como había hecho, quizá le había salvado de la pesadilla de volver a casa, lo cual era un alivio que le venía bien en ese momento de extrema tensión. Se sentía muy agradecido con Blaine.

-Gra… gracias.- Murmuró.

Blaine se acercó a dónde él estaba e hincó su rodilla en el piso para poder quedar al nivel de su amigo.

-Kurt… ¿qué pasa contigo?-

El soprano tenía los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Ocultó el rostro en su pecho.

-Por favor, Kurt, estoy muy preocupado por ti. Estás muy tenso, no comes, me evades…- Murmuró con la voz casi quebrada, pues realmente le dolía verlo tan afectado.- Si tan solo me dijeras que te pasa, buscaría la forma de ayudarte.-

Blaine colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Kurt pero el soprano prácticamente dio un salto y se hizo a un lado para alejarse de él, aterrado.

-¡Kurt…!- Musitó el chico con la desesperación patente en su voz.- ¡Por favor, te lo ruego, déjame ayudarte, dime en que puedo ayudarte!- Le suplicó, sentándose en el lugar que había ocupado Kurt, quedando junto a él.

Le tomó gentilmente de las manos. Al principio el soprano quiso liberarse, evadirlo de nuevo. Blaine siguió sosteniendo sus manos con firmeza y suavidad a la vez, más no aferrándolas, no lo obligaría a mantener el contacto si él no lo deseaba. Miraba a Kurt fijamente y aunque él evitaba su mirada, podía sentir que el voto de confianza que su amigo había demostrado siempre y reafirmado hacía unos instantes, se había reforzado.

La parte consciente de Kurt gritaba por guardar el secreto, llevárselo a la tumba. No permitir que nadie más se enterara para no ser repudiado, no quería que Blaine lo supiera y lo viera como basura.

Pero en su interior pedía ayuda a gritos. Gritos silenciosos de una muñeca rota. Estaba desesperado y deseaba encontrar alivio, compasión, apoyo. Él y Blaine eran almas afines, que se comprendían perfectamente. Quizá por eso el subconsciente de Kurt, necesitado de ayuda, terminó por traicionarlo.

Aferró las manos de Blaine, como si buscara sostenerse para no caer. Blaine a su vez, las aferró también.

-Me… violaron.-

Y tras esta declaración un sonoro y desgarrador sollozo surgió de los labios de Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews! En especial a Ah that gentleman, Huanke-O, conniekirkland, shiroi, EmilylovesKurt, Kumikuma-chan y Swandy. Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, los quiero mucho :D

También quiero agradecer a mi beta, Haoyoh Asakura, sin ella esto aparecería con cada error, que no vieran… je, je.

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 6

Blaine sintió como si le hubieran arrojado en la cabeza un balde de agua helada.

La vista se le nubló por un instante y un mareo amenazó con hacerle caer. Sin embargo se mantuvo firme. No se trataba de él, se trataba de Kurt.

Y él necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Kurt seguía llorando de manera desconsolada, parecía que en cada sollozo se le escapaba el alma. El temblor se había incrementado, había liberado sus manos de las de Blaine y se las llevó al rostro, ocultándolo, respirando con agitación.

Blaine temía incomodarlo, pero al verlo tan desesperado no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó, atrayendo su cabeza a su pecho, rodeando su espalda y su cabeza con sus brazos. Kurt quiso evadirlo nuevamente, pero al sentir el calor de Blaine, el sentir que no lo juzgaba o lo rechazaba como él temía y que no tenía las intenciones de dañarlo como Karofsky, le hizo ocultar el rostro en el pecho de su amigo, quien también estaba llorando. Kurt pudo sentir que Blaine le apoyaba y lo comprendía, que estaba ahí para él, para ayudarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos así, sollozando en silencio.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Kurt pudo controlar su agitada respiración, los sollozos se fueron apagando poco a poco.

Blaine pasaba suavemente su mano en el cabello de Kurt, aun aferrándolo contra su pecho. El soprano se separó con delicadeza, aun con la mirada hacia abajo.

-N… no debí contarte eso.- Murmuró.-

Blaine pasó su mano por el mentón de Kurt, levantando su rostro con suavidad para mirarle a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Al contrario, necesitabas decirlo. Es una carga muy pesada para que la lleves tú solo. Te agradezco mucho que hayas confiado en mí.- Pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Kurt, secándole las lágrimas.

Kurt, con algo de ansiedad, se separó más de Blaine.

-¡Necesito ducharme…!- Murmuró nervioso.

-Está bien.- Blaine le liberó de su abrazo. Kurt se levantó, fue a su armario y después de sacar otra muda de ropa se metió en el baño.

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. Blaine, secándose las lágrimas, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió. Eran Wes y David.

-¿Sí? ¿Todo bien?- Inquirió Blaine tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-Sí, nada grave, es más el doctor nos dijo que para estas cosas no era necesario llevarlo a la enfermería.- Replicó Wes. Blaine miró a Roman. El chico yacía mal humorado y parado a unos pasos detrás de los otros dos.

Blaine pensó unos minutos. No podía dejar que Roman se quedara con Kurt, lo que menos necesitaba el pequeño cantante eran más tensiones y presiones y era obvio que después de aquella pelea, Salinzky no era la mejor compañía.

-Wes, necesito pedirte un enorme, pero enoooooorme favor.-

-¡Oh, no! Ya me da miedo, siempre que me pides un enoooooorme favor, salgo muy perjudicado.- Replicó el aludido. Blaine no se amilanó ante la respuesta de su amigo e insistió, colocando sus manos a modo de suplica y con un simpático gesto que pretendía inspirar lástima. Wes suspiró, rodó los ojos y dijo.- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Qué le des asilo al Sr. Salinzky por esta noche.-

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamaron Wes y David a la vez.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Wes aun sin comprender que intenciones o ideas circulaban por la mente de su loco amigo.

-¡Por favor! Es por una buena causa. Kurt… él… tuvo un accidente este fin de semana, con el auto, camino a Lima.- Murmuró con rapidez recordando el pretexto del accidente.- Fue algo muy fuerte y se encuentra tenso, ya saben, ese tipo de cosas no se asimilan con facilidad.-

-¿Así que por eso la pelea?- Inquirió David. Blaine asintió.

-Sí, ha estado muy tenso desde ese día y por lo mismo ha estado actuando así.- Continuó el moreno.- Dejar a Salinzky aquí no le haría bien, ustedes lo vieron se hallaba muy estresado, no sería conveniente que Roman y él se quedaran juntos, podrían volver a pelear.-

-Lo entiendo.- Replicó Wes.- Está bien, pero explícame algo, si yo le voy a dar asilo a Salinzky, ¿Dónde se supone que estarás tú?-

-¿Acaso eres lento?- Intervino David.- Se quedara con Kurt.-

Blaine asintió.

-¡Ah, ya! – Contestó Wes cayendo en la cuenta, luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa y un gesto burlón apareció en su rostro.- ¡picarón!- Soltó, al tiempo que le picaba las costillas a Blaine con el codo. El moreno le dio un coscorrón.

-No es lo que tú piensas.- Murmuró.- ¿Me harás el favor sí o no?-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Wes se giró hacia Roman.- Salinzky, esta noche te quedarás conmigo.-

Roman dio un respingo al oír esto. Al principio le incomodó la idea, porque para él lo más justo era que Kurt se saliera de la habitación. Pero tomando en cuenta que así no se vería obligado a compartir el cuarto esa noche con su "agresor" y que por el contrario, podría convivir de cerca con un Warbler "de verdad" (pues a Kurt no lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno), asintió con la cabeza.

Roman entró a buscar algunas cosas, pero solo cuando Blaine se cercioró de que Kurt aun no salía del baño. Cuando Salinzky tomó su pijama y sus libros, todos salieron de nuevo de la habitación.

-David, ¿Podrías cuidar la puerta, por favor? Necesito ir por mis cosas.- Le pidió Blaine.

-Claro, yo aquí espero.- Respondió el chico, colocándose al frente de la enorme puerta de madera como si fuera un guardián.

En unos cuantos minutos, Blaine emprendió el camino a su cuarto junto con Wes y Roman. Al llegar tomó las cosas que podría necesitar. Ya iba a salir cuando se regresó, tomó su laptop y salió no sin antes volver a agradecerle a Wes y dedicar una mirada molesta a Roman.

Al llegar a dónde David, quien no se había separado de la puerta ni un segundo y tras despedirse de su amigo, entró en la habitación.

Kurt acababa de salir del baño. Nuevamente había olvidado sus maquillajes así que había ido a buscarlos para cubrirse de nuevo los moretones, ahora al descubierto después de la ducha. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría, el soprano dio un salto, pensando que sería Roman. Quiso encerrarse en el baño, pero no hubo tiempo. Cuando vio que se trataba de Blaine, se sintió ligeramente más tranquilo, pero aun así quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no le agradaba la idea de que viera como tenía la cara.

Blaine, al ver las marcas en el rostro de Kurt sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Si bien ya habían rebajado los moretones, no quiere decir que habían desaparecido del todo. Su ojo se veía aun algo ennegrecido y sus labios presentaban aun las marcas de los golpes. Al imaginar que algún desgraciado se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima de aquella forma tan vil para lograr someterlo, lo hizo sentir lleno de ira, con deseos de ir a buscarlo para matarlo con sus propias manos.

Kurt fue el primero en reaccionar. Se encaminó a su armario y tomó su set de maquillaje para luego volver a encaminarse al baño. Blaine sacudió la cabeza para retomar el hilo.

-Espera, Kurt.- Se acercó hasta él y le tomó de la mano con gentileza para detenerlo.- No es correcto que duermas maquillado, ¿recuerdas? No es bueno para la piel.- Le dijo, tratando de sonar alegre.- Además, esos arañones podrían infectarse si no los atendemos.-

Kurt ya casi ni se acordaba de los arañones hechos por Roman.

-Eso no importa.- Murmuró, con el rostro vuelto hacia otro lado, no quería que Blaine lo siguiera viendo así. El moreno entró al baño y sacó del botiquín de este los implementos básicos de antisepsia que contenían todos los cuartos del colegio, regresó e hizo que Kurt se sentara en la cama, mientras él, hincado frente a su amigo, le hacía las ligeras curaciones requeridas.-No deberías molestarte tanto, no son gran cosa.-

-No es ninguna molestia.- Replicó Blaine, terminando de desinfectar los finos rasguños en el rostro de Kurt.-Además, no importa que no sean muy grandes, hay que ser cuidadoso con heridas como estás, las uñas siempre pueden ser una fuente de infección.-

-No me gusta que me veas así.- Susurró Kurt, desviando el rostro de nuevo, con la mirada perdida. Blaine había terminado, dejó las cosas a un lado y lo observó en silencio. Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.- Soy un idiota, Blaine…- Sollozó.- Si tan solo… si tan solo no hubiera…- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Blaine se sentó a su lado y le tomó suavemente de los hombros.

-¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que salir del colegio?- Exclamó Kurt con ira.- ¡¿Por qué le permití que me hiciera esto? ¡Debí pelear más, debí defenderme! ¡Y en vez de eso solo le supliqué! ¡Le supliqué!-

Blaine volvió a abrazarlo. Esta vez Kurt no dudó ni lo evitó, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Blaine y volvió a llorar a todo pulmón.

-¡Soy una basura Blaine, no valgo nada!-

-No, no es así.-

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Lo dejé que me hiciera esto, le permití que me hiciera…! ¡Él me estaba atacando y yo me limité a suplicar! ¡¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?-

-¡Un sobreviviente Kurt!-

Kurt se quedó callado. Levantó la mirada para ver a Blaine. Este respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y así poder hablar con total control.

-Escúchame bien, Kurt. Nadie pide este tipo de cosas, nadie pide ser atacado así, tú no lo pediste, no lo buscaste.-

-¡Pero, si yo…!-

-Nadie espera que algo así puede pasar, tú solo hacías lo que cualquiera habría hecho. El que hayas salido del colegio e ido a tu casa no significa que buscaras que te pasara algo tan terrible, Kurt, solo vivías tu vida, hacías lo que cualquiera habría hecho, no ameritaba esto, no es tu culpa.-

Kurt lo miraba en silencio.

-Y si suplicaste no debes de recriminarte, hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir.- Concluyó el moreno, pues ese maldito bien pudo haberlo matado.

Kurt guardó silencio, las palabras de Blaine lo habían impactado. Nunca había pensado en sí mismo como un sobreviviente, aunque a veces debía admitir que se cuestionaba a sí mismo si valía la pena seguir vivo.

En ese momento, el celular de Kurt, que se hallaba en la mesita de noche, comenzó a sonar. Blaine estaba más cerca y alcanzó a ver en la pantalla el nombre del identificador de llamadas.

-Es tu papá.- Susurró. Kurt se separó de Blaine y tomó el teléfono.

El soprano respondió la llamada. Sonaba sereno y relajado e incluso en algunos momentos llegó a sonreír y reír un poco. Aparentemente el Sr. Hummel se hallaba preocupado por su hijo, pues en varias ocasiones le escuchó repetir a Kurt que se hallaba perfectamente.

La llamada se prolongó por varios minutos, pues después de Burt, Carol se había apoderado del auricular y pasó un buen rato charlando con él, después de ella fue el turno de Finn. Kurt sonreía constantemente y de vez en vez se secaba las lágrimas sin perder el temple en la voz. Blaine lo observaba en silencio, en ratos sonriendo a la par que él.

Al final, Burt volvió a hacerse del teléfono.

-¿Entonces… estás bien?- Preguntó, tratando de sonar sereno, aunque realmente la preocupación por su hijo lo estaba matando.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Murmuró el muchacho.

-Está bien, pero, ya sabes… cualquier cosa, lo que sea, me llamas y…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, estarás aquí inmediatamente.- Completó el muchacho, volviendo a esbozar una breve y débil sonrisa. Burt soltó una risita al darse cuenta de lo repetitivo que sonaba.

-Te amo.- Dijo Burt. Deseando poder superar la distancia y estar a lado de su pequeño.

-Y yo a ti.- Respondió el chico. Después de un rato terminó la llamada.

-¿Ellos… lo saben?- Inquirió Blaine sin poder evitarlo. Kurt asintió.

-Finn me encontró después de… de…-

-Entiendo.- El chico deseaba preguntar más, saber como había ocurrido todo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. El simple hecho de formular la pregunta en su mente le sonaba morboso y no quería incomodar a su amigo haciéndole recordar todo solo para contárselo a él.

Si algún día él quería compartirlo ya lo haría.

-Es hora de que descanses.- Blaine se levantó de la cama para comenzar a prepararla.

-No creo que pueda dormir.- Replicó Kurt, levantándose también con desanimo.

-Creo que eso puedo arreglarlo.- Dijo el moreno, sacando de entre sus cosas el DVD de "Lo que el viento se llevó". Kurt al mirarlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte todo esto?-

-Así.- Respondió Blaine, pasando su mano por el rostro de Kurt con suavidad.- Sonriendo.-

La sonrisa del soprano se amplió aun más.

Kurt se acurrucó en la cama mientras Blaine echaba a andar el DVD portátil. Después de eso, se sentó en el piso, a un lado de la cabecera de Kurt. El chico al verlo quedó muy sorprendido.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-

Blaine asintió.

-Sí, mientras el Sr. Salinzky se queda con Wes, tú y yo seremos testigos del "estira y afloja" en la relación de Rhett Butler y Scarlet O'hara.- Sonrió.- No está mal el cambio, ¿Verdad?-

-No, no, nada mal.- Kurt sonrió a su vez.

La película comenzó. Ambos jóvenes se la pasaron charlando sobre la maravillosa producción, la trama, los vestuarios y sobre todo de Clark Gable y Vivien Leigh. Tontearon un rato sobre como habrían conectado a las parejas de la historia y hasta de vez en vez, recitaban alguna que otra línea de los personajes.

Antes de llegar a la mitad de la cinta, Kurt se durmió. Al notarlo, Blaine apagó el DVD y tomó su laptop. Abriendo el navegador para escribir una búsqueda.

"Como ayudar a víctimas de violación".

La pantalla se llenó de direcciones y el chico comenzó a revisar de una en una. Leyendo artículos que trataban desde el estado psicológico de las víctimas y los pasos a seguir en situaciones como esas hasta consejos sobre como brindar apoyo entre cientos de temas al respecto. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando el ardor de los ojos provocado por el cansancio y el filo de la mesa de noche calando en su espalda, le hicieron considerar que podía continuar mañana. Miró la cama de Roman, debería usarla por esa noche.

Iba a levantarse del piso cuando notó que Kurt comenzaba a inquietarse, al parecer estaba teniendo otra pesadilla.

No sabía qué debía hacer, hay que admitir que en ninguna página aconsejaban qué hacer en un momento como ese. Volvió a sentarse en el piso junto al chico y le tomó de la mano, posando la otra sobre la nívea y suave mano de Kurt.

El chico, entre sueños se aferró a la mano de Blaine. El moreno sonrió y se acomodó otra vez en su lugar. Pasaría la noche entera ahí si era necesario.

La mañana llegó y los encontró aun dormidos, tomados de las manos.

Kurt por fin había podido dormir "bien" después de tres noches de tensión, pero, aun así su mente todavía no se entregaba por completo a la relajación lo cual lo hizo despertar temprano. Al abrir los ojos vio a Blaine, con los brazos apoyados sobre la cama a un lado suyo, y la cabeza suavemente acomodada sobre ellos. Vio que le tomaba de la mano y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo y se dirigió al baño. Después de ducharse y ponerse el uniforme, volvió a maquillar su rostro.

Blaine abrió los ojos y lo vio terminando de ponerse el saco de espaldas a él. Al mirarlo arreglarse de esa forma y estando él aun acurrucado en la cama, el moreno no pudo evitar pensar que parecía que habían pasado la noche juntos en otras circunstancias. El pícaro pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Luego, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se regañó a sí mismo y volvió a retomar el hilo de la situación.

-Buenos días.-

Kurt se giró al escuchar a su amigo.

-Buenos días… esperaba no despertarte.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza al tiempo que encogía los hombros.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-

-Preparándome para ir a clases.- Replicó Kurt con cierta sorpresa. Blaine volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Tómate el día. Hablaré con el director para que te disculpe de las clases por hoy.-

-Gracias, pero no puedo. No quiero atrasarme, además debo retomar el hilo de mi vida, tratar de dejar esto atrás y no lo haré si me tomo el día como si estuviera enfermo.-

Blaine lo miró unos segundos.

-Hablando de eso, Kurt…- Se mordió el labio y continuó.- ¿Has pensado en asistir a un grupo de ayuda?-

El semblante de Kurt pareció endurecerse.

-No lo necesito.- Replicó, girándose para buscar el cepillo, luego comenzó a peinarse. Blaine suspiró.

-Has pasado por algo terrible, Kurt, sé que esto no es nada fácil, de verdad, por eso sería bueno que hablaras con alguien especializado.- Fue a donde estaba su laptop, la tomó y volvió con Kurt.- Estuve investigando anoche y el hospital de Westerville tiene un grupo de apoyo que se reúne tres días a la semana, de siete a ocho. Nos daría tiempo de ir y regresar antes del toque de queda.-

Kurt, empezaba a impacientarse, pero se sintió derrotado con lo último dicho por Blaine, pues el chico incluso estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo. Se giró para mirarlo, con una mezcla de agradecimiento y pena.

-No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco el que te tomes todas esas molestias, Blaine, pero no puedo… no me atrevo, no tengo el valor de ir ahí y que más gente se enteré de lo que me pasó, me da mucha vergüenza.-

Blaine se acercó a él y le tomó de los hombros con gentileza. Kurt no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

-Lo entiendo. Pero deberías considerarlo. Tú lo has dicho, debes retomar el hilo de tu vida y la forma más viable para lograrlo es con ayuda profesional. El grupo del hospital está formado por personas que han pasado por la misma situación en la que tú te encuentras ahora, lo que se dice ahí es confidencial, pero en especial, nadie va a juzgarte, no tienen porque y sobre todo, nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo.-

El pequeño soprano escuchaba todo con atención. Debía admitir que lo que le decía era verdad, pero no estaba listo, quizá nunca lo estaría.

-Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?-

Blaine suspiró derrotado, pero le sonrió con ternura.

-De acuerdo. Ahora vamos a desayunar.-

-No tengo hambre, iré a la biblioteca para adelantar trabajo y...-

-¡Ah, no!- Exclamó el chico, sorprendiendo a Kurt.- No has comido absolutamente nada desde ayer, no pienso permitir que te quedes sin ingerir alimento alguno, ¿Está claro?-

-Pero…-

-Nada. Anda, vamos.- Le ordenó, tomándole de la mano y llevándolo consigo fuera del cuarto.

Blaine acompañó a Kurt durante casi todo el día, separándose solo por las clases. Aun así, el chico siempre salía a toda velocidad del aula al terminar las lecciones para poder llegar a tiempo a la salida del grupo de Kurt y así poder acompañarlo. De esa forma se aseguraba de que estuviera bien, de que comiera como era debido y además lo ayudaba en lo que a subir y bajar escaleras se refería, tomándole de la mano y sujetándole de los hombros si era necesario. Kurt se sentía real y totalmente agradecido con Blaine. A pesar de que le avergonzaba el hecho de que el moreno supiera lo que había pasado, debía admitir que el haber compartido su dolor con él le estaba sirviendo de mucho. El llorar así, apoyado en un hombro amigo en aquel momento que tanto lo necesitaba había sido un alivio, se encontraba un poco más relajado y eso había evitado que la tensión y el estrés lo hicieran estallar como había ocurrido el día anterior.

Varias horas después, se hallaban en el comedor para tomar la cena sentados en una de las mesas del rincón cerca de un gran ventanal. Blaine había hecho que llenaran el plato de Kurt de una manera casi exagerada. El soprano removía la comida con el tenedor, mirándola un poco asqueado.

-Kurt, es para comerse, no para hacer esculturas.-

El soprano no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo sé, es sólo qué… es mucho, no puedo con todo esto.-

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.-

-No tengo apetito.- Replicó con suavidad, esperando que Blaine lo dejara por la paz.

-No me importa.- Contestó el moreno, ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte de su amigo.- Tienes que comértelo todo y ya dije.- Sentenció, tratando de sonar severo.

-¡Madre! ¿Vas a comerte todo eso?- Inquirió David. Cargaba su charola a lo igual que Wes. Ambos muchachos se sentaron junto con ellos a la mesa.

-¿Acaso te tienen en engorda?- Soltó Wes. Kurt dedicó a Blaine una suspicaz mirada que claramente quería decir "te lo dije". Blaine se limitó a hacerle un gesto que si bien pretendía ser estricto terminaba solo por ser gracioso.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigues, Kurt?- Volvió a hablar David.

-¿De qué?- Inquirió el soprano sobresaltado.

-De lo de tu accidente.- Añadió Wes.- Blaine nos contó sobre tu accidente de auto.-

El soprano respiró aliviado y miró de soslayo a su amigo con gratitud.

-Bien… ya estoy mejor. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido en el salón del coro.-

-Olvídalo.- Dijo Wes, quien formaba también parte del consejo.- Después de todo no se puede evitar, digo, no se puede sufrir un accidente como ese y no sentirse indispuesto, no serías humano.- Sonrió.

-Sí, si lo sabré yo.- Intervino David.- El año pasado durante un ensayo, estábamos practicando una coreografía en el auditorio, a mí me tocaba en ese momento colocarme en las orillas de la formación, bueno, pues estábamos en eso, bailando de un lado a otro cuando ¡zas! ¡Qué se me acaba el escenario! ¡Sí! Había avanzado tanto al movernos hacia la derecha que llegué a la orilla del escenario y perdí el piso literalmente. ¡Me di tremendo ranazo! No sabes. No me rompí nada, pero cada que íbamos a ensayar al auditorio me daba miedo porque temía volverme a caer. Al ver el escenario como que entraba en un trance y casi podía ver el momento en cámara lenta al tiempo que escuchaba las risas de mis compañeros, como en una macabra alucinación.-

-Esa no era una "macabra alucinación" en verdad nos estábamos riendo.- Dijo Blaine con una risita.

-¡Sí, y es que ponías una cara de baboso…!- Soltó Wes, seguido de una carcajada.- Sí, como esa pero más natural.- Añadió al ver el gesto de David. El muchacho comenzó a despotricar contra sus amigos.

Kurt se echó a reír de buena gana. Blaine se quedó observándolo en silencio, feliz por verlo así, más tranquilo, y agradecido con Wes y David que, sin saber bien la verdadera situación tan trágica por la que el pequeño estaba pasando, hacían su mejor esfuerzo por animarlo y ayudarlo.

Seguían charlando animadamente, cuando de pronto, un profesor se acercó a la mesa.

-Disculpe, Señor Hummel.-

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron callados. El profesor continuó.

-Dos detectives del departamento de policía de Lima quieren hablar con usted.-

Kurt sintió de repente que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies. Sus manos se pusieron heladas y los nervios comenzaban a atacarle. Blaine supuso de inmediato que esos detectives estaban al frente del caso de su amigo.

-Se encuentran en el Lobby.- Concluyó el maestro.

-Gra… gracias.- Replicó Kurt, nervioso, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, temblando ligeramente. Wes y David se miraban entre ellos para luego mirar a Blaine y a Kurt. Por lo que ellos podían entender, los mentados detectives querrían hacerle cargos por haberse llevado aquel poste.

-No te preocupes, Kurt. Mi papá es abogado, si necesitas asesoría…- Dijo David.

-Gracias.- Murmuró el muchacho, saliendo de su asiento y rodeando la mesa para seguir al profesor. Blaine le tomó de la mano antes de que lo hiciera. Kurt se giró a verlo.

-Voy contigo.- Susurró Blaine. El soprano lo miró unos segundos y luego asintió débilmente. Ante este gesto, el moreno se puso de pie y lo acompañó, dejando a Wes y David extrañados.

Salieron del salón comedor y recorrieron el largo pasillo con el maestro detrás de ellos. Apenas se hallaban a unos pasos del lobby cuando Kurt pudo distinguir a los dos hombres que le entrevistaron en el hospital. El cuerpo comenzó a dolerle nuevamente, casi tanto como ese día.

Blaine lo sintió flaquear y le tomó de la mano con firmeza. Ante este gesto de apoyo, Kurt se esforzó por sobreponerse y seguir avanzando.

-Buenas noches, Kurt.- Le saludó el detective Evans con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenas noches…-Murmuró el chico con un hilo de voz, tratando de corresponder a la sonrisa, pero sin éxito.

El detective Hawkins se limitó a saludarle con un movimiento de cabeza. Al ver que los dos chicos venían tomados de las manos, hizo un pequeño gesto que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Blaine. El moreno respiró profundamente, temía lo peor.

-Pueden usar la sala.- Dijo el profesor.- Por aquí por favor.- Abrió una puerta contigua, que daba a una pequeña sala circular, amueblada de manera escueta pero de buen gusto. Después, el maestro se retiró, pues su presencia no era necesaria y ambos detectives había pedido permiso al director para aquella entrevista.

Evans y Hawkins se encaminaron a la salita, seguidos de Kurt y Blaine. Al verlos, Hawkins se detuvo en la puerta, encarando al moreno.

-¿Tú quién eres y qué haces aquí?-

-Somos amigos.- Replicó Blaine con entereza.- Él me ha permitido acompañarlo.-

-Esto no te compete, queremos hablar con él a solas.- Dijo secamente Hawkins.

Blaine abrió la boca para protestar.

-Está bien, Roland, si Kurt le ha dado permiso no hay problema.- Intervino Evans. Roland Hawkins hizo un gesto despectivo y se retiró de la puerta entrando a la salita. Blaine entró siguiendo a Kurt.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en un sofá rojo que yacía pegado a la pared, los dos detectives se hallaban de pie frente a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Murmuró Kurt, rodeando su talle con el brazo izquierdo y tomando la mano de Blaine con la derecha.

-Bien, queríamos saber si de casualidad hay algunos detalles que en su momento hayas olvidado y que ahora recuerdes, algo más que pueda servir para la investigación.- Evans sacó su libreta, aquella en donde escribió todo lo que Kurt le había dicho aquella noche.

-Les dije todo.- Replicó el muchacho secamente.- No hay nada más que agregar.-

Evans suspiró, ya estaba habituado a este tipo de reacciones.

-¿Algún detalle?- Insistió gentilmente.- ¿Algo de su ropa? ¿Un logo, un adorno? ¿Algún aroma?- Preguntó con tacto.

Kurt sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro. Bajó la mirada como si quisiera ocultarse o que la tierra se lo tragara. Su memoria le traicionaba en ese momento haciéndole revivir cada uno de esos angustiosos minutos que tanto anhelaba borrar.

Los gemidos en su oído, aquella áspera lengua recorriendo su pecho, el dolor de la penetración, la humillación, la sensación de vulnerabilidad.

-Cerveza…- Susurró de manera casi inaudible al recordar el aliento de Karofsky.- Olía mucho a cerveza.-

Evans comenzó a anotar aquel detalle en su libreta.

-Ok, entonces, la fiesta se les salió de control, ¿No es así?- Soltó Hawkins con un suspiro de fastidio.

Al escuchar esto, Kurt levantó la mirada con una mezcla de ira y angustia.

-¿Qué trata de decir?-

-Roland.- Espetó Evans. Pero el detective Hawkins siguió con lo suyo.

-Muchacho.- Suspiró Hawkins.- Llevamos cuatro días persiguiendo a un fantasma. En toda la zona nadie más que tú ha reportado una "violación", lo cual no me extraña por que Lima es un pueblo tranquilo y amable. Los hombres de este lugar respetan a las mujeres y obviamente no se meten con los chicos… a menos que estos lo provoquen.- Dijo de manera sugerente al verlos a ambos de la mano.- Así que, ¿Por que no lo dices de una vez? Nadie te reprochara, solo admítelo de una vez.-

-¿Qué trata de decir?- Inquirió Kurt sintiendo que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza aturdiéndolo.

-¡Roland, ya basta!- Insistió Evans con dureza.

-Nadie te culpara.- Siguió Roland con un tono que indicaba lo contrario a sus palabras.- Admítelo de una vez. llamaste a un "amigo", le invitaste a beber, buscabas pasar el rato y cuando él se puso rudo te arrepentiste, en especial cuando llegó tu papá, no querías que supiera lo que… eres y por eso dijiste que te habían atacado, ¿No es así?-

Kurt temblaba por la rabia y la indignación.

-¡Kurt no está mintiendo!- Soltó Blaine extremadamente furioso, poniéndose de pie de un salto e interponiéndose entre Kurt y el detective.

Había leído sobre esto durante su investigación en línea y al notar el gesto despectivo de Hawkins al verlos temió que esto fuera a ocurrir. Era lo que los expertos en el tema llamaban "la segunda violación" aquella infringida por la policía, los amigos o conocidos de la víctima. El hecho de que Hawkins inculpara y descreyera lo dicho por Kurt con ese prejuicio y desprecio era una nueva agresión contra el pequeño.

Él no había podido protegerlo cuando se suscitó la primera, pero por Dios que lo protegería de esta.

-¡Exijo su nombre y número de placa!- Le gritó, dando un paso amenazante hacia Hawkins.

-¡Este asunto no te compete, ya te lo dije, niño!- Insistió el detective de manera grosera. Blaine estuvo a punto de echársele encima para golpearlo.

Pero Evans se puso de por medio y lo detuvo de los hombros.

-Es el detective Roland Herbert Hawkins y su número de placa es la "840039915"- Dijo Evans, mirando fijamente a su compañero. Luego se giró a ver a Blaine y a Kurt.- Lamento mucho esto, en verdad, lo siento mucho, disculpen.- Saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza y soltó a Blaine para tomar rudamente a su compañero del brazo y arrastrarlo fuera de la salita.

En unos segundos, ambos detectives dejaban Dalton.

Blaine, con la sangre hirviendo de rabia, dio unos pasos por el lugar tratando de calmarse. Cuando logró serenarse un poco, se acercó a Kurt.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó en un susurro.

Kurt, con el semblante lívido y sin expresión alguna, asintió.

-Ven, vayamos arriba, ya casi es la hora de dormir.- Le tomó de los hombros con delicadeza y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Salieron de la salita y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Kurt aun seguía callado, con la mirada perdida. Blaine se sentía terriblemente mal.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, Blaine se detuvo. Kurt también lo hizo y miró a su amigo.

-Kurt… no dejes que ese sujeto te derribe, él puede pensar lo que quiera pero él no es todo el mundo.-Le tomó de la mano.- Yo te creo.-

El semblante de Kurt comenzó a relajarse. ¿Qué importaba un idiota pre juicioso si la gente que más amaba le apoyaba y le creía?

Aunque también debía admitir que este encuentro con la realidad le había sacudido sobremanera. Se guardaba la identidad de su agresor por miedo a lo que este pudiera hacerle a los suyos, pero escuchando a Hawkins sentía que revelarla tampoco le serviría de mucho. A fin de cuentas el prejuicio sobre su orientación pesaría ante los ojos de los demás y acusar a Dave Karofsky de haberlo atacado sería transformado a "tú lo orillaste y luego no lo pudiste soportar".

A pesar de todo, aferró la mano de Blaine con gratitud.

-Gracias.- Dijo, sonriéndole. Blaine le correspondió.

El moreno miró las escaleras ante ellos. Tomó al soprano en sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo.

-¡¿Qué haces?-

-Bueno, has caminado mucho en el día, tus costillas no sanaran si no reducimos tu actividad. Sé que no querrías que los demás te vieran en brazos de nadie, por eso no lo hice durante el día, pero ahora que no nos ven creo que es mejor evitarte el subir los escalones, ¿No crees?- Le guiñó un ojo.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Blaine comenzó a subir los escalones llevándolo en sus brazos mientras le hablaba de distintos temas para distraerlo y animarlo. El soprano no pudo evitar rodear el cuello de su amigo con sus brazos para sostenerse mejor, lo cual aumentó el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la encantadora sonrisa de Blaine.

Llegaron a la habitación de Kurt. Salinzky ya se hallaba en ella, lo cual trajo duramente a ambos jóvenes a la realidad. Blaine debería volver a su cuarto con Wes y Kurt se quedaría en compañía de Roman.

-Bien… creo que nos vemos mañana.- Murmuró Blaine sin deseos de retirarse. Kurt asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, Blaine… en verdad, no sé como puedo pagártelo.-

-Ya te lo dije, mi pago es verte sonreír.- Le dijo sonriendo. Luego entró con él al cuarto para buscar sus cosas.

En el momento que terminó de recoger su ropa y demás, tomó la laptop. En eso recordó algo. Abrió el aparato y buscó en el historial. Tras dar con lo que buscaba fue con Kurt.

-Kurt… encontré esto anoche, me gustaría que lo vieras, creo que puede serte de utilidad.- Le dijo en voz baja, evitando a Roman que se hallaba en su cama y aunque fingía ignorarlos se podía notar que trataba de escuchar lo que decían.

Kurt tomó la laptop y vio lo que Blaine le mostraba. Era un foro.

-¿Y esto?-

-Léelo por favor. Solo eso, ¿de acuerdo?- El moreno le dejó la laptop en las manos y le sonrió dulcemente antes de dejar la habitación.

Kurt se sentó en su cama recargándose en la cabecera. Colocó la laptop en su regazo, escondiéndolo lo más posible del área de visión de Roman.

Miró el foro que Blaine le había dejado. El logo de diseño sencillo rezaba con palabras simples y sin decorar "Sobrevivientes: un lugar para romper el silencio".

Era un foro donde víctimas de violación escribían para compartir sus historias y encontrar apoyo y ayuda. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la laptop y dejarlo de lado, pero no se le hizo justo. Blaine se había portado con él de una manera maravillosa, le estaba apoyando al cien por ciento, le era incondicional aun sin tener que involucrarse en algo tan horrible como eso e incluso había debido tolerar el maltrato de aquel policía sin deberla ni tenerla.

Lo menos que le debía, además de sonreír, era tomarse la molestia de revisar ese foro.

Comenzó a leerlo, al principio con desgano. Poco a poco los temas atraparon su interés.

Roman cayó rendido, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que no lograría enterarse de nada. Apagó la lámpara de su mesa, se cubrió con las mantas y se dio la vuelta.

Kurt se quedó ahí, leyendo.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!

En especial a Ah!Thah gentleman (no te preocupes, amo tus largos comentarios :D) conniekirkland, Kumikuma-chan, Altair snape black y LoretoLovesglee. De verdad muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que siguen la historia. (Aun a los que no dejan comentario :D)

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 7

Edward Bruce Evans había llevado una larga trayectoria en el departamento de policía de Ohio.

Oficial condecorado, logró pasar el examen de detective integrándose perfectamente al escuadrón de vicios y después a homicidios, para luego ser referido al de Víctimas Especiales en el cual se destacó de manera brillante gracias a su carácter gentil y su carrera de psicología cursada en la Universidad de Stanford.

Durante el tiempo que trabajó en esa unidad, logró quince arrestos y cerró veinte casos, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores elementos. Por eso, cuando cumplió sus dos años base en ese escuadrón, en lugar de transferirlo a otra unidad como hacían con sus demás colegas, el capitán decidió reclutarlo en el pequeño grupo especial de detectives que estaban formando, ya que el comisionado de Ohio consideraba que era necesario enviar elementos especializados a los departamentos de las comunidades pequeñas del estado para que les ayudaran a especializarse en esa delicada área que era la de Víctimas Especiales, pues los casos en aquellos pueblos pequeños aumentaban de manera alarmante y las policías locales se veían prácticamente incapaces de lidiar con eso por falta de la debida preparación y asesoría. Al principio Evans se hallaba renuente, pues esto significaría trasladarse junto con su familia a una zona más pequeña y eso sería un cambio radical en sus vidas, en especial en la de su hijo, que pese a hallarse interno en una escuela de varones, estaba acostumbrado a la vida rápida de la capital del estado. El cambio a un pueblo pequeño podría llegar a afectarle y desagradarle.

Evans no aceptó de inmediato, primero debía hablarlo con su familia, y fue solo por ellos que accedió a tomar el puesto ofrecido como asesor especializado de la U.V. E de Lima Ohio, por su esposa y su hijo que le animaron a hacerlo.

De ese modo, los Evans llegaron a Lima Ohio y Edward comenzó a encargarse de llevar a cabo su tarea con la incipiente Unidad de Víctimas Especiales de Lima.

Sabía desde un principio que sería difícil, pero esa noche Roland Hawkins le había demostrado que sería aun más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Debería lidiar no solo con la escasa preparación técnica de los detectives del lugar, sino también con la nula empatía o sentido común de estos hacia las víctimas. Pueblo pequeño al parecer era sinónimo de prejuicios grandes y ahora entendía porque según su nuevo compañero, en Lima no ocurrían casos de violación, porque seguramente la mayoría de las víctimas que reportaban eran tratadas como culpables que buscaron lo que les pasó o simplemente al saber del trato que otras habían recibido, la gran mayoría se abstenía de reportar, dejando el historial de Lima como el de un pueblo limpio y lleno de santos.

Sí, ya se imaginaba que debía atenerse a los prejuicios de la gente, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto con su compañero.

-Cometiste un gran error.- Le dijo, molesto a Hawkins mientras conducía de vuelta al pueblo. Hawkins se limitó a chasquear la lengua contra sus dientes.

-¿Por qué?-

Evans sintió que su enojo iba en aumento, la respuesta tan simplona y despreocupada de Hawkins le hacía rabiar aun más.

-Punto número uno a considerar en este trabajo, Roland. No se debe acusar a una víctima de ser la responsable de su propio ataque. Con lo que has dicho has conseguido que el chico se cierre y desconfíe de nosotros. Si tiene algún dato que aportar seguro no querrá hacerlo ahora y todo es por culpa tuya.-

Roland volvió a chasquear la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada con desinterés y una sonrisita burlona.

-Por favor, Edward, ¿Acaso te crees esa historia? El chico lo inventó todo, no necesitas ser detective para darte cuenta. De hecho lo venía sospechando desde el primer día.-

Evans le miró con extrañeza. Al notarlo su compañero dijo:

-No puedes pasar en alto su voz, a leguas se le notaba en el hospital que es afeminado y hoy obviamente lo confirmó al ir de la mano de ese otro. Un chico como ese no puede traer más que problemas.-

Enfurecido, Evans se orilló bruscamente y frenó el auto.

-Escúchame bien, idiota.- Le espetó con dureza.- A ti no te toca juzgar la vida o calidad moral de una víctima, ¿Está claro? Tu trabajo es investigar y encontrar al victimario, para eso te pagan y que no se te olvide.-

-Te tomas esto demasiado en serio.- Replicó el otro, comenzando a molestarse.- Es lógico que ese muchacho es una bala perdida. Como dije, habrá invitado a algún pervertido a su casa y cuando llegaron sus padres se encontró con que la mejor manera de evitar un regaño era decir que lo habían atacado, y aquí estamos nosotros como imbéciles siguiéndole el jueguito, haciéndole el teatro más grande.-

Evans sujetaba el volante con fuerza, tratando de contenerse para no partirle la cara al idiota de su camarada.

-Si no, ¿Cómo explicas que lo recabado en su "kit de violación" no fue compatible con las muestras del perpetrador en serie que atraparon en Powell y que atacaba ahí y en Westerville?- Respondió, refiriéndose a un violador en serie que había atacado a varias mujeres en los últimos tres meses en aquel pueblo a quince kilómetros de Westerville. El tipo, usando ropa negra y un pasamontañas, se introducía a las casas de sus víctimas por las noches, atacándolas para luego largarse.

Dado estos datos, Evans hizo que las muestras de ADN de ese sospechoso se cotejaran con las del caso Hummel. Estaba casi seguro de que no serían compatibles, pero el protocolo lo inclinaba a hacer ese pedido al laboratorio. Tal y como lo había pensado, las muestras de ADN no concordaban.

¿Y por qué estaba seguro? Por su experiencia.

Desde la entrevista con Kurt aquella noche sabía que no tenía todos los datos fidedignos. Evans había trabajado con cientos de víctimas y sabía muy bien cuando una se acallaba parte de la información. ¿Los motivos? Miedo, culpa y vergüenza; la desconfianza hacia los demás en una situación tan vulnerable y las posibles amenazas por parte del agresor, hacían que hasta la persona más valiente se quebrara y se guardara incluso hasta el nombre y domicilio de su atacante.

La declaración de Kurt lo decía a gritos, en toda su narración se había referido a su agresor como "Él", nunca "ese sujeto ", no "Aquel maldito", sino "Él".

Además, los técnicos de "Escena del crimen" habían encontrado un juego de huellas dactilares ajenas a los miembros de la familia (pues por requisito habían recabado las huellas de Burt, Carol, Finn y Kurt) en la puerta que conectaba al garaje y el pasamano de las escaleras, las cuales no se hallaban registradas en el banco de datos de la policía, o sea, no era un agresor con antecedentes. Si el atacante usaba un pasamontañas para evitar ser reconocido quizá en parte se debía a que tenía historial y si era así ¿Por qué no había usado guantes para evitar dejar esa pieza primordial de evidencia?

Para Evans, eso quería decir que la víctima conocía a su victimario.

Por esa razón deseaba hablar con él. Quizá después de esos días el chico habría puesto en orden sus ideas, quizá habría iniciado una terapia y eso lo podría orillar a no seguir callando, a sentirse seguro, protegido y libre de romper su silencio.

Y Hawkins lo había echado a perder.

Más convencido que antes de no compartir sus sospechas con el cabeza hueca de su compañero. Evans arrancó el vehículo nuevamente y retomó el camino a Lima. Ya volvería a Dalton, pero esa vez lo haría solo.

Kurt había pasado casi toda la noche leyendo los temas del foro que Blaine le había sugerido.

Los testimonios de las personas que habían escrito en ese lugar, le hacían sentir que leía su propia historia. Narrada con muchas variantes y marcadas diferencias, pero básicamente en el fondo, era la misma.

Historias de dolor, sumisión, humillación y desesperanza.

Cada uno de los posteadores, anónimos todos ellos, narraban la serie de sentimientos que les embargaban a raíz de su traumática experiencia. Los cambios que se habían suscitado en sus vidas, su personalidad, sus rutinas. La sensación de que no había un mañana, el deseo de volver el tiempo atrás y el auto recriminarse por no haber actuado diferente, de que si hubiera hecho una u otra cosa, o si no hubieran hecho alguna otra, nada habría pasado.

Todo esto hizo que Kurt se sintiera identificado y en cierto modo aliviado, en especial cuando otros miembros del foro, con más años en terapia y sanación, les respondían a estas personas ayudándoles a minimizar su dolor.

Después de leer algunos de esos posts, sintió deseos de registrarse, quizá para poder hablar un poco, pero no se atrevía. Varias veces dio click al botón de registro solo para dar vuelta atrás.

Por fin después de muchos intentos, logró armarse de valor y llenar el formulario, todo con datos falsos como era de esperarse. Mail, direcciones y en especial un nickname que no tuviera nada que ver con él, o por lo menos no de forma que sus conocidos, si por alguna extraña casualidad daban con ese foro, pudieran relacionarlo.

Pensó unos minutos y recordó aquel fin de semana en el que David, fanático del anime, había monopolizado el DVD de Blaine y los tuvo a todos viendo sus series favoritas. Una de ellas tenía una preciosa canción que a Kurt le había dejado fascinado. Recordó la traducción que aparecía durante el ending de la serie y la letra le recordaba a como se sentía ahora.

Still doll.

Terminó el registro y volvió al portal del foro.

Observó por un momento la pantalla. Ahora que ya se había registrado volvió a acobardarse ante la idea de participar activamente y compartir su historia.

Eran casi las cuatro treinta de la madrugada. La laptop anunció que se quedaría sin batería. Kurt conectó el aparato al cargador y se acostó para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Aunque su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que había leído. El impacto que había hecho ese foro en él parecía ser beneficioso.

Al llegar la mañana, nuevamente se levantó muy temprano. Apenas había alcanzado a dormitar unas cuantas horas, pero el cansancio ya casi parecía ser parte de su vida diaria. Se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando tocaron a la puerta. Kurt abrió.

-Buenos días, rayo de sol.- Dijo Blaine, haciendo alusión a aquella vieja canción de "Hair". Kurt sonrió alegremente al verlo.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-¿Qué más va a ser? Escoltarte al comedor por supuesto. Sabes que estoy en pie de guerra y no dejaré que te pases el día sin comer como has estado haciendo últimamente.-

Kurt ya no discutió. Blaine le ofreció el brazo y el joven soprano lo tomó con delicadeza y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Los dos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras.

-Por cierto…- Murmuró Kurt mientras andaban.- estuve revisando el foro que me mostraste.- Blaine dio un ligero respingo y prestó toda su atención.- Es… interesante.-

-¿En verdad?-

Kurt asintió.

-Lo que ahí dicen… es interesante, te agradezco que me lo hayas mostrado.- Añadió, sin atreverse a contarle que se había dado de alta.

-¿Te ayudó?-

El soprano asintió con un poco más de energía y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Sí… debo admitir que me ayudó a despejar algunas dudas. Gracias por mostrármelo.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer.-

-¡Hey, Kurt, Blaine!- Gritaron detrás de ellos Wes y David, dándoles alcance. Al ver que sus amigos iban tomados del brazo, los dos chicos no pudieron evitar algunas exclamaciones.

-Ya era hora.- Declaró Wes. David le dio un codazo.

-Déjalos en paz.- Murmuró.- Aunque sí, ya era hora.-

Tanto Blaine como Kurt se sonrojaron en el acto.

-Por cierto, Kurt… ¿Cuántos años quieren darte?- Inquirió David.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Soltó Kurt sin entender.

-Sí, que cuantos años quieren refundirte por lo del poste.- Aclaró Wes.- Para eso vinieron los detectives, ¿No?-

Kurt empezó a reír al mismo tiempo que Blaine. Wes y David los miraban sin entender.

-No, no entienden.- Logró decir Blaine.- La policía no quiere levantar cargos contra Kurt, al contrario, quieren saber si recuerda algo del desgraciado que lo sacó del camino.- Y al decir lo del "desgraciado", no pudo evitar que una sensación de rabia y amargura le inundara. -Además, no sé aun de alguien al que hayan encarcelado por un poste.- Concluyó.

-¡Uy, pues te diré!- Intervino Wes.- A mi tío Andy una vez se lo llevaron arrestado por haber chocado contra un poste enorme de mármol, y…-

-Wes, ese no era un poste.- Le corrigió David.- El tarado de tu tío Andy se fue a estrellar contra el monumento a Washington, ¿O acaso olvidas que mi papá tuvo que ir a buscarlo hasta allá para representarlo? Moraleja, no bebas y conduzcas al mismo tiempo.- Concluyó David con aires de sabio.

-Ah, cierto, es verdad.- Replicó el muchacho con expresión despreocupada, sus amigos no podían parar de reír.- ¡Oh, por cierto! Kurt, necesito que me hagas un favor.-

Kurt, extrañado, miró a Blaine y luego a Wes.

-Claro, ¿Dime?-

-Verás… la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Carly, mi novia.- Empezó a decir Wes. David y Blaine se miraron entre ellos sin comprender, pues si no mal sabían el cumpleaños de Carly ya había pasado.- Y bueno… no sé que obsequiarle. Blaine dice que eres un genio de la moda.- Agregó, haciendo sonrojar al aludido al revelar de esa manera las cosas que decía sobre Kurt en privado y provocando que el soprano mirara de reojo a Blaine.- Así qué ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas junto con este par de mensos al centro comercial a escoger algo lindo para ella?-

Blaine y David comprendieron de inmediato la idea de Wes y les pareció grandiosa. El chico quería llevar a Kurt fuera para animarlo, pues a él como a David también le preocupaba el estado anímico de su amigo. Blaine le dio las gracias moviendo los labios pero sin emitir un sonido. Wes le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, respondiéndole también con un silencioso "ni lo menciones".

Kurt dudó un momento. ¿Salir de Dalton de nuevo? La simple idea de volver a abandonar el edificio y encarar el exterior le hacía estremecer de terror. Le daba la sensación de que Karofsky se hallaba por ahí, acechando como un animal a punto de atacar. La aterradora experiencia del fin de semana, le hacía temer por peligros casi improbables.

Pero por otro lado, Wes le estaba pidiendo un favor, y consideraba al chico un buen amigo. Ahora que le pedía su ayuda no podía negársela, sería una grosería.

-Está bien, será un placer ayudarte.- Respondió, esforzándose por sonreír con naturalidad.

-¡Gracias! Muy bien, entonces nos reuniremos después de clases, ¿Les parece? Iremos en el auto de Blaine por que el de David está en el taller y el mío tiene algunas multas que no he pagado.-

-¿A quien decías que iban a refundir en prisión?- Soltó Blaine, mirándolo de manera acusadora. Wes solo hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia al tema.

La tarde llegó y con ella la inevitable hora de la cita.

Kurt se hallaba muy nervioso al momento de salir del edificio. A pesar de que se esforzaba por aparentar normalidad, a veces miraba de reojo a todos los rincones como si esperara que alguien le saltara de la nada. Al notarlo, Blaine le tomó de la mano, sonriéndole, infundiéndole valor y confianza para avanzar. Kurt se tranquilizó un poco y correspondió al gesto del chico, aunque por dentro la ansiedad seguía carcomiéndolo.

Tomaron el auto de Blaine y se dirigieron al pueblo. El viaje fue muy ameno, pues tanto David como Wes estaban decididos a animar a Kurt por todos los medios posibles, razón por la cual charlaban animadamente con él, contaban chistes e incluso cantaban a viva voz acompañando las canciones del estéreo. Blaine les acompañaba, animando a Kurt para que se les uniera, el soprano con una leve sonrisa pretendía seguirlos en su canturreo, aunque en realidad solo movía los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Blaine y le preocupaba, pues al parecer el dolor que Kurt llevaba por dentro le estaba apartando de una de las cosas que más amaba, cantar.

En pocos minutos se encontraban en el estacionamiento del centro comercial de Westerville. Un edificio de tres pisos con escaleras eléctricas y grandes ventanales que daban al exterior, enormes plantas adornaban las estancias y grandes locales de marcas reconocidas abarcaban la zona hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Este lugar, que en tiempos pasados podría haber significado el paraíso para Kurt, ahora se le presentaba como un sitio de escaso interés, pues su deseo era terminar rápido con el encargo para correr de nuevo a Dalton y encerrarse en su habitación. David y Wes se mostraban muy emocionados, parte por animar a Kurt parte por que no solían salir muy a menudo del colegio. Blaine tomó nuevamente de la mano al soprano y los cuatro chicos se encaminaron al interior del lugar.

-¿Y bien, por dónde comenzamos?- Inquirió David mirando todo el lugar como si se hallara perdido.

-Preguntémosle al experto.- Dijo Wes, girándose para ver a Kurt.- ¿Y bien mi estimado Tim Gunn, por donde empezamos?-

Kurt, algo nervioso, miraba a su alrededor un tanto a la expectativa. Wes y David se miraron entre ellos para luego ver a Blaine con preocupación.

-¿Kurt?- Blaine posó su mano con suavidad en el hombro del chico, provocándole a pesar de todo un pequeño sobresalto. Apenado, Kurt reaccionó y salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento… eh… bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?-

-Tú guíanos, ¡Oh, gran Gurú del estilo!- Soltó Wes haciéndole una reverencia que provocó la sonrisa de sus amigos.

Los cuatro chicos de Dalton se internaron entre la gente, caminando por los pasillos, mirando los escaparates de las boutiques y las tiendas de bisutería y maquillaje. También entraron a las librerías, las tiendas de discos, las de gadgets e incluso a un gran almacén de papelería, pues David quiso aprovechar el viaje para surtirse de algo de equipo de dibujo, ya que ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y le faltaban algunos materiales. Al salir de ahí, no solo él llevaba una bolsa de compras. Blaine también había comprado algo, pero no quiso mostrarles de que se trataba.

Hicieron una parada en una cafetería, ya que Wes y David empezaban a quejarse amargamente de hallarse deshidratados y pedían casi a gritos un descanso y una bebida, llevándose las manos a la garganta y jadeando mientras fingían una sed mortal. Luego se dirigieron a otra boutique. Wes, aun con el pretexto del regalo para su novia, instó a los chicos a entrar, pues el lugar era de moda unisex y pensó que quizá eso por fin cambiaría el semblante tenso del joven soprano.

Y en parte su plan tuvo éxito. Quizá el chico no miraba la ropa con interés para si mismo como solía hacerlo antes, pero el que constantemente le preguntaran su opinión sobre algunas prendas para Carly y sobre estilos para ellos le hizo tener cierto contacto con su verdadero yo, relajándose un poco y hasta llegando a bromear con sus amigos. Blaine también se unió a la estrategia, pese a ser más versado en modas que sus dos amigos, debía admitir que Kurt era aun más experto que él, así que sus preguntas no resultaban tan increíbles. Después de pasar casi una hora dentro de la tienda, por fin lograron elegir algo para Carly, además de llevar algunas cosas que les habían gustado y que Kurt les había dicho, les sentaban muy bien. Salieron de la boutique charlando animadamente al tiempo que un chico y una chica se acercaban a la puerta con la intención de entrar.

Kurt, que iba distraído escuchando lo que Wes iba contándoles, no notó cuando la pareja se acercó a la entrada y chocó de frente con el muchacho. Al sentir el ligero golpe, giró su rostro. Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Era alguien usando una chaqueta deportiva de la escuela preparatoria McKinley.

De inmediato su mente volvió a traicionarle, llevándolo de vuelta al terror de aquella noche. Como un "flash" la imagen le sobrevino de repente. De un golpe era derribado al piso al tiempo que Karofsky se le subía encima, el dolor le invadió de nuevo, podía ver sobre él el pecho de Karofsky con aquella misma chaqueta, moviéndose al ritmo con el que le penetraba. Kurt pudo escuchar sus propios gritos.

Solo que estos no estaban solo en su mente.

Había comenzado a gritar de terror. Inconscientemente empezó a lanzar golpes contra aquella persona con la chaqueta, este le tomó de las muñecas para detener su ataque. Al sentir que era sujetado por aquel tipo su terror se convirtió en verdadero pánico y comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre.

-¡Kurt, tranquilízate!- Era la voz de Blaine, pero a Kurt le sonaba lejana. El moreno le tomó de los hombros para tratar de evitar que siguiera forcejeando y se lastimara más las costillas. El chico de la chaqueta deportiva le había soltado. Blaine abrazó a Kurt, hablándole al oído, tratando de traerlo de vuelta de aquel oscuro pasadizo en el que su mente se había internado.

-¡Kurt…! ¿Estás bien?- Inquirió preocupada una voz femenina. Esto hizo que el soprano por fin regresara del todo al mundo real. Sus ojos parecieron liberarse de una espesa niebla que le impedía ver y pudo notar a Sam y Quinn frente a él con expresiones preocupadas. La chica llevaba su uniforme de Cheerio y el muchacho usaba la chaqueta deportiva de McKinley.

-¿S… Sam, Quinn? ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?-

-Mi mamá encargó un vestido en la sucursal de esta boutique en Lima, pero no ha llegado.- Replicó la chica, confundida.- Sam me hizo el favor de traerme hasta aquí para hacer la reclamación. No esperaba verte.- Añadió con una mezcla de gusto por verlo después de tanto tiempo y extrañeza por lo ocurrido.- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-Preguntó sin comprender. La gente de los alrededores los miraba con curiosidad.

Kurt se hallaba muy nervioso, sus manos temblaban visiblemente. Miró a Sam con su chaqueta del colegio y el terror se convirtió en ira.

-¡¿Por qué demonios siempre tienen que usar estas estúpidas cosas?- Le gritó con furia, empujándolo con ambas manos para luego salir casi corriendo de ahí. Blaine salió a toda prisa detrás de él. Wes y David se despidieron de la pareja de McKinley y fueron con sus amigos.

Blaine siguió a Kurt hasta el estacionamiento. Lo vio llegar a dónde habían estacionado el auto para luego sentarse junto a este, recargando su espalda en el vehículo, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y la mirada en el piso.

El moreno se acercó y se hincó frente a él, colocando su mano suavemente sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-

Kurt emitió una suave risita que desconcertó un poco a Blaine.

La risita fue poco a poco en aumento hasta convertirse en una risa histérica que derivo pronto en llanto. Blaine abrazó a Kurt a pesar de que el chico trató de evadirlo.

-Tranquilo… respira hondo, respira…- Le susurraba al oído. Wes y David llegaron al lugar pero al ver la escena guardaron su distancia.

-No voy a lograrlo, Blaine.- Murmuró el niño muy cerca de su oído.- En verdad, no puedo, no voy a lograrlo…-

-No digas eso Kurt, por favor.-Le suplicó.- ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, lo lograrás!-

Kurt negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

-¡No, no puedo, lo sé, estoy muerto! ¡Ya no soy el mismo de antes, solo queda este horrible y estúpido cuerpo vacío, pero yo ya no soy el mismo, no soy yo, no soy yo!-Gritó, sollozando amargamente.

-¡No es así, aun eres tú Kurt, es solo que estás perdido y es normal, después de lo que ocurrió es normal. Te encuentras perdido en esa oscuridad pero aun sigues siendo tú, dentro de tu bello y valioso cuerpo aun se encuentra ese valiente chico loco, ese dulce y temperamental artista capaz de conmover con su talento hasta a las rocas, aun está ahí el Kurt Hummel que amo!-

Kurt se aferró a Blaine con fuerza, llorando a más no poder.

-Vamos a salir de esta Kurt, entre los dos vamos a salir de esta, ya lo verás, confía en mí.- El moreno se esforzaba por contener su propio llanto. Kurt solo logró asentir débilmente.

El viaje de regreso a Dalton se hizo en un total silencio, nada que ver con la algarabía de la tarde. Al llegar al colegio, los cuatro amigos subieron a los dormitorios. Apenas eran las ocho de la noche.

Blaine acompañó a Kurt a su habitación. Wes y David fueron con ellos. Por suerte Roman se encontraba en la biblioteca por lo cual se ahorraron el toparse con él.

El soprano quiso ducharse por lo que apenas al ingresar en el cuarto tomo su ropa y se encerró en el baño. Los tres chicos se quedaron envueltos en un tenso silencio.

-Es obvio que no sufrió un accidente de auto. - Murmuró Wes, sentándose en la cama de Roman. Blaine no dijo nada. Era obvio que esa mentira ya no iba a funcionar, pero no iba a decir la verdad, no sin el consentimiento de Kurt.

-¿Lo atacaron?- Aventuró David. Blaine siguió en silencio.- No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada, la verdad… fue muy evidente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "atacaron"?-preguntó Wes sin estar seguro de si comprendía o no.- ¿Lo asaltaron, le robaron?-

-O lo golpearon, ¿No es así?- Siguió aventurando David con cautela. Después de todo habían muchos casos de chicos gay que eran golpeados por grupos homofóbicos y la verdad, siempre tenía el temor de que los siguientes en sufrir una agresión semejante fuera alguno de sus dos amigos, pues sabía muy bien como se las gastaba la gente intolerante. Blaine se limitó a asentir. Era la verdad, hubo golpes de por medio. -¿Es por eso que vinieron los detectives?-

-Sí.- Murmuró Blaine, pero ya no iba a decir nada más.

-Entiendo… debió ser muy duro para él. ¿Te dijo como pasó?-

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Escucha, no creo que sea bueno que lo dejes solo. Quizá debamos volver a repetir lo de la otra noche.- Le dijo Wes a Blaine. El moreno levantó la vista hacia su amigo. Este continuó.- Le diré a Roman que se mude conmigo esta noche y así tú podrás quedarte para cuidarlo.-

-¿En verdad?- Exclamó Blaine con sorpresa y alegría. El hecho de poder quedarse a cuidar a Kurt le hacía sentir un gran alivio. Wes asintió.

-Sí, no hay ningún problema. Kurt también es nuestro amigo, queremos que esté bien y al parecer tú eres el único que puede ayudarle.-

-Gracias.- Replicó el moreno, abrazándolo con efusividad. Wes y David sonrieron por la reacción de su compañero.

Sam y Quinn volvieron a Lima. Cada uno trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido, algo que sonara coherente como motivo del porqué, su amigo y ex compañero de glee había gritado como si lo estuvieran matando tan solo al toparse con ellos.

¿Acaso el cambio a Dalton no había sido tan beneficioso como se esperaba? Quizá había sido para mal, es decir, ¿Y si ahí había alguien que le torturaba aun más de lo que Karofsky lo había hecho en McKinley? Aun así, ¿eso justificaba un ataque de histeria como ese?

Quinn pensaba que quizá podría estar enfermo, pero para Sam esto le brincaba de una forma que le parecía medianamente familiar, había algo ahí que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Habría que decirle a Finn?- Dijo la chica cuando por fin entraron en el pueblo y se estacionaron frente a la casa Fabray. Sam la miró con duda.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente?-

-No lo sé… no estoy segura. Admito que lo que pasó me dejó perturbada, pero, también me pregunto si no estaremos dándole mucha importancia, no sé…-

Sam suspiró y le abrazó.

-Lo sé, te entiendo.-

-Quizá… quizá debamos esperar, no lo sé, quizá no sea para tanto y si le decimos a Finn solo vamos a preocuparlo por nada, ¿Verdad?-

-Es posible.- Aceptó Sam, igual de confundido que ella y lleno de las mismas dudas.- Tienes razón, quizá debamos consultarlo con la almohada. Mañana veremos si debemos comentárselo o no.-

Quinn asintió medianamente más tranquila. Ambos bajaron del auto y el chico acompañó a la capitana de las Cheerios hasta la puerta de su casa.

Cuando Kurt salió de la ducha, se encontró con Blaine en la habitación. Vio que traía sus cosas, lo cual le extrañó. Ante su mirada perpleja, el moreno se limitó a decir.

-Roman pasará la noche con Wes, creo que se han hecho amigos.- Le sonrió.

-Deben pensar que estoy loco.- Murmuró, refiriéndose al incidente de la tarde.

-No más de lo usual.- Soltó Blaine, tratando de hacerlo reír.- Piensan que sufriste una golpiza por parte de un grupo de intolerantes.-Añadió ahora con seriedad.

Kurt se sentó en su cama, suspirando con algo de alivio.

-Gracias.- Le dijo en un murmullo. Blaine se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Kurt asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. Blaine le acercó más a su cuerpo, recargando la cabeza del soprano en su pecho. Aun no comprendía que había detonado el ataque de histeria del chico, pero ya se encargaría de averiguarlo, por el momento lo importante era que él estuviera bien.- ¿Quieres que llame a tu papá?-

-No, no es necesario.- Replicó, sobresaltado.- Ya pasó… puedo controlarlo, tú lo dijiste, ¿no es así?- Kurt trataba de sonar alegre. Blaine esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Kurt, respecto a lo que te dije…-

Kurt al principio no entendía a que se refería Blaine. Después, de repente recordó lo que le había escuchado decir en el estacionamiento.

"El Kurt Hummel que amo"

Kurt se puso nervioso y se apartó del pecho de Blaine.

-¿Di… dime?- La verdad, lo que fuera a decir no le daban ganas de escucharlo. Seguramente Blaine, en la búsqueda de decir algo que lo ayudara había dicho más de lo debido, algo que en realidad no sentía y ahora quería aclararlo. Evitaba la mirada de Blaine, pues no quería mostrarle lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Solo espero no haberte incomodado… sé que ahora no te sientes bien y lo que menos necesitas son más problemas, pero yo… -

-Está bien, no tienes que decirlo, tampoco es que me lo haya creído.- Dijo Kurt intentando reír, como si hubiera tomado su comentario a broma. Blaine al escucharlo sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el corazón.

-No fue una broma.- Soltó con seriedad. Kurt se quedó helado y miró a Blaine a los ojos, tratando de descubrir en ellos algún indicio que le mostrara que se estaba burlando de él, pero no era así, lo único que vio en los ojos de Blaine era una sinceridad total y un amor absoluto.-En verdad te amo.-

Blaine lo abrazó de nuevo, acercando gentilmente el cuerpo de Kurt al suyo. El soprano se dejó guiar. Amaba a Blaine desde hacía mucho tiempo y el saber que él sentía lo mismo era algo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Blaine lo aferró con suavidad y acercó su rostro al de Kurt, buscando sus labios, posando su mano en la cabeza del chico con dulzura.

Pero la mente de Kurt parecía haberle declarado la guerra al soprano y estaba empeñada en hacerlo miserable. En cuanto Blaine rozó sus labios con los suyos, otro "flash" vino a torturarle. Los labios de Karofsky se apoderaban de los de Kurt invadiendo su boca con la lengua, ahogándolo, impidiéndole respirar.

Aterrado empujó a Blaine. Al darse cuenta de que era él y no Karofsky el que había intentado besarlo, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Lo… lo siento… yo… yo…-

-Está bien, tranquilo, lo entiendo.-Replicó Blaine, volviendo a abrazarlo, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos, recargando la cabeza de Kurt en su pecho.

-Te amo, Blaine…- Sollozó Kurt.- En verdad te amo, ¡solo es que ahora… no puedo, aunque deseo besarte, no puedo!-

-Lo sé, lo entiendo. No quise presionarte.- Le susurró al oído. Feliz por saber que era correspondido y apenado por haberse apresurado.- Será a tu ritmo, ¿De acuerdo? Iremos con calma, a tu ritmo, no nos apresuraremos.- Kurt asentía levemente.

Los dos chicos se quedaron así por un momento, abrazados. Sus corazones estaban inmersos en una comunión intima, una conexión que solo les pertenecía a ellos, algo que no podrían tener con ningún otro. Blaine pasaba su mano por el cabello de Kurt al tiempo que le cantaba suave y dulcemente al oído, deseando tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir bien. El soprano sonreía de un modo que creyó jamás volvería a hacerlo, sincera y totalmente feliz.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¿Lo sabes?- Le susurró Blaine al oído. Kurt le abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

-Al contrario… tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo digo en verdad.-

-Por cierto, casi lo olvido.- Blaine no deseaba romper el contacto, pero no le quedaba de otra. Dio un suave beso en la frente de Kurt y se levantó de la cama para ir a donde tenía sus cosas. Sacó la bolsa de la papelería a la que habían ido.

Extrajo de ella un diario, de tamaño mediano, pasta dura forrada en color gris D'ior y una cerradura plateada que impedía que fuera abierto por cualquiera a menos que usara la llave, esta venía insertada en el ojo de la cerradura, era plateada también, una hermosa pieza de estilo clásico que pendía de una larga cadena.

-Te traje un obsequio.- Le dijo, entregándole el diario. Kurt miró el regalo con curiosidad.

-Gracias, es hermoso… pero… ¿Qué es?-

-¿No reconoces un diario cuando lo ves?- Inquirió Blaine con una sonrisa, volviendo a sentarse junto a Kurt. Tomó de sus manos el diario y giró la llave, las hojas eran de un suave color gris y tenían márgenes decorados.- Leí por ahí que… cuando se ha sobrevivido a una experiencia tan fuerte es bueno escribir todo lo que no puedes hablar, es una especie de terapia, eso te ayudara a desahogarte.-

-Es un diario muy bonito como para escribirle algo como eso, ¿No crees?-

-Pero es una forma muy segura. Gracias a la cerradura solo tú podrás abrirlo, así que nadie más podrá leer lo que escribas. Sé que hay cosas que no puedes o no deseas hablar con nadie, lo entiendo y lo respeto, te aseguro que no te presionaré a que lo hagas, pero no puedes guardártelo Kurt, te hará daño. Con el diario podrás expresar todo aquello que no puedes compartir, lo que no debes callar.-

Kurt miraba el diario. Quizá era una buena idea. Blaine volvió a cerrarlo, giró la llave en la cerradura y la sacó para luego ponerle la cadena en el cuello a Kurt.

-Solo tú tendrás esta llave, así que solo tú podrás abrirlo.-

-Eres muy bueno conmigo.-

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.- Volvió a darle un suave beso en la frente. Kurt le sonrió. Blaine le pasó la mano por la mejilla, admirando su rostro y aquellos hermosos ojos claros que lo tenían loco. Vio sus labios, el deseo de besarlos se apoderó de él nuevamente.

Desvió la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa, Kurt hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno… creo que será mejor que yo también me de una ducha.- Murmuró nervioso, para luego levantarse, tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Kurt lo vio irse al tiempo que le sonreía.

Se quedó con sus pensamientos. Aun se sentía confundido, pero a pesar de todo, estaba feliz. Habría deseado que la declaración de sus sentimientos entre ambos se hubiese dado mucho antes, haber disfrutado de la paz que tenía a lado de Blaine, haber podido besarlo cuando no tenía miedo y sí, haberle entregado a él su virginidad en lugar de permitir que aquella bestia se la robara.

Suspiró. Se recostó en la cama y miró el diario, le dio vueltas en sus manos mientras admiraba cada uno de sus detalles y luego lo abrazó contra su pecho. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, pues el agotamiento como siempre le había ganado la partida.

Blaine salió de la ducha después de unos minutos. Llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado y una camisa ligera mientras se secaba el cabello, el cual, libre del gel que solía usar, empezaba a alborotarse con la naturalidad de sus rizos. Miró a Kurt que se hallaba sumido en un profundo sueño y esbozó una sonrisa. Se le veía tan hermoso, con unos rebeldes mechones de cabello castaño sobre su frente y rozando sus largas pestañas, sus hermosos y sonrosados labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas como dos dulces y apetitosos duraznos. Parecía una pequeña hada, un ser mágico e irreal que había salido de un bosque de ensueño y le había hecho el honor de concederle no solo su compañía, sino también su amor. Su sonrisa se amplió aun más al darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era. Se quedó ahí, admirándolo, como hipnotizado. Amaba verlo dormir, contemplarlo, llenarse con su presencia. Eso y el tiempo que pasaban juntos era algo que atesoraba y adoraba.

De pronto, notó que sus parpados cerrados se movían, señal inequívoca de cuando se tiene un sueño agitado. Tenía razón, el chico comenzó a moverse en la cama de un lado a otro, peleando en sueños al tiempo que se quejaba, el diario cayó al piso. Blaine se acercó, le tomaría de la mano como aquella vez y quizá podría volver a ahuyentar esas pesadillas. Se sentó a su lado y volvió a tomarle la mano, pero esta vez no fue suficiente.

Kurt seguía debatiéndose de un lado a otro, al parecer aquel sueño era aun más profundo y terrible, quizá resultado del ataque de histeria que había tenido en la tarde. Blaine no sabía qué hacer, ¿Debía despertarlo acaso?

-No… por favor… para…- Suplicaba Kurt en sueños.

Blaine sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, un escalofrío le recorrió de repente al escucharlo. Debía despertarlo. Empezó a agitar a Kurt para despertarlo, pero el chico se hallaba inmerso en aquel pasadizo oscuro de su mente del que Blaine había tratado de sacarlo en el centro comercial.

-¡Kurt… despierta!-

-¡… déjame en paz, suéltame…!- Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.- ¡Te lo ruego, por favor, te lo suplico, Dave por favor no lo hagas, para, no lo hagas, NO!-

-¡Kurt!- Exclamó Blaine, agitándolo con más fuerza. El soprano se despertó y se incorporó de golpe, se hallaba muy agitado.

Kurt miró a su alrededor. Estaba en Dalton, estaba a salvo. Vio a Blaine a su lado, sintió que le había tomado de la mano y él la aferró a su vez con fuerza.

El moreno se hallaba desconcertado… ¿Dave? ¿Acaso Kurt sabía el nombre de su atacante?

Entonces recordó lo ocurrido en la boutique, el ataque de histeria y lo que le dijo a aquel chico.

"¿Por qué demonios siempre tienen que usar esas estúpidas cosas?"

Haciendo un repaso mental de Sam, recordó la chaqueta deportiva de McKinley. ¿Acaso su agresor usaba una de esas chaquetas?

Cuando conectó todo, sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera en la cabeza. Kurt trataba de recuperar el control de su respiración.

Blaine le tomó por los hombros y lo giró para verlo a los ojos.

-¡Kurt… Fue ese desgraciado! ¿No es así?- La respiración de Blaine se hallaba agitada. Trató de controlarse para seguir, pero le era difícil.- ¡¿Te atacó ese desgraciado de Dave Karofsky?-

Kurt le miró con sorpresa y horror, más pálido que nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Muchísimas gracias! Estoy impresionada por la cantidad de reviews. Les agradezco a LoretoLovesGlee, conniekirkland, sayuri (Thank you very much, i'm so glad and happy for you review :D), Ah, That Gentleman (¿Me lees la mente, amiga? o.O Gracias port u bello review y por tomarte tantas molestias :D), Darkieta, candy, Klainehummel (amo tu nick ;D), Tassy Riddle y Fer'Criss (¿tu nick tiene que ver con Darren? ;D)

Y también le agradezco mucho a mi beta, Haoyoh Asakura, si no fuera por ti, esto sería un gran desastre. Te quiero :D

Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 8

Kurt se hallaba horrorizado.

Comenzó a temblar. No estaba seguro de qué había pasado, solo sabía que había vuelto a tener esa horrible pesadilla y ahora, sin saber como, Blaine estaba enterado de quien lo había agredido.

Blaine lo miraba fijamente, tenso, esperando una respuesta. Kurt aferró con sus manos los brazos del chico. En su rostro se reflejaba claramente la desesperación.

-¡Por favor, Blaine, te lo ruego, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor!-

Era todo. Aunque no lo dijera directamente, con esto Kurt le confirmaba sus sospechas. Blaine sintió que la sangre le hervía a tal grado que la vista se le nubló. Se levantó de un golpe y se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde se hallaban sus cosas, tomando de ahí las llaves del auto. Kurt al verlo, se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió a donde Blaine.

-¡¿Qué haces?-

-¡Voy a matar a ese animal!- Bramó Blaine hecho una verdadera furia. Se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación. Kurt estaba aun más asustado, nunca lo había visto así, de hecho, era imposible pensar que el dulce y apacible vocalista de Los Warblers pudiera llegar a ser tan aterrador.

Cuando Kurt pudo reaccionar tomó a Blaine del brazo con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo, débil por las fracturas y el escaso descanso, le permitía.

-¡No!- Le gritó desesperado.

-¡Esa bestia merece morir, Kurt!- Exclamó el moreno con los ojos inyectados de sangre por la rabia que sentía. Había abierto la puerta, pero Kurt la cerró de un golpe y se recargó en ella.

-¡No, matará a papá, a Carol, a Finn!- Soltó Kurt temblando aun más que antes. Blaine abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ahora le quedaba todo más claro, ese cobarde se había atrevido a amenazarlo con dañar a su familia si lo denunciaba, por eso Kurt no había dado todos los datos a la policía, por eso se guardaba la verdad.

Esto le hizo sentir aun más rabia. Tomó a Kurt de los hombros, tanto para tranquilizarlo, como para sostenerse él mismo. Sentía que si no se aferraba a él terminaría por estallar.

-No te hará daño, Kurt, te lo prometo.- Dijo en un susurro. Si no modulaba su voz seguiría pegando los mismos gritos de hacía un rato.- No permitiré que te haga daño y tampoco podrá tocar a tu familia.-

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-¡No… si me hizo eso, es capaz de cualquier cosa!- Insistió el soprano.- ¡Esa noche…!- Kurt se llevó la mano al cuello, recordando cuando trató de ahorcarlo.

Blaine lo miró ansioso.

-¿Esa noche, qué?- Inquirió, aun yendo en contra de su premisa de no preguntar.

-Estuvo a punto de matarme.- Respondió Kurt, esperando que eso terminara por convencer a Blaine de que Karofsky no se andaba con juegos, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Blaine en lugar de amilanarse y ceder solo se tornó aun más furioso. Kurt pudo ver como sus ojos volvían a encenderse con furia asesina. El moreno le hizo a un lado con un poco más de fuerza de la que hubiera querido y abrió la puerta. Kurt se aferró al brazo de Blaine.

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡¿No lo entiendes?-

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡No! ¡No quiero que se entere que lo sabes! ¡Dijiste que podía confiar en ti!- Le espetó el soprano, desesperado.

Estas palabras fueron como un conjuro que logró hacer que Blaine se detuviera. Temblaba de rabia e impotencia. Miró a Kurt, aferrado a su brazo. En el rostro del niño se reflejaba un intenso terror, desesperación, miedo. Blaine cerró la puerta y lo abrazó, aferrándolo contra su cuerpo.

Guardó silencio por unos minutos, respirando profundamente, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y de contener sus ansías asesinas. Pasó su mano por el cabello de Kurt para luego ocultar en él su rostro. Aun temblaba por la carga de adrenalina y la furia que yacían en su interior. Debía calmarse, debía tranquilizarse. Si bien su mayor deseo en ese momento era ir a buscar a aquel maldito, debía contenerse si realmente quería ayudar a Kurt. Esa era su prioridad, el bienestar del pequeño soprano.

Rodeó los hombros de Kurt con su brazo y lo dirigió de vuelta a la cama. Kurt se sentó en ella y Blaine se sentó a su lado. Aun guardaban silencio. Después de un rato, el soprano miró a Blaine. Al sentirlo, el moreno dijo.

-Debes decírselo a la policía.-

-No.- Replicó Kurt, desviando su mirada.

-Kurt, es la única forma.-

-No, no puedo, ya te lo dije, ya te dije lo que esa bestia les hará si yo…- Bajó la mirada.- Además no me creerían.- Añadió, recordando lo que el detective Hawkins le dijo la otra noche.

-Kurt, te entiendo, tienes miedo no soy nadie para reprochártelo, sé perfectamente lo que es vivir con miedo, acosado, perseguido.-Le dijo, encarándolo y tomándolo de los hombros.- Pero créeme, ese maldito no tiene tanto poder, no puede dañarlos, no puede dañarte más. Si lo denuncias lo mantendrán lejos de ustedes y no podrá acercarse de nuevo a ti ni hacerte daño.-

Kurt negaba con la cabeza.

-Si la policía no lo detiene, seguirá ahí afuera, libre, libre para hacer lo que desee.- Insistió Blaine. El soprano lo miró, asustado.

Blaine seguía sujetando sus hombros con firmeza.

-¡La policía no me creerá, pensarán que yo lo provoqué todo, no le harán nada y lo único que conseguiré es que él mate a mi familia por haber hablado! ¡Tú escuchaste a ese hombre!- Dijo, refiriéndose a Hawkins de nuevo.

-Lo sé, ese tipo es un imbécil, pero el otro no. El otro parece más centrado, él sí te creerá Kurt y estoy seguro de que si él interviene, ese maldito no volverá a ver la luz del sol. Además, no estás solo. Si ese desgraciado se atreve a acercarse a ti de nuevo primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí y créeme, ¡primero lo mato antes de dejar que te toque de nuevo!- Lo miró a los ojos.- Recuerda que cuentas conmigo Kurt, para lo que sea, respetaré lo que tú decidas, pero te suplico que por favor lo consideres. ¡No lo dejes libre, no lo dejes que se salga con la suya!-

Kurt se aferró a Blaine. Sus palabras lo llenaban de valor y le abrían un sinfín de posibilidades, aunque el miedo y la duda aun le impedían tomar una decisión. La idea de tener a Karofsky lejos de su vida para siempre le parecía un sueño, pero a lado de Blaine ese sueño parecía tornarse posible.

-Será mejor que descanses.- Le dijo el moreno, pasando su mano por el rostro pálido del soprano. Quizá el descanso le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas, a tomar una decisión.

Kurt asintió y se recostó en la cama con la ayuda de Blaine. Este iba a levantarse para dejarlo dormir, pero Kurt se aferró a su brazo de nuevo. El moreno lo miró.

-Por favor… no te vayas.- Susurró Kurt.- Quédate conmigo.-

Blaine le sonrió. Se sentía halagado y feliz. El hecho de que Kurt le pidiera permanecer junto a él en ese momento y en esa situación era un buen indicio. Volvió a sentarse junto a él.

Kurt se quedó pensativo unos segundos, después se recorrió un poco, señal de que quería que Blaine se recostara a su lado. El moreno no se hizo del rogar y tomó el lugar que Kurt le ofrecía.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- Pidió Blaine, mirándolo con ternura. Kurt asintió nerviosamente pues no se hallaba seguro del todo.

Blaine rodeó al pequeño con sus brazos y le atrajo suavemente contra su pecho. Contrario a sus temores, Kurt halló en aquel contacto mucha paz, amor y tranquilidad. Reposó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y cerró los ojos.

Por primera vez en días sintió que podía descansar plenamente. Pues ese secreto ya no era solo suyo, ahora había alguien más que conocía la identidad de su atacante y pese a todos sus temores el mundo aun no se había caído, al contrario, se sentía más aliviado. Quizá como decían en el foro de sobrevivientes, el no guardarse las cosas era el primer paso para sanar. La prueba era que aquel contacto tan íntimo con Blaine no le estaba asustando en lo absoluto.

Así, se quedaron los dos, juntos y abrazados durante toda la noche.

Dave Karofsky no tenía paz alguna desde aquel día.

Cuando echaba su mente atrás y repetía aquel suceso en su memoria se quedaba helado. No podía entender como demonios había acabado todo de aquella manera. ¿Por qué había actuado así? ¿Cómo rayos cayó en eso? ¿Cómo se rebajó a "tener sexo" con Hummel?

Debía admitir que en sus momentos más relajados, en aquellos en que su mente bajaba la guardia, el recordar el aroma del cabello de Kurt, el sabor de su piel, la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos, de estar entre sus piernas, todo aquello le hacía excitarse de una manera increíble. Pero todo era cuestión de sorprenderse a sí mismo para que se recriminara y se maldijera, en parte por haberlo atacado y en otra por permitirse estimularse con esos recuerdos.

Le atormentaba su homosexualidad latente, esa que seguía rechazando y a la que "había sucumbido" al momento de tirarse a aquel afeminado. Trataba de olvidarlo todo y seguir su vida, pero le era muy difícil, le era imposible escapar de los excitantes recuerdos, de los deseos, pero en especial del temor.

El temor a que Kurt hablara, el temor de las consecuencias. Sentía que era tan transparente que cualquiera podría leer en su cara lo que había pasado. Cuando Azimio vio las marcas en su cuello (las marcas que Kurt le hiciera al clavarle las uñas) se sintió aterrado, como si su amigo pudiera descifrar en ello la marca de Hummel, pero logró sacarse el problema con solo decir que había tenido "suerte" la noche anterior con una deliciosa gatita. Azimio lo creyó e incluso le vitoreó por la proeza.

Aun así no se sentía a salvo, todo le ponía en alerta. Cuando veía a Mercedes pegada al celular o mandando mensajes de texto, temía que pudiera tener a Kurt en la otra línea y casi podía imaginarse al chiquillo contándole todo lo que había pasado. Cuando notaba la cara de Finn, al verlo tan distraído, perdido y agobiado, podía intuir a que se debía, pero lo único que le hacía sentir tranquilo era que si Kurt le hubiera contado sobre lo que pasó, Finn ya lo habría confrontado ante toda la escuela.

Se la pasaba en ese estado, entre la vigilia y la tranquilidad efímera para luego caer en la intranquilidad nuevamente. Debía hablar con Kurt, averiguar que había o no había dicho. Pero no podía ir a verlo a Dalton, más que nada por que, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, sabía que si se hallaba en la misma habitación que él volvería a caer presa de sus encantos y volvería a poseerlo. Quizá debía contactarlo por teléfono, pero no tenía su número y tal vez tampoco sería muy conveniente para él.

Esa mañana llegó a la escuela, aun sumido en sus pensamientos. Tratando de hallar la forma de mandarle un mensaje al soprano, recordarle que no debía decir nada. La frustración y el miedo le hacían presa constante y no permitían que se concentrara en las clases.

Llegó al campo de fútbol a la hora del entrenamiento. La mayoría de los chicos ya se encontraba ahí. Comenzó a hacer calentamiento, aun sumido en sus pensamientos cuando vio llegar a Finn acompañado de Puckerman y Artie.

-… y después le disparas en el centro, es sencillo, eso te dará la puntuación máxima y lograrás pasar al siguiente nivel.- Explicaba Artie a Puck, quien le escuchaba con gran interés.

-Gracias, te debemos una, por fin podremos pasar de ese maldito agujero, ¿Verdad, Finn? ¿Finn?- Insistió Puck al no recibir respuesta de su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí, eso!-

Artie y Puck se miraron entre ellos con una expresión preocupada. Luego, Noah volvió a mirar al quarterback.

-Hey, Finn, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Yo? Sí, claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que no lo pareces.-

-Has estado muy raro los últimos días, viejo.- Intervino Artie.- Bastante distraído, más de lo normal.- Aclaró.- pareciera que algo te preocupara.-

-¿Es por Rachel?-

-¿Qué? ¿Rachel? No, no, no es Rachel.- Negó el muchacho esforzándose por sonreír con naturalidad.- Es solo que… todo se me ha juntado, la escuela, el fútbol, el coro… Kurt.-

Dave, que se hallaba no muy lejos del grupo, casi saltó al escuchar que Finn nombraba al soprano.

-¿Qué hay con Kurt?- Preguntó Artie.- ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?-

Puck miró a Finn, esperando escuchar la respuesta. Al notarlo, Finn volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No, olvídenlo, no es nada. Será mejor que empecemos antes de que la entrenadora se enoje con nosotros.-

-De acuerdo.- Replicaron los otros con desgano al notar que no lograrían hacer que su amigo se abriera con ellos. De inmediato, los tres comenzaron con sus ejercicios.

Karofsky estaba asustado. El hecho de escuchar a Finn le hizo imaginarse lo peor. ¿Y si Kurt sí había hablado? ¿Y si solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo mundo se enterara de que él se lo había tirado?

Entraron al campo de juego para comenzar el entrenamiento. Karofsky seguía nervioso, tenso, aterrado. Debía hallar la forma de recordarle a Kurt que no debía hablar.

Y pronto se dio cuenta de la mejor forma de enviar el mensaje.

La entrenadora Beiste dio las indicaciones, los chicos se dispusieron a llevarlas a cabo. Tras dar la formación y las señales, el equipo se desplegó en el campo siguiendo al balón.

Y fue cuando Dave tuvo su oportunidad. Dado que él se encontraba en ese momento en el equipo contrario al de Finn (pues se hallaban formando dos equipos para un juego de práctica), se lanzó contra el quarterback con toda su fuerza, embistiéndolo con todo su cuerpo a toda velocidad.

El golpe fue colosal, el cuerpo de Finn cayó sobre el césped después de volar por los aires como un muñeco de trapo, dando una terrible voltereta. Beiste hizo sonar su silbato y corrió junto con los de asistencia médica al interior del campo. Los chicos comenzaron a rodear a Finn, alarmados. La entrenadora tuvo que abrirse paso entre el corro de niños asustados.

-¡¿En qué diablos pensabas, Karofsky?- Le gritaba Puck al tiempo que lo empujaba con fuerza.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un debilucho!- Le espetó el otro, devolviéndole el empujón, lo cual consiguió como respuesta otro por parte de Puckerman, en un segundo ambos empezaban una pelea.

-¡Alto, ya!- Rugió Beiste, separándolos de un golpe.- ¡Este no es momento para pelear, señores! ¡Stephens, llama a emergencias!-

-¡Sí, señora!- El aludido salió corriendo hacia la banca para buscar su celular. Puck, aun mirando a Dave de manera amenazante, se fue junto con Artie. Debían avisar a los señores Hummel de lo ocurrido a Finn.

Dave se sintió ligeramente más aliviado, pues además de que ya había desahogado parte de su estrés en aquel golpe contra Finn, a la vez enviaba el tan ansiado mensaje. Cuando Kurt se enterara de que había sido él el que lastimó a su hermano, sabría que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que si abría la boca los mataría a todos.

Después de unos minutos, Finn salía, inconsciente, en una camilla rumbo al hospital acompañado de Beiste. Rachel y el resto del club glee miraban alejarse la ambulancia, para luego seguirla.

Kurt abrió los ojos.

Se sentía tan bien. Había dormido de corrido sin sobresalto alguno. Por fin había descansado como debía. No tenía noción alguna de la hora o el día, sin embargo estaba tan bien.

-Buenos días, Rayo de sol.-

Kurt dio un respingo y se giró. De pie junto a la cama se hallaba Blaine, ataviado con ropa casual y mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa. El soprano se talló los ojos y se estiró como un gatito en una canasta.

-Buenos días.- Replicó, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.- ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las dos y media de la tarde.-

-¡¿Dos y media?- Saltó Kurt con espanto. ¿Cómo es que había podido dormir tanto? Salió corriendo a arreglarse, aun podía alcanzar las actividades vespertinas y además podría ir a disculparse con los profesores. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Inquirió alarmado mientras buscaba su uniforme.

-Estabas tan tranquilo y te veías tan lindo que no tuve corazón para despertarte.-Le replicó, yendo a detenerlo, pues no debía sobresaltarse tanto.- Así que fui con el Doctor Matthews, le dije que te hallabas indispuesto por lo de tus costillas y me extendió un justificante para ti que te disculpa de los deberes del día.- Le entregó la hoja.- Y me pidió que fuera tu enfermero.- Añadió, sonriendo.

-¿En verdad?- Kurt tomó la hoja y la miró, más tranquilo.

-Bueno, la verdad yo me ofrecí y por suerte aceptó.-

-Gracias, Blaine.- Le sonrió el soprano. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.- No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto.-

-Ya te hacía falta un buen descanso. Creo que hablar te ayuda a sentirte mejor.-

-Bueno… me parece que no fue solo eso.- Murmuró el chico bajando un poco la mirada con timidez.- La compañía ayudó mucho.-

Blaine, nuevamente halagado y feliz, le tomó suavemente de los hombros, pasando su mano por el cabello despeinado de Kurt, para luego acariciar su rostro y girarlo hacia él. Ambos chicos se miraron por un largo rato, directamente a los ojos, dejando fluir sus emociones en silencio en aquel sutil contacto.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Blaine se dejó llevar y volvió a hacer la tentativa. Se acercó poco a poco al rostro de Kurt, atrayéndolo con gentileza hacia él. El niño se dejó llevar también. Extrañamente no sentía el miedo que había sentido la noche anterior.

De repente, el celular de Kurt comenzó a sonar dejándolos a los dos congelados en sus lugares. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa nerviosa. Kurt se dirigió a la mesita de noche y tomó el teléfono. Se trataba de Burt.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el chico con un mal presentimiento.

-Es tu hermano, sufrió un accidente en el colegio, se encuentra en el hospital.- Replicó el hombre con un tono de angustia en su voz.

Kurt se quedó frío. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror.

-¡Voy para allá ahora mismo!- Soltó el chico, alarmado, cortando la comunicación para ir a su armario.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Blaine, acercándose a Kurt.

-¡Es Finn, algo le pasó a Finn!- Estalló el soprano, angustiado. Blaine se quedó impactado.

-Iré contigo.-

Kurt asintió agradecido.

En menos de lo pensado llegaron al hospital de Lima.

En el área de emergencias se hallaban reunidos Carol, Burt y todo el club glee de McKinley, junto con Will y la entrenadora Beiste. Rachel lloraba trágicamente en un rincón, asistida por Mercedes y Tina. Kurt corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres.

-¡Papá, Carol! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?-

-¡Kurt!- Carol se abrazó del muchacho al verlo. Se hallaba ahogada en llanto, lo cual hizo que Kurt temiera lo peor. Burt se acercó a su esposa y a su hijo, aunque no pudo abrazarlo pues la mujer lo estaba monopolizando en ese momento.

-Fue durante la práctica.- Respondió Burt, aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando. –Al parecer uno de esos chicos lo golpeó con mucha fuerza. Quedó inconsciente, pero despertó durante el viaje en la ambulancia. Los doctores lo están revisando para descartar problemas neurológicos o fracturas graves.- En eso, reparó en el joven moreno de ojos verdes que se hallaba a unos pasos detrás de su hijo.- ¿Quién es él?- Inquirió con desconfianza, pues desde aquella noche no miraba con buenos ojos a cualquier hombre que osara acercarse a su pequeño.

- Él es Blaine Anderson.- Respondió Kurt, aun tomando a Carol de los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla.- Es mi mejor amigo, él me trajo hasta aquí.-

-Mucho gusto, Señor Hummel, Señora.- Blaine se acercó a Burt y le saludó cortésmente, para luego hacer lo mismo con Carol. La mujer le correspondió con una débil sonrisa, Burt estrechó la mano que el moreno le tendía, aun mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

El resto del club glee se acercó a donde ellos estaban. Mercedes miró reprobatoriamente a Blaine y este dio un respingo. La chica le había pedido que en cuanto averiguara algo de lo que le ocurría a Kurt le informara, pero el muchacho no se había comunicado con ella en lo absoluto e incluso no le respondía a los mensajes o llamadas que ella le había hecho en los últimos días para preguntarle como estaba su amigo. Obviamente, Blaine no lo hacía de mala fe, es solo que no sabía que podía decirle siendo que había jurado a Kurt guardar el secreto.

Kurt acompañó a Carol hasta donde se hallaban las sillas y le ayudó a sentarse. Burt se acercó a ellos y posó su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un té?- Preguntó Kurt a Carol. La mujer negó con la cabeza, se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y respiró hondo. Luego miró al muchacho.

-No, gracias, hijo, ya me encuentro mucho mejor.- Esbozó una sonrisa medianamente relajada.- ¿Cómo estás tú?-

Burt aferró con un poco más de fuerza el hombro de Kurt, señal de que él se unía a la pregunta de su esposa.

-Estoy bien, no tienen de qué preocuparse.- Replicó, con una media sonrisa.- ¿Han dicho algo los doctores?-

-Aun no.- Murmuró Carol y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Burt tomó el otro asiento libre a lado de su esposa y la abrazó.

-¿Pero como fue que pasó esto?- Inquirió Santana, sentada en otra silla junto a Brittany.

-Fue ese estúpido de Karofsky.- Soltó Puck con molestia mientras se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.- ¡Ese idiota!-

Burt levantó la mirada hacia Puck al escuchar ese nombre, el nombre del sujeto que molestaba a su hijo. Kurt se puso rígido al oír lo dicho por Noah. Miró al del mohicano con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Él… él lo hizo?- Inquirió, luchando por controlar el temblor en su voz.

Burt podía entender la reacción de Kurt. Después de lo de aquella noche era obvio que se sentía vulnerable ante cualquier tipo de amenaza y el hecho de escuchar mencionar al tipo que lo hizo dejar McKinley no debía ser nada agradable en esos momentos tan delicados para él.

-Supongo que la junta escolar no le hará nada.- Murmuró el hombre.

-Sé que se encuentra molesto, Señor Hummel, pero la junta escolar no tiene porque intervenir en esto, hasta donde yo sé esto no fue personal, solo fue un accidente deportivo.- Dijo Beiste con total respeto a la pareja. Burt bufó. Sí, quizá era solo un accidente deportivo, pero se hallaba tan tenso, enojado con el mundo, que ya no quería saber quien se la hacía sino quien se la pagaba. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en su esposa.

Kurt se hallaba temblando. El saber que Karofsky era el responsable de lo ocurrido a su hermano le provocó una mezcla de emociones. Obviamente el terror de escuchar su nombre se había apoderado de él, pues su simple mención le hacía evocar lo ocurrido de una manera muy vívida. Pero también otra emoción le embargaba y esta comenzaba a superar a la del miedo.

Era la ira, la furia. Él había cumplido su parte del "trato" al guardar silencio, al callarse la identidad de su agresor. No lo había delatado a la policía porque con ello pagaba la protección a su familia, no le había denunciado porque supuestamente eso mantendría a Karofsky lejos de los suyos, así él se quedara sin justicia y con el perpetuo miedo de saberlo libre y capaz de aparecerse a su alrededor cuando le diera la gana.

Pero aun así, pese a todo su sufrimiento y tribulaciones, pese a que al callarse se le iba la vida y la paz, Karofsky se había atrevido a tocar a Finn. Lo había golpeado de tal modo que se hallaba en urgencias con un pronóstico incierto. La rabia le inundó. Sus puños se crispaban de rabia y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de cólera.

Blaine se sentó junto a él y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, no notó la mirada fija y casi amenazante de Burt al notar ese gesto.

-¿Estás bien?- Le murmuró el moreno a Kurt. El chico se limitó a asentir tensamente.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, apareció el Doctor López acompañado de otro médico de ascendencia asiática. Al verlos, los Hummel se acercaron a ellos. Santana esbozó una ligera sonrisa a su padre el cual le correspondió de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo, Doctor?- Preguntó Carol tratando de mantener la calma.

-Se encuentra bien, Señora, no se preocupe.- Le tranquilizó López. Carol esbozó una enorme sonrisa de alivio.- Sufrió un severo esguince cervical producto de la terrible sacudida, además de la conmoción. Pero nuestro neurólogo, el Doctor Jin.- Hizo un ademán para señalar al hombre que venía a su lado.- Le ha hecho una valoración exhaustiva y ha descartado cualquier tipo de problema serio, así que solo con usar el collarín, un tratamiento y mucho reposo, su hijo podrá volver a reintegrarse al equipo y a la escuela.-

-¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamó Carol, abrazando, en un arranque de efusividad, al Doctor López. Al soltarlo, Burt le estrechó la mano agradecido para luego hacer lo mismo con el Doctor Jin.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Su hijo corrió con mucha suerte. Un golpe como ese pudo haberlo dejado lisiado. En verdad que Finn es afortunado.-

-¿Cuándo le dará de alta?- Inquirió Will. Se había acercado junto con Beiste a los Hummel para escuchar el reporte.

-Pasará la noche en observación y es posible que puedan llevárselo mañana.- Respondió el Doctor Jin.- por ahora es mejor no moverlo.-

-Entiendo.- Dijo Burt.- De nuevo, muchas gracias.-

Ambos doctores se despidieron y se alejaron. Santana se fue con su padre un momento, acompañada de Britt.

Kurt respiró más aliviado al saber que Finn se hallaba fuera de peligro. Pero no podía sentirse tranquilo del todo. Un poco más y ese maldito hubiera dejado a su hermano postrado en una cama para siempre. Sintió que la furia más dentro de él aumentaba cada vez.

Se quedó ahí, de pie, con los brazos cruzados, pensativo. Blaine se hallaba a unos pasos de él. Burt y Carol volvieron a los asientos, la mujer necesitaba descansar.

-Kurt…-

El soprano salió de su ensimismamiento encontrándose con el rostro de Mercedes. Esbozó una breve y nerviosa sonrisa, aunque en su rostro podía leerse claramente la rabia.

-¿Dime, Mercedes?-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Miró a Blaine y añadió.- ¿A solas?-

Kurt, aun nervioso, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, claro.- Luego miró a Blaine.- Permíteme un momento, por favor.-

El moreno asintió y se mantuvo apartado. Mercedes insistió en que Kurt la acompañara a la cafetería, así traerían algo para todos a la vez que hablaban. El chico, aunque no quería, aceptó.

Blaine se sintió algo tenso después de ver a Kurt alejarse con Mercedes. Quizá estaba algo paranoico, pero no le agradaba hallarse en Lima y dejarlo andar solo por ahí, está bien, iba con su amiga, pero aun así sentía que debía acompañarlo, no dejarlo sin protección, estar cerca de él aunque fuera de lejos tanto por cuidar de Kurt como por su propia tranquilidad. Por eso después de debatir consigo mismo, decidió hacer caso a su paranoia y acompañarlos. Se encaminó al pasillo por el que se habían ido, ya no los distinguía, pero sabía que iban a la cafetería, no le costaría encontrarlos.

Dave Karofsky llegó al hospital. No había podido resistir la tentación de presentarse, pues estaba seguro de que Kurt estaría ahí. Pensó que quizá podía ir como un contrito buen compañero de equipo que deseaba averiguar sobre el estado de salud de Finn, eso le daría puntos con la entrenadora Beiste y así también estaría en el mismo lugar que Kurt. Rodeado de otros podría resistirse al encanto del chico a la vez que con su sola presencia lo amedrentaría tanto que reafirmaría su advertencia.

Ingresó al edificio por una de las entradas principales. Seguro Finn se hallaba en el área de urgencias si no es que ya lo habían subido a alguna habitación. Buscaría la recepción para preguntar en dónde se encontraba Hudson. Comenzó a andar por los pasillos cuando a lo lejos vio venir a Kurt y Mercedes. Sin pensarlo, se ocultó en un pasillo inmediato.

Kurt y Mercedes seguían su camino en total silencio. Luego, por fin la chica se atrevió a hablar.

-Kurt… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero, Kurt. Soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco muy bien, sé que algo te pasa, pero no quieres contármelo.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Para empezar, me evades. Te he estado llamando y mandando mensajes y no me respondes ni una cosa ni otra. Además, mírate.- Le señaló lo que llevaba puesto. Kurt iba ataviado con solo una sudadera grande, unos jeans y zapatos tenis, llevando el cabello lacio y sin estilizar.- Nunca, en lo que llevo de conocerte te había visto tan "anti-moda" y mira que tú eres de los que no salen de casa si la bufanda que usas tiene un solo hilo levantado.-

Kurt no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Además, sé que me has mentido. No sufriste un accidente de auto.-

Kurt se detuvo en seco a mitad del pasillo, a unos pasos de dónde Karofsky se hallaba oculto. Mercedes se detuvo frente a su amigo.

-Vi tu auto, Kurt, está intacto, no tiene ni un rasguño, y para las lesiones que tenías debía de estar hecho pedazos. Alguien te hizo eso, ¿Verdad? Dime ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó?-

Dave lograba escuchar la conversación desde donde estaba. Al oír lo que Mercedes había preguntado, comenzó a asustarse.

-Es mejor que no preguntes, Mercedes.-

-¿Cómo no voy a preguntar? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Si te pasa algo malo es obvio que quiero saberlo para poder ayudarte! No es bueno que te guardes las cosas, Kurt, al menos no que las guardes de mí. No fui de mucha ayuda cuando Karofsky te molestaba en la escuela, pero aun así quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarte en lo que sea, que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea.-

Kurt no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo y rabia al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo, pero lo que le decía Mercedes le hizo conmoverse.

-Créeme Kurt, guardarse las cosas hace más mal que bien. Si tienes un problema es mejor compartirlo con los que te queremos, solo así se logra la ayuda, solo de esa forma se consiguen soluciones, Kurt, y yo quiero ayudarte porque en realidad te veo muy mal, no eres el mismo y quiero que estés bien.-

Kurt se quedó en silencio. Lo que le decía su amiga era muy cierto. Ya lo había comprobado poco a poco al haberse abierto con Blaine, además de que el foro de sobrevivientes también pregonaba el mismo consejo. Hablar, no guardar silencio, gritar para ser escuchado y así poder recibir ayuda.

Aunque se preguntaba si tenía derecho de darle semejante peso a su amiga. Ya mucho era que Blaine se viera inmiscuido en todo ese lío, no quería arrastrar a alguien más en eso, además de la vergüenza que le daba el simple hecho de pensar en contarlo. Pero miró a la chica. Mercedes le veía con una sincera expresión de preocupación, realmente deseosa de compartir con él la pena, deseosa de ayudarle fuera lo que fuera. Se sintió inmensamente conmovido y agradecido por su amistad.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Mercedes… lo acepto, no he sido del todo sincero contigo.- Suspiró.- Te mentí, es verdad, no tuve un accidente, la verdad… yo…-

Karofsky sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. El soprano parecía dispuesto a hablar.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre de un celular. Mercedes, al notar que se trataba del suyo, lo sacó de entre sus ropas. Kurt pudo ver en la pantalla que se trataba de la madre de su amiga. Mercedes iba a cortar la llamada.

-No, no hagas eso, responde, no hay problema.-

La chica lo miró. Ella no tenía problemas con perder la llamada, pero Kurt no se lo permitió.

-En cuanto acabes podemos seguir hablando.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa.- No lo evadiré, Te lo prometo.-

La chica suspiró y le sonrió.

-Procuraré no tardar.- Dijo, alejándose un poco mientras respondía al teléfono.

Kurt suspiró, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por la tensión del día. Miró a donde estaba su amiga, esta se hallaba a varios pasos de distancia discutiendo con su madre por el horario de llegada, dándole las razones por las cuales aun no iba a casa.

Fue cuando Karofsky salió de su escondite y tomó bruscamente al chico del brazo. Kurt al sentir el jalón se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con Dave.

Una oleada de sentimientos diversos se desenvolvió en su interior al verlo ahí frente a él. Nuevamente el terror le invadió al sentir su contacto, al tenerlo tan cerca y verle a la cara. La escena volvía a repetirse en su cabeza llenándolo de horror y asco.

Pero la rabia se apoderó de él impidiendo que el miedo lo hundiera en aquel pasadizo oscuro de su mente en el cual había caído en ocasiones anteriores. La furia acumulada se acrecentó. Ese tipo lo había matado en vida, le había robado algo que le era muy preciado, algo que deseaba haberle entregado a alguien más, y con eso le había robado también la paz y la capacidad de sentirse seguro, pero, no conforme, pese a que cumplió con su promesa de no denunciarlo, se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a su hermano, ¡estuvo a punto de dejarlo lisiado!

Dave lo jaló con la intención de llevarlo a otro lugar, pero Kurt sacó fuerzas de su ira y liberó su brazo de la mano de Karofsky para luego darle un empujón. Temblaba de miedo, cólera e impotencia, pero no lo dejaría acercarse a él de nuevo. Karofsky volvió a dar un paso hacia Kurt de manera amenazante.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, maldito hijo de perra!- Gritó Blaine, llegando a toda velocidad y derribando a Karofsky contra el piso. El chico se hallaba enceguecido de furia, la cual le hacía sacar fuerzas de lo más profundo de sí, de modo que se encontraba sobre Dave, moliéndolo a golpes, asestando su puño contra la cara de Karofsky tan repetidas veces que ni le daba tiempo al jugador de fútbol para contraatacar.

Kurt se hallaba paralizado, impactado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mercedes al escuchar el grito de Blaine, se giró y se encontró con la escena. Colgó de inmediato el celular y corrió con Kurt, alejándolo un poco del área de la pelea. El personal del hospital ya se había acercado para separar a los dos chicos (por no decir para liberar a Karofsky del incesante ataque de Blaine).

Los elementos de seguridad del hospital aparecieron ante el escándalo y tomaron al muchacho de los brazos, arrastrándolo lejos de Karofsky que se hallaba aun en el piso, sangrando profusamente del rostro. Las enfermeras se acercaron a atenderlo mientras Blaine se revolvía violentamente en las manos de los oficiales, buscando liberarse para volver a la carga.

Will y Beiste, que iban también a la cafetería acompañados de Sam, Puck y Artie, se acercaron corriendo al darse cuenta de todo. La entrenadora, al ver a su jugador atendido por las enfermeras y notar que el chico de Dalton tenía las manos llenas de sangre, se adelantó, encolerizada.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-

-Este chico atacó al otro sin razón.- Replicó uno de los oficiales que sostenían, con mucho trabajo, a Blaine.- Nos lo llevaremos a la estación, ahí podrán.- Añadió, aun peleando por contener al chico.- En cuanto el otro chico esté bien podrán pasar a hacer la denuncia por agresión.-

Kurt se sobresaltó, no quería que arrestaran a Blaine.

Beiste, ayudando a levantarse a Karofsky del piso, miró a su alumno y dijo.

-¿Quieres presentar cargos?-

Karofsky, muy golpeado del rostro, y sangrando de la nariz, asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ya lo creo que sí!-Rugió, encolerizado.- ¡Haré que encierren a este imbécil!-

La furia de Blaine se encendió aun más ante tal disparate. ¿Cómo se atrevía todavía a decir que levantaría cargos cuando él era un criminal?

-¡Maldito, hijo de perra, desgraciado!- Soltó el muchacho loco de rabia, revolviéndose en las manos de los oficiales quienes se las estaban viendo negras para lograr controlarlo.- ¡Hijo de puta, te voy a matar, te voy a matar! ¡¿Cómo te atreves siendo que tú lo violaste?- Gritó. Solo después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se quedó quieto, frío. Había cometido la peor de las indiscreciones, en un arrebato había gritado lo que Kurt no quería revelar. Se sintió terriblemente mal, había defraudado la confianza de su pequeño soprano, lo había lastimado sin pretenderlo.

-¿Qué dices?- Soltó Beiste sin estar segura de que había escuchado bien. Will, Puck, Artie y Sam miraban a Blaine también sin entender, confundidos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Mercedes temblando, pues lo que había escuchado le hacía atar cabos y el resultado le parecía horrible. Esperanzada de haberse equivocado, volvió a preguntar.- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-

-¿Qué Karofsky, hizo qué?- Inquirió Artie sin comprender.- ¿A quien violó?- Preguntó con recelo, la palabra le parecía muy fuerte y la acusación demasiado escandalosa.

Kurt se quedó helado cuando escuchó a Blaine. Por un momento quiso que la tierra lo tragara, que nadie lo viera, en especial cuando los demás comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

Pero luego respiró profundamente. No podía seguir negándolo, no podía ocultarse más. Ya lo había hecho y no había servido de nada. A pesar de su silencio, Karofsky no lo dejaba en paz ni a él ni a su familia. Él había callado con la esperanza de evitarles cualquier tipo de daño y aun así aquel maldito se había atrevido a agredir a Finn. ¿Quién le aseguraba que el siguiente no era su padre, o Carol? Blaine se lo había dicho, si lo denunciaba lo encerrarían lejos de todos ellos y por fin estarían a salvo.

Necesitaba dar el primer paso, solo así dejaría de ser aquella muñeca quieta de ojos de vidrio que se limitaba a observarlo todo como en un sueño, solo así su corazón dejaría de ser punzado por los recuerdos.

-A mí.- Soltó el niño casi en un susurro, respondiendo a la pregunta de Artie. Mercedes lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa y horror en el rostro.- Dave Karofsky es un violador…- Dijo con amargura.- Él… me violó.-

Mercedes se llevó las manos a la boca con horror y sorpresa.

-Kurt…- Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas al comprenderlo todo, al imaginar el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que su amigo había estado pasando. Al ver que Kurt comenzaba a llorar, Mercedes le rodeó con sus brazos.

Beiste se quedó de una pieza, a lo igual que Will, Artie y Puck que no entendían que los había golpeado. Sam lo comprendió todo. Así que por eso, Kurt había tenido aquella reacción en Westerville. Sin saberlo, sin proponérselo, le había hecho recapitular. El soprano había ligado su chaqueta con Karofsky y esto le había provocado aquel ataque de histeria.

Se alejó un poco del grupo y sacó su celular.

Edward Evans se hallaba en la jefatura de policía. Había pistas de otro sospechoso, un criminal sexual que había atacado recientemente a las afueras del pueblo. Tenía las esperanzas de que ese sujeto estuviera ligado al caso Hummel.

De repente su celular sonó. Lo sacó del interior de su saco y miró el identificador. Respondió de inmediato.

-Sammy, hijo. Dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-Papá… necesito que vengas al hospital general, es muy importante.- Pedía Sam, aun aturdido por el reciente descubrimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola :D

De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, en verdad se los agradezco muchísimo.

Myschizophrenia (muchas gracias por comentar, amo a Kanon Wakeshima y la canción de Still Doll es una de mis favoritas :D), Kanyi (me alegra que te guste la historia, es la primera vez que sé que alguien me ha recomendado, me da gusto que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer :D), Darkieta (me halagas mucho, niña, estoy toda sonrojada, yo también estoy enganchadísima con el Klaine, no veo la hora de que ocurra en Glee), connienkirkland (Aquí estamos de nuevo :D), kitii14 (va a estar difícil que maten a Dave, aunque sí se lo merece XD), TassyRiddle (XDD cierto, Sam es muy oportuno, y sí, Blaine también es mi héroe), Ah That gentleman (XDDDD Amiga, me matan tus coments! ¿En serio gritaste eso? Nomás de imaginarlo… XDDD Te agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que me dices, en verdad me halagas muchísisismo y no sé que decir. Solo espero que te guste el resto del fic y no te apures por cuando comentas, siempre disfruto mucho de lo que me dices, te quiero mucho :D), LoretoLovesGlee (Cierto, no hay nada más lindo que Blaine y el que haya hablado le ayudara mucho a Kurt, además, si habló fue por algo), KlaineHummel (amo tu nick! Y aun le falta al fic XD sorry), Kumikuma-chan (gracias, que bueno que te guste el fic, aquí estamos de nuevo :D), Fer'Criss (Aquí el resto de la historia, aunque aun le falta mucho por sufrir al pobre de Kurt T.T Por cierto, que buen gusto tienes, me encanta tu nick :D), natii (Bienvenida, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, agradezco que la leas y que hayas comentado. Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, eres muy linda :D)

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 9

Los elementos de seguridad del hospital no estaban preparados para situaciones como esa.

Por esa razón, optaron por llevar a Blaine y a Karofsky a la pequeña estación del lugar. Ya ahí se encargarían de llamar a las autoridades pertinentes, quienes tomarían cartas en el asunto y decidirían si había elementos para proceder o si aquello se trataba de una mala broma. Will y Beiste les acompañaron, llamarían a sus padres y tratarían de resolver todo ese asunto. Kurt tuvo que ir con ellos también. Sam se había ido al vestíbulo del hospital.

Mercedes fue junto con Kurt, aun abrazándolo. La chica tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, luchaba por mantenerse fuerte para su amigo, pero parecía que la noticia le había caído muy pesada y se le dificultaba digerirla. El mismo Kurt tuvo que darle ánimos pasando su mano por el brazo de la joven y susurrándole que todo estaría bien ahora.

-Noah, Artie, por favor, busquen al Señor Hummel.- Les pidió Will, pues era obvio que el padre de Kurt debía estar presente en todo esto, pero como él iría con los chicos no podía regresar a buscarlo.

-¿Será correcto, Señor Schue?- Murmuró Artie con tribulación.- Recuerde que él padece del corazón.-

-Lo sé… pero es necesario, este es un asunto muy grave y tiene que estar con su hijo, por favor, vayan a buscarlo y procuren contárselo con tacto, ¿Está bien?-

-Sí, Señor "S".- Replicó Noah, empujando a Artie de regreso. Ambos chicos aun se hallaban muy confundidos y no lograban comprender si lo que estaban viviendo era verdad o una alucinación. Will siguió al grupo a la estación de vigilancia.

Kurt y Mercedes entraron al lugar poco después que los guardias. La estación era pequeña, pero aun así era confortable en lo que cabía. Tenía una especie de "separo" o sala de espera con unas cuantas sillas, había una pared con unos ventanales que topaban con el techo y permitían ver el interior del resto del la sala. Ambos amigos tomaron asiento. La chica parecía comenzar a tranquilizarse aunque aun le costaba algo de trabajo.

Kurt se levantó de su asiento. Pudo ver a través de los vidrios como Karofsky, junto a la entrenadora Beiste, se sentaba frente a un escritorio que yacía en el fondo del cuarto. El jugador alegaba ser inocente, diciendo una y otra vez que el soprano mentía. En su rostro se reflejaba el temor y la cólera, pero Beiste no le decía mucho, solo que tratarían de resolver el problema. Blaine se hallaba recargado en la pared, a la izquierda del escritorio. Tenía la mirada fija en el piso, y la expresión perdida.

El joven soprano lo observó por un largo rato y sintió que el corazón se le comprimía. Recordó lo que había leído en el foro acerca de los seres queridos y todos aquellos que rodeaban a un sobreviviente de violencia sexual. Para estas personas, la situación del ataque también les afectaba de tal manera que incluso se recomendaba que buscaran ayuda profesional para poder sobrellevarlo todo, ya que era una gran tensión que podía aplastarlos de igual forma que a la persona atacada.

Blaine se había comportado de una forma tan valiente desde el momento que le había compartido su problema. Siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa, siempre tenía una frase de aliento, una solución, un abrazo. El chico había mantenido todas sus emociones en su interior, impidiéndoles salir para no incomodarlo. Solo habían detonado aquella noche que supo la identidad del agresor y aun ahí, Kurt le había pedido que volviera a contenerlas. Se sintió terriblemente mal, como un desconsiderado. Se acercó al vidrio para ver mejor a Blaine.

Como si le hubiese llamado por su nombre, el moreno levantó la mirada y se giró hacia donde él estaba. Al verlo se acercó a la entrada que daba a la sala de espera. Kurt se acercó también. Blaine le tomó de las manos con desesperación, sus ojos se hallaban humedecidos y su rostro desencajado por la pena.

-¡Kurt… lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no sé que estaba pensando, no debí decirlo, por favor, perdóname, en verdad yo no quería…!-

Kurt negó con la cabeza y posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Blaine, luego le sonrió.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Al contrario, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa.-

El moreno dio un respingo. En su rostro se reflejaba perfectamente su confusión.

-Siempre has estado ahí para mí, tan fuerte, tan sereno… nunca me puse realmente a pensar en lo difícil que debía ser para ti el tener que soportar todo esto. Te dejé todo el peso a ti solo, yo te tenía a ti para hablar, para desahogarme y llorar, para lamentarme… pero tú… tú no tenías con quien compartir lo que sentías, no podías decirlo a nadie más por consideración a mí y no me lo decías para no agobiarme… lo siento mucho, Blaine… me he portado muy mal contigo.-

El moreno, ahora más tranquilo pues temía haber perdido la confianza de Kurt, sonrió con alivio. Pasó su mano por el rostro del chico y lo levantó para mirarlo a los ojos, después lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Tú no te has portado mal conmigo, eres incapaz de tal cosa.-

Kurt ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Blaine.

Evans llegó al hospital lo más rápido que pudo.

Sam no le había dado mayores explicaciones al llamarle, por lo que el hombre, con los nervios de punta por el trabajo, se imaginaba lo peor. Fue un gran alivio para él encontrarse con su hijo en el vestíbulo del hospital. Se precipitó hacia él, tomándolo de los hombros y revisándolo con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

-Sammy, hijo, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Estoy bien, tranquilo, a mí no me pasó nada.- Replicaba el muchacho tratando de calmarlo.- Lamento no haberte explicado nada por teléfono, pero la verdad no sabía como empezar…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió el detective un poco más relajado.

-Un amigo mío… Kurt Hummel.-

El hombre dio un respingo.

-¿Eres amigo de Kurt Hummel?-

-Sí.- Asintió Sam como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que un chico del club glee quería que cantara un dueto con él cuando entré? Es él, el mismo chico que fue transferido por que lo acosaban en la escuela.-

Evans recapituló y cayó en la cuenta. Era verdad, Sam le había contado sobre ese amigo. Se sintió terriblemente mal por no conocer los nombres completos de los amigos de su hijo y a la vez estaba impresionado con la increíble coincidencia.

-Sí, lo recuerdo… ¿Qué ocurre?-

Sam pasó saliva y se relamió los labios desviando un poco la mirada con nerviosismo. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo relatar lo ocurrido. Tras unos breves segundos, dijo:

-Finn, su hermano, está internado aquí por un accidente en el campo. Kurt y sus padres vinieron, también vino un amigo de Kurt de su nueva escuela… bueno… también vino Dave Karofsky, el tipo que lo molestaba en la escuela… Kurt dice que Karofsky lo violó.-Soltó el chico sin más.

Evans abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué dices?-

Sam asintió.

-Sí, el amigo de Kurt estaba golpeando a Karofsky y lo acusó de violación, después Kurt dijo que él lo había violado.-

Evans estaba impactado. Aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Kurt se abriera y hablara más sobre su caso, nunca pensó que ocurriera de esa manera.

-¿Dónde están?- Le preguntó a su hijo.

-En la estación de vigilancia del hospital. Por la pelea los guardias se los llevaron, por eso te llamé… de hecho, era algo que quería comentarte antes, pero no había podido. Hace poco llevé a Quinn a Westerville al salir de la escuela y me encontré con Kurt en un centro comercial. Cuando vio mi chaqueta se puso histérico y la verdad me dio muy mala espina, y ahora ocurre esto… papá, creo que Kurt dice la verdad.-

-Está bien, Sammy, yo me encargaré de esto, gracias por avisarme.-

-Te acompañaré a la estación de vigilancia.-

-No es necesario, mejor ve a casa.-

-¡No! Kurt es mi amigo, y Finn también, si puedo ayudarles en algo a ellos o a su familia…-

-No, ve a casa, ya te avisaré después.- Ordenó el hombre para luego dirigirse hacia la estación. Sam se quedó de pie, ahí, mirándolo irse.

Burt Hummel estaba intranquilo. Compartía con Blaine la paranoia de no dejar a Kurt sin vigilancia por mucho tiempo mientras se hallara en Lima. No estaba de acuerdo en dejarlo ir por ahí solo con Mercedes, pero tuvo que dejarlo, no debía agobiarlo si lo que realmente quería era que su hijo se sintiera tranquilo. Lo vio partir junto con la chica aunque se quedó con cierta desazón.

El Doctor López les había permitido entrar a la habitación de Finn. Él y Carol, más tranquila y aliviada, se hallaban en ese momento junto al muchacho, conversando felices al verlo consciente y coherente. Pero la desazón no abandonaba a Burt, sobre todo porque su hijo aun no llegaba. Le dijo a Carol que iría a buscar a Kurt. Ella asintió, pues tampoco le gustaba que el chico se hallara sin protección.

Dejó a su esposa con Finn y salió a buscar a Kurt. Como había oído que iría a la cafetería se encaminó para allá. Seguro el chico se encontraba bien, charlando con su amiga sin ningún problema y lo vería como un paranoico sobre protector, pero no le importaba, además, el buscarlo le serviría para avisarle que ya podía entrar a ver a su hermano.

Apenas dio vuelta al pasillo que salía de la sala de espera de las habitaciones, se topó de cara con Puck y Artie. Decidió preguntarles a ellos.

-Chicos, ¿Han visto a Kurt?-

Los dos muchachos lo miraron expectantes. En sus rostros se reflejaba claramente la confusión por lo ocurrido y la duda. El Señor Schuester les había encargado que pusieran al tanto a Burt sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero simplemente no sabían como hacerlo sin causarle un segundo infarto.

Burt, al notarlo, se sintió aun más preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Dónde está Kurt?-

Los demás miembros del club, que aun se hallaban en la sala de espera, miraron hacia donde ellos estaban, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo. Artie y Puck compartieron una mirada dubitativa.

-En la estación de vigilancia.- Respondió Artie con calma después de unos segundos.

-¡¿Qué? – El hombre, preocupado, pasó a un lado de los chicos y se dirigió a la estación a toda velocidad. El resto del club glee se acercó a donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Inquirió Tina, confundida.

Puck y Artie volvieron a mirarse entre ellos con duda.

El jefe de seguridad del hospital, un hombre mayor y de aspecto bonachón, entró a la estación de vigilancia después de ser requerido por sus sub-alternos.

Al llegar se encontró con aquel peculiar cuadro. Un chico con el rostro golpeado y otro con los puños lastimados. Una pareja con expresión de hallarse en un funeral y otros dos chicos de los cuales no entendía que hacían ahí. El hombre resopló y pasando por entre aquellas personas, llegó a su escritorio y tomó asiento.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué pasó aquí?- Interrogó a uno de los oficiales que habían llevado a los chicos.

-Ese muchacho agredió a este otro.- Respondió el hombre. El jefe los miró. Si bien era verdad que Karofsky se hallaba lastimado, las enfermeras ya se habían encargado de hacerle las curaciones pertinentes. Para su razonamiento eso no pasaba de ser una pelea de chiquillos.

-¿Y eso es todo? Con separarlos habría sido suficiente.- Murmuró el jefe dando por terminada la discusión.

-No señor, es que eso no es todo. Aquel niño acusa a este de… de haberlo violado.-

El jefe dio un respingo y miró a Kurt. El soprano se hallaba aun en la puerta de la estación, Will y Blaine estaban junto a él. Sopesó al chico con solo mirarlo. Pequeño, frágil, delicado, con rostro de muñequita y actitudes refinadas. Luego miró a Karofsky, de rasgos duros y mirada hostil mezclada con miedo, aspecto varonil y desmañado, rudo y tosco. Eso le bastó para llegar a una conclusión.

-Vamos, no pueden estar hablando en serio.- Replicó el viejo guardia con una risa burlona que, pese a no ser estruendosa, hizo mella en los oídos de los presentes, en especial de Kurt, Blaine y Will quienes enfocaron sus miradas en el hombre.

-¿Disculpe?- Interrumpió Will.- ¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso?-

-Oh, por favor, no me lo tome a mal.- Replicó el jefe.- Es solo que… esta acusación es tan absurda.-

-¿Qué le parece absurdo?- Saltó Blaine, volviendo a encolerizarse. Will intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Este muchacho no pudo haberle hecho algo como eso a ese chico. A leguas se nota que él no es… ya saben.- Insistió, refiriéndose a Dave.

Blaine iba a volver a la carga, pero Will lo detuvo, colocándole la mano en el hombro. Kurt se encargó también de tranquilizarlo.

-Con todo respeto, pero eso no le toca juzgarlo a usted. Llame a la policía y que ellos investiguen esto.- Le espetó Will con expresión férrea.

-Por favor, Señor…-

-Schuester, Will Schuester.-

-Schuester. ¿En verdad quiere que llame a la policía y arme un escándalo por algo como eso? Es un delito hacer acusaciones falsas.-

-No es una acusación falsa.- Interrumpió Kurt. Su voz sonaba dura y aferraba a Blaine del pecho para detenerlo.

-Yo no te hice nada.- Soltó Dave con ira, aferrándose a su historia, dispuesto a repetirlo cuantas veces fuera necesario hasta que le creyeran.

Kurt lo miró con odio. Estaba dispuesto a alegar y gritar si era necesario, aunque no ahí, ese no era el lugar en el que debía luchar por hacerse oír.

-Ya lo oíste, muchacho, el chico dice que no hizo nada, ¿Por qué no mejor se retiran? Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer.-

Karofsky iba a levantarse del asiento, pero Beiste lo detuvo.

-Me parece que no está entendiendo, Señor.- Le dijo la entrenadora al jefe con tono severo.- A este chico se le acusa de algo muy grave. Es mi alumno y le otorgo el beneficio de la duda, pero también conozco al otro chico y sé que sería incapaz de crear un escándalo como ese solo por nada. Llame a las autoridades.- Karofsky se giró a ver a la mujer con miedo. Beiste lo miró y posó su mano en el hombro de Dave.- Si en realidad eres inocente ellos se encargaran de esclarecerlo todo y limpiar tu nombre.- Dijo, con seriedad.

-Señora.- Replicó de nuevo el jefe.- Yo no voy a…-

-¿A hacer su trabajo?- Insistió Beiste con aquella mirada severa que sus alumnos conocían tan bien. El jefe suspiró y levantó el auricular del teléfono.

Justo en ese momento aparecía Edward Evans en la puerta de la estación. Kurt, al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban se giró y pudo ver al detective. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Detective Evans? ¿Qué… qué hace aquí?-

-Mi hijo me llamó, me puso al tanto de todo.-

-¿Su hijo?- Inquirió Will, mirando a Kurt y al recién llegado alternadamente. El que Kurt le llamara "Detective" a aquel hombre le hizo sentir un peso en el estómago, pues hacía más real lo dicho por el pequeño soprano.

-Sí, Sam Evans es mi hijo.- Replicó el hombre con una sonrisa. Kurt abrió la boca con asombro.- Sí, es una gran casualidad.- Añadió Edward al verlo. Luego, tornándose más serio, dijo.- Sam me comentó que tu atacante está aquí.-

Kurt pasó saliva y bajó la mirada. Era hora de hacer oficial su confrontación con la realidad y las consecuencias venideras. Por un momento se sintió trastabillar. Blaine le puso la mano sobre un hombro, Schuester le tomó por el otro. Al sentirse respaldado, Kurt levantó la mirada y vio a Evans. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Su nombre es David Karofsky… él fue quien me violó.-

Evans le esbozó una sonrisa de apoyo. Mercedes se acercó a donde ellos estaban.

-Es ese sujeto de ahí.-Murmuró la chica ya con más control sobre sí misma y con la firme intención de ayudar a Kurt. Evans asintió. Se abrió paso entre ellos y entró en la estación.

-David Karofsky, quedas arrestado por violación.- Sentenció el detective, tomando del brazo al chico para que se pusiera de pie y comenzando a esposarlo. Beiste miraba todo, sorprendida, a lo igual que el viejo jefe de la estación de vigilancia. Evans comenzó a leerle sus derechos al muchacho.

-¡Yo no hice nada!- Gritaba Karofsky con histeria y horror.- ¡Entrenadora Beiste!-

-Tranquilo muchacho, no digas nada, llamaré a tus padres.- Le garantizó Shannon. El jefe de guardias miraba como el detective se llevaba al chico, con desaprobación.

Al pasar por la puerta hacia la sala de espera, Blaine se interpuso entre Kurt y Karofsky para servir de barrera de protección al pequeño soprano, evitándole así el trago amargo de tener que mirarlo.

Justo cuando salían de la estación apareció Burt. Al ver a Evans se sobresaltó, pero aun más cuando vio que llevaba esposado a aquel chico que torturaba a su hijo en la escuela.

-Detective Evans… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Kurt, Blaine, Will y Mercedes salían atrás de ellos. Beiste se hallaba aun adentro, hablando con el padre de Dave por el celular. Burt miró de nuevo al detective y luego a su hijo, esperando una explicación.

Pero ver el rostro de Kurt le bastó para comprenderlo todo. La visión de Burt se nubló a lo igual que su sentido común y se abalanzó sobre Karofsky arrebatándolo de las manos del detective para azotarlo fuertemente contra la pared y luego contra el piso, ciego de furia. Evans tuvo que detener a Burt haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y aun así parecía que le sería imposible contener los frenéticos embistes de Burt Hummel.

Beiste, al escuchar la revuelta que se llevaba a cabo fuera de la estación, cortó la llamada y salió a toda prisa. Will, Evans, y hasta Kurt y Blaine luchaban por contener a Burt. Karofsky yacía en el piso hecho un ovillo, asustado ante la iracunda reacción del Señor Hummel.

-¡Voy a matarte, maldito desgraciado hijo de puta!- Le gritaba Burt aun debatiéndose en los brazos de Will y Blaine. Evans tuvo que dejarles la tarea a ellos, pues su deber era llevarse a Karofsky en custodia y mientras más rápido lo alejara de la vista de Hummel, mucho mejor.

-¡Papá, por favor, tranquilízate, tu corazón!- Le suplicaba Kurt al borde del llanto. Mercedes trataba también de calmarlo, sin éxito.

-Señor Hummel… por favor… ¡Burt!- Le llamaba Will, desesperado. Pronto Burt dejó de forcejear, llevándose la mano al brazo izquierdo. Al notarlo, Kurt se asustó y comenzó a llamar a gritos por ayuda médica mientras Will y Beiste llevaban al hombre a sentarse en una silla cercana.

-Estoy bien… estoy bien… - Murmuraba entre jadeos.- Ha sido solo el esfuerzo.- Una enfermera y un médico se acercaron y comenzaron a checarlo.

-Will, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de esto? Debo ir a la estación, quedé de esperar ahí al Señor Karofsky.- Le dijo Beiste a Schuester llevándolo aparte para no alterar más a Burt. Will asintió y después de darle una palmada en el hombro a Shannon, regresó con el grupo.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntaba Kurt al doctor, angustiado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo hizo un enorme esfuerzo físico además de que sus nervios están alterados. Un calmante le ayudará.-

-No quiero nada de eso, Doc.- Soltó Burt con firmeza. No estaba dispuesto a quedar drogado mientras su hijo lo necesitaba.

-Pero, papá…- Empezó a insistir Kurt. Su padre le miró fijamente.

-No empieces, Kurt. Tú y yo tenemos algo que arreglar y para empezar me vas a decir todo sobre ese tipo.-

-Yo… no…-

-¡Kurt, por una vez me vas a decir todo y no aceptaré más rodeos!-Exigió Burt, exasperado. Obviamente no era su intención hablarle con tanta dureza, pero los nervios, la angustia y el estrés le estaban haciendo reaccionar de esa manera. Kurt desvío la mirada, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Burt, será mejor que no lo presiones.- Intervino Will.- Además, creo que habrá que alcanzarlos en la jefatura, Kurt deberá dar su declaración.-

Ante tan aplastante verdad, Burt no pudo decir más. Asintió para luego ponerse de pie aun pese a que el doctor le pedía que no lo hiciera. Kurt también insistía, pero su padre le lanzó una mirada severa y el chico guardó silencio.

Sam, que no había hecho caso a su padre y había permanecido en el hospital, se acercó a ellos para ver en qué podía ser útil. Como Burt acompañaría a su hijo a la jefatura, y Will iría con ellos, dada la delicada situación del Señor Hummel, Mercedes y Sam se ofrecieron para ir a donde Carole, ponerla al tanto de todo y permanecer con ella.

-Gracias, Mercedes.- Le susurró Kurt, antes de salir del edificio. La chica lo miró, esbozó una débil sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía incapaz de decirle algo que lo ayudará, así que manifestaba todo su apoyo en aquel abrazo. Tras separarse de su amiga, Kurt miró a Sam y le agradeció también por la ayuda. El rubio le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Kurt, su padre y Blaine se fueron junto con Schuester en el auto de este a la estación de policía. Paul Karofsky ya se encontraba ahí, junto con una mujer que Kurt supuso, sería la madre de Dave. Ambos se encontraban hablando con Beiste y un hombre que estaba con ellos. Al ver llegar a los Hummel, Paul los miró. En sus ojos podía notarse la pena y la total confusión. La madre de Dave al ver a dónde veía su marido, se separó del grupo y se acercó a ellos con furia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?- Le gritó a Kurt. Los ojos de la señora se encontraban anegados de lágrimas y su rostro desencajado por la frustración.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantar semejante falso en contra de mi hijo?-

-Mary, por favor.- Le rogó Paul, acercándose detrás de ella y tomándola de los hombros con la intención de alejarla.

-¡Mi Dave no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡¿No te bastó con hacer que lo suspendieran aquella vez, ahora lo quieres en la cárcel? ¡Deberían encerrarte a ti por mentiroso!-

-¡No le permito que le hable así a mi hijo!- Intervino Burt, colérico, de tal forma que en ese momento le importaba un comino hablarle así a una dama.

-¡Su hijo es un mentiroso! ¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Miente!- Gritaba la mujer, histérica. Paul la alejó de ellos, sin mirar para nada ni a Burt ni a Kurt.

Kurt estaba temblando. Le parecía estar inmerso en una terrible pesadilla de la que esperaba despertar en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos, sentía que se sumergía en un abismo profundo y oscuro, y la verdad, si le hubieran ofrecido perderse en él para siempre habría aceptado con gusto.

Pero una fuerte mano le tomó la suya y la aferró con fuerza, como si de repente lo sacará de aquel abismo de un tirón. Kurt abrió los ojos y vio a su padre. En sus ojos aun había lágrimas, pero luchaba por no dejarlas correr. La convicción daba fuerza a sus facciones y apretaba los labios con firmeza. Le tenía tomado de la mano. Sujetó el hombro de Kurt y atrajo al chico hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-No te des por vencido, Kurt. Vamos a salir de esta, ¿Entendido? Recuerda que a los Hummel nadie los aplasta.-

Kurt asintió vehementemente, aun apretado contra el pecho de su padre.

Evans, acompañado de una mujer, salió de uno de los separos y se acercó a donde ellos estaban.

-Kurt, Señor Hummel, ella es la detective Curtis.- Añadió, presentando a la mujer que venía con él.- Kurt, necesito que amplíes tu declaración, acompáñame, por favor.-

-¿Puedo ir con él?- Preguntó Burt.

-Lo siento, no es posible, debe hacerlo solo.-

Burt estrujó a su muchacho y luego lo liberó de su abrazo, sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

-Anda, hijo. Estaré aquí si me necesitas.-

Kurt asintió suavemente. Miró a Blaine y a Will y les sonrió. Ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa. El muchacho se fue detrás de Evans. Curtis se había quedado con Burt y los demás.

Hawkins salió de otro separo y se acercó a los Karofsky, llevándose a Paul y al otro hombre consigo. Al darse la vuelta para volver a la habitación, Hawkins vio a Blaine y le dedicó una mirada soberbia. El moreno sintió ganas de golpearlo, pues recordó que aun se la debía y de hecho, estaba en el momento y lugar justo para hacer que se la pagara.

-¡No entiendo porque no me dejaron ir con él!- Soltó Burt, sacando a Blaine de su ensimismamiento.

-Tengo entendido que el sospechoso, si es menor de edad tiene el privilegio de contar con la presencia de sus padres en un interrogatorio, pero la víctima no.- Comentó Will, aunque su dato no ayudaba en nada a la situación.

-No se preocupe, Señor Hummel, puede escuchar todo y de hecho, sería mejor que así lo hiciera. Sígame por favor.- Le pidió la detective Curtis, guiándolo hacia una oficina. Will iba con él. Blaine se dividía entre ir a reportar a Hawkins e ir con el grupo. Optó por lo último. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina a donde la detective había llevado a Will y Burt, la mujer lo detuvo.

-¿Eres familiar?-

-Eh… no, pero… yo…-

-Entonces no puedo dejarte pasar, lo lamento.-

-¡Pero…!-

-Está bien.- Se escuchó decir a Burt. Blaine, sorprendido, miró al Señor Hummel.- Es amigo de mi hijo, quizá él pueda aportar algún dato más, creo que le dice cosas que a mí no.-

-De acuerdo, pasa.- La detective se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Blaine. El chico no se hizo del rogar, aunque se sintió algo cohibido por lo dicho por Burt.

La habitación en la que se encontraban era de escaso mobiliario. Si acaso solo un par de sillas y un escritorio. En la pared del fondo se hallaba un enorme ventanal. Blaine se acercó al vidrio, el clásico espejo de doble vista. Kurt se hallaba del otro lado, sentado ante una mesa, en una oficina sencilla y menos sobria que en la que ellos estaban.

Evans se sentó en otra silla vacía que se hallaba frente a Kurt. Traía consigo algunas hojas de registro.

-Bien, Kurt… por lo que veo, la primera vez que te tomé la declaración no me dijiste todo.-

Kurt asintió, apenado. Bajó la mirada y la desvío un poco.

-No te sientas mal, lo entiendo. Pero ahora necesito que me digas toda la verdad y que no te guardes nada.-

El soprano suspiró. Levantó ligeramente el mentón, tratando de armarse de valor, luego volvió a bajarlo, entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa y sin apartar la vista de ellas, comenzó.

-Esa noche… al bajar del auto dentro del garaje, él estaba ahí…-

-¿Quién es él, Kurt?- Insistió Evans. Kurt se retorció ligeramente las manos.

-David Karofsky.- Replicó con amargura.- Algo me dijo… parecía que me esperaba. Me asusté mucho cuando lo vi. Olía mucho a cerveza, su mirada parecía perdida.-

-Muy bien.- Evans hacía apuntes al tiempo que escuchaba. Miró de nuevo a Kurt.- ¿Y qué pasó después?-

-Le dije… le dije que qué hacía ahí. No me respondió, comenzó a avanzar hacia mí… y… trató de besarme.-

-¿Ya había ocurrido algo así antes?-

Kurt asintió. Will y Burt, que escuchaban y observaban todo en la otra habitación, dieron un respingo.

-En la escuela, un día que lo confronté en los vestidores por su acoso. Él me besó a la fuerza, a raíz de ahí su acoso se hizo peor y amenazó con matarme si le decía a alguien, por eso fui transferido a Dalton.-

Burt estuvo a punto de estallar al escuchar aquello. Miró a Will como pidiendo una explicación, como si él hubiera sido testigo de aquel incidente y le hubiera ocultado esa información. Pero Will se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Yo no sabía nada de eso.-

Burt golpeó la pared con fuerza y bajó la cabeza, frustrado. ¿Por qué demonios su hijo le ocultaba tantas cosas?

-¿Qué pasó cuando trató de besarte en el garaje?- Preguntó el detective.

-Lo empujé.-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Se volvió loco… me gritó una sarta de tonterías que no recuerdo, parecía un demente. Me asusté y salí corriendo para entrar a la casa por la puerta que conecta con el garaje.- La voz de Kurt se entrecortaba, tenía la garganta ligeramente irritada por todos los gritos en el hospital y la tensión nerviosa. Para el soprano aquello parecía un Deja vu, pues fue como la declaración que diera en el hospital aquella noche.

Evans se acercó a una mesa que yacía en el fondo de la oficina. Sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo entregó al niño. Kurt le agradeció con voz débil. Dio un sorbo y volvió a hablar.

-Pero él corrió detrás de mí y jaló la puerta. Corrí al segundo piso para encerrarme en mi cuarto y llamar a la policía, pero no pude hacerlo. Karofsky se hallaba detrás de mí, me golpeó en la cara y me hizo caer al piso.-

-¿Qué hizo Karofsky cuando caíste al piso?-

-Siguió golpeándome.- Murmuró Kurt. Al escucharlo, Blaine y Burt apretaron los puños con furia, deseando tener a David enfrente para regresarle cada uno de aquellos golpes.- Me pateó y me gritó otra sarta de sandeces…-

-¿Recuerdas que te gritó?-

Kurt asintió, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue lo que te gritó?-

-Me llamó perra… zorra… me acusó de tener sexo con todos los chicos de Dalton.- Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apenado de repetir todo aquello.- Dijo que si así me gustaba ser tratado, así era como me iba a tratar.-

-¿Qué ocurrió después?-

-Se acostó sobre mí.- Dijo casi en un susurro. Tomó el vaso y dio otro sorbo, tratando de postergar lo más posible el resto de la narración.

-¿Fue cuando te desmayaste?- Preguntó el detective, echando un vistazo a una hoja que tenía la primera declaración que Kurt dio en el hospital.

El niño estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Ansiaba con toda su alma salir corriendo y no volver jamás. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y miró tentativamente la puerta, pero desechó la idea en el acto. Retorcía sus manos nerviosamente y desvió la mirada de nuevo. Evans, apenado, no tuvo otra opción que insistir.

-¿Kurt? ¿Fue ahí cuando te desmayaste?-

-No.- Replicó el pequeño, lloroso.- No me desmayé… nunca me desmayé.-

Burt sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe terrible en el pecho. Will puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hummel, pero este se la quitó en el acto y siguió atento a la declaración de su hijo. Blaine también se hallaba absorto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ansiando estar junto a Kurt, ofrecerle su hombro para llorar, sus brazos para refugiarse.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste eso aquella vez?-

-¿No es obvio?- Sollozó Kurt entre sus manos, con las cuales se cubría el rostro de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Kurt, yo entiendo porqué lo hiciste, pero es una pregunta de rigor y debe ir en el reporte.- Replicó el hombre, muy apenado. No importaba cuantos años llevara en eso, no podía mantener la sangre fría y dejar sus emociones de lado a la hora de interrogar a las víctimas.

-Por que no quería hablar sobre ello… no quería que mi padre lo oyera.- Soltó el chico, llorando.

-Comprendo.- Suspiró Evans.- ¿Entonces, qué ocurrió después?-

-Él se acostó sobre mí, yo le supliqué que me dejara en paz, pero no me hizo caso, me sacó la ropa y… y…- Volvió a llorar ahora con más fuerza.

Evans quería completar la frase por él, ahorrarle el sufrimiento, pero obviamente no le era permitido. El abogado de Dave podía tomar eso como manipulación y usarlo para dejarlo libre.

-… y me violó…- Sollozó el niño.

Burt golpeó la pared llenó de rabia y dolor. Hasta entonces, el único consuelo que le quedaba si es que había alguno en aquella tragedia, era el saber que su hijo no había estado consciente durante el ataque, que en sí, no se había enterado de que tanto le hizo aquel desgraciado; prácticamente el desmayo le había evitado "vivir" la agresión. Pero el saber que no era así lo estaba matando. Se preguntaba como es que en realidad había creído lo que Kurt dijo, siendo que sabía descifrar a su hijo como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Quizá Kurt había logrado engañarlo porque el mismo Burt había querido ser engañado.

-Bien, ¿Te dijo algo más mientras te estaba violando?-

Kurt negó con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, le estaba dando una terrible jaqueca.

-¿Hiciste algo mientras te violaba? ¿Algo para defenderte?-

-Lo pateé… lo golpeé, le clavé las uñas en el cuello, pero no sirvió de nada.-

-¿Qué más hiciste?-

Kurt negó suavemente. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-Nada.- Respondió con un hilo de voz.- Cuando estaba dentro de mí ya no pude hacer nada… ya no tenía fuerzas… no hice nada.-

Aquella frase "dentro de mí" retumbó terriblemente en los oídos de Burt, Blaine y Will. Los tres querían la cabeza de David Karofsky.

-¿Qué pasó cuando él terminó?-

-Me sujetó del cuello.- Respondió el niño con parsimonia.- me sujetó del cuello y comenzó a estrecharlo, me amenazó que si decía lo que había pasado no solo me mataría a mí, sino también a mi familia.-

-Comprendo.- Evans seguía anotando.- ¿Qué hizo él después?-

-Se largó.-Dijo con cierto alivio. Su mirada seguía perdida, señal de que Kurt no estaba ahí, sino que su mente se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, en esa noche. Se abrazó a sí mismo y volvió a hablar.- ¡Me gritó que yo había tenido la culpa, que yo lo había orillado a eso!- El niño volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, soltándose a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Yo tengo la culpa, yo tengo la culpa por idiota!-

Burt no pudo soportarlo más. Cuando vio a Kurt con aquella mirada vacía salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta de la oficina de golpe. Necesitaba estar con su hijo. Se acercó a donde estaba su muchacho y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Kurt ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su padre.

-¡Perdóname, papá, perdóname por favor!-

-¡Kurt, por Dios, no seas tonto!- Burt besó los cabellos de su hijo.- No hay nada que perdonarte, tú no hiciste nada malo.-

Evans se levantó de su asiento llevando los papeles consigo.

-Eres muy valiente Kurt, te agradezco mucho tu cooperación.-

Will y Blaine se hallaban en la puerta de la oficina, habían ido siguiendo a Burt. Evans se acercó a ellos.

-¿Aun debe permanecer aquí?- Inquirió Will.

-No, ya ha hecho todo lo que debía. Puede ir a casa, les llamaremos en cuanto pase algo.-

-¿Algo?- Soltó Blaine sin comprender.- ¿Es que no van a encerrarlo y ya? ¡Ese tipo merece la muerte!-

-Te comprendo, muchacho. Pero aun se le está tomando su declaración, sus padres trajeron un abogado… La verdad, esto va a ser un proceso muy largo.-

Blaine cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y de no marearse con tantas emociones vividas. En verdad que no comprendía porque se le tenían tantas consideraciones a un criminal como ese. Tenían la declaración de Kurt y las muestras que seguramente le habían tomado aquella noche, ¿Por qué complicarlo más?

Tras hablar de nuevo con el detective, Burt se llevó a su hijo de la estación. Will y Blaine iban detrás de ellos. Schuester lanzó una última mirada a la entrenadora Beiste y se despidió de ella con un movimiento de cabeza. Shannon le correspondió. Ella aun permanecería ahí pues Karofsky aun estaba siendo interrogado y deseaba estar al tanto de su situación legal.

Casi en el mismo instante que los Hummel abandonaban la estación, Hawkins salía de la sala de interrogatorio. Evans se acercó a él.

-¿Y bien?-

El otro detective exhaló un suspiro.

-Es la historia clásica de siempre.- Replicó. Evans le instó a que continuara.- Al principio negó haber tocado al chico ese. Cuando le pedí que me diera una muestra de ADN para descartarlo, se negó, pero su padre nos dijo que la daría. Iba a llamar para que le tomaran la muestra cuando el muchacho decidió hablar.-

-¿Y qué dijo?-

-El chico está muy confundido y apenado.- Soltó Hawkins con tono conciliatorio, cosa que a Evans le disgustó sobremanera.- Dice que ese día estaba muy presionado, pues ha estado saliendo mal en la escuela y como hubo junta de maestros y padres de familia temía que sus profesores le dijeran eso a sus padres. Por eso él y otros amigos estuvieron bebiendo, luego se quedó solo, iba por más cerveza y se encontró con el chico Hummel…-

-¿Y…?-

-Cómo te dije la otra vez. El muchacho Hummel lo invitó a pasar prometiéndole bebida, David aceptó a entrar en su casa y aquel se le ofreció. Entonces, estando en ese estado de ebriedad al chico Karofsky pues, simplemente se le "desviaron" los gustos y se tiró al chiquillo ese.-

Evans cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para evitar que sus ansías de golpear al imbécil de su compañero se apoderaran de él. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y abriendo los ojos de nuevo, dijo.

-¿Y tú te crees ese cuento?-

-Por favor, a todos nos ha pasado un desliz cuando estamos tomados. ¿O me vas a decir que tú nunca has hecho, estando bebido, cosas que no harías en tus cinco sentidos? Hasta al más macho le puede pasar algo como eso en ese estado.-

-Genial, ¿Por qué no de una vez le preparas la defensa al muchacho ese? Ya que pareces simpatizar tanto con él.-

-Cómo sea, el chico alega ser inocente. Pasará la noche aquí, pero sus padres le pagaran la fianza e irán a juicio.- Respondió Roland con hastío. Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Evans suspiró. El pobre de Kurt Hummel todavía tendría que pasar por un infierno mayor.

Will llevó a los Hummel y a Blaine de vuelta al hospital general de Lima. El silencio predominó durante todo el viaje. Blaine, que se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto, se encontraba meditabundo, dando vueltas a toda la situación por la que acababan de pasar, buscando una forma de ayudar a su amado Kurt.

Kurt y su padre iban en el asiento trasero. El hombre no había querido soltarlo desde que salieron de la estación; aun le llevaba abrazado, como si de esa forma pudiera protegerlo de todos los sinsabores que aun le faltaban por vivir.

Al entrar en el edificio se dirigieron al piso donde se hallaba el cuarto de Finn. Afuera de este aun se encontraban los chicos del club. Kurt se hallaba demasiado aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, razón por la que no notó las miradas que sus amigos le dedicaban, llenas de una mezcla de pena, confusión y curiosidad.

-Chicos… ¿Aun siguen aquí?- Soltó Schuester al verlos.

-No podíamos irnos así.- Replicó Tina con mesura. Miró a Kurt de nuevo, para luego bajar la mirada. Quería decirle algo, alguna frase de aliento y apoyo que le hiciera ver que estaban con él, pero no supo ni que decir ni como hacerlo, solo atinó a sentarse en una silla vacía.

Rachel se acercó a los Hummel. Sus ojos se veían irritados por el llanto.

-Kurt…-

El soprano levantó la mirada, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Solo quiero decirte que… que…- La chica respiró hondo, armándose de valor.- todos lamentamos mucho lo que te pasó y queremos que sepas que todos estamos aquí para ti, para lo que necesites. No olvides que somos tus amigos y cuentas con nosotros para todo, para cualquier cosa.-

El soprano se sintió desconcertado al principio, pero luego recordó que Puck y Artie también habían estado presentes en aquel escándalo y era más que obvio que no se lo habían callado. Resignado a ser la comidilla de todos, se esforzó por esbozar la más dulce de sus sonrisas, aunque todo quedó en un ligero y fugaz gesto de simpatía.

-Gracias, Rachel… gracias a todos.- Añadió, mirando a sus antiguos compañeros. Los chicos le correspondieron con otra ligera y tímida sonrisa. En el fondo, Kurt agradecía sinceramente lo expresado por la solista de McKinley, aunque le era difícil aceptar que ahora lo verían como "el chico violado", o por lo menos, eso era lo que sus miradas le hacían sentir.

-Será mejor que los lleve a casa.- Intervino Will, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que había seguido.- Ya es muy tarde y mañana deben ir a la escuela.-

-No se preocupe, Señor Schuester, yo traje mi auto.- Dijo Puckerman, en uno de sus accesos de buena voluntad.- Por hoy haré de chófer del club.-

-Te lo agradezco, Puck. Por favor, maneja con cuidado.-

Todos se despidieron de Kurt de manera afectuosa al tiempo que se dirigían fuera del pasillo. Rachel fue la única que se quedó ahí, pues aun quería ver a Finn.

Will miró a Burt, Kurt y Blaine.

-¿Quieren que los lleve a Dalton?-

-Yo me quedaré.- Replicó Kurt de inmediato.- Aun no he visto a Finn, quiero saber como está.-

Will miró a Blaine, por si él quería aceptar su oferta. Al notarlo, el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Yo también me quedó. No pienso dejarlo solo.-

Burt miró a Blaine al escucharlo. Empezaba a sentir cierta simpatía por aquel muchacho. Will les sonrió a ambos chicos.

-De acuerdo. Me gustaría pasar a ver a Finn, pero supongo que es mejor a que espere, la familia tiene prioridad. Rachel, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-No, Señor Schue. Me quedaré aquí, espero que no les importe que pase la noche aquí afuera.-

-No hay problema con eso, pero sería mejor que fueras a casa a descansar.- Le dijo Burt, amablemente.

-No podría.- Se esforzó Rachel en sonreír.- Con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que no podría conciliar el sueño.-

Will suspiró, vencido.

Burt abrió la puerta del cuarto de Finn. Carole al verlo, se dejó ir hacia él, preocupada y deseosa de saber qué había pasado. Finn se hallaba sedado, pues se había alterado tanto al enterarse de lo ocurrido que deseaba salir y matar a Karofsky, de forma que se puso muy violento dándole mucho trabajo a las enfermeras. Por fin el Doctor López llegó y decidió sedarlo para evitar que se hiciera más daño. Mercedes y Sam se encontraban a su lado.

Cuando Kurt entró en la habitación, Carole lo abrazó con fuerza mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La mujer estaba muy angustiada por el estado del muchacho, se imaginaba lo duro que debía ser para él el que se extendiera aun más su terrible pesadilla.

Sam y Mercedes se acercaron también. Burt les agradeció por haber acompañado a su esposa y a su otro hijo. Will se acercó a los muchachos y se ofreció también a llevarlos a casa. A diferencia de Rachel, ambos chicos aceptaron la oferta y ayudaron al maestro a convencer a la obcecada soprano para que regresara a su casa con la promesa de volver en la mañana. De esa forma, los cuatro, tras despedirse de los Hummel y Blaine, se retiraron del hospital.

Kurt miró a su hermano de lejos. El sedante lo tenía sumido en un profundo sueño por lo que no le vio caso a quedarse dentro de la habitación. Mientras Burt y Carole agradecían a Will por su ayuda, Kurt tomó asiento en una de las sillas en el pasillo.

Blaine se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-No lo sé.- Murmuró el chico.- Me siento tan cansado… tan exhausto… me duele la cabeza.-

-¿Quieres que te consiga un analgésico?- Inquirió Blaine, preocupado. Kurt negó suavemente.

-No, gracias… solo quiero dormir…-

Blaine abrazó a Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él como siempre solía hacerlo. El soprano recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, dejándose llevar por el aroma de su perfume y el calor de su cuerpo.

Parecía como si la paz que Blaine le brindaba fuera el único tranquilizante que podía ayudarle a sentirse mejor. En un instante, Kurt se hallaba profundamente dormido y pese a los problemas que había tenido que afrontar durante el día, pese a tener que revivir y narrar la experiencia más traumática de su vida, el chico logró sentirse tranquilo y protegido.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Antes que nada, lamento mucho el retraso :D

Nuevamente estoy muy agradecida con todos por sus reviews, tanto los que comentan regularmente como con los nuevos, de verdad, estoy muy feliz y fascinada con la cantidad de comentarios y las cosas que me dicen. Se los agradezco de todo corazón, muchísimas gracias (Ok, ya soné repetitiva) Gracias a Ah That Gentleman (O Vale, tienes un nombre muy bonito y tu nick me parece genial y original :D), Fer' Criss (lo siento, la cabeza de Dave me la quedo para colgarla en mi pared XD), Candy (Aquí seguimos, espero que te guste este capitulo), Kanyi (Eres de las mías, tortura al estilo Vlad Tepes, ¡Me encanta!), Kiwi's And Frito Lay's (Gracias por orientarme, son bienvenidas todas tus críticas :D), natii (Fíjate que yo pienso igual y es probable que eso pudiera pasarle si lo encierran), Myschizophrenia (Es verdad, y mira la neta, precisamente me he basado en lo que es la cruel realidad para la personalidad de Roland y la de algunos otros que reaccionan de esa forma tan negativa, por desgracia este crimen está aun muy estigmatizado y la sociedad machista provoca que haya reacciones como esas, pero a fin de cuentas hemos avanzado, pues antes era más difícil aun que casos de este tipo pudieran progresar jurídicamente), Bill Harris (¡Casi tocayo! XD Muchas gracias por lo que dices, ¿vieras que en ratos siento que me salgo de la personalidad de los personajes? Espero que si eso ocurre tú me jales la oreja para corregirme ;D), Miss Jemand (Entonces siendo así, te agradezco infinitamente por decírmelo, en verdad lo valoro muchísimo), Tassy Riddle (Gracias :D, tienes razón, matar a esos dos sería grandioso, es curioso como nos sale nuestro lado sádico XD), Nicole Olate (¡Muchas gracias! Oye, me ha sido difícil dar con tu facebook, la dirección que me diste me la muestra de que no existe y no tengo tu mail T.T Si quieres a mi me encuentras como Billie Jean Hummel y con una foto de Blaine y Kurt en el perfil :D), Klainehummel (¡Por dios, me sonrojas!:D Muchas gracias, eres un dulce), LoretoLovesGlee (no, no eres la única, creo que se está armando un grupo muy numeroso con las mismas intenciones y tienes razón, lo ideal sería que Dave afrontara los hechos y aceptara su responsabilidad, pero ya sabes, ahí se juega su libertad y no creo que alguien tenga tantas agallas o sea tan maduro… al menos no él :D), HannahDecker (Gracias :D Me halaga y me ánima mucho que me digas eso, espero que este capitulo te guste :D)

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capitulo 10

Burt había acompañado a Will y los chicos hasta el estacionamiento, agradeciéndoles por todo lo que habían hecho por ellos.

Cuando regresó se encontró a Kurt, dormido en los brazos de Blaine, ambos acomodados en las sillas fuera del cuarto de Finn. El moreno se hallaba tan cansado por todo lo ocurrido durante el día que cayó rendido casi después de que Kurt se durmiera. Burt los miró y torció el gesto sin saber si llevarse de un jalón a ese chico para leerle la cartilla de cómo tratar a su niño o mejor respirar hondo y hacer como que no había visto nada.

Optando por lo segundo, pues no habría sido bueno despertar a su niño, entró en la habitación de Finn. Carole se hallaba sentada junto a la cama del muchacho. Al ver entrar a su marido, le sonrió, levantándose y dándole un beso.

-¿Cómo está?- Le preguntó Burt, señalando a Finn.

-Aun se halla bajo el efecto del sedante.- Murmuró Carole, sonriendo de lado.- Se alteró mucho cuando se enteró de todo.-

-No lo culpó.- Suspiró el hombre, sentándose junto con su mujer a lado del chico.- Todos nos sentimos igual.-

-¿Dónde está Kurt?-

-Afuera, en la sala de espera, se quedó dormido… junto con ese muchacho.- Respondió Burt con trabajo. Carole esbozó una amplia sonrisa pícara.

-No está mal nuestro yerno, ¿No crees?-

Burt dio un respingo y miró a su esposa.

-Para broma está muy pesada, Carole.- Replicó el hombre dividido entre la risa y su afán de querer verse serio ante tal cuestión. Carole se echó a reír abiertamente.

-¡Oh, vamos Burt! A leguas se nota que los dos están muy enamorados.- Susurró la mujer, pues Finn se había removido en su cama. Temía haberlo despertado con su risa, pese a que eso sería imposible por el medicamento.- Es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea.-

-Pero… Kurt acaba de pasar por algo horrible, Carole.- Agregó, un poco más serio.- No creo que esté listo para ese tipo de cosas, ¿no lo crees? Necesita recuperarse, superar esa tragedia, no puede andar con un chico, no ahora.-

Carole suspiró. Toda la familia estaba muy afectada con lo ocurrido a Kurt, pero obviamente el que más sufría por ello era su esposo. Burt siempre se le había figurado como un enorme "Papá oso" el cual protegía a (ahora a sus) oseznos con todo lo que tenía. El no haber podido evitarle a Kurt todo ese sufrimiento era algo que aun le pesaba y por ende parecía haber redoblado su afán sobre protector.

-Te entiendo, Burt, pero quizá eso sea parte de la recuperación de Kurt, ¿no lo crees? Tú sabes, él debe volver a retomar su vida, llevarla con toda la normalidad que este suceso le permita… No, mejor dicho, él debe superar ese suceso, controlarlo, no que la tragedia lo controle a él. Si él se ha enamorado y es correspondido, creo que será algo bueno para su recuperación, qué mejor que esté dispuesto a relacionarse con alguien a ese grado emocional, ¿No te parece?-

Burt bufó ligeramente, pero debía admitir que su esposa tenía un punto.

-Supongo.- Suspiró, resignado.- Por lo menos el chiquillo ese parece decente.-

-Seguro que lo es. Mercedes me contó todo lo que pasó, al parecer ese niño ha estado apoyando a Kurt de un modo que nosotros no hemos podido y la verdad yo se lo agradezco mucho.-

-Bueno, sí, yo también.- Balbuceó Burt, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado ante aquel argumento.

-Y digo, si un chico como ese no es merecedor de nuestro retoño, entonces ¿Quién lo es?- Insistió la mujer, abrazando los hombros de su esposo. Burt sonrió levemente, colocando la mano en uno de los brazos de su esposa, en el cual depositó un dulce beso. Al parecer Carole se había adjudicado la tarea de "abogada de Blaine Anderson" y estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo de convencimiento a favor de "su cliente".

La mañana llegó, encontrando a los dos chicos de Dalton, aun en aquellos incómodos asientos.

Blaine fue el primero en despertar. Aun se sentía cansado y algo aturdido, pero hizo caso omiso de aquello al ver el rostro de Kurt. El chico de piel de porcelana se hallaba plácidamente recostado sobre su pecho, con sus rosados labios ligeramente entreabiertos, como invitando al beso, y sus largas pestañas reposando sobre sus mejillas. Toda una imagen de belleza e inocencia.

Blaine se hallaba embelesado ante aquella hermosa escena, ante la dulzura y el amor que Kurt le provocaba. Se quedó observándolo unos instantes, pero pronto vio que el Doctor López salía de la habitación de Finn. Seguro de que Kurt querría estar al tanto de cualquier detalle, Blaine comenzó a sacudir con suavidad al pequeño. Kurt abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-Buenos días, Rayo de sol.- Le susurró el moreno al oído, rozando suavemente sus labios en la mejilla del chico al momento de hablar. Kurt se estremeció ante aquel contacto, y para beneplácito suyo, aquella sensación no había sido provocada en lo absoluto por el miedo.

-Buenos días.- Replicó el soprano en un siseo, mirando a Blaine y esbozando una dulce sonrisa.- Dormí muy bien.- Murmuró casi sin pensarlo. El moreno sonrió feliz.

-Me da gusto oír eso.- Le estrechó un poco más contra su cuerpo, depositando un tierno beso entre los cabellos de Kurt. El niño se aferró un poco más a Blaine.- Por cierto, el doctor acaba de salir de la habitación de tu hermano.-

Kurt se incorporó de un salto, cosa que hizo que Blaine se arrepintiera de haber hablado, ya que quería prolongar el abrazo por más tiempo.

-¿En verdad? ¿Dijo algo?- Inquirió, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la puerta.

-No lo sé, solo lo vi salir.- Respondió, levantándose a su vez.- Quizá ya haya despertado, ¿no lo crees?-

Kurt asintió. Tomó de la mano a Blaine y se dirigió a la habitación. Tras tocar a la puerta, Carole les invitó a pasar.

-Buenos días.- Saludó el soprano, asomándose por la puerta y encontrándose con su hermano ya despierto, sentado en la cama. El muchacho traía puesto un collarín al cuello y su rostro mostraba signos de cansancio. Cuando vio a Kurt, su expresión se tornó dura y desvió la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el soprano.

-Buenos días, Kurt, Blaine.- Correspondió Carole con una gran sonrisa al saludo.- Sé que es una pregunta irónica, pero ¿Durmieron bien?-

-Maravillosamente.- Respondieron ambos chicos al unísono. Al darse cuenta de su sincronía, los dos emitieron una risita mientras se miraban de reojo.

-Sí, ya lo creo.- Dijo Burt, quien entraba justo en ese momento a la habitación. Venía de la recepción tras arreglar todo para la salida de Finn y traía consigo una pequeña maleta con ropa limpia para su hijastro, además de que había llamado a Will para avisarle del alta del muchacho, el director de glee había quedado en ir a visitarlo por la mañana y Burt no quería que este diera la vuelta en balde.

-Buenos días… Señor Hummel.- Balbució Blaine, nervioso, pues si el hombre venía de fuera era obvio que lo había visto dormido con su pequeño retoño en brazos.

-Buenos días, muchacho.- Le correspondió Burt, mirándolo fijamente. Kurt, al notar tal mirada penetrante por parte de su padre, sintió unas repentinas ganas de darle un codazo con la esperanza de que dejara de intimidarlo.

-¿Está todo listo?- Preguntó Carole, entrando oportunamente a salvar a Blaine y tomando de las manos de su esposo la maleta.

-Sí, ya podemos irnos. ¿Cómo te sientes, Finn?-

-Bien… - Murmuró el muchacho, esforzándose por sonreírle a su padrastro, aunque la sonrisa no duró mucho en sus labios. Carole sacó la ropa y empezó a ayudarle a vestirse aunque el chico puso un gesto de incomodidad, al parecer aun le era difícil cambiarse de ropa frente a Kurt, y peor ahora que venía con Blaine. En pocos minutos ya se hallaba listo para abandonar la habitación.

-De acuerdo, déjame ayudarte.- Burt tomó a Finn del brazo y le ayudó a bajar de la alta cama de hospital con cuidado. Carole le tomó del otro cuando el chico al fin puso el pie en el piso, aunque luego se separó para ir a abrir la puerta. Kurt se acercó para ofrecer el brazo a su hermano, pero el chico lo rechazó de inmediato y siguió su camino a la puerta apoyado en sus padres.

Kurt lo miró avanzar, extrañado ante tal reacción. Ahora no le quedaba duda de lo que había visto al principio.

Finn parecía estar enojado con él.

Salieron al estacionamiento del hospital. Burt abrió la puerta del auto y Carole ayudó a su hijo a acomodarse en el asiento trasero. Kurt estaba consciente de que algo raro le pasaba a Finn con él, pero aun así, acordó con Blaine ir en el auto con su familia, mientras el moreno los seguía en el suyo hasta la residencia Hummel.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la casa.

La simple vista de la fachada hizo que Kurt se sintiera tan mal como aquel día que lo llevaron de vuelta del hospital después del ataque. Por un segundo pensó que estaba a punto de vomitar, pero cerró los ojos y respiró profundo varias veces, luchando por controlarse. Si quería estar con su familia y acompañar a su hermano, debía ser fuerte y soportar.

Aunque habría dado lo que fuera por que Blaine estuviera a su lado.

Burt introdujo el auto en el garaje mientras Blaine se estacionaba frente a la casa. Al abrir la puerta del vehículo, Carole se apresuró a asistir a su hijo para ayudarle a bajar. Nuevamente, Kurt ofreció su ayuda a Finn y nuevamente fue rechazado por este. Blaine, que iba llegando desde la calle, pudo notar aquella acción por parte del quarterback de McKinley. Extrañado, se acercó a Kurt.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-No lo sé…- Murmuró el muchacho. Blaine le tomó de la mano, estrechándosela, para luego ir al interior de la casa.

Entre Burt y Carole ayudaron a Finn a subir las escaleras y a instalarse en su habitación. El doctor le había ordenado que guardara cama mínimo una o dos semanas, permitiéndole caminar solo unos cuantos minutos al día. A diferencia de Kurt con su fractura de costillas, Finn no podría ni quería saltarse aquel descanso obligatorio. Además de los analgésicos y la posterior rehabilitación, el chico podría volver después a la escuela, aunque tendría que asistir a clases usando el collarín blando.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno.- Le dijo Carole a su hijo, dándole un beso en la frente con mucho cuidado.

-Yo iré a McKinley, debo hablar con Figgins y presentarle el justificante médico para evitar problemas por la asistencia. También me daré una vuelta por Dalton, debo justificar la ausencia de estos dos.- Señaló con el pulgar a Kurt y a Blaine.-No será fácil contigo, porque no tengo autoridad sobre ti, pero espero que el director lo comprenda.- Le dijo al moreno.

-Gracias, Señor Hummel.- Respondió el chico con humildad. Kurt le sonrió a su padre.

-No, gracias a ti, muchacho.- Replicó, Burt con total sinceridad, colocándole su pesada mano en el hombro en un gesto de plena aceptación, confianza y gratitud. Debía admitir que Carole tenía razón. Por lo que podía observar en su hijo, Blaine había estado ahí con él en los momentos más difíciles, apoyándolo y ayudándolo de una forma que para ellos no fue posible, y aunque era obvio que su muchacho aun tenía un largo camino que recorrer hacia la recuperación, Blaine Anderson le había ayudado a dar los primeros pasos de manera segura y hasta amorosa, de modo que ya podía reconocer un poco más a su pequeño.

-¿No desayunas primero?- Insistió Carole.

-Gracias, linda, pero es mejor darle prisa a esto.- Replicó Burt, sonriéndole débilmente a su esposa. Tras dar un beso a su mujer, se despidió de sus hijos, de Blaine y salió.

-Bien, de todas formas prepararé algo, deben estar hambrientos.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Se ofreció Kurt. Blaine se acercó dispuesto también a ayudar. Carole sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, ustedes descansen, no pasaron una noche muy cómoda que digamos. Los llamaré en cuanto esté la comida.-

-Pero…-

-No insistas, Kurt.- Replicó la mujer, colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico y mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos.- Tú más que nadie has pasado por… muchas emociones.- Pasó su mano por el cabello del chico mientras su expresión pasaba de dulce a triste. Esforzándose por mantenerse firme, Carole le sonrió a su hijastro.- Es mejor que te relajes, ¿De acuerdo?-

Kurt asintió y le sonrió a Carole con ternura. Realmente apreciaba a esa mujer, y si bien al principio sus intenciones para con ella y Burt habían sido meramente egoístas, ahora admitía que nadie más que ella merecía el corazón de su padre.

-Gracias, Carole. Aun así, si necesitas algo me llamas.-

-Dalo por hecho.- Le respondió, sonriendo más abiertamente. Carole miró a Blaine con la misma sonrisa y abandonó la habitación.

Kurt miró a Finn. El chico al quedarse a solas con su hermanastro y su amigo, enfatizó su expresión de descontento. El soprano lo observó por unos segundos, luego se giró hacia Blaine.

-¿Quieres dormir un rato? No has de haber dormido muy bien en aquella incómoda silla.-

-No, de verdad, estoy muy bien.- Replicó el moreno. Pero cuando notó que Finn seguía molesto, cayó en la cuenta. Quizá Kurt deseaba hablar con él y saber que era lo que le pasaba.- Aunque si me gustaría lavarme el rostro… ya sabes, refrescarme un poco.-

-Oh, sí, claro… el baño queda a mitad del pasillo.-

-Gracias.- Blaine le tomó las manos a Kurt, estrechándoselas de nuevo para darle ánimos, después salió de la habitación.-

Al verse a solas, Finn se arrellanó más en la cama y desvió la mirada ya que no podía girar la cabeza. Kurt suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurre, Finn?-

-Nada.- Replicó el otro, secamente. Kurt caminó al otro lado de la cama, pasando con cuidado por el considerable tiradero de ropa y diversas cosas que tenía su hermano en el piso, para poder encararlo.

-Estás enojado conmigo y quiero saber porqué.- Le dijo con tranquilidad. Finn lo miró fijamente. En su rostro se reflejaba la ira contenida y en sus ojos la frustración.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

El soprano dio un respingo. No alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No te hagas el tonto, Kurt, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste qué había sido el maldito de Karofsky?-

Kurt sintió como si la sangre se le bajara a los pies y una sensación de frialdad le recorriera desde la coronilla, pasando por el resto de su cuerpo. Sencillamente no se esperaba una confrontación por esto. Se sentó en una silla cercana, la cual también se hallaba parcialmente llena de ropa.

-No podía.- Murmuró el niño, bajando la mirada apenado.

-¿No podías?- Espetó Finn, enojándose más.- ¡¿Cómo está eso de qué no podías?-

Kurt se quedó en silencio buscando la forma de explicarlo. Finn, exasperado ante esa actitud, siguió.

-¡Sabías el nombre de tu violador, Kurt! ¡Sabías que la policía lo estaba buscando, que Burt y yo queríamos matarlo! ¡Y sin embargo no dijiste nada!-

-¡Por que no podía! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Se supone que no podía decir nada!-

-¡Ja! ¿Se supone? ¡¿Se supone, por qué?- Insistió Finn, extremadamente enojado. Kurt iba a responder, pero el chico continuó desahogando su enojo en su perorata.- ¡¿A quién carajos le prometiste semejante estupidez? ¡¿A Karofsky?-

-Sí.- Afirmó Kurt tras un doloroso y exasperado suspiro. Finn hizo un gesto, mezcla de incredulidad, ironía y furia.- Pero…-

-¡¿Pero qué? ¡Sabías perfectamente como nos sentíamos, Kurt! ¡Sabías muy bien que habríamos dado lo que fuera para tener al tipo que te atacó en nuestras manos y hacerle pagar, sabías lo mal que me sentía por no haber podido cuidar de ti! ¡¿Y hasta ahora vengo a enterarme de que no solo sabías su nombre, sino que tuve que verle la maldita cara todo el tiempo? ¡¿Qué tuve que convivir con él como si nada e incluso llegar a tratarlo como compañero en el campo siendo que era el maldito que te había arruinado la vida?-

-Finn, cálmate por favor, tanta tensión no puede ser buena para…-

-¡Al diablo la tensión, al diablo esta porquería!- Gritó, sacándose el collarín y botándolo con ira al piso. Kurt trataba de contener el llanto. Entendía a la perfección el enojo y frustración de su hermano, pero él debía entender sus razones también. Se levantó y recogió el collarín, y volvió a mirar al chico, de frente para intentar explicarle de nuevo, pero Finn se le adelantó.- ¡¿Cómo diablos pudiste, Kurt? ¡¿Cómo pudiste no decirme nada? ¡¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?-

-¡Tampoco se lo dije a mi padre, Finn! ¿Ok?- Gritó Kurt, alterado.- ¡No fue solo a ti!-

-¡¿Y todo porqué?- Siguió Finn, sin hacer caso de lo dicho por Kurt.- ¡Por qué Karofsky te lo pidió! ¡Por qué se lo prometiste! ¡Lo protegiste, Kurt! ¡Preferiste ignorar lo que sentíamos y todo para protegerlo! ¡¿Acaso te gusta ese tipo que por eso preferiste quedarte callado?-

Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa e indignación al escucharlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Lleno de ira le lanzó a Finn el collarín que aun sostenía entre sus manos. Este le rebotó en el pecho.

-¡No te atrevas a decir semejante estupidez!- Gritaba Kurt con furia, lanzándole a su hermano cuanta prenda de ropa se hallaba en el piso, Finn luchaba por cubrirse del ataque con los brazos, aunque le costaba por la lesión el poder levantarlos. Kurt, encontrándose también, entre el tiradero del piso un balón de fútbol americano, lo tomó y lo arrojó, aunque un atisbo de sentido común le hizo desviar el objetivo para no darle de lleno a Finn. El ovoide terminó pegando en la pared, sobre la cabeza del chico, rebotando y cayendo a los pies de este.- ¡Me tenía amenazado, me dijo que si lo denunciaba me mataría y los mataría a ustedes también!-

-¡Pues que bien funcionó! ¡¿Eh?- Bramó el otro, aventándole a Kurt el collarín, aunque sin suficiente fuerza por lo cual no llegó a darle.- ¡Muchas gracias por protegernos, Kurt! ¡Por cierto, que bien te salió la estrategia!- Le espetó con ironía.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Finn!- Le siseó el soprano, con furia y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. El quarterback tomó una de las tantas prendas que Kurt le lanzara y la aventó al piso con rabia.

Blaine se encontraba fuera de la habitación. Deseaba entrar y poner a Finn en su lugar, pero debía dejar que los hermanos arreglaran sus asuntos.

Vio como salía Kurt hecho una furia, secándose las lágrimas y encaminándose a las escaleras a toda velocidad. El moreno corrió detrás de él.

-¡Kurt!-

Pero el chico llegó a la planta baja y salió por la puerta principal azotándola con fuerza. Carole, intrigada por el escándalo salió de la cocina y vio a Blaine dirigiéndose también a la calle.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No se preocupe, ahora volvemos.- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle, saliendo detrás de Kurt.

-¡Kurt!-

El soprano se detuvo a mitad de la banqueta y se giró para ver a Blaine. Este se acercó a él.

-¡Finn es un idiota!- Exclamó Kurt, enfurecido.- ¡Es un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo diablos pudo decirme algo así?- Sollozó. Blaine lo abrazó.

-¡Y lo peor es que no quiero estar aquí! ¡La casa me ahoga… cada minuto que paso en ella me dan nauseas! ¡¿Por qué… por qué demonios me cuesta tanto ignorarlo? -

Blaine lo miraba mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello del chico. El corazón se le estrujaba con cada palabra que Kurt decía, habría dado cualquier cosa por tener la solución.

-Perdóname otra vez… no quiero agobiarte con…-

-¿Qué dices? Tú no me agobias.- Replicó Blaine, tomando suavemente el mentón del chico y levantando un poco su rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Después pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de Kurt, secándole las lágrimas.- Al contrario… me gustaría poder hacer algo más por ti, me gustaría poder evitarte todo este sufrimiento.-

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Ya haces mucho por mí, Blaine. En verdad, pedirte más sería desconsiderado de mi parte.- Replicó, esbozando una leve sonrisa.-Has sido un gran apoyo en todo esto.-

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Kurt, cualquier cosa.-

Blaine se quedó perdido en el azul de sus ojos, recorriendo aun sus suaves mejillas blancas con los dedos, Kurt se hallaba bajo el hechizo de aquel par de ojos verdes. Nuevamente, la paz que Blaine irradiaba era un bálsamo que hacía sanar sus heridas y consolaba sus penas haciéndole sentir feliz.

Poco a poco ambos chicos se dejaron llevar. Cerraron los ojos y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse levemente. Blaine rozó gentilmente los labios de Kurt con los suyos, obteniendo como respuesta un tímido pero evidente avance por parte del soprano, que entreabría ligeramente su boca, invitándolo a continuar.

Rodeando la cintura de Kurt con su brazo y pasando la mano de su mejilla a su nuca, Blaine lo atrajo aun más a su cuerpo y atrapó con ternura el labio superior de Kurt con los suyos, para después acoplarse perfectamente a su boca. Una hermosa y deliciosa sensación les recorría a ambos de pies a cabeza. Sus cuerpos eran recorridos por una tormenta eléctrica que exacerbaba sus sentidos y por un momento, ambos se sintieron fuera de este mundo, de esta terrible realidad, como si flotaran en su propio universo, un lugar maravilloso donde solo existían los dos.

Los labios de Kurt eran para Blaine como la fruta más dulce y sagrada del planeta, algo que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en su alimento. La suavidad de su piel, la ternura que manaba, el saber que lo tenía ahí, con él, que lo amaba y le correspondía de esa hermosa manera, hacían que el chico se sintiera como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Un ángel le había entregado su corazón, un bello ángel le había permitido besarlo y el se sentía bendecido y agradecido por ello.

Para Kurt, aquel beso lo era todo, era la verdadera expresión del amor, era magia pura. La dulzura se mezclaba con un ligero toque de pasión y Kurt no pudo dejar de pensar que simplemente ese beso era Blaine; el chico se mostraba a sí mismo en él. Expresaba tanto amor, respeto, entrega. Lo hacía sentir especial y único, amado, deseado, valioso. Blaine era un príncipe encantado y él había tenido la gran fortuna de ganar su corazón.

Se separaron poco a poco, mirándose a los ojos. Ambos sonreían felices. Blaine aun no liberaba a Kurt de sus brazos.

-Solo tengo una cosa que decir…- Murmuró el moreno. Kurt lo miraba con extrañeza.- ¡Dios, tus labios son deliciosos!- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo alusión a "Baby, it's cold outside". Kurt se echó a reír junto con él, rodeando el cuello de Blaine con sus brazos.

-Te amo.- Susurró el soprano al oído de su amado, suavemente, aferrándose a él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico. Blaine sonrió. Aquellas palabras significaban mucho para él.

-Yo te amo más.- Murmuró a su vez, también muy cerca del oído de Kurt, haciéndolo estremecerse como aquella mañana. Volvieron a la casa tomados de las manos.

-¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó Carole al verlos llegar.

-Sí, lamento mucho el escándalo.- Le respondió el soprano, apenado por la forma en la que había salido.

-Olvídalo. Todos estamos muy tensos. Pero bueno, ya está el desayuno así que vengan, ¡oh, por cierto, Kurt! ¿Podrías llevarle el suyo a Finn?- Pidió la mujer con la firme intención de hacer que ambos hablaran, pues obviamente la gritería de hacía un rato no le había pasado desapercibida y quería que ambos arreglaran las cosas.

Kurt iba a protestar, pero no tuvo corazón para contradecirla. Suspiró resignado, disponiéndose a ir por la charola para cumplir con el pedido.

-Si me permiten, yo se la llevaré.- Intervino Blaine.

-No es necesario, Blaine, tú eres nuestro invitado.- Carole lo miraba, tratando de hacerle entender su plan.

-Pero Kurt no ha comido nada y últimamente no se ha alimentado como debe.- Replicó el chico, acercándose a Carole para que le entregara la charola, ya estando cerca de ella, le susurró.- Sé que quiere que hablen y resuelvan sus problemas, pero creo que es muy pronto. Necesitan enfriar un poco sus cabezas, si los juntamos ahora volverán a discutir.-

-Tienes razón. Está bien, si no te importa llevar la charola, te lo agradecería mucho.-

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa. Kurt se hallaba extrañado, sin entender que tanto susurraban los dos.

Finn aun se hallaba despierto. Aquella discusión con su hermano lo había puesto de malas.

Estaba consciente de que la había regado al decirle esas cosas, pero no había podido evitarlo. La ira de saber que tuvo al agresor de Kurt frente a él todo el tiempo le hacía hervir la sangre, sobre todo por no haber podido partirle la cara como deseaba.

Tocaron a la puerta, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Finn dio un respingo.

-Pasa.- Respondió, pensando que se trataba de Carole. Cuando vio aparecer a Blaine con la charola, desvío la mirada.- Creí que era mi mamá.-

-Está abajo, con Kurt.- Dijo el chico con calma, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- Me pidió que te trajera esto.-

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.-

-¿No? Pero si no has comido nada solido desde ayer.-

-Aun así, no quiero nada.-

Blaine se acercó a la cama y depositó la charola sobre el regazo de Finn.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre.- Insistió el mariscal.

-¿Es por lo de Kurt?-

Finn desvió la mirada, ya que no podía girar mucho la cabeza.

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero no lo solucionarás haciendo huelga de hambre.-

-Tú no entiendes como me siento.- Murmuró Finn.

-Claro que lo entiendo.-

-¡No, no lo entiendes!- Espetó el chico con ira.- ¡No sabes lo que se siente! ¡No sabes lo que es saber que tuviste al desgraciado ese enfrente tuyo todo este tiempo y que no pudiste matarlo como se merecía!- Finn hizo un gesto, aquella explosión le había hecho sentir un agudo dolor en el cuello. Cuando este pasó, continuó.- No sabes lo que es que a alguien a quien quieres lo lastimen de esa manera y no poder hacer nada al respecto… tú no lo viste esa noche, no viste como se encontraba, no lo viste llorando cuando volvió del hospital, ni los golpes que tenía, así que no vengas a decirme que entiendes como me siento.-

-Pero sí lo entiendo Finn, yo también lo he visto sufrir y me he sentido igual de impotente que tú.-

-¡Pero él es mi hermano!- Gritó Finn, tratando de darle a entender que él tenía prioridad en cuanto a Kurt se refería.

-¡Y es mi novio!- Le respondió Blaine con firmeza y orgullo, pues después de compartir entre ellos sus sentimientos como lo habían hecho, después de aquel hermoso beso, consideraba que su relación con Kurt había, oficialmente, pasado al siguiente nivel.- ¡Así que no vengas tú a decirme a mí que mi amor por él y mi dolor por lo que ha sufrido no son tan validos como los tuyos!-

Finn lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e impacto. Aquella declaración era algo que no se esperaba y menos en esos momentos. Poco a poco fue digiriendo la noticia, al tiempo que se relajaba y lo meditaba. Poniéndolo de esa forma quizá Blaine sí tenía derecho a reclamar, después de todo, él ya había estado en dos relaciones y sabía lo que era el amar así a una persona. Había amado a Quinn y a Rachel como a nadie y si alguna de ellas hubiera estado en la misma situación que su hermano, él lo habría resentido casi tanto como sus respectivas familias.

-Kurt ha sufrido como no te lo imaginas, Finn. Ha debido soportar esta terrible carga, ha debido callarse por temor a que les hicieran daño, así eso le costara no recibir justicia. Esa noche su vida corrió peligro, aquel infeliz amenazó con matarlo, ¿Puedes siquiera pensar que tan vulnerable debió sentirse después de aquella brutalidad? Es obvio que lo creería capaz de cualquier atrocidad después de lo que le hizo. Si fue capaz de destrozarlo de esa manera, ¿Por qué no iba a ser capaz de matarte a ti, o a tu madre, o a tu padre?-

Finn seguía con la vista fija en Blaine. El rostro del líder de Los Warblers reflejaba toda aquella ansiedad y desesperación que el mariscal creía compartir solo con Burt.

-Si hubieras escuchado su declaración.- Continuó Blaine, abatido. Se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Kurt hacía poco y apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas, llevándose las manos al rostro, frotando sus ojos que en ese momento resintieron el cansancio de los últimos días.- Si tan solo hubieras escuchado todo lo que dijo… cómo lo dijo, lo que debió vivir esa noche, la tristeza en su voz y el vacío en su mirada…- Levantó el rostro y miró a Finn. Los ojos de Blaine se hallaban llenos de lágrimas.- Te aseguró que no te habrías atrevido siquiera a decirle una sola palabra, no le habrías levantado la voz como lo hiciste. Kurt no estaba protegiendo a ese maldito, los protegía a ustedes de alguien que él sabía podía hacerles daño, que no se te olvide, Finn.-El chico se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.- Créeme, sé que sientes la necesidad de moler a golpes a ese hijo de perra, por desgracia no es posible ahora. Ya solo queda dejar todo a la policía.- Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Finn pensativo.

Evans salió de la estación y se dirigió al hospital de Lima en busca de los Hummel.

Para su desgracia, debió cargar con Hawkins. Había pedido a su capitán el cambio de compañero ya que estaba consciente de lo perniciosa que podía ser su presencia ante el chico y no deseaba que perjudicara el caso más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero su superior se lo había negado. Evans era el instructor de la unidad y como tal, debía hacer lo posible por hacer que Roland entrara en cintura y se sensibilizara ante su trabajo.

-"Como si yo fuera su terapeuta"- Pensaba Evans, irritado.

Al llegar al hospital, el Doctor López les puso al tanto del alta de Finn y su partida esa mañana. Los detectives tuvieron que dirigirse a los suburbios, arribando a la casa casi al mismo tiempo que Burt dejaba su auto dentro del garaje. Al ver a los policías, Burt se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Detective Evans? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Hummel a este, ya que era con quien más había tratado y quien le inspiraba más confianza.

El detective esbozó una media sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-¿Se encuentra Kurt en casa, Señor Hummel?-

-Sí, pero ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito hablar con él, es algo importante.-

-¿De nuevo?- El hombre se pasó la mano por el rostro.- Está bien, vengan conmigo.- Los tres se dirigieron a la casa.

Carole, Kurt y Blaine se hallaban en el comedor después de haber tomado el desayuno (que ya más bien era almuerzo), charlando amenamente sobre la vida en Dalton y sus experiencias con el coro. En eso, el ruido de la puerta principal llamó su atención.

-Llegó tu padre.- Dijo Carole, sonriente, levantándose para ir a recibirlo. Kurt hizo lo mismo seguido de lejos por Blaine.

Los tres se frenaron al verlo llegar acompañado de Evans y Hawkins. Kurt sintió que la sangre se le helaba al ver a Roland, Blaine sintió unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó Evans amablemente.

-Dice que necesita hablar contigo, hijo.-

Kurt asintió, empezaba a sentirse nervioso cada vez que veía al oficial, lo cual le daba cierto remordimiento, ya que el hombre se había portado muy bien con él, había sido de gran ayuda desde el comienzo de todo.

Pasaron a la sala. Carole se retiró para traer el café.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el niño con timidez.

-Bueno, Kurt… es sobre la declaración de Karofsky.- Dijo con tacto el detective y pese a eso no pudo evitar que Burt y Blaine se pusieran a la defensiva y Kurt se sintiera cohibido.- Debo preguntarte algunas cosas sobre lo que él ha dicho, por rutina.-

El niño sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por los nervios. Aun así, asintió con la cabeza, esperando para poder responder.

Evans respiró hondo y dijo.

-Según Karofsky, él pasaba por aquí cuando se encontró contigo. Entonces tú lo invitaste a pasar prometiéndole más cerveza. Dice haber aceptado la invitación, que ya aquí tú te insinuaste y que ambos acabaron teniendo sexo.-

-¡¿Qué?- Gritó Burt encolerizado, opacando con su voz la de Blaine que gritaba también, indignado.-

Kurt tenía los ojos abiertos con gran sorpresa y rabia mezcladas.

-¡¿Y usted le cree eso?- Le espetó al detective, sintiéndose furioso y traicionado.

-No, no lo creo.- Respondió Evans tranquilamente.- Pero es parte de la rutina interrogarte ante la versión del agresor.-

-¡Pues está mintiendo!- Exclamó el muchacho, temblando de furia.- ¡Nunca en mi vida lo habría invitado a venir! ¡Jamás me le habría insinuado!- Bufó con ironía.- ¡Antes de esto ni siquiera me atrevía a hablar de sexo con nadie! ¡¿Cómo carajos me le iba a insinuar a alguien? ¡Él me atacó, me forzó!-

-Está bien, Kurt, tranquilo, yo te creo.- Insistió Evans, serenamente. No quería que Kurt perdiera la confianza en él. El chico necesitaba confiar en la policía para seguir adelante con el proceso.- Solo que su abogado usará esta historia en el juicio y es mi deber tenerte al tanto para que no te tomen de sorpresa en el estrado.-

¿Juicio? ¿Estrado? Kurt se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado nuevamente.

-Creí que todo esto había terminado ya.- Murmuró.

-Por desgracia no es así. Como Karofsky se ha declarado inocente se le someterá a juicio. Debo advertirte, Kurt, será un proceso muy duro y difícil. El abogado de Karofsky usara esa teoría, dirá que solo fueron "dos adolescentes que tuvieron sexo".- Kurt lo miró con desolación. Evans con semblante sereno, continuó.- Cuando te llamen a declarar tratará de hacer que te contradigas y seguro atacara tu sexualidad y los prejuicios sociales para menoscabar tu imagen ante el jurado. No será sencillo.-

El niño volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, como si con eso pudiera dejar atrás todo lo que estaba por venir. Blaine, sentado a su lado, rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él en un gesto protector.

-¿Qué me aconseja hacer?- Susurró el soprano bajando sus manos y mirando a Evans, deseoso de una solución rápida y efectiva, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no existía.

-Tienes la opción de retractarte.- Respondió Hawkins, adelantándose a su compañero. EL tono de su voz pretendía ser amable y conciliador. Evans, Burt y Blaine lo miraban impactados.- El chico Karofsky está firme en su versión y la verdad no es una historia difícil de creer. Muchos de los que conformarán el jurado se habrán visto envueltos en una situación como esa y confiarán en él. Muchacho, te sugiero que renuncies, es por tu propio bien.-

Evans se puso de pie. Estaba harto. No importaba lo que le dijera su capitán, echaría a Hawkins a patadas de la casa y luego volvería para seguir hablando con Kurt, si es que este no se negaba a recibirlo, pues su semblante se mostraba afectado. Parecía que el negro futuro que le había pintado el detective estaba causando estragos en su ánimo.

Kurt estaba abatido. Quizá Hawkins tenía razón, quizá debía decir basta y dar marcha atrás a todo. El mundo estaba en su contra, la gente lo vería como un chico loco y promiscuo por el simple hecho de ser gay. En cambio, Karofsky era el aparentemente bien adaptado muchacho heterosexual, miembro del equipo de fútbol que ganó la conferencia de ese año, ¿cómo podía luchar contra eso?

-¡Karofsky es un maldito mentiroso hijo de perra!- Exclamó Finn desde la escalera. El chico había oído los ruidos en la sala y se había aventurado a bajar a pesar del dolor de su lesión. Había escuchado la historia de Dave y lo dicho por Hawkins, llenándose también de ira e indignación.-

-¡Finn, hijo, por Dios! ¡No deberías estar de pie!- Soltó Carole angustiada al verlo ahí. Aunque el chico no corría ningún riesgo, pues la lesión le permitía caminar, aunque fuera por breves momentos. La mujer se apresuró a ir hasta donde su muchacho.

-Mi hermano les ha dicho la verdad todo este tiempo.- Insistió Finn con convicción.- Y no tiene por que renunciar. Nunca ha renunciado a nada y no va a empezar ahora.-

Kurt miró a su hermano y le sonrió débilmente, pero con sinceridad. Volvió a sus cabales y se reprendió a sí mismo por dejarse derrumbar con tanta facilidad. Retractarse sería traicionar a todos aquellos que le amaban y le apoyaban de aquella manera tan incondicional, y refundir a Karofsky en prisión no solo era para hacerse justicia a él, sino también para hacer justicia por sus seres queridos que habían sido afectados de diversas maneras a consecuencia de las acciones de aquel maldito.

-Haz caso a tu hermano, Kurt.- Dijo Evans.- Te está dando el mejor consejo que puedas recibir.-

Kurt sonrió al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, y voy a seguirlo al pie de la letra. No me retracto, iré a juicio así sea lo último que haga.-

Evans le sonrió.

-Me da gusto oírlo.-

Después de prometer avisarles en cuanto se fijara la fecha del juicio, los dos detectives salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, Hawkins.- Le decía Evans, encaminándose al lado del conductor.

-Quise hacerle un favor.- Replicó el otro con total desfachatez.- Además se lo dije de manera amable, ¿No es eso lo que siempre alegas? Lo hice por su bien.-

-No, solo quisiste hacer tu voluntad. Estás tan lleno de prejuicios que no te dejan pensar con claridad. No sirves para este trabajo, no sé ni como carajos obtuviste una placa para empezar.-

-Exageras.-

-Di lo que quieras, pero eso sí te digo. Si ese muchacho.- Dijo, refiriéndose a Blaine mientras señalaba a la casa.- no ha podido reportarte, créeme que yo lo haré y no descansaré hasta que te den de baja, lo que menos necesitan en este lugar es a imbéciles como tú representando a la autoridad.-

Y dicho esto se subió al auto, azotando la puerta. Hawkins iba a abrir la del lado del copiloto, pero Evans arrancó el vehículo y lo dejó ahí, parado, en medio de los suburbios. Que se arreglara por sus propios medios para volver a la estación.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Preguntaba Burt a su hijo, una vez se hallaba más relajado. Kurt asintió.

-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos y la única manera en que podremos descansar de todo este acoso será enfrentándolo.-

Burt le sonrió. Carole, sentada a lado de Finn, pues el chico se negó a subir mientras siguieran hablando sobre el juicio, dijo:

-Ese abogado no será amable, hijo, va a ser algo muy difícil.-

-Lo sé, pero… nunca he renunciado a nada y no voy a empezar ahora, ¿Verdad, Finn?- Respondió, mirando a su hermano y sonriéndole. El muchacho le correspondió de la misma manera.

-Muy bien, me preocupaba que no quisieras hacerlo.- Confesó Burt, más tranquilo, dando una palmada en el hombro de su niño. Bien, por cierto, hablé con Figgins y no habrá problemas con la asistencia de Finn, fui a Dalton y aunque les han disculpado su ausencia de este día, dijeron que debían regresar esta noche.- Miró a su hijo aun sonriendo, aunque con cierta melancolía.- Así que deberán volver a la academia antes del toque de queda.-

-Entiendo.- El rostro de Kurt reflejaba el mismo sentimiento que su padre. Extrañamente, aunque al principio se hallaba renuente a permanecer en la casa, ahora no sentía ganas de irse.

Entre él y Carole ayudaron a Finn a subir las escaleras para volver a su habitación. Ya adentro, Kurt preparó la cama para que su hermano estuviera más cómodo y lo ayudaron a acostarse.

-Kurt… lamento mucho lo que te dije… es que yo…- Murmuró el mariscal antes de que el chico abandonara la habitación junto con su madrastra.

-Olvídalo, yo también te dije cosas horribles. Lo siento.-

-¿Amigos otra vez?-

-Mejor que eso, hermanos, Finn.- Respondió el niño, dándole un beso en la frente al cual Finn no rehuyó. Después de eso, Carole y él salieron de la habitación, dejándolo dormir.

-Eso estuvo muy bien.- Dijo Blaine, quien se hallaba en la puerta de la habitación de su cuñado mirando toda la escena.- ¿Y qué, para mí no hay uno también? Después de todo tengo parte del crédito, yo hablé con él, le hice entrar en razón.-

Kurt miró a Blaine y sonrió con picardía.

-Sí, supongo, te lo has ganado.-

Blaine presentó su frente al soprano en espera de su recompensa. Kurt le tomó del rostro con ambas manos, levantándolo con suavidad y buscando sus labios, depositando en ellos un delicado beso. Blaine lo abrazó de la cintura, saboreando aquel hermoso contacto.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con cierta tranquilidad. Mercedes y Rachel habían llegado de visita, seguidas poco después por Will, interesados en saber como se encontraban todos. Tras ponerse al tanto de la situación legal y la decisión de Kurt, a la cual los tres le manifestaron su apoyo incondicional, pudieron pasar el tiempo más relajadamente. Deseaban con todo el corazón animar a la familia, y lo estaban consiguiendo de una manera increíble, pues la charla era amena e incluso Mercedes los hizo reír a todos narrando algunas anécdotas familiares con un humor increíble.

Aunque obviamente Rachel se preocupaba por Kurt, pues a pesar de sus diferencias pasadas no dejaban de ser amigos, era claro, que su interés se centraba más en Finn. Cuando el chico despertó de su pequeña siesta, se le permitió a la joven subir a verlo.

La noche comenzó a caer, Blaine y Kurt tuvieron que prepararse para su regreso a Dalton aunque no les apetecía en lo más mínimo, se la estaban pasando tan bien. El soprano estuvo unos minutos con Finn, despidiéndose de él y adoctrinándolo para que siguiera las indicaciones del médico sin rechistar y prometiéndole llamarle para estar al tanto de su progreso.

Tras despedirse de Will, Rachel y Mercedes, Kurt se despidió de sus padres. Carole le abrazó tiernamente, agradeciéndole su ayuda con Finn e instándole a no dejarse abatir. Burt, con cierta desazón por tener que separarse de nuevo de su pequeño, lo abrazó con fuerza, conteniendo el llanto.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.- Le susurró al oído. Era verdad, su muchacho, pese a flaquear en algunas ocasiones y con justa razón, no dejaba de sorprenderlo con su fuerza y entereza. Una fuerza que jamás habría imaginado que pudiera esconderse en aquel pequeño y estilizado cuerpo de dieciséis años.

-Gracias, papá.- Le respondió el chico, también luchando por no llorar. Las palabras de su padre lograban conmoverlo profundamente.- ¿Sabes?- Dijo, cuando su padre le liberó de su abrazo.- Lo he pensado bien y… asistiré al grupo de apoyo.-

-¿En verdad?- Exclamó Burt con alegría.- Me da gusto escucharlo, Kurt.-

-Aunque sería complicado venir aquí los fines de semana… Blaine estuvo investigando, el hospital de Westerville tiene un grupo que se reúne los lunes, miércoles y viernes. ¿Te parece si me apunto en ese?-

-En el que tú quieras, hijo.- Soltó el hombre aun sonriendo.- el que te parezca mejor.- Luego miró a Blaine, que se hallaba charlando con Carole.- Así que él estuvo investigando, ¿Eh?-

-Sí. Me ha ayudado mucho.- Kurt miró a su amado. El semblante del soprano se tornó dulce y apacible al mirarlo.

Burt dio un bufido sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ni modo, tendré que acostumbrarme a verlo como mi yerno.-

-¿Qué dices?- Soltó Kurt, mirando asombrado a su padre.

-Nada, no me hagas caso.- Burt pasó su mano por el cabello de Kurt, despeinándolo.- ¡Hey, tú, Anderson! ¡Más te vale que manejes con cuidado! ¿Está claro?-

-Claro que sí, Señor Hummel.- El moreno sellaba su promesa asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los dos chicos volvieron a Dalton. Al llegar al colegio se encaminaron a los dormitorios tomados de las manos.

-¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a tu padre?- Preguntó Blaine de repente. Kurt lo miró sin entender.- ¿De qué irías al grupo?-

El soprano asintió.

-Sí… estoy harto del papel de víctima, dejándome abatir por lo que cualquier idiota me dice.- Dijo, pensando en lo ocurrido con Hawkins.- Soy un sobreviviente, quiero empezar a actuar como tal.-

-Me da gusto escuchar eso.-

-Hablas como mi padre.-

Blaine rió abiertamente.

-Por cierto… le dije algo a Finn que… bueno…-

-¿Qué?- Inquirió Kurt con curiosidad.

-Algo que no consulté contigo previamente, por eso quiero hacerlo ahora.-

-¿Dime?- Insistió. Ahora estaba más intrigado.

-Dios… qué difícil es esto.- Murmuró, desviando el rostro nerviosamente.- Nunca se lo he preguntado a nadie, no sé como se hace.-

-Pues solo hazlo, pero si puedes hazlo ya, me estás poniendo nervioso.-

-¿Quieres… tú sabes, mi novio… ser…? ¡Oh, por Dios, ya estoy hablando como Yoda!-

Kurt estaba boquiabierto, no sabía si llorar de la emoción por lo que había oído o echarse a reír.

-Nada me gustaría más en la vida.- Dijo, posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Blaine, evitando que se enredara más.

El moreno, totalmente feliz, rodeo el frágil cuerpo de Kurt con sus brazos, siendo correspondido por este que le rodeaba a su vez el cuello con los suyos. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse sellándolo todo con un beso.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, antes que nada una graaaaaaaaaaaaan disculpa por el enorme retraso. La cosa está en que el capitulo originalmente me estaba saliendo muy largo y revoltoso y tuve que editar mucho y de ahí fue una bronca que mejor ni les cuento =) gracias a mi beta reader, Haoyoh Asakura, pues sin ella esto nunca, pero nunca vería la luz :D

Ahora… ¡Estoy feliz! ¡El Klaine ya es oficial en Glee y eso me tiene muy contenta! ¡Dios, ese beso fue hermoso, y la declaración… lo mejor que he visto en mi vida!

Ahora sí, dejando de lado el "fangerlismo", quiero agradecer de nuevo por todos sus hermosos reviews y por su paciencia y apoyo. Tanto para los lectores que están desde el principio como para los nuevos: Kumikuma- chan (Sí, es agotador =) Gracias por lo que me dices sobre la forma de escribir, ¡tu metáfora del postre me encantó!), Ah, That Gentleman (O Vale ;) sí, el Klaine es oficial en el fic, pero mejor aun, lo es en Glee, ¡Sí! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me da gusto que consideres que cubro los detalles y que no es tedioso, espero no perder eso porque a veces temo que sea así T.T, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me dices, eres un verdadero amor e insisto, amo tu nick y tu nombre :D), Fer'Criss (disculpa la tardanza, en verdad, sé que me tardé mucho con el anterior y con este ni se diga. Gracias por estar al pendiente y espero que te guste este capitulo :D), HannahDecker (Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, en verdad aprecio mucho que me dediques algunos minutos para leer mis cosas, me halaga demasiado, en verdad, muchas gracias), natii (XD tu coment me recuerda a algo que dijeron en la ley y el orden U.V.E , que cuando metían a un violador a la cárcel iban gritando por los pasillos "aquí va un violador" y con eso los presos ya sabían como darle la "bienvenida" con esa idea en mente… pobre Dave, en verdad XD), Natsu (bienvenida Natsu, gracias por leerlo y que bueno que te guste –me gusta tu nick- Y sí, me dediqué a leer mucho sobre el tema, en especial estudios psicológicos sobre estrés postraumático, la verdad son temas muy apasionantes y siempre se aprende de leer estos artículos. Me alegra que las descripciones de la reacción de Kurt te hayan parecido realistas, porque eso era algo que quería cubrir, agradezco que me lo comentes y me da gusto que leas la historia, gracias), Myschizophrenia (¡Gracias! No había notado que había quedado largo, este también iba por el mismo estilo, pero en exceso y tuve que editar :D, espero que te guste el nuevo cap, gracias por leer :D), Klainehummel (Oops! Sorry, UNA dulce pues :D y vale, respetamos tu anonimato :D, Gracias por tu sugerencia y gracias por leer), Hollygleek (¡muchas gracias y bienvenida! Qué bueno que te gustó el capitulo de esa forma, la verdad me preocupaba mucho que no hubiera quedado bien y tu comentario –y los de los otros- me devuelven el alma al cuerpo, de verdad, muchísimas gracias :D), 69ShamanQueen69 (¡Tu nick! Me encanta! Es por shaman King, ¿verdad? ¿Sabías que mi beta se llama Haoyoh Asakura? Ese anime era genial, lástima que no acabó tan bien T.T Qué bueno que te gusta la historia y lo del amigo loco por el anime XD la verdad yo soy una Otaku/Cosplayer y amo la canción de Stilldoll –si acaso luego hasta pensé que no quedaba como nombre de la historia, pero no lo pude evitar, es que me da una sensación tal de melancolía que era lo que sentí cuando escribí el primer cap, que no pude resistir el ponerle ese nombre XD), LadyLilly (Gracias por decirme eso, me alegra saber que se siente el respeto en la historia hacia el tema porque la verdad es un tema muy difícil y lo que menos quiero es tomarlo con ligereza. Muchas gracias por decírmelo, de verdad :D), FELOPOH XD (que nick tan original, ¿qué significa si no es indiscreción? :D Gracias por leer la historia, anímate a escribir un fic, yo creo que lo harías muy bien :D), Suuita (Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia. No pienso abandonarla, quizá me tarde en subir, pero de que la acabo la acabo. Espero que te guste el cap nuevo, se aceptan tomatazos :D), Mori Asakur (Otra Asakura, que familia tan extensa XD. Bueno… gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, , :D, espero que el nuevo cap no te decepcione, de nuevo muchas gracias :D)

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 11

Como lo había prometido, Evans se comunicó con Kurt y su familia para avisarles sobre la fecha del juicio. Este se llevaría a cabo dos semanas después del arresto de Karofsky, en el tribunal de justicia de Lima. Durante ese período de tiempo, tanto la defensa de Dave como la fiscalía aprovecharían para preparar sus casos. Kurt fue requerido por el fiscal desde los primeros días, pues debían prepararlo para cuando diera su testimonio.

Aparte de esto, Kurt había estado trabajando en su propia recuperación. Como había dicho, se inscribió en el grupo de apoyo del hospital de Westerville, lo cual al principio había resultado un tanto complicado para la consejera del mismo. Al ser la violación masculina un delito que usualmente se denuncia menos que el cometido contra mujeres, por temor a la mofa social, no contaban en ese momento con un grupo de apoyo para varones y por lo tanto no tenía a donde canalizar al niño. Al final, la única alternativa que le había quedado a la doctora era ubicarlo en el grupo actual, el femenino, y aunque las pacientes habían protestado ante la idea de aceptar a un hombre entre ellas, esto cambió cuando conocieron a Kurt, pues no vieron en él una figura de amenaza, sino por el contrario, experimentaron hacia el pequeño aquella empatía que Kurt siempre lograba establecer con las mujeres y lo vieron como a un igual. Esto para el chico ya no le era nada extraño e incluso hasta lo agradecía. El estar entre mujeres que se encontraban en su situación le hacía sentir más tranquilo y le permitía abrirse con mayor libertad.

También todas las noches escribía en el diario que Blaine le había obsequiado y participaba más en el foro de sobrevivientes. Era como si el niño se estuviera entrenando, como si fuera un boxeador que se hallara preparándose para una gran pelea y la verdad, en cierto modo así era. Debía reforzarse emocionalmente pues iba a confrontarse cara a cara contra su agresor y un tipo desconocido que lo atacaría para liberar a Dave.

Con todas estas actividades y preocupaciones encima, las dos semanas pasaron como un suspiro.

El día del juicio había llegado.

-Aun no entiendo todo esto.- Murmuraba Rachel, mientras caminaba junto con el resto del club rumbo al tribunal. Era lunes por la mañana, algunos de ellos habían sido requeridos por la fiscalía por lo que contaban con un permiso especial por parte de Figgins, otros se habían saltado las clases, pues no querían dejar solo a Kurt, a Finn y a su familia en este doloroso percance.- ¿Por qué se le dan tantos beneficios a Karofsky? Es más que obvio que cometió… eso, ¿No deberían encerrarlo y ya, Sam?- Inquirió la chica, con incomodidad.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil.- Respondió el aludido. Siendo hijo de un detective, se hallaba más versado sobre el tema y sin esperarlo se había convertido en el chico al que todos le manifestaban sus dudas sobre el caso.- Karofsky se declaró inocente y por lo tanto se le hace este juicio para que el jurado decida según las pruebas si realmente lo es o no.-

-Pero es que en verdad es el colmo que alegue inocencia.- Espetaba ahora Mercedes, molesta ante la idea de que Dave quisiera echarle la culpa de todo a Kurt.- Según por lo que sé deben tener pruebas de ADN y esas cosas, ¿no es así? Además de que golpeó a Kurt de una manera terrible, ¡Le rompió dos costillas, por el amor del cielo! ¿Cómo carajos piensa decir que no hizo nada en contra de Kurt con semejante evidencia?-

-Su abogado hará todo lo posible para hacer quedar a Kurt como un chico promiscuo, alguien de valores nulos que solo trata de arrastrar a Karofsky en el lodo. No es la primera vez que ocurre, en la mayoría de los juicios de esta especie ocurren esas cosas.-

-Pues Karofsky debería tener los suficientes pantalones para afrontar sus responsabilidades.- Volvió a hablar Rachel, con desagrado.

-Nunca imaginé que le gustaran los chicos, ahora entiendo por que nunca le conocimos novia.- Dijo Puckerman, tomado de la mano de Lauren.

-¡Ja! Yo creí que era porque ninguna chica en su sano juicio querría salir con él.- Agregó la luchadora con una mueca burlona.

-Pero es un poco raro, ¿No lo creen?- Murmuró Quinn que aun se hallaba confundida y como todos, le era difícil comprender lo que había pasado.- Es decir, Karofsky sí es un bruto y todo, pero… ¿violador?-

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que se volviera un criminal.- Sentenció Artie.

-Bueno, sí, la verdad pensé que algún día le rompería el cuello a alguien al azotarlo contra los casilleros y acabaría en prisión, pero… ¿por violar? ¿Y a un chico? ¿A Kurt? ¿No es raro?-

-¿Por qué va a ser raro?- Intervino Santana.- De hecho, eso aclara muchas cosas, como el hecho de porqué lo molestaba de esa manera y en cierto modo también porqué molestaba tanto a Finn con lo de que si era gay por estar en glee, quizá sentía celos de él por estar cerca de Kurt. Karofsky resultó ser un homo de closet, es todo.-

-Bueno, quizá sí, pero… por Dios, Kurt debió hacer algo para evitarlo, los chicos llegan hasta donde una… o en su caso, hasta donde el otro quiere. Él pudo evitarlo si tan solo hubiera querido.-

-¿Ah, sí, genio?- Soltó Mercedes aun más molesta, deteniéndose frente a Quinn.- ¿Y según tú como debió hacerlo?-

-¡Qué se yo! Hay tantas maneras… no debió salir de Dalton, no debió quedarse solo en casa, no debió dejar pasar a Karofsky. Quizá hizo algo que este malinterpretó como una señal de que podía "avanzar". Si algo sabemos en el club de celibato es que nosotras… o en este caso, Kurt, ponemos el límite a los chicos y decidimos hasta donde se les está permitido llegar. –

-¡Hablas como si Kurt le hubiera estado coqueteando a ese animal!- Soltó Mercedes, enojada.- ¿Acaso se te olvida que precisamente para no seguir soportando su acoso fue que dejó McKinley? ¿Acaso crees que él quería tenerlo cerca como para que así, de buenas a primeras, lo dejara pasar a su casa y le diera señales de que quería acostarse con él?-

-No lo sé… quizá no, pero aun así, ¿por qué Karofsky fue a buscarlo a su casa? Quizá antes Kurt le dio alguna señal que este malinterpretó. Además, Kurt también pudo golpearlo, tomar algo y pegarle, yo en su lugar le habría clavado las uñas en los ojos o tomado algún jarrón para rompérselo en la cabeza, lo que fuera, queriendo defenderse hay mil y un cosas que hacer para cuidarte.-

-¿A ti no te llamaron para ser testigo, verdad?- Inquirió la diva de ébano con verdadera furia.- ¿Entonces qué carajos haces aquí?-

-Quiero apoyar a Kurt y a Finn.- Musitó Fabray, ligeramente apenada.

-Pues entonces mantén la boca cerrada y no vuelvas a decir estupideces, ¿Está claro?- Sentenció Mercedes, conteniéndose las ganas de partirle la boca a la rubia.

Quinn desvió la mirada. Quizá había hablado de más, era más que obvio que sus dudas y opiniones habían incomodado a más de uno, pero no podía evitar tener esas ideas rondando por su cabeza, pues eran cosas que su madre le había enseñado desde pequeña y era algo que había aumentado su sentimiento de culpa durante su "época oscura", mejor conocida como su embarazo. Sam, pese a querer defender a su novia, prefirió no meterse en la discusión, después de todo, esta se llevaba a cabo entre chicas y, aunque le doliera, Mercedes tenía razón. Si la defensa escuchaba a Quinn decir algo como eso le estarían dando un arma para hundir a Kurt, falsa, sí, pero un arma a fin de cuentas.

Siguieron su camino hasta el tribunal. Tras pasar las enormes puertas de roble, deambularon por los enormes pasillos de pisos pulidos y paredes blancas, guiados por Sam, en busca de las salas de la corte. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraron con Will y Sue. La entrenadora de las Cheerios, pese a su semblante austero y férreo, se hallaba en silencio a un lado del director de glee. Era raro verlos a ambos en el mismo sitio sin pelear, discutir o mirarse de manera agresiva, pero era obvio el motivo de aquella aparente "tregua". Sue estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, como casi todo McKinley, y como los dos habían sido requeridos por la fiscalía, se hallaban ahí con un permiso especial de Figgins.

El profesor Schuester, al ver llegar a sus muchachos, les sonrió débilmente. Era evidente que todo eso le tenía muy afectado, más que nada porque apreciaba mucho a Kurt. Quizá había dejado de ser su alumno, pero siempre lo consideraría como tal y para William Schuester ser su discípulo equivalía a ser como su hijo, y no podía dejar de sentirse afectado y hasta culpable por no haber podido evitarle a su hijo un sufrimiento como ese.

Miró que en el grupo había algunos que no fueron solicitados en el caso. Se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días chicos. Veo a algunos de ustedes que no deberían estar aquí.- Los muchachos iban a comenzar a suplicar, pero Will se los impidió con un ademán de la mano.- Pero lo comprendo, sé porqué han venido a pesar de que no los llamaron como a los demás y solo quiero decirles que me parece muy bien por parte suya, me hacen sentir muy orgulloso.-

Los chicos sonrieron agradecidos.

-Dejemos estos melancólicos discursos para otro momento, William.- Dijo Sue con su tono acostumbrado.- No se debe llegar tarde a citatorios de tipo legal.-

Iban a comenzar a andar cuando vieron llegar a la entrenadora Beiste. Todo el grupo se detuvo al verla. La mujer se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible. Se acercó hasta ellos.

-Shannon… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También te llamó la fiscalía?- Inquirió Will.

-La defensa.- Soltó la mujer con desagrado. Todos la miraron con expectación.- Sí, yo me quedé con la misma cara. No me toca atestiguar hoy, pero aun así quise venir a escuchar…- La mujer giró el rostro hacia un lado con un gesto de desagrado.- No sé que pretenden que diga, la verdad… no puedo.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Indagó Sue, sacándose las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas y mirando a Beiste. Sí, nuevamente era raro ver que dos personas que solían pelear a cada minuto, estuvieran hablando con aparente calma.

-Qué no puedo, no puedo presentarme ahí de lado de la defensa cuando estoy segura de que ese chico está mintiendo.-

Will le sonrió a Shannon, se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer. Después, nuevamente emprendieron el camino guiados por Sam y acompañados ahora por los tres adultos.

No tardaron en llegar a las afueras de las salas. Sentados en una larga banca de madera, cercana a uno de los enormes y altos ventanales de la pared, se encontraban Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole e incluso Finn, llevando el collarín blando al cuello. El mariscal aun debía guardar reposo, pero nadie había logrado convencerlo de permanecer en cama, pues incluso había amenazado con irse por su cuenta a como diera lugar si no le permitían ir con ellos y Carole conocía perfectamente a su hijo como para saberlo capaz de cualquier cosa.

Kurt giró su rostro hacia dónde venía la comitiva de McKinley. Su semblante parecía agotado y triste. Aun así, les sonrió a todos. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos, seguido de Blaine y Burt.

-Señor Schuester.-

-Hola, Kurt, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien…- Replicó el muchacho en un susurro, auto abrazándose y bajando brevemente la mirada para luego volver a mirar a su ex profesor y después a sus amigos.- Gracias a todos por haber venido, realmente lamento incomodarlos de esta manera.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- Repuso Will, colocando su mano en el hombro del soprano y sonriendo con la esperanza de infundirle confianza.- ¿No tuviste problemas con la escuela?- Inquirió Will sin poder evitarlo, después de todo era lunes y obviamente tanto Blaine como él deberían estar en clases.

-Cuando el detective Evans me dijo sobre la fecha del juicio, tuve que hablar con el director de Dalton… tuve que explicarle todo y así nos dio a los dos la autorización para salir los días que fueran necesarios.- Explicó el chico con cierta incomodidad. Will, al notarlo guardó silencio, arrepentido de haber preguntado. Después, Burt le estrechó la mano al maestro, agradeciendo su presencia, a lo igual que a las dos entrenadoras.

-Kurt.- Mercedes se acercó al chico, con los brazos abiertos. El soprano se dejó abrazar por su amiga.- ¿Cómo has estado, cariño?-

-Bien, Mercedes.- Musitó, esforzándose por sonreír.

-¿En verdad?- Replicó la chica, no muy convencida pues la cara que tenía su amigo no le daba la impresión de que todo estuviera tan bien como él decía. Miró a Blaine y luego de nuevo a Kurt.- ¿Qué te hizo este? Dímelo para partirle la cara.-

-¡Hey, tranquila!- Se defendió Blaine, con una ligera sonrisa y colocando sus manos extendidas frente a él como escudo.- Yo no he hecho nada malo.-

-No, no, Blaine es inocente, no le hagas nada.- Agregó Kurt, riendo un poco más.

-Más le vale. Por que ya te lo dije, Anderson, me importa un comino si eres el novio de Kurt. Si lo haces llorar yo misma voy, te cortó todos esos rizos tuyos y te los hago tragar.-

-Y me quedó claro desde el primer día, Mercedes, en serio.- Insistió Blaine en su defensa.

-Ya suenas como la entrenadora Sylvester.- Dijo Kurt a su amiga, entre risas y tratando de que la mujer no los oyera. La chica no pudo evitar reír también ante la comparación.

-Blaine, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?- Le llamaba Burt que aun se hallaba hablando con Will.

-Enseguida.- Replicó el joven.-Permíteme.- Le dijo a Kurt con dulzura. Ambos chicos se dieron un tierno y breve beso en los labios, después, Blaine se dirigió a donde se encontraban los adultos.

-¡Uuuy! ¡Amigo, esto sí que va muy en serio!- Soltó Mercedes con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Kurt.

-Sí… Blaine es de lo mejor que me ha pasado.- Susurró el niño, mirando a su novio acercarse a su padre.- Y papá le ha tomado cariño.-

-Pues al parecer todo te pinta bien… pero aun así no te ves muy alegre. Dime, ¿qué te pasa? No pretendas hacerme creer que estás como si nada, ¿Son los nervios por el juicio, verdad? – Los dos chicos se encaminaron a la banca, tomando asiento uno a lado del otro.

-Un poco.- Respondió Kurt, asintiendo.- Aunque la terapia me ha ayudado mucho, no puedo negarlo.-Sonrió brevemente.- Todas las chicas del grupo me desearon suerte para el día de hoy.-

Mercedes le sonrió débilmente a su amigo y apoyó su mano sobre la pequeña y delicada mano de Kurt, el chico se aferró a ella.

-Ya verás como todo termina aquí.- Insistió La joven, tratando de infundirle confianza a pesar de sus propios temores.

-Eso es lo que espero, no sabes como lo deseo, solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Y si no termina aquí?- Dijo Kurt con voz temblorosa, para luego mirar a su amiga.- ¿Y si después de pasar por todo esto, aun así no termina aquí?-

-Vamos, Kurt, tú nunca has sido pesimista.- Insistió la chica con serenidad.- Siempre le has visto el lado positivo a las cosas y nunca has dejado que los problemas te ahoguen, No medirás que vas a empezar ahora.-

-¿Por qué no? Ya no soy el mismo de antes, creo que puedo empezar a ser pesimista si quiero.- Mercedes lo miró con extrañeza. Kurt cerró los ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.- Disculpa, Mercedes… no debí hablarte así, es solo que… - Suspiró.- A veces siento que esto es superior a mis fuerzas.-

-Es normal, Kurt.-

-Lo sé, Blaine me lo ha dicho, la Doctora Morris… mi consejera, me lo ha dicho, pero, es que…- Se pasó las manos por el rostro.- Una de las chicas del grupo se suicidó hace cuatro días.-

Mercedes abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué?-

-Por eso… porque todo esto fue superior a sus fuerzas. Fue atacada hace un año por un desconocido cuando volvía a su casa después del trabajo. Eso la devastó. No pudo sobrellevarlo. Siguió todos los pasos de rigor, denunció, atraparon al sujeto, fue a juicio, lo encerraron, pero aun así no pudo volver a recuperar su vida. Al final su novio la abandonó, ella se dio al alcohol y a otras drogas para mitigar lo que sentía…- Kurt se pasó la mano por los ojos para secarse unas cuantas lágrimas.- Comenzó a asistir al grupo al mes de su ataque y aun así no le sirvió de nada, terminó cortándose las venas en su baño el jueves por la noche.-

-Oh, Dios… Kurt…-

-Y eso… eso me ha dejado pensando… ¿Y si no se acaba, Mercedes? ¿Y si a pesar de todo, si a pesar de encerrar a Karofsky, de ir a terapias, de luchar con todo esto, termino igual? Yo sé lo que ella sintió, sé porqué terminó tirándose a la bebida, a veces yo me he sentido igual, con ganas de meterme algo que me haga olvidarlo todo… ¿qué tal si un día sucumbo ante eso? ¿Qué tal si a pesar de todo no puedo…?-

-Kurt, tranquilo, escúchame bien, eso no va a pasar, ¿Entiendes? Eres demasiado fuerte para eso.-

-No, no lo soy Mercedes, no lo soy… ¿y qué tal si los agobio? ¿Qué tal si mi familia se harta de que no pueda superarlo? ¿Y si Blaine se fastidia y se va?-

-Escucha, escucha, Kurt…- Insistió la chica, tomando de los hombros a su amigo, pues el chico comenzaba a alterarse. Le era sumamente triste el verlo tan afectado, pues Kurt, pese a todos los problemas que había debido enfrentar en el pasado, siempre había sido una persona fuerte, orgullosa y difícil de derribar. Pero lo comprendía, estaba consciente de que lo que el soprano había vivido era la peor tortura a la que se le podía someter a cualquier ser humano y que tras una experiencia tan atroz como esa hasta el más cuerdo o fuerte se desmoronaría.- Sé que ahora estás vulnerable y no es para menos, lo que te hizo ese cerdo… - La chica negó con la cabeza.- Pero aun así, Kurt, sigues aquí, estás vivo y estás luchando y eso no va a terminar contigo en una bañera y las muñecas "rebanadas". Tú vas a acabar tu vida a los cien años, en una cama, rodeado de tus premios "Tony" y quizá de algunos "Oscar", de tus hijos, nietos, bisnietos y el loco ese de Anderson a tu lado, ¿entiendes? Y con tantos motivos de felicidad a tu alrededor en lo último que vas a pensar es en esto, en Karofsky y todas estas horribles cosas, ¿está claro?-

Kurt miró a su amiga. El panorama que le pintaba era gracioso, pero hermoso a la vez. Sonrió pensando en aferrarse a ello, aunque estaba consciente de que no todo podía ser tan perfecto, él recordaría aquella noche hasta el último día de su vida.

Aun así, como se había prometido a sí mismo, promesa que debía recordarse casi siempre, no iba a dejarse derrumbar. Posó su mano sobre una de las de Mercedes y la aferró suavemente para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

-Tienes razón, gracias Mercedes.-

La chica le correspondió, abrazándolo de nuevo.

La sala del tribunal se abrió, un alguacil los hizo pasar a todos y Kurt respiró profundamente. Acompañado de todos los suyos, ingresó en ella.

Karofsky, vistiendo un traje sastre color café oscuro, camisa azul y corbata, entró a la sala acompañado de sus padres y su abogado, dirigiéndose hacia el área de la defensa. Todo su aspecto era totalmente diferente al que los chicos le conocían en la escuela, de hecho, quizá era la primera vez que lo veían tan elegante y correcto. Al pasar por los pasillos su mirada se topó con Will, los chicos de McKinley, los Hummel, Blaine y Kurt. Su rostro reflejó un desprecio profundo al toparse con el moreno de Dalton y más cuando lo vio sostener la mano de Kurt. Las ansías de romperle la cara a Blaine bullían en su interior y luego miró al otro chico con ira, como si hubiese entre ellos alguna especie de relación y este lo estuviera traicionando vilmente. Kurt, al notar que Karofsky lo miraba, giró su rostro y se acercó aun más a Blaine quien lo abrazó con la intención de protegerlo.

No tardó mucho en comenzar el juicio.

Como era de rigor, ambos abogados comenzaron hablando al jurado sobre el caso que los había llevado hasta ahí, El fiscal se dedicó a clamar por justicia para el joven de dieciséis años, indicándoles a los miembros del jurado que la defensa se dedicaría a demeritar la imagen de una joven víctima, tratando de justificar el peor de los crímenes con una excusa débil y respaldada por afirmaciones homofóbicas, pero que una serie de testigos les mostrarían cuan grave había sido la acción de David Karofsky.

El abogado de Dave había comenzado su ofensiva diciendo que lo que había ocurrido aquella noche era un acto consensual, un desliz por parte de aquella joven promesa del deporte americano, víctima de las malas decisiones y el poco juicio provocados por el exceso de alcohol, algo a lo que Kurt había accedido y que ahora alegaba no era verdad motivado por alguna malsana intención.

De más está decir que todos los seres queridos del soprano tenían ganas de matar al abogado.

Uno a uno, fueron llamando a todos los que habían sido requeridos por la fiscalía. Will tuvo que atestiguar sobre la relación entre Dave y Kurt, pues como maestro de ambos chicos, conocía la interacción que se había dado entre ellos mientras el soprano estuvo en McKinley, por lo que pudo hablar sobre todo aquel conflicto de bullying, el estado anímico de Kurt ante aquel acoso y la suspensión que había recibido Dave por parte de la directora Sylvester por la misma situación. Sue fue la siguiente en subir al estrado, a ella se le interrogó también sobre el conflicto entre ambos chicos, los reportes que recibió al respecto en su breve estadía como directora de McKinley, las reuniones con los padres de los muchachos, la revelación sobre las amenazas de muerte proferidas por Karofsky en contra del soprano y las medidas tomadas por ella para la protección de Kurt, debiendo explicar a los presentes, porque en su opinión Dave era una amenaza para Hummel, llevándola a decidir a optar por la suspensión.

El desfile de testigos siguió casi toda la mañana. Rachel fue convocada para hablar sobre la situación de acoso, pues ella era la que había promovido el que sus novios llamaran detuvieran a Karofsky para que dejara de molestar a Kurt, temiendo que el acoso lo llevara a un terrible final. Mercedes y Tina, atestiguaron sobre el continuo hostigamiento en los pasillos, mientras que Mike, Artie y Sam también debieron presentarse para hablar sobre el incidente en los vestidores cuando le exigieron que dejara de molestarlo.

Y a todos y cada uno de ellos los interrogó también el abogado de Dave, siempre tratando de minimizar los hechos, siempre tratando de hacer ver lo que ellos decían como un incidente cualquiera por parte de un chico estresado de preparatoria y haciendo hincapié en que no solo Kurt era el blanco de aquellos incidentes por parte de Dave, sino que también los demás miembros del club habían pasado la experiencia de un granizado en la cara o alguna burla y que estas no solo venían de Karofsky, sino también de otros chicos del equipo de fútbol, algo que si bien no era aceptable, podían calificarlo como algo "normal" o "habitual" en cualquier escuela del país. Eso no convertía a David Karofsky en un criminal. El fiscal tuvo que intervenir de nuevo con sus testigos, para reafirmar la idea de que el acoso por parte de David no podía tomarse como algo normal, sino como un problema social que ya había causado diversas tragedias en el país, eso les impedía moralmente a tomarlo como una niñería cualquiera.

Para finalizar el primer día del juicio, el fiscal quiso dar al jurado el punto de la víctima. Llamó a Kurt tal y como lo habían acordado. El soprano, casi temblando, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al estrado. Blaine y su padre le aferraron una mano cada uno para infundirle ánimos. El resto de sus seres queridos también le animaban con señales discretas de apoyo.

Kurt tomó asiento y comenzó a responder a las preguntas del fiscal. El niño refirió todo el acoso del que había sido víctima en McKinley por parte de Dave, la confrontación que había tenido con él aquella vez que le tirara el celular al piso y como el futbolista lo había besado para días después amenazarlo de muerte si decía algo, lo cual derivó en más acoso, la suspensión de Dave, su restitución y la transferencia de Kurt a Dalton para salvaguardar su vida.

Después, tuvo que narrar lo ocurrido aquella noche lo más detalladamente posible. Se había hecho la firme promesa de controlar sus emociones ese día, pero simplemente no pudo lograrlo. Nuevamente, como cada vez que lo hablaba, el rostro del chico se hallaba surcado por las lágrimas al terminar de relatar su pesadilla.

Los chicos de McKinley, Finn, Carole y Beiste, que por primera vez escuchaban la historia con detalles y narrada por el mismo Kurt, no pudieron evitar sentirse sobrecogidos por eso. El dolor era tan patente en la voz del niño que calaba en las fibras más profundas de quienes lo oían, incluso Sue Sylvester tuvo que sentirse agradecida de aun conservar puestas sus gafas oscuras, pues le habían evitado que los demás vieran a aquellas lágrimas indiscretas que se habían asomado por sus ojos. Blaine, Burt, Will y Finn sintieron redoblarse sus ansías asesinas contra Karofsky y hasta Puckerman, Mike, Artie y Sam pensaban seriamente en agarrarlo a solas en la escuela para cobrárselas a nombre de Kurt.

Dave, por su parte, luchaba nerviosamente contra sí mismo. Desviaba la mirada al tiempo que escuchaba al soprano referir lo ocurrido, pero el recuerdo de aquella noche se le hacía más vívido y si bien, una parte de él sentía culpa y vergüenza, otra no podía evitar recordarlo con deleite y como una de las experiencias más placenteras de su vida, una que sin duda repetiría si tuviera la oportunidad.

Cuando el fiscal terminó de interrogar a Kurt, el abogado de Dave, un hombrecillo delgado, de mediana estatura y facciones que a Kurt le parecían casi ratoniles, se acercó al estrado.

-Tu historia es muy desgarradora, Kurt.- Dijo, con cierto tono sarcástico.

-¡Objeción! ¡Esta clase de comentarios están de más!- Interrumpió el fiscal.

-Ande con cuidado, abogado.- Le advirtió el juez al cara de rata, este le sonrió, asintiendo.

- Aclárame algo, Kurt, si tan mala era tu relación con mi cliente, ¿Por qué lo dejaste pasar esa noche a tu casa?-

-Yo no lo dejé pasar.- Respondió el muchacho con firmeza.- Él se introdujo en el garaje y luego me persiguió, entrando a la casa.-

-Oh, ya veo.- Replicó el hombre, aun con cierto tono de sarcasmo que hacía que Blaine, Finn y Burt apretaran los puños con rabia.- Entonces, según tú, David Karofsky apareció de la nada en tu casa, solo porque sí, sin motivo aparente, te persiguió y te atacó.-

-¡Objeción! ¡Sigue siendo hostil con el testigo!-

-Lo siento.- Dijo el otro sin sentirlo de verdad.- Entonces te persiguió y te atacó, ¿Cierto?-

-Así fue.- Volvió a responder el chico sin amilanarse, mirando con molestia al hombre cara de rata.

-Bueno, Kurt, suponiendo que lo que dices sea cierto, que mi cliente se apareció "de la nada" en tu casa, la casa de alguien a quien según todo mundo, él odia, y suponiendo que lo que dices de que sin motivo, solo porque sí, corrió detrás de ti cuando intentaste encerrarte en tu cuarto y también suponiendo que te haya "atacado" como dices, debiste gritar mucho.-

-¡Objeción!- Gritó el fiscal.- ¡Lo está acosando!- Soltó, indignado.

El juez miró al abogado de Dave.

-Limítese a hacer preguntas.-

El hombre cara de rata asintió sin borrar la cínica sonrisa de su rostro.

-Solo quiero saber que acciones hubo por parte de este chico en el ataque.- Aclaró, mirando luego a Kurt.- ¿Gritaste Kurt?-

El chico, aguantándose las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo en su nariz de rata, dijo:

-Sí… sí grité.-

-¿Qué gritaste, Kurt?-

-Le grité que no lo hiciera. Le grité que me dejara en paz.-

-¿Sólo eso?-

Kurt lo miró con más ira acumulada.

-Sí, solo eso, le supliqué que parara, que no lo hiciera, que me dejara.-

-Que parara, que no lo hiciera, que te dejara… ¿No pediste ayuda?-

Kurt quedó pasmado ante aquella pregunta.

-No.-

-¿No gritaste "auxilio" o "por favor, alguien ayúdeme"?-

-No, no había nadie en casa, no tenía caso que pidiera que alguien llegara a ayudarme.-

-Aun así, en una situación de peligro, por muy absurdo que pueda parecer al hallarse a solas, uno termina pidiendo ayuda, con la esperanza de que alguien nos escuche, ¿no lo crees?-

Kurt respiró profundamente. Debía admitir que el sujeto ese tenía razón. Esa noche, muy en el fondo se aferraba a la esperanza de que alguien llegara en ese momento y le quitara a Karofsky de encima. Era obvio que el solo hecho de imaginar a su padre o a Finn entrando justo cuando Dave estaba dentro de él le parecía humillante, vergonzoso y aterrador, pero también habría sido un alivio, pues ellos se habrían encargado de ayudarlo.

Suspiró y volvió a decir.

-Pero no había nadie en la casa, salvo él y yo, no habría servido de nada que pidiera ayuda.-

-Entonces, si no pediste ayuda, es obvio que no puedes esperar que mi cliente pensara que tú no estabas de acuerdo, después de todo nunca pediste que alguien te auxiliara, ¿Cómo esperabas que él creyera que te estaba "lastimando" si tú no pedías ayuda?-

Los chicos de McKinley comenzaron a protestar, lo cual les ganó ser callados por el juez. Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rabia mezcladas.

-¡Le supliqué que no me hiciera nada, le rogué que no lo hiciera! ¿Acaso no le bastaba eso para saber que yo no quería que me tocara? ¿Acaso es tan estúpido como para no entender que "no es no"?-

-Nunca se sabe.- Insistió el abogado con total descaro.- Algunas personas suelen decir "No" en momentos como esos y es más un reflejo que algo dicho por no desear el acto.-

-¡Señoría, esta clase de comentarios están fuera de lugar! La víctima ha respondido su pregunta y no es necesario este acoso.-

-Solo quiero dejar claro un punto, eso es algo que suele ocurrir en este tipo de situaciones íntimas.- Insistió el cara de rata.

-¡Yo no lo dije por reflejo o lo que sea, yo le rogué que no lo hiciera!- Exclamó Kurt con la voz quebrada y antes de que el juez pudiera decir algo.

-¿Pero como creerte?-

-Le estoy diciendo la verdad.-

El abogado sonrió maliciosamente, se acercó a su escritorio y tomó una hoja.

-Dime Kurt, tu formabas parte del coro de McKinley, ¿no es así?-

-Sí.- Siseó el chico con furia contenida y sin comprender a que venía todo eso.

-El director del coro es el profesor William Schuester, ¿verdad?-

-Sí.-

-Muy bien, Kurt, dime… aquí en mi mano, tengo un reporte hecho por la Señorita Susan Sylvester para la junta escolar en contra de William Schuester por, y cito, "incitar a los estudiantes a profesar ideas religiosas que atentan contra la clara separación de la iglesia y el estado". Esta clase de reportes solo suelen hacerse cuando un estudiante presenta una queja oficial como respaldo.- Dijo el hombre al jurado.- Y por lo que veo, el estudiante que se quejó contra William Schuester eres precisamente tú, Kurt.- El abogado miró al niño, el cual se hallaba impactado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.- ¿Puedes decirme porque te quejaste contra el profesor Schuester, Kurt?-

-Objeción, ¿de qué va todo esto?-

-Es importante para el juicio, señoría.- Alegó el otro. El juez le permitió seguir.

El niño volvió a suspirar y, resignado, dijo:

-El Señor Schuester nos había dado la tarea de cantar canciones espirituales en el club glee aquella semana. Yo estaba pasando por un mal momento y aquella asignación me molestaba demasiado.-

-¿Y porqué te molestaba, Kurt? ¿Tienes algún problema con la espiritualidad o la religión?-

-Sí.- Murmuró, incomodo.

-Objeción.- Insistió de nuevo el fiscal ya casi con fastidio.- ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?-

El juez hizo caso omiso de aquella intervención, dando luz verde al abogado de Dave para seguir.

-¿Por qué?- Presionó el hombre.

-Por qué… por qué soy ateo.- Soltó el chico.

-Entiendo, no te preguntaré tus motivos, pero solo quiero que me digas una cosa, ¿Recuerdas sobre qué juraste decir la verdad el día de hoy?-

Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Tardíamente había caído en la cuenta de lo que este sujeto trataba de hacer.

-¿Lo recuerdas, Kurt?- Volvió a insistir el abogado, sin poder disimular la sonrisa triunfal que se dibujaba en su rostro al ver la expresión del niño.

-Sobre la biblia.- Susurró el muchacho.

-Muy bien, entonces si eres ateo, quiere decir que la biblia no tiene valor para ti, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿Cómo pretendes que creamos que todo lo que nos has dicho es verdad si ni siquiera podemos creer que valoras el juramento que hiciste antes de subir al estrado?-

Kurt estaba más pálido que de costumbre, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Karofsky sonreía felizmente al verlo tan atribulado. El niño comenzó a temblar, pero por la rabia y la impotencia de no haber previsto la trampa que le estaban tendiendo y que, por desgracia así la hubiera visto venir, no habría podido evitar.

-¡He dicho la verdad!- Gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡He dicho la verdad, no he mentido, él me atacó, he dicho la verdad!-

-Pero, ¿Cómo creerte?- Soltó aquel tipejo de nuevo, con ligera sorna.- Si de entrada ya nos has mentido al jurar decir la verdad sobre un libro que no tiene valor para ti, ¿Cómo pretendes hacernos creer que todo lo que ha salido de tu boca es cierto? ¿Cómo quieres que creamos que no lo dices solo por venganza? ¿Cómo saber que no estás tratando de hundir a este muchacho solo porque sí?-

-¡Objeción!- Gritó el fiscal, extremadamente ofuscado.- Las ideas religiosas de la víctima no demeritan su juramento ni le hacen menos merecedor de ser escuchado en este tribunal.-

-No tengo más preguntas.- Dijo el abogado de Dave, volviendo junto a su cliente quien apenas y podía contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en su rostro.

El juez dio por terminada esa sesión, citándolos a todos para el día siguiente.

Kurt se puso de pie, y se levantó del estrado, tambaleante. Blaine se precipitó presurosamente hacia donde él estaba, y le ayudó a bajar sosteniéndolo del brazo y emprendiendo el camino rumbo a la puerta de la sala. El resto de la comitiva comenzaba a salir de sus asientos, confundidos, aturdidos y sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Kurt recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, al tiempo que caminaban por el pasillo con rumbo al vestíbulo. Blaine lo aferró contra su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba su cabello con el afán de tranquilizarlo. Burt llegó unos segundos después, abriéndose paso entre la gente que salía de las demás salas aledañas.

-Hijo, ¿Estás bien?- Inquirió con gran preocupación. El niño miró a su padre y trató de asentir con la cabeza, aunque aun temblaba como si fuera una hoja seca en medio de un vendaval.

Entre la gente pasó la familia Karofsky junto al abogado con rumbo a la salida. Dave giró el rostro y vio a Kurt en brazos de Blaine, lo cual le hizo rabiar, pues no soportaba ver que el moreno tuviera tan cerca de su cuerpo a aquel chico que, aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente, consideraba de su propiedad. Tanto Kurt como Blaine y Burt pudieron verlos. Karofsky siguió mirando al moreno y luego una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que arqueaba las cejas con presunción, su gesto claramente quería decirle "quizá tú lo tengas ahora, pero por lo menos me lo he cogido".

Blaine sintió como se le crispaban los puños con furia. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras aquel desgraciado para molerlo a golpes como lo hizo en el hospital, pero se contuvo. El sentir el tembloroso y frágil cuerpo de Kurt entre sus brazos le hizo ubicarse sobre lo que era prioridad, y esa no era partirle la cara a Karofsky, sino cuidar de su amado.

-Lo van a dejar libre…- Musitó Kurt con voz temblorosa.- ¡lo van a liberar, lo van a dejar libre, lo van a dejar ir!-

-Kurt, tranquilízate.- Pidió su padre con voz serena.-

-¡No puedo! ¡Lo van a dejar libre, va a salir libre, no me creyeron, creen que mentí, lo van a liberar, va a salir…!- Comenzó a hiperventilarse, se llevó las manos al pecho.

-¿Kurt? ¡Kurt!- Gritaban Blaine y Burt alarmados. La comitiva de McKinley, Carole y Finn, se acercaban al lugar. Cuando escucharon los gritos, alarmados se acercaron a ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Un médico!- Pidió Burt, desesperado, a gritos.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- Exigió Santana a Blaine, quitándolo del medio y comenzando a atender al soprano, pues como hija de médico y voluntaria del hospital, poseía conocimientos de primeros auxilios y otras técnicas básicas para situaciones simples.- Escucha Kurt, cálmate, no te estás ahogando y tampoco estás sufriendo un paro cardiaco.- Dijo la chica con voz tranquila y relajada, pues sabía perfectamente que en casos de hiperventilación, el primer pensamiento del paciente es creer que está sufriendo un ataque al corazón.-Procura relajarte, todo está bien, voy a cubrirte la boca y una fosa nasal, esto te ayudara a controlar tu respiración, ¿Está claro? Tan solo cálmate y deja que me encargue de todo, ¿De acuerdo?- El chico, asustado, alcanzó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, Santana procedió a realizar la maniobra que le había indicado.- Vamos, Kurt, respira… sí, así, vas bien, solo respira.- Insistía la joven con voz dulce, algo muy extraño viniendo de Santana "Top Bitch" López.

Poco a poco la respiración de Kurt se fue regularizando hasta volver al ritmo normal. Se encontraba mareado, pero por lo menos ya no corría el riesgo de caer inconsciente en el piso. Blaine volvió a envolverlo en sus brazos al tiempo que miraba con gratitud a la Cheerio. Burt también agradeció a la chica latina por su intervención.

Salieron de los tribunales con rumbo a la casa Hummel, pues Carole había insistido en invitarlos a almorzar. Beiste y Sue rechazaron amablemente la invitación, pero el resto aceptó gustoso. Will se llevó a algunos de los chicos en su auto mientras otros se iban en el de la familia Hummel. Kurt se fue junto con Blaine en el auto del moreno. Durante todo el trayecto permaneció callado y pensativo.

Se estacionaron frente a la casa, los autos de los demás ya estaban ahí.

Blaine miró a Kurt, que aun se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que por fin se encontraban frente a su hogar.

-Llegamos.- Le dijo con voz suave.

Kurt pareció salir poco a poco de su ensimismamiento.

-Blaine…-

-¿Dime?-

-He estado pensando…- Dijo casi en un susurro. Blaine sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar el tono de su voz, parecía que no le esperaba nada bueno.- creo que deberíamos terminar.-

Se quedó pasmado, como si lo hubieran abofeteado con un saco lleno de arena. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y parpadeo, aturdido, como si realmente hubiera recibido un golpe físico en la cara.

-Disculpa… ¿Qué dices?-

-Lo nuestro… deberíamos terminarlo, no funcionará.-

-Espera un momento, ¿Por qué diablos dices eso?- Soltó el moreno, empezando a caer presa de la ansiedad.- ¿Acaso hice algo malo?- preguntó en un tono de voz tan dulcemente desesperado que Kurt no pudo evitar voltear a mirarlo con dolor.

Y al ver el rostro de Blaine, tan dolido y angustiado, aquella sensación que el soprano sentía oprimiendo su corazón se agudizó aun más.

-No… no, no has hecho nada malo.-

-¿Entonces, por qué?-

Kurt suspiró, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden para exponerlas a Blaine.

-Sé que estoy luchando contra esto, estoy haciendo todo lo posible y a pesar de todo no estoy dispuesto a dejarme vencer aunque a veces parezca que sí… no pienso dejar de pelear, pero, nada me asegura que no vuelva a tener otra "crisis" como la que pasó hoy, nada me asegura que el día de mañana cuando crea que todo está bajo control, el simple hecho de, no sé, ver el logo de McKinley o sentir el aroma de la cerveza no vaya a desatar otro caso como este, nada me asegura que no volveré a caer en una crisis como esta…- Miró de nuevo al moreno y siguió.- Tú eres maravilloso, Blaine, eres increíble y no es justo que te arrastre conmigo en esto. Mereces ser feliz con alguien que no se hiperventile por cualquier acceso de nervios, con alguien que no te tenga en estos problemas, yendo a juicios, a grupos de ayuda… mereces a alguien normal y yo…-

-¡Ok, suficiente, cállate ya!- Soltó el moreno con voz firme, cosa que dejó al soprano sin palabras.- Kurt, estás muy equivocado si crees que lo único que busco de ti son los buenos momentos. Es obvio que lo que uno busca al estar en pareja es ser feliz, pero la eterna felicidad no existe. Cuando estás con alguien no puedes esperar que todo sea solo "miel sobre hojuelas" aunque lo desees. También existen los problemas y justamente para eso se busca a una pareja a la que realmente ames, porque solo con alguien a quien amas de verdad puedes superar los problemas que la vida te ponga enfrente a la par de disfrutar de los buenos momentos.- Tomó la mano de Kurt y le miró fijamente a los ojos.- Yo te amo Kurt, y justamente porque te amo deseo vivir a tu lado absolutamente todo lo que la vida nos depare. Tenemos y tendremos maravillosos momentos, estamos ahora pasando por algunos de los malos y sé que vendrán más, y no solo serán problemas que a ti te aquejen, al rato podría ser yo el que tuviera algún problema grave y créeme, sé que no quiero vivir esos malos momentos con alguien más que no seas tú.-

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pero… pero es que no quiero hacerte sufrir…-

-Entonces no vuelvas a pedirme que me aparte de ti, Kurt, porque esa es la única forma en la que me harías sufrir, haciendo que me fuera de tu vida.-

El niño se abrazó de Blaine, este lo estrechó con fuerza.

-Lo siento… soy un idiota, no sé que estaba pensando.- Sollozó, con el rostro oculto en el pecho del moreno.

-¿Aun quieres terminar lo nuestro?- Inquirió el otro con una sonrisa. Kurt negó vehementemente con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Blaine se acentúo aun más, tomó el mentón del niño con gentileza y levantó su rostro, buscando sus labios. Kurt le besó con amor e intensidad, rodeando el cuello de su novio, buscando aferrarse aun más a él, totalmente arrepentido de la estupidez que había dicho. Blaine rodeó la cintura de Kurt con sus brazos, apresándolo en su abrazo, decidido a no dejarlo ir jamás.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola. De nuevo una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pero este cap me costó un poco más el escribirlo.

De nuevo, gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan review, en especial a : Nicolee Olate (Muchas gracias, oye, por cierto, no di con tu facebook T.T), Ah Thath Gentleman (Amiga, amo tus super reviews, me encanta absolutamente todo lo que me dices, te adoro. ¡Sí, vi todo el capítulo y lo he visto un montón de veces desde entonces, para mí, el Klaine fue lo único que valió la pena de "original songs"¿En verdad hay un video de partes Klaine? ¡Genial! Si tienes aun el link te agradecería muchísimo que me lo pasaras :D), Lady Lilly (gracias :D Me alegra saber que el Blaine de este fic te gusta, en ratos dudo si lo estoy escribiendo como se debe, muchas gracias :D), Fer'Criss (creo que me leíste la mente con lo de los celos de Karofsky… bueno, ya verás por que lo digo. Gracias por todos tus coments, de verdad los aprecio mucho), Bill Harris (te agradezco el jalon de orejas, tienes razón, Kurt debe ser más fuerte, pero es que se me complica un poco manejar esa parte porque yo sé que Kurt es muy fuerte, pero lo que está enfrentando ahora es muy duro y es ahí donde ambos temas se me dificultan. De todas formas, haré lo posible. Por cierto, amé tu idea de la escena Blaine-Burt, y como necesitaba una charla entre estos dos, espero que no te importe, pero… me tomé la libertad de tomarla, espero que no te importe y que te guste como quedó. Gracias :D. Por cierto… ¿Porqué te sonó la frase del entrenamiento y la pelea? O.o), FELOPOH XD (sorry por dejarlo ahí y creo que a como lo dejo en este me vas a matar. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este cap. :D), HannahDecker (Muchas gracias, en verdad, no sabes como me halaga el saber que el fic está entre tus favoritos, espero seguir ameritándolo :D), Klainehummel (Dios, ahora la que me va hacer llorar eres tú a mí por lo que me dices. Muchas gracias. Yo también quiero un Blaine XDD creo que todas queremos un Blaine XDDD), Suuita (Gracias :D y ¿Sabes? A mí también me agrada el Karofsky de la serie, de hecho, cuando se me ocurrió el fic fue cuando vi el cap de "Furt", en la escena donde Karofsky le quita la figurita a Kurt y le pasa el dedo por el pecho, la neta de verlo me dio miedo, en serio, miedo y pensé "este lo va a…" pero luego con el tiempo le fui perdiendo el odio y me ha ganado, ¡claro! No tanto como para que se quede con Kurt, no, eso ni pensarlo –Klaine forever!- Pero sí, como dices, que salga del closet, halle novio y sea feliz), loveklaine (¡Gracias! Sería un gran final, partir a Dave en pedacitos por un camión XDD sería genial, pero algo sangriento. Te agradezco tu coment, gracias por leer :D), Kumikuma-chan (¡Qué lindo! Blackbird y firework, ¿vieras que me gusta más la versión de Rachel que la de Katy Perry? Es raro, ¿no? Gracias por tu coment, amiga, me da gusto que te gustara –que redundante sonó eso XD-), natii (Perdón por lo del final anterior, hasta yo me sentí angustiada cuando lo escribí, sí, lo sé suena tonto XD y es probable que sí le den a Dave, quien sabe XDDD. El de la serie, como dije antes, sí me agrada, pero bueno… acá ni modo, le tocó ser el malo), Mori Asakura (Pues de hecho procuro que máximo sea en dos semanas la actualización, pero está vez me pasé más por que no hallaba como acomodarlo todo XD), Quinny-Tati (Gracias XD, claro que continuamos, XDD creo que ya me ensañé con esa fracesita, como que la usé mucho durante todo el fic), Vince (me halaga que te guste el fic siendo que no eres asiduo de los fics, gracias por leerlo, aquí seguimos, hasta llegar al final)

Capitulo 12

Apenas había salido el sol, cuando Blaine saltó de la cama y se dio una ducha.

Al salir del baño, miró el reloj. Aun había tiempo, terminaría rápido de arreglarse y pasaría por Kurt a su habitación. Seguramente él ya estaría listo para salir hacia Lima, así podría proponerle que desayunaran fuera de Dalton, eso le haría mucho bien a su novio y les daría la oportunidad de pasar un rato agradable a solas antes de someterse de nuevo a la tensión.

Se puso unos jeans grises, deslavados, una camisa blanca y un suéter rojo, un atuendo que le sentaba magníficamente, ciñéndose a su cuerpo de manera deliciosa, como un guante. Miró de nuevo el reloj, ¿Cómo es que habían pasado casi diez minutos tan pronto? Si no se daba prisa, tendría que dejar de lado su plan de desayunar fuera con Kurt, pues solo alcanzarían a llegar a Lima casi barriéndose para luego correr a los tribunales, ¡Vaya problema! Iba a ponerse el gel en el cabello, pero pensó que eso le quitaría valiosos minutos. Solo optó por peinarse muy ligeramente a la carrera, se puso los zapatos y salió corriendo de la habitación con una prisa tal que le sorprendía no haber despertado a Wes.

Recorrió los pasillos a toda velocidad, en dirección a la habitación de su novio. Dio vuelta aun aprisa. Sin esperarlo, se encontró de frente con el soprano, quien también iba a doblar por esa esquina. Los dos chicos chocaron, Blaine se resbaló, tirando a Kurt al piso y cayendo sobre él.

El moreno abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado en el momento del impacto, y se encontró con el dulce y bello rostro de su amado frente a él, quedando extasiado ante aquella hermosa imagen, los suaves y rosados labios tan cerca y la sensación de su tibio y frágil cuerpo bajo el suyo. Por un momento estuvo a punto de abrazarlo y devorarlo a besos, cuando de pronto lo escuchó quejarse por el golpe. Asustado y volviendo a ubicarse, Blaine se incorporó, quitándose de encima de Kurt y le ayudó a sentarse.

-¡Por Dios, Kurt! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?- Inquirió preocupado, temeroso de haberlo dañado físicamente o peor aun, de haberle evocado algún mal recuerdo.

-Estoy bien, gracias, no te preocupes.- Le respondió, mirando a Blaine, algo turbado a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-Iba a tu cuarto.- Le dijo el moreno, aun apenado, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Yo también iba a buscarte.-

-No te preocupes, ya estoy listo, podemos irnos ahora mismo y quizá alcancemos a…-

-Tranquilo, justo iba a buscarte para decírtelo. El detective Evans acaba de llamarme.- Le interrumpió el soprano. Blaine lo miró con interés.- El juicio ha sido pospuesto.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Inquirió el muchacho, confundido.

-Cambiarán a dos de los jurados, al parecer les escucharon decir algo que el fiscal tomó como parcial a favor de la defensa. Deben suspenderlos, encontrar a quien los supla y ponerlos en antecedentes de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, según, eso tomará como tres días.-

-Oh… ya veo.- Murmuró Blaine.-

-Lamento las prisas para nada.- Replicó el niño, pasando su mano por los alborotados rizos de Blaine, haciendo así hincapié de que por las mismas carreras el chico no había alcanzado a terminar su rutina matinal, aunque en cierto modo lo agradecía, le agradaba ver a su novio con el cabello "desaliñado".

-Olvídalo.- Susurró el otro, sonriendo.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nos pongamos el uniforme, las clases empezaran en…-

-Espera, ¿Cuál es la prisa?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió Kurt sin comprender lo que Blaine estaba planeando. El moreno sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno… tenemos un permiso especial para faltar los días que sean necesarios a clases, ¿No es así?-

-Así es.-

-Y ya que no tenemos nada que hacer el día de hoy y aun así tenemos licencia…-Susurró, rodeando la cintura de Kurt con su brazo y atrayéndolo hacia él.- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo tenemos una cita?-

-¿Una cita?- Soltó el soprano sonriendo, sorprendido.

-Sí, no hemos tenido una cita formal desde que me diste el "sí", las anteriores no cuentan del todo porque solo eran citas de amigos, nos hace falta una cita formal, como pareja formal.-

La sonrisa de Kurt se amplió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaine.

-De acuerdo, Señor Anderson, estaré muy complacido de saltarme un día de clases con usted.-

-¡Grandioso!- Exclamó el muchacho, muy emocionado, para luego depositar un dulce beso en los labios de Kurt, quien le correspondió con ternura.

Blaine bajó al vestíbulo. Había quedado de esperar ahí a Kurt, ya que este dijo que debía hacer algo en su habitación. El moreno se hallaba muy emocionado, planeando como sería la mejor manera de pasar el día con él, deseaba que fuera algo especial.

Al pasar los minutos comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Acaso su novio había decidido dejarlo plantado? No, no era posible… ¿O sí? Sacudió la cabeza como pretendiendo desechar la idea, pero entonces, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo como para tardar tanto? Quizá debía ir arriba y ayudarle. Luego un horrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente, ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo malo?

Aterrado ante esta posibilidad, Blaine se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Apenas había llegado a la mitad de estas cuando lo vio aparecer. Kurt descendía a toda prisa los escalones, ataviado magníficamente. Usaba un hermoso abrigo corto, azul cielo, que hacía juego con sus ojos y un pantalón negro con un corte muy elegante y estilizado, había peinado su cabello de lado y dándole volumen como antes solía hacer, una mascada a juego completaba el look del chico, luciendo muy diferente a como lo había visto en la mañana, pues solo usaba unos jeans y una sudadera holgada, algo que últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en su única opción de vestir.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Inquirió Kurt, llegando ante Blaine, quien aun yacía en medio de la escalera con los ojos fijos en él y la boca abierta.

El moreno debió sacudir la cabeza de nuevo para volver a la realidad y reaccionar. Sonriendo como un tonto y desviando la mirada, apenado, dijo:

-No, nada… es solo que, tardabas tanto que pensé…-

-Lo siento, la verdad no quise demorarme tanto.- Replicó el niño, sonrojado.

-¡No, no, está bien, eres libre de tardar cuanto quieras!- Se apresuró a decir Blaine, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en Kurt y volviendo a caer ante el hechizo que el joven soprano imponía sobre él.- Te ves hermoso.- Susurró con voz dulce. Kurt sonrió.

-Gracias… bueno, siendo nuestra "primera cita oficial" no quería ir con las mismas fachas que he estado usando últimamente, ¿y sabes? Había olvidado lo bien que se siente el vestir de esta manera.-

Blaine sonrió. El que Kurt se animara a esmerarse de nuevo con su arreglo personal era una buena señal. Desde aquel terrible día el pequeño soprano no había tenido el más mínimo humor o interés en su persona de esa forma, normalmente por lo que él sabía eso se debía por la depresión, la baja autoestima y el deseo de pasar desapercibido, resultado por el ataque. Pero el hecho de tenerlo ahí, frente a él, luciendo tan maravilloso y glamoroso como siempre había sido, así fuera por la razón que fuera, era un triunfo sobre la adversidad, aunque quizá a otros no les pareciera tan importante, él sabía muy bien lo valioso que era aquel acontecimiento, sin mencionar que la visión tan angelical le hacía sentir orgulloso y feliz de haber conseguido su amor.

Le ofreció el brazo a Kurt, este, sonriendo, lo tomó y ambos bajaron el resto de las escaleras para luego escabullirse por la puerta principal. Sabían perfectamente que por el permiso para la corte no podían decirles nada si los vieran salir, pero el simple hecho de estar conscientes de que ese día prácticamente se estaban dando la escapada de sus vidas, les hizo imprimir velocidad a su salida. Ambos pasaron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el auto de Blaine corriendo y riendo como locos, siendo perseguidos solo por su conciencia.

Una vez en el auto, salieron del estacionamiento de Dalton y se alejaron del edificio.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos?-

-Primero a desayunar, muero de hambre.- Respondió Blaine, sin dejar de sonreír.- Aunque quizá debamos pasar el día en Lima, después de todo si nos quedamos en Westerville, corremos el riesgo de que alguien nos reconozca y nos reporte.-

Kurt rió. Era verdad, el ser miembros de Los Warblers los hacía muy conocidos en Westerville, sobre todo por el asalto a GAP y las presentaciones en los asilos para ancianos, así que sí, corrían el riesgo de un reporte si se quedaban ahí. Pero en esos momentos se sentía tan feliz a lado de Blaine que no le importaba en lo absoluto si lo regañaban, lo reportaban o lo castigaban, aquella cita con su novio bien valía cualquier cosa.

Llegaron a Lima. Kurt guió a Blaine a una pequeña, pero acogedora cafetería en la cual servían desayunos caseros en un ambiente muy agradable. Comieron juntos, charlando y riendo como no hacían desde hacía varias semanas, y durante esos breves instantes, Blaine pudo contemplar de nuevo algunos leves destellos de la verdadera personalidad de Kurt, el chico orgulloso, divertido y glamoroso que siempre había sido y que parecía haberse desvanecido por los sufrimientos vividos. Las poses delicadas y elegantes de sus manos, su ceja izquierda levemente arqueada al hablar sobre algún tema, algunos ligeros movimientos de su cabeza, y su sonrisa, todo aquello que parecía haberse opacado por el dolor y que creyó que tardaría mucho en volver a contemplar estaba ahí, un rayo de luz abriéndose paso lentamente por en medio de aquellas nubes de tormenta.

Después del desayuno fueron al cine, pues a pesar de todo, el temor de que alguien los reconociera y los reportara, a pesar de no hallarse en Westerville, se hacía presente brindándole cierto sabor de aventura a la cita y ese era un lugar perfecto para ocultarse. Escogieron una comedia romántica que parecía atractiva y entraron a la sala después de asaltar la dulcería, tomando asiento en la última fila. Aunque de vez en cuando perdían el hilo de la trama por pasar el rato besándose, aprovechando el manto de oscuridad que el lugar les ofrecía.

Tras la película, salieron a un salón de videojuegos cercano, no es que Kurt gustara mucho de eso, pero había máquinas de baile y mesas de hockey en las cuales Blaine le insistió que jugara con él. Al final, el moreno se empeñó en pasar casi dos horas en un caza muñecos, pues estaba necio en conseguir un hermoso osito blanco de felpa que al soprano le había gustado. Kurt casi se moría de la risa al ver como la estrategia de Blaine, de zarandear la máquina para dejar más accesible el oso, le había salido contraproducente, pues solo consiguió que otra pila de peluches le cayeran encima, haciendo más complicada la tarea de capturarlo.

Después de comer en otro pequeño restaurante que Kurt sabía, no era frecuentado por sus amigos y conocidos, dieron un paseo por el parque para luego reemprender el camino a Westerville. Ya eran casi las siete de la noche cuando llegaron a Dalton.

-¿Te gusta?- Inquirió Blaine, mientras acompañaba a Kurt a su habitación. El niño aun miraba el osito blanco entre sus manos.

-Mucho.- Replicó el chico, con una sonrisa.- Muchas gracias.-

-Gracias a ti, gracias por aceptar salir conmigo este día.-

-Tonto, eres mi novio, ¿Cómo no iba a aceptar salir contigo?- Le replicó, dándole un leve golpecito en el brazo con el oso, para después abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Roman no se encontraba presente, a esa hora le tocaba asistir a su grupo de estudio.

Kurt y Blaine entraron en la habitación.

-Estoy agotado.- Murmuró el soprano.

-Me imagino.- Blaine le abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.- Le ganaste a la máquina de baile, no sabía que eras tan bueno con el "Pump it".-

-La verdad… yo tampoco lo sabía.- Respondió Kurt riendo junto con Blaine.

Blaine se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de Kurt, embelesado con su sonrisa, dejándose llevar por la magia de su belleza y su dulzura. Pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza del niño, acercando su rostro con delicadeza, besando sus labios, estremeciéndose ante la suavidad y ternura con la que estos le correspondían.

Kurt imitó a su novio, pasando su mano por la nuca de este, hundiendo sus dedos entre los rebeldes rizos de Blaine, dejando caer al piso el osito de felpa. Poco a poco la intensidad de los besos se acrecentó, de modo que Blaine atrajo aun más a Kurt hacia él. El moreno se hallaba tan extasiado que no pensaba en donde se encontraban y que corrían el riesgo de que Roman se apareciera de repente.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Blaine fue acorralando a Kurt contra la pared, sin dejar de besar sus labios con una mezcla de pasión, amor y desesperación. El soprano, pese a corresponderle, comenzó a sentirse agobiado, la ansiedad empezaba a hacerle presa y el hecho de sentir aquellos labios voraces recorriendo su rostro y su cuello le puso muy nervioso. Se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo de Blaine, por corresponderle con la misma pasión, por dejarse llevar, pero le era muy difícil. En lugar de sentir placer y excitación, sentía miedo y terror. Kurt comenzó a agitarse, puso sus manos en el pecho de Blaine, esforzándose por empujarlo. El chico no se dio por enterado al principio, pero pronto sintió el leve empuje de las suaves y delicadas manos de Kurt. Abrió los ojos y pudo verlo, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de angustia en su rostro. Apenado, Blaine se alejó de golpe.

-¡Kurt… por Dios, lo siento!- Se disculpó el chico totalmente angustiado. Esta vez sí que la había hecho, la había regado peor que aquella vez en el hospital.

Kurt seguía recargado en la pared, agitado. Blaine lo miraba con expectación, temeroso de haberlo lastimado. El soprano negó con la cabeza.

-No… perdóname tú a mí… siempre lo arruino todo.-

-No, no es verdad.- Murmuró Blaine, más relajado, pues eso significaba que Kurt no estaba molesto con él.- Es normal y como te dije, iremos a tu ritmo, a tu tiempo.-

Kurt lo miró.

-No quiero.- Replicó con cierta dureza.- No quiero ir a "cierto ritmo" o "cierto tiempo", ya no quiero esto, ya no lo aguanto. Deseo estar contigo sin alterarme, deseo poder besarte sin que un estúpido recuerdo me haga horrorizar, quiero recuperar mi vida.-

-Lo sé, mi amor.- Susurró Blaine, atrayéndolo de nuevo a su pecho, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo y depositando un tierno beso en su cabello.- Y lo harás, solo que será con calma, no hay que forzarlo… perdóname por haber perdido el control.-

-¿Lo ves?- Insistió el soprano.- Eso es justo lo que no quiero, no quiero que tengas que disculparte cada vez que me besas, cada vez que te dejas llevar. Al contrario, quiero dejarme llevar contigo… quiero estar contigo.- Miró de nuevo a su novio al rostro, perdiéndose en el verde de sus ojos.- Cada vez que permito que el recuerdo me paralice es como si él me tuviera aun bajo su dominio… no quiero eso.- Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Blaine.- No quiero dejarlo ganar.-

-Y no será así.-Le sonrió el moreno, acariciando su rostro.

-No quiero pertenecerle, quiero pertenecerte.-

Blaine se sintió feliz al escucharle decir aquello. Sonrió aun más, acariciando de nuevo el suave rostro de Kurt. Le tomó del mentón como siempre solía hacerlo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso tampoco será posible, ¿no lo crees?-

Kurt dio un respingo y miró a su novio con total extrañeza. Blaine se apresuró a explicarse.

-No puedes pertenecerle a nadie más que a ti mismo, Kurt. Y aunque es verdad que cuando estás con alguien puedes llegar a entregarte totalmente, aun así, no debes dejar de pertenecerte. No le perteneces a ese tipo, te perteneces a ti, ¿lo recuerdas, Sissi?- Agregó en un murmullo, recordándole a "I belong to me" la canción que interpretaría para audicionar por el solo en aquella ocasión y que no pudo cantar por lo ocurrido. A Kurt le hizo gracia, dado que "Sissi" era diminutivo de "Elizabeth".- Y siempre te pertenecerás a ti… aunque si te compartes conmigo seguido, créeme que yo estaré muy feliz.-

Kurt sonrió, aferrándose aun más a su novio.

-Gracias… no sé como lo haces, pero siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas para ayudarme.-

-He leído mucho últimamente.- Dijo fingiendo ser un erudito, haciendo reír a Kurt.-Además, te amo.- Le murmuró al oído, para luego depositar otro suave beso entre sus cabellos.

Kurt rodeó el cuello de su novio, acercándose a su rostro lentamente. Blaine lo miraba, ansioso, pero inseguro de si debía acercarse o no. Kurt le resolvió el dilema depositando en sus labios un beso, entreabriendo los labios, invitando a Blaine a seguir. El moreno se dejo llevar de nuevo y comenzó a invadir lentamente a su novio, recorriendo el interior de su boca como si se tratara de la más dulce y apasionada de las caricias, los labios de Blaine se sellaron a los de Kurt como si hubieran sido creados así, como uno solo, y por algún azar extraño del destino los hubieran separado y se reencontraran otra vez. Aferró aun más al pequeño soprano, profundizando aun más.

Kurt se repetía a sí mismo que se trataba de Blaine, para de esa forma no dejarse llevar por el miedo y así impedirle a aquel terrible recuerdo abrirse paso de nuevo a su mente. Recorrió tímida y suavemente con sus dedos la parte de atrás del cuello de Blaine, subiendo lentamente para entrelazarlos entre los rizos del chico, de nuevo. Pero aquel breve contacto entre su piel y la del moreno, comenzó a activar en ambos una nueva serie de sensaciones. Kurt abrió los ojos, justo para ver como Blaine hacía lo mismo. Sus labios se habían separado solo unos pocos centímetros, se miraban el uno al otro con una mezcla de pasión y deseo, sumergidos en una especie de trance que los llevaba fuera de aquella realidad. Por unos breves segundos, se quedaron así, recorriendo sus rostros con la mirada, jalando aire por la boca pues les era difícil controlar su respiración.

El moreno pasó su mano por el cabello de Kurt, sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del soprano.

-Ya llegará el momento…- Le susurró dulcemente.- Ya llegará…-

Kurt, sonriendo, asintió mientras se aferraba a Blaine como un naufrago a una tabla de salvación.

El juicio se reinició en la fecha convenida. Nuevamente, ambos chicos debieron salir de Dalton desde muy temprano para llegar a Lima, solo que a diferencia del otro día, no era para pasar un rato agradable.

Llegaron al tribunal a buena hora. Burt, Carole y Finn, que no estaba usando el collarín ese día, ya se encontraban en el lugar, y al verlos aparecer les sonrieron acercándose a ellos. Kurt abrazó a su familia, Blaine saludó cortésmente.

Minutos después llegó el resto del club glee de McKinley, acompañados de Will y Sue. Ellos ya no tenían que rendir ningún testimonio, pero querían estar ahí para apoyar a los Hummel. Casi detrás de ellos apareció Beiste, con el semblante serio. Ese día debía dar su declaración, algo a lo que se sentía renuente desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Mercedes abrazó a Kurt, monopolizándolo, pues como siempre que se encontraban, deseaba charlar con él y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Blaine se sentó en una de las bancas para dejarlos solos, pero sin dejar de mirar a su novio. Le encantaba observarlo así, tan dulce, tan apacible. Parecía más relajado que otros días lo cual le daba mucho gusto, al parecer el receso le había servido mucho, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de él. Se llevó las manos al rostro, se sentía ligeramente cansado. Sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se frotó los ojos para espabilarse.

-¿Cansado?-

-Un poco… creo que es más por la tensión nerviosa.- Replicó Blaine, para luego reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba. Se quitó las manos del rostro y miró a un lado, encontrándose con Burt Hummel. Iba a decir algo más, pero Burt se le adelantó.

-No te culpo. A pesar de no tener que venir en estos tres días, no quiere decir que uno se mantenga alejado del todo del tribunal… sabes a lo que me refiero. Tienes la mente aquí, te la pasas sacando conjeturas, deseando que todo termine, maldiciendo al jurado.-

Blaine se hallaba algo tenso al estar junto a Burt. Tratándose del padre de su novio, siempre quería mostrar un comportamiento ejemplar, demostrarle que era un chico cortés y correcto, totalmente merecedor de Kurt, por lo que se mostraba aun más respetuoso y educado de lo usual con Burt o Carole. Pero al escucharlo hablar sobre lo que lo mantenía tenso, se sintió identificado y su "defensa" poco a poco se fue relajando. El hombre siguió hablando.

-¿Sabes porqué cambiaron a esos dos desgraciados?- Blaine negó con la cabeza, un poco desconcertado al principio, pues no entendía a cuales "desgraciados" se refería Burt. Luego cayó en la cuenta, seguro hablaba de los jurados que debieron suplir.- Una dijo que… dijo que, si Kurt no creía en Dios, se merecía lo que le había pasado, y otro lo llamó de manera ofensiva y dijo que él se lo había buscado.- Murmuró.- En verdad no les deseo ni la más mínima parte de lo que mi hijo ha sufrido, pero si pudiera los molería a golpes.- Burt negó con la cabeza.- Discúlpame, no debería contarte eso…-

-No, no, está bien… sé lo que es eso, a veces hace falta hablar al respecto, digo, no con la Señora Hummel o con Kurt. Después de todo, nosotros debemos ser fuertes para ellos. Y el grupo de apoyo a veces no parece ser suficiente para sacarlo todo. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien más con quien hablar.-

Burt dio un respingo y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Asistes al grupo de apoyo?-

-Los mismos días que Kurt.- Replicó Blaine, asintiendo con la cabeza.- Mientras él se encuentra en el grupo de apoyo a sobrevivientes, yo entro al de familiares, amigos y novios.- Sonrió.-Entiendo lo que dice.- Dijo, retomando el tema.-La verdad, el primer día del juicio, al escuchar a ese maldito abogado acosándolo de esa forma, me daban ganas de saltarle encima y partirle su horrible cara de rata.-

-A mí también.- Murmuró Burt, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa irónica.- En verdad que no entiendo como demonios le dan tantos privilegios a ese hijo de perra.- Agregó, refiriéndose a Karofsky, con un tono más molesto.- ¡Es un maldito criminal y le dan la oportunidad de acosar a Kurt por medio de ese… ese cara de rata y seguro el día de hoy va a enlodar su reputación! Como si no bastara todo el daño que le ha hecho.-

-Y lo peor es tener que contenerse, comportarse para no hacer más difícil la situación.- Añadió Blaine.- Porque si reaccionáramos como lo deseamos, la defensa lo usaría para perjudicar el caso.-

-Qué ganas me dan de partirle la cara…- Murmuró nuevamente Burt.

-Sí, al abogado y al hijo de perra ese…- Añadió Blaine.

-Somos un par de… ¿Cómo dice Kurt?-

-¿Neandertales?-

-Eso.-

-Sí, un poco.- Río el muchacho.- Pero creo que eso no tiene nada de malo, a veces.- Burt asentía al tiempo que murmuraba "es cierto".- Deseo que todo esto termine.-

-Igual yo.- Añadió Burt.- Quiero creer que el terminar con el juicio será de gran ayuda para Kurt, que eso le servirá para poder "pasar página".-

-No será tan fácil, es decir, no "pasará la página" de la noche a la mañana, pero sí será de gran ayuda. Le hará sentir seguro, reafirmará su fe en la gente, eso sí le ayudará a superar.-

-Y será menos tensión para todos. En especial para él.-

-Sí.-

-Aunque parece más relajado el día de hoy, creo que los tres días apartado de los tribunales le ayudaron mucho.-

-Sí, le dio tiempo de retomar la rutina sin sobresaltos, bueno, excepto el primer día.-

-¿El primer día? ¿Qué pasó el primer día?- Inquirió, Burt, preocupado.

-Nada malo, solo… nos tomamos el día.- Comentó el muchacho con una sonrisita traviesa.- Bueno, tenemos esa licencia que nos permite salir de Dalton por el juicio y me pareció que bien podíamos aprovecharnos un poco, después de todo nos hacía falta relajarnos, así que tuvimos una cita. Comimos juntos, fuimos al cine, a jugar un rato y luego cuando volvimos a Dalton… él y yo…-La sonrisita de traviesa pasó a pícara, brindando a sus ojos un brillo especial.- bueno…- Murmuró, girándose para ver a su interlocutor, encontrándose con la expresión severa de Burt Hummel. La sonrisa pícara se borró de golpe.- Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos, tomamos leche tibia y nos fuimos a dormir cada quien a su habitación.-

Burt soltó una risotada al ver tan nervioso a Blaine. Luego le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda con su pesada mano en señal de afecto, algo que a pesar de todo, el moreno no pudo evitar resentir dada la increíble fuerza que poseyera su suegro.

-Relájate muchacho, no te pienso matar… aún.-Dijo, riendo al ver la cara de Blaine.- Es más que obvio que el final de su… cita, no fue ese cuento infantil que me contaste, no soy tonto. Y no, no me voy a molestar porque se fugaron del colegio, sé que sería lo más obvio, pero en este caso, con lo que ha pasado, con tantos problemas y tanta tensión…- Burt miraba hacia el frente, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas en la pared. Luego comenzó a asentir ligeramente.- sí, es eso, te lo agradezco, en verdad te lo agradezco. Has ayudado a Kurt de formas en que nosotros no hemos podido. Te ganaste su confianza, lograste que se abriera e incluso lo has impulsado a ir al grupo de apoyo, algo que yo no conseguí. Lo defiendes, lo cuidas, procuras que esté bien, la verdad no tengo manera de demostrarte lo agradecido que estoy.-

Blaine sonrió muy conmovido. Para él estas palabras valían más que el tesoro más grande del mundo.

-No es necesario que me lo agradezca. Amo a Kurt, haría lo que fuera por él.- Confesó de manera sincera.- Y le aseguro que no pasó nada esa noche.- Se apresuró a aclarar.

-Mira muchacho, sé que amas a Kurt, y si "eso" debe pasar entre ustedes algún día es algo que… bueno, algo que a mi no me compete más allá del hecho de que deben ser cuidadosos.-El hombre pasó saliva. Si de por sí era difícil tocar esos temas, lo era más ahora.- También sé de sobra que lo respetas mucho, por lo que sé que no pasó nada esa noche y que esperaras a que él esté listo. No los regañaré por haberse saltado las clases ese día, pero tampoco quiero que se les haga costumbre, ¿Está claro?-

Blaine asentía mientras lo escuchaba.

-Y, pese a que confío en ti, no está de más recordártelo. Pórtate bien con él o te las veras conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, Señor Hummel.- Replicó Blaine, sonriendo con cierta precaución, pues el semblante de Burt decía claramente que hablaba en serio. No sabía porque pero le daba la impresión que cualquier día de esos, si Burt se molestaba con él, sería capaz de perseguirlo a punta de escopeta.

El alguacil abrió la puerta del salón de la corte. La gente comenzó a dirigirse al interior de ella.

-¿Estás listo?- Le preguntó Blaine a Kurt, acercándose a él para entrar juntos a la sala. El soprano asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces, vamos.- Replicó el moreno, sonriendo.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con mi papá?-

-¿Eh? Nada, solo algunas cosillas por ahí.- Respondió el muchacho.-Eh… amor… ¿Tu papá, de casualidad maneja armas de fuego?-

Kurt miró a su novio, arqueando una ceja, sin comprender.

Karofsky ingresó al lugar acompañado como la otra vez de sus padres y su abogado, luciendo un traje sastre negro, corbata negra y camisa blanca. Un aspecto bastante sobrio, pues ese día él también debía rendir su testimonio.

Detrás de él entraron muchos miembros del equipo de fútbol, llamados por la defensa. Entre ellos iba Azimio, con el semblante inexpresivo y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Kurt al verlos, no dejaba de preguntarse sobre que cosas iban a declarar.

El juicio comenzó a la hora marcada, el abogado cara de rata llamó uno a uno a todos sus testigos.

El interrogatorio giró en torno a la relación de Karofsky y Kurt. Los "acosos" que alegaban tanto la "víctima" como el resto del club glee, además que se les cuestionó sobre el comportamiento de Kurt. Los chicos del equipo de fútbol dijeron simplemente que dicho hostigamiento era algo "normal" entre compañeros, un juego que no tenía otra intención más que divertirse a costa de ellos. En cuanto a Kurt, su homosexualidad era extremadamente obvia y aparentemente parecía querer restregárselo en la cara a todos cada día de la semana, ya fuera con su forma de ser o su forma de vestir tan estrafalaria; a decir del equipo de fútbol, Kurt era un chico al que solo le importaba llamar la atención a como diera lugar y que no veía la hora de meterse a los vestidores o atraer las miradas de los jugadores, cosa que aparentemente fue lo que lo motivó a formar parte del equipo en aquella ocasión, abandonándolo después al no conseguir que ninguno de ellos le hiciera caso.

Y esta vez fue el turno del fiscal para confrontar lo dicho por aquellos chicos. Interrogándoles acerca de sus propias experiencias escolares. Muchos de los miembros del equipo de fútbol habían sido víctimas de acoso y bullying en la escuela elemental o la Junior High, razón por la que en la preparatoria habían optado por, desesperadamente, hacerse de una buena posición social y aprovecharla para convertirse en victimarios en lugar de víctimas. El fiscal hizo énfasis en la clara homofobia de aquellos muchachos y como con ella pretendían nublar el juicio del jurado, tachando a Kurt de un pervertido, loco y promiscuo cuando solo era un chico común y corriente de dieciséis años, además que se esforzó por dejar muy claro como la violencia escolar que ellos vivieron los había afectado y al mismo tiempo, la que ahora ejercían tenía consecuencias terribles en los muchachos que agarraban como blancos, razón por la cual sus "inocentes bromas" no podían ser calificadas como "niñerías", sino que estaban a un paso de convertirse en criminales, pues ambas cosas se hallaban separadas por una línea que a la larga terminaba por desdibujarse y la que el bully en cuestión terminaba traspasando sin darse cuenta, como había hecho David Karofsky la noche que violó a Kurt Hummel.

Beiste fue llamada también para hablar sobre Dave como persona y alumno. La mujer no tuvo de otra que decir la verdad, que era un buen alumno, tosco y algo salvaje, pero tampoco se abstuvo de hablar sobre sus accesos de violencia innecesaria contra los miembros de su propio equipo. El abogado de Karofsky detuvo el interrogatorio al ver las intenciones de Shannon, pero el fiscal lo retomó pidiendo a la entrenadora que hablara más al respecto. Beiste habló con libertad sobre como solía actuar Dave ante la frustración, sus accesos de violencia contra Finn y Kurt, la pelea en los vestidores contra Sam, Artie y Mike, y su mala conducta que solía derivar en la desunión del equipo y en constantes conflictos que ella siempre debía aminorar.

Después Azimio Adams fue llamado al estrado. El muchacho aun conservaba su semblante inexpresivo. A él se le interrogó sobre la personalidad de su amigo, sus bromas pesadas contra los miembros del club glee y el acoso contra Kurt y Finn. El chico dijo lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros, que el "acoso" solo era un juego estúpido que no significaba que fueran criminales como afirmaba el fiscal, y que si bien siempre les molestó que Kurt anduviera por ahí, intentando provocarlos, jamás le habrían puesto un dedo encima con esas intenciones, ni él ni su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué Dave tuvo sexo con él?- Le preguntó el defensor a Azimio.

-Ese día estaba muy borracho.- Declaró el muchacho.- Se habría tirado a un perro y ni se habría dado cuenta.-

-¡Objeción!- Gritó el fiscal, indignado.- ¡Esos comentarios son impropios y están fuera de lugar!-

-Absténgase de esos comentarios, jovencito.- Le indicó el juez a Azimio. Este asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

-¿Te molesta que tu amigo sea gay?-

-Dave no es gay.- Soltó Azimio.

-Pero Kurt insiste en que Dave lo besó en los vestidores y que por lo tanto es gay.-

-Eso quisiera él.- Bufó Azimio con una sonrisa sardónica.- Y el que se lo haya tirado esa noche no significa que Dave sea homo, significa que no sabe tomar. Yo un día en una fiesta bebí tanto que terminé teniendo sexo con una tipa a la que en mis cinco sentidos ni voltearía a ver.-

-¡Objeción!- Insistió el fiscal, nuevamente indignado.- ¡Señoría, el testigo reincide en sus comentarios despectivos!-

-Jovencito, se lo advertí. Al próximo comentario de esa especie lo acusaré de desacato.- Insistió el juez. El abogado de Dave dio por finalizado el interrogatorio.

Después fue el turno de Dave para pasar al estrado y defenderse. El muchacho se puso de pie y se dirigió al frente. Con la ropa que llevaba ese día parecía la perfecta imagen de la decencia y pulcritud. Prestó el juramento y se sentó en la silla, esperando a ser interrogado. Lo primero que su abogado le pidió fue que narrara lo ocurrido aquella noche.

-Los chicos y yo estuvimos bebiendo en el estacionamiento del centro comunitario.- Dijo Dave con serenidad.- Cuando terminamos la cerveza que teníamos, cada uno se fue a su casa. Yo estaba muy nervioso, pues mis notas no han ido muy bien en estos días y esa noche había una junta escolar de padres y maestros… estaba seguro de que mis profesores estarían poniendo al tanto a mi padre sobre mis calificaciones y eso me tenía muy preocupado.-

-¿Qué pasó después?-

-Quería seguir tomando, así que pensé en ir a una tienda en la que… en la que me venden la cerveza sin identificación si la pago un poco más cara. Entonces, en el camino me topé con la casa de Hummel. Él acababa de meter su auto al garaje cuando me vio pasar. Me saludó, eso se me hizo muy raro, porque no nos llevamos bien.-

-¿Qué hiciste cuando te saludó?-

-Ignorarlo. Seguí caminando y él me pidió que me detuviera. Notó que venía alcoholizado y me invitó a pasar a su casa.-

-Y pasaste.-

-No, quise seguir caminando, pero él insistió.-

-¿Por qué te decidiste a entrar?-

-Dijo que habían cervezas en el refrigerador y que si quería podía tomar las que yo quisiera. Eso me convenció, así no tendría que gastar mi dinero.-

-¿Qué pasó cuando entraste?-

-Yo buscaba la cocina, pero él me tomó de la mano y me llevó al segundo piso, a su habitación. Yo no entendía que pasaba y estaba algo aturdido así que lo seguí.-

-¿Qué pasó ahí?-

-Empezó a acosarme, a ofrecerse, quería que lo tocara.-

-¿Y lo hiciste?-

-Sí…- Replicó Dave, apenado.- sí lo toqué.-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Dave, si a ti no te gustan los chicos?-

-Estaba muy borracho, me sentía… raro… en ese momento no coordinaba bien.-

-¿Y qué pasó después, seguiste tocándolo?-

-… sí…- Dijo, dubitativamente.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después?-

-Tuve sexo con él.- Dijo con vergüenza.

Kurt lo miraba de manera asesina, a lo igual que Blaine, Burt y el resto de sus amigos. El soprano no podía creer que Dave tuviera la cara dura de decir toda esa sarta de mentiras, más aun siendo cristiano y habiendo jurado sobre un libro que supuestamente sí tenía valor para él.

-Entonces, Dave, ¿Dices que lo qué pasó esa noche en la habitación de Kurt Hummel no fue algo forzado, sino consensual?-

-Así es.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué este chico dice ahora que tú lo forzaste?-

-No lo sé, no tengo idea, debe estar loco.-

-¡Objeción su señoría!- Pidió el fiscal.- ¡El testigo no está capacitado para hablar sobre la salud mental de la víctima!-

-No más preguntas.- Replicó el abogado de Dave, alejándose.

El fiscal se levantó y se acercó al estrado.

-¿Así que lo que ocurrió esa noche fue consensual?- Le preguntó a Dave.

-Sí.- Insistió Karofsky.

El fiscal hizo una seña a su ayudante, este se acercó con una enorme pizarra que se hallaba cubierta con una tela. El hombre quitó la cubierta desvelando lo que escondía debajo de ella.

Una serie de fotos se hallaban en la pizarra, las fotos que la forense del hospital le tomara a Kurt aquel día. En ellas se podía ver su rostro totalmente golpeado, el ojo negro e inflamado, la ceja abierta, el labio partido, los arañones de dientes en el pecho, las costillas rotas, todo aparecía junto a la escuadra que tomaba la medida de cada uno de los hematomas.

Kurt cerró los ojos y se hundió en su asiento deseando no mirar eso nunca más. Mercedes ahogó un sonoro sollozo, pues las imágenes eran realmente sobrecogedoras. Carole y las chicas del club comenzaron a llorar como si las que hubieran recibido los golpes hubieran sido ellas mismas, Will y los chicos proferían una serie de juramentos por lo bajo, deseosos, nuevamente, por agarrar a Dave a solas. Burt se sintió transportado de nuevo a aquella terrible noche.

Blaine se hallaba completamente estremecido. El ver aquel rostro que tanto amaba destrozado de aquella manera le había calado en lo más profundo. Es verdad que ya lo había visto cuando descubrió lo que le había ocurrido, pero en aquella ocasión la inflamación ya era menor y podía ocultarse mejor con maquillaje. Esas fotografías eran de primera mano, de la misma noche, de horas después del ataque y mostraban al niño tal y como aquella bestia lo había dejado, marcado, destrozado, hecho pedazos. Aferró a Kurt contra su cuerpo, el chico abrió los ojos al sentirlo y pudo notar que las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de su novio. Kurt le tomó la mano y la sujetó con fuerza. El moreno al sentirlo bajó la mirada y pudo ver el rostro de su amado, que le sonreía dulcemente. Blaine se secó las lágrimas y lo estrechó más contra sí.

-Estas fotografías le fueron tomadas a Kurt Hummel esa noche en el área de urgencias del hospital general de Lima, pueden ver la fecha perfectamente en la esquina inferior izquierda de cada foto.- Dijo el fiscal al jurado. En las imágenes podía verse con claridad el dato de la fecha como él había dicho.- Dígame, Señor Karofsky, ¿Esto le parece resultado de una relación consensual?-

Dave se quedó callado. El fiscal volvió a insistir.

-Dígame, ¿Eso es resultado de una relación consensual? ¿Eso suele hacer usted con todas sus parejas sexuales?-

-Objeción, señoría.- Clamó el abogado de Dave.- Lo está hostigando.-

-Solo quiero que me responda.-

-No.- Replicó Dave con un hilo de voz.

-¿Entonces?- Insistió el fiscal.

Dave tragó saliva, giró un poco el rostro y luego volvió a ver al hombre.

-Él me lo pidió.-

Los chicos de glee exclamaron un grito de indignación, Will estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie de un golpe con los puños preparados y hasta por ahí pareció escucharse un "¡por favor!" proferido por Sue Sylvester. Beiste miraba a su alumno y negaba con la cabeza, los Hummel se hallaban encolerizados.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que Kurt Hummel te pidió que le hicieras esto?- Inquirió el fiscal con tono severo, señalando una de las fotos.- ¿Él te pidió que lo golpearas? ¿Qué lo mordieras? ¿Qué le rompieras las costillas?-

-¡Está loco! ¿Ok? ¡Ya se lo dije! Es un completo pervertido, al parecer… al parecer le gustan ese tipo de cosas. Yo quería alejarme, pero él me acosaba y me pedía que lo golpeara y que si no lo hacía entonces gritaría pidiendo ayuda y diciendo que lo había forzado.-

El juez le llamó la atención a Karofsky, pues ya le había dicho a Azimio que no hablara sobre la salud mental de Kurt, y Dave debía observar las mismas limitaciones.

-Pero, según tú y estas fotos, entonces hiciste lo que te "pidió" ¿No es así? Y aun así te ha acusado de violación, ¿porqué entonces, si hiciste lo que "él quería", te ha denunciado?- Insistió el fiscal.

-¿Qué voy a saber yo? Supongo que tenía que justificarse ante su familia de algún modo, aunque me llevara "entre las patas".-

-Pero según tú y todos tus amigos, Kurt Hummel es un promiscuo que se acuesta con todos, ¿No fue eso lo que trataron de hacernos creer? Y si es así y él tiene esa "perversión" de disfrutar que lo golpeen, entonces ¿Por qué solo está vez ha debido ir al hospital con semejante daño?-

-Bueno, yo qué sé…- Murmuró el chico, nerviosamente.

-Es porque Kurt Hummel no es el promiscuo que se han esforzado por presentar, es porque no es lo que tú tratas de hacernos creer, es porque tú lo violaste, tú entraste a su casa y lo atacaste, es por que…-

-¡Objeción! ¡Está hostigando a mi cliente!-

-No más preguntas.- Dijo el fiscal, volviendo a su escritorio.

-Muy bien, la corte entra en un receso de veinte minutos.- Dijo el juez, pues habían pasado casi toda la mañana en sesión. La gente comenzó a abandonar la sala, muchos de ellos en busca de algo para comer. Los Hummel y su comitiva salieron también.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Blaine a Kurt. El resto de la familia se acercó también. Kurt asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-Sí, solo siento la boca seca.-

-Vayamos a comprar algo para beber, ¿Te parece?- Le ofreció, abrazándolo. Kurt asintió de nuevo.-No tardaremos.- Le dijo Blaine a los demás y ambos se alejaron del grupo mientras Burt se acercaba al fiscal, quien iba saliendo de la sala.

Llegaron a un pasillo donde se encontraba ubicada una máquina dispensadora. Blaine miraba la lista de bebidas.

-Las buenas noticias, hay Ginger Ale, soda de naranja y de cereza… la mala, la soda de cola no es de la misma marca que le gusta a tu padre, ¿Crees que se enoje si le llevamos de esta?-

Kurt, que miraba fijamente a su novio. No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo decir eso. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en ella.

-Te amo.- Le susurró, sonriendo. Blaine se giró, quedando frente a frente, abrazándolo también.

-¿Solo por una soda?-

-Por eso, por todo…- Hundió su rostro en el regazo de Blaine y guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego dijo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Blaine esbozó una sonrisa con un gesto de extrañeza.

-¿Yo? Yo estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por que me preocupo por ti.- Murmuró el soprano, pasando sus suaves dedos por el rostro de Blaine, por las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en él. El moreno se sonrojó y desvió el rostro un poco, apenado.

-Perdona, no debí llorar.-

-Ya te dije que no tienes que disculparte siempre, y menos por llorar.-

Los ojos de Blaine volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultarlo, pero Kurt le pasó la mano por la mejilla, haciéndolo levantar el rostro de nuevo. Blaine se esforzaba por sonreír.

-Lo siento, es que, se supone que yo debo ser fuerte… fuerte para ti y… y no debería. Es que no pude evitarlo, ¡Dios! ¡Lo que debiste haber sufrido…!- El chico ahogó un sollozo. Si bien estaba consciente del sufrimiento de Kurt, aquellas imágenes le dieron una perspectiva más cruel de lo ocurrido. Era como si hubiera estado ahí, esa noche en el hospital, como si lo hubiera visto ser atendido después de que aquel maldito le destrozara el cuerpo y el alma y se sentía totalmente impotente porque no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza. Blaine ocultó el rostro en el cuello de su novio, sollozando, humedeciéndolo al poco tiempo con sus lágrimas.

-Está bien, lo entiendo y no tiene nada de malo que llores, amor. Esto no es fácil, lo sé de sobra, no tienes porque mostrarte siempre como si fueras de piedra, sé que te afecta. Como tú me has dicho, es normal.- Le susurraba, abrazándolo y pasando su mano por sus cabellos como Blaine había hecho con él en innumerables ocasiones.-No tiene nada de malo que me expreses lo que sientes, que me cuentes lo que quieras o incluso que llores como ahora, yo también puedo ser fuerte para ti, ¿Sabes? Después de todo, tú lo dijiste, en las buenas y en las malas para los dos.-

Blaine lo abrazó con más fuerza. El soprano aun lo mantenía ahí, entre sus brazos, como si acunara a un niño pequeño. Y aunque le dolía escuchar los desgarradores sollozos de su novio, aunque le mataba el saber que estaba sufriendo de esa forma, también debía admitir que se sentía bien saber que podía brindarle un consuelo y su hombro para llorar. Poder apoyar a Blaine en esto y no dejarle la carga como hasta ahora.

Cuando el moreno logró calmarse un poco, se separó ligeramente de Kurt, mirándolo con una sonrisa apenada. Pasó sus manos por el rostro para secar las lágrimas.

-Gracias…- Murmuró, aun ligeramente apenado, pero sonriendo más tranquilo. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, pero llena de amor y seguridad.- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a buscar las bebidas afuera? Aun no me has respondido si tu papá maneja armas de fuego y hasta que eso no me quede claro, no quisiera hacerlo enfadar.-

Kurt lanzó una carcajada, al tiempo que, abrazados, emprendían el camino.

-Aun no entiendo que te ha hecho obsesionarte con las armas de fuego y mi papá.-

-Es solo precaución… solo por eso pregunto.-

-Qué bien te salió el numerito del llanto el otro día, Hummel.-

Kurt y Blaine se detuvieron al escuchar aquella voz. Al extremo del pasillo se encontraba Karofsky, mirándolos a ambos con total desprecio. Les había dicho a su abogado y a sus padres que debía ir al baño, pero en realidad había ido a buscar a Kurt, pues sentía la necesidad de verlo, de hablar con él. Blaine sintió como la ira lo corroía y estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de Dave para golpearlo, pero Kurt lo detuvo. En el hospital estuvieron a punto de arrestarlo cuando lo confrontó, si se repetía en los tribunales era más que seguro que mínimo pasaría la noche en la prisión local, y obviamente no quería eso para su novio.

-¡Quítate del camino!- Le espetó el soprano a Karofsky con dureza. Sentía el miedo corriendo por todo su ser, pero, extrañamente era en menor grado que en ocasiones anteriores. La rabia que sentía hacia aquel chico iba ganando terreno en su corazón y en su mente, de modo que incluso el temblor que solía dominar su cuerpo cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Karofsky o lo veía frente a él, parecía haber disminuido.

-No, necesito hablar contigo.- Alegó Dave, avanzando hacia él. De inmediato, Blaine se interpuso entre este y su novio.- ¡Hazte a un lado!-

-¡Lárgate! ¡Él no tiene nada que hablar contigo!- Le gritó el moreno. Dave lo miró de manera fulminante.

-No es contigo el asunto, marica.-

Blaine estuvo a punto de lanzarse en contra de Karofsky, pero Kurt lo detuvo de nuevo.

-¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero verte, no quiero nada!- Sentenció Kurt, buscando esquivar a Dave, sosteniendo el brazo de Blaine.

-¡Pues vas a tener que oírme!- Gritó a su vez Karofsky, para luego mirar discreta y nerviosamente a su alrededor. Bajando el volumen de su voz, siguió.- Quiero que pares con todo esto.-

-¿Qué?- Logró decir Kurt en medio de su sorpresa. ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando este tipo?

-Ya estuvo bien de tanta exageración, ¿no te parece?-Balbuceó el otro, aun nervioso, pero tratando de sonar tan firme y bravucón como siempre.- Esto ya llegó demasiado lejos.-

Kurt lo miraba impresionado, pasmado, sin creer que lo que estuviera escuchando fuera verdad. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras trataba de coordinar.

-¡No es ninguna exageración, maldito desgraciado! ¿Es qué acaso…?-

-¡Fue solo sexo!- Exclamó Karofsky, más nervioso y exasperado, pero conservando el tono bajo en su voz.- ¿Por qué carajos tienes que exagerarlo…?-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues el puño de Blaine ya chocaba contra su cara, derribándolo al piso por el golpe. Kurt, asustado de que algún oficial hubiese visto eso, se apresuró a sujetar a su novio de nuevo.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso?- Soltó el moreno, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, pero mirando a Karofsky con furia.

-Es la verdad.- Espetó Karofsky, poniéndose de pie y encarando a Blaine, al tiempo que se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que manaba por las comisuras de su boca.- Solo fue sexo, no es para tanto.-

Solo sexo, no es para tanto. Aquellas palabras, proferidas precisamente por aquel maldito, hicieron reacción en Kurt.

-¿No fue para tanto? ¡¿No fue para tanto?- Gritó el niño, lanzándose contra Karofsky, olvidándose por completo de si un oficial lo veía o no. Comenzó a golpear su pecho con ira, gritándole cuanto insulto le venía a la mente, dejando ir ahí toda la rabia que sentía, la furia acumulada todos esos días desde aquella noche terrible. Al principio sus golpes no parecían hacer mella alguna en Dave, pero pronto comenzó a sentir que la fuerza de Kurt aumentaba, de modo que los golpes empezaban a dolerle.-¡Me violaste, maldito, me violaste!-

Dave tomó a Kurt por las muñecas, pero no le duró mucho el gusto, pues Blaine ya le había empujado fuertemente para liberar a su novio del agarre de ese monstruo, abrazándolo de manera protectora, como si formara un escudo entre Karofsky y Kurt.

-¡Lo que pasó fue tu culpa!-Le gritó Dave, enardecido.

-¡No fue mi culpa!- Gritó Kurt con toda su fuerza, y al hacerlo se sintió distinto. Era como si de repente una muy pesada carga se le hubiera quitado de encima, como si el peso que había llevado sobre sus hombros hubiera desaparecido de repente. Era un alivio, una sensación de paz que hacía tiempo no sentía. Por fin se daba cuenta, por fin aceptaba conscientemente que no había sido su culpa.

Y con ese sentimiento llenándolo, al fin pudo gritar todo aquella rabia que venía guardando dentro de sí.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a tocarme! ¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacerme lo que hiciste! Es mi cuerpo, ¡se trata de mi cuerpo! ¡Y tú me atacaste, me torturaste, me trataste peor que a una basura! ¡No se trata "de solo sexo", no fue solo sexo, se trata de mí, yo no quería que me tocaras, no quería nada contigo y a ti no te importó nada! -

Karofsky miraba a Kurt, con una mezcla de vergüenza, dolor y cierto arrepentimiento. Pero su miedo a que alguien viniera ante aquellos gritos, se hacía cada vez mayor. Miró al soprano, aun en los brazos de Blaine que ahora se debatía por contenerlo como Kurt hiciera hacía unos instantes con él.

Dave quiso hablar nuevamente, pero Kurt no lo dejó, volviendo a hablar sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, con rabia, con furia.

-Te odio.- siseó.- Te detesto, Me das asco, ¡Me repugnas, me das asco, maldito, te odio, te odio!-

Dave seguía mirando al soprano, luego miró a Blaine y su rostro reflejó un gran desprecio. Todo se trataba de él, ¡siempre era él! esa maldita "gallina trinera". Kurt se hallaba embelesado por ese idiota, fascinado por aquel imbécil. A él sí lo dejaba tocarlo, seguramente a él sí lo besaba, seguro con él sí…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, sin dejar de mirar a Blaine.

-Entiendo.- Murmuró.- Tienes que decir todo eso para que este pendejo no te vea como la puta que eres, ¿No es así? Digo, porque si le dijeras la verdad, seguro que te botaría. ¿Sabes lo que pasó esa noche entre tu zorrita y yo? Deberías pedirle que te cuente todo. Como lo hice gritar, como se excitaba conmigo, como casi lo perforé cada vez que…-

-¡Desgraciado!- Gritó Blaine, soltando a Kurt y abalanzándose de nuevo contra Karofsky. Este estaba preparado para recibirlo con los puños listos.

-¡David!-

Karofsky se giró al escuchar aquel grito, pues la voz era la de su padre. Blaine, ciego de ira y dada la velocidad que llevaba, no se detuvo y terminó golpeando a Dave en la mejilla con tal fuerza que lo lanzó por el piso a buena distancia.

Algunos oficiales de la corte y unos cuantos curiosos, se acercaron al escuchar el escándalo.

Aturdido, Dave se levantó. Su padre se hallaba a su lado. Cuando el chico lo miró se quedó ahí, de pie, callado. No sabía que tanto había escuchado.

Paul Karofsky miraba a su hijo fijamente. Su semblante era una mezcla perfecta de ira y tristeza. Dave desvió la mirada, apenado, sin saber que hacer o decir. Su padre parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Paul miró a Blaine y a Kurt. Un alguacil se acercaba para averiguar que había pasado.

-No ha pasado nada, oficial.- Le dijo el Señor Karofsky, qué, al ser un abogado reconocido, sabía que su palabra bastaba para aquellos alguaciles, quienes se alejaron del grupo.

Paul miró nuevamente a Kurt y su semblante se tornó aun más apenado. Bajaba la mirada continuamente aunque se esforzaba por tenerla en alto. Sin saber qué más hacer, se limitó a murmurar.

-Kurt… lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.-

Y sin más se dio la vuelta, tomó a su hijo y se fue.

Blaine, luchando por volver a sus cabales, miró a su novio, quien aun se encontraba de pie en medio de aquel pasillo, pasmado, pero con la cabeza en alto, sin ocultarse, sin amedrentarse. No tenia nada de que avergonzarse. El moreno se acercó al chico. Kurt le miró cuando estuvo junto a él.

Y ambos se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Las palabras de Dave solo habían pretendido hacerles daño, herirlos, separarlos. Pero ambos chicos estaban más unidos que nunca, pues confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro, se amaban y eso era algo que nadie podría cambiar jamás.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola. Antes que nada miiiiiiiiiiiil perdones. Sí, esta vez tardé más que otras veces por dos razones. Una, se me atravesó un evento de baile (unas coreografías que presentamos mi hermana, una amiga y yo) Dos, quería que este fuera el capitulo final, pero seguía y seguía escribiendo y no acababa aún y quedaba larguísimo, por lo que me decidí a dividirlo en dos. Ahora, quería subir los dos al mismo tiempo, pero sigo sin acabar el otro, así que mejor subo este y cuando esté listo subo el final. Mil perdones por la espera.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Ah that gentleman! (amiga! Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo. Sí, pobre Blaine, pero Burt lo aprecia mucho, nunca le haría nada malo, sobre todo siendo que ha ayudado mucho a Kurt. Sobre el link, no te apures, ahí cuando se pueda :D), Quinny-Tati (perdón por la demora, de verdad :D), Lady lily (gracias por tu review, no, no lo he abandonado, tarde pero segura XD), Mori Asakura (Ah, con razón el apellido XDD, que bueno que te gustó el cap, espero que este te guste :D), Alguien (¿Me juntas para ir a la paliza? Se antoja así como pintas ir todos en bola a pegarle :D), Nicole Olate (Gracias por la url, deja me pongo al día y te busco :D, Gracias por tu review, ¿con escena romántica te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres? O.o XDD), FELOPOH XD (perdón por la tardanza, no te mates! XD Gracias por tu coment, aquí estamos, :D), Fer'Criss (gracias, a mí también me hacía falta el Kurt todo glamour XD, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, aquí estamos de nuevo, besos!), Torishira (perdón por lo tarde, seguro pensaste otra vez que no volvía, de verdad perdón :D), CarolMc (Gracias por tu comentario, trataré de mejorar la caracterización de los personajes. En cuanto a lo de llamar a Kurt "niño", perdón, pero es que aquí la ficwritter es mayorcita que Kurt y tiene la mala costumbre de decirle así a los de esa edad, aparte que también en la serie a veces les llaman niños –creo que Sue le dijo así una vez, solo que no recuerdo en cual cap- Pero igual, procuré abstenerme de eso en este capitulo, gracias de nuevo :D), Vince (¡Gracias! Ojala que este cap también te guste. Aun no tengo muchos fics, espero tenerlos pronto, gracias otra vez :D), Kumikuma-chan (Gracias :D Espero que este cap te guste… hay algo de lo que comentaste en él :D), zelda asto hylian capulet (O.O Gran nick! Es genial! Gracias por tu coment, espero que te guste el cap :D), Bill Harris (Por supuesto que tus coments sirven, me ayudaron mucho con eso y de ahí parte del resultado del cap anterior. Gracias! :D En cuanto a por que me costó hacer el cap, es que luego se me enredan las cosas en la cabeza y me cuesta ponerlas en orden, por eso luego tardan las cosas en salir XD, Sobre la música, muy cierto, debo incluirla, bueno, aunque hay algo de eso en este. Sobre el consejo del personaje rival… ¡Me lo hubieras comentado antes! T.T ahora que el fic está por terminar sería complicado ponerlo, antes habría sido grandioso. Bueno, quizá para otra historia :D Gracias por leer :D), natii (Gracias! Yo también me he imaginado esto en tv y la verdad, pobre Chris, le tocaría hacer una actuación muy dura al respecto, pero no niego que me encantaría verlo, jeje, soy sádica :D), HannahDecker (Muchas gracias! Me da gusto saber que te ayuda con el estrés :D Gracias, y aquí seguimos :D), MissLibertine (Gracias por leer, y gracias por cada comentario. Espero que el cap de hoy te guste :D), ErikEN (Gracias, bueno en este cap se resuelven muchas cosas, solo espero que les guste a todos :D), Aswang (muchas gracias, me halaga mucho que me digas eso, me hace sentir confianza :D), Nodame Perveryaoista (que gran nick, lo amo! Gracias por tus comentarios, wow! Votación en tu país? Y te leíste todo? XDD Sorry por hacerte llorar, pero todo va a mejorar, ya verás :D), Tetatovar (Gracias, gracias, gracias, no me cansaré de decírtelo, amo lo que me dices y tomo en cuenta el consejo, creo que eso mas o menos ya quedó aquí :D), Karina (muchas gracias, aquí andamos :D), CocoHummel (Sorry! De verdad, lamento mucho tardar tanto, pero aquí estamos de nuevo :D)

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 13

Paul Karofsky había tomado fuertemente el brazo de su hijo y lo alejó de Kurt, llevándoselo a rastras desde aquel pasillo hasta dónde se hallaba su abogado, Henry Miller.

Miller, el hombre cara de rata, se encontraba aun frente a la sala del tribunal, revisando algunos de sus papeles en espera de que el alguacil les llamara para reanudar la sesión. Escuchó los apresurados pasos de Paul y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquella escena. Desconcertado miró a uno y a otro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Inquirió el abogado, aunque no sabía muy bien a quien le dirigía la pregunta. Mary, la madre de Dave, se acercó a ellos, extrañada, mirando a su marido de manera reprobatoria por la forma en la que sujetaba el brazo de su hijo.

-Necesitamos hablar con el fiscal.- Dijo Paul con firmeza, a pesar de que su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-¿Paul, qué pasa?- Preguntó la mujer aun sin comprender, asustada por la expresión desconcertada de su hijo.

-¿Por qué, pasó algo?- Quiso saber Miller, pensando que quizá traían alguna información que pudiera apoyar el caso. Paul asintió con la cabeza, alimentando falsamente, sin querer, los ánimos de Miller y las esperanzas de Mary.

-Sí, David va a declararse culpable.-

-¡¿Qué?- Soltaron tanto el abogado como la mujer al unísono sin poder entender lo que el hombre decía. Dave miraba a su padre aun más desconcertado que antes.

-¡¿Pero, Paul, qué estás diciendo?- Siseó enfurecida la señora Karofsky.- ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- Miller asentía, como secundando las preguntas de la mujer. Paul negaba con la cabeza, nerviosamente, al tiempo que se esforzaba por coordinar y ordenar sus palabras.

-No, no es ninguna broma, Mary, es la verdad, David debe declararse culpable, es lo mejor.-

-¡¿Pero estás loco?-

-Paul.- Intervino Miller.- Paul, por favor, no te desesperes, sé que las fotografías pueden ser significativamente perjudiciales en este momento.- Murmuró, refiriéndose a las fotos que el forense le tomó a Kurt aquella noche y que habían sido presentadas en el juicio aquel día.- Pero aun no estamos perdidos. Tengo algunos cuantos argumentos que podrán poner en duda la credibilidad de ese chiquillo de forma segura, te lo garantizo, podemos ganar.-

-No, no ganaremos.- Sentenció Paul.- No lo haremos, no hay nada que ganar, David es culpable.-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?- Estalló Mary, llamando sin querer la atención del resto de la gente que se hallaba también en espera de volver a la sala.

-Pero… papá…- Murmuró David, asustado. No entendía porque su padre le hacía esto. Paul lo miró y las lágrimas que asomaban en los ojos de aquel férreo hombre fueron algo nuevo y doloroso para Dave. Pero sobre todo, había algo en su rostro que solo había visto una vez, ese día en el despacho del director ante Sue Sylvester, Burt y Kurt Hummel, cuando el padre del chico de porcelana le había dejado muy claro la clase de acoso que Dave estaba infringiendo sobre el soprano. Recordaba muy bien como aquella expresión en la cara de su padre le había hecho sentir como un miserable y ahora se repetía a mayor escala, pues se reflejaba de nuevo, perfectamente la total y absoluta decepción.

-Este no es el lugar para hablar, Paul.- Insistió Miller. El abogado se acercó a uno de los oficiales que custodiaban el pasillo y tras un breve intercambio de palabras volvió con los Karofsky pidiéndoles que lo siguieran, tomando a David de los hombros y alejándolo de su padre para guiarlos hasta un pequeño saloncillo, equipado con una mesa y algunas sillas, lugar que solían destinar para las sesiones privadas entre abogados y clientes.

Ya en el interior de aquel lugar, Paul tomó los hombros de su hijo con sus enormes manos y le encaró. Trataba de conservar la calma, aunque las lágrimas aun pugnaban por manar de sus ojos.

-David.- Dijo casi en un susurro, pues la voz quebrada le hacía muy difícil hablar.- Sabes perfectamente que te amo. Eres mi hijo, eres mi orgullo, así que ¿Porqué no había de amarte al extremo?-

Dave bajó la mirada totalmente acongojado. Esas palabras, sabiendo que el hombre lo había escuchado hablar con Kurt, le pesaban terriblemente.

-Te he criado de la mejor manera que me ha sido posible.- Continuó el Señor Karofsky.- Te he enseñado a diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, te he dado valores y he procurado hacerte un hombre de bien. Sé que has tenido problemas, como cualquier chico, lo sé, a tu edad es imposible no tenerlos, pero también has sido violento y te has comportado como un bravucón con los chicos de tu escuela como si algo te molestara. Siempre he estado para ti, para escucharte y he esperado también que te abras conmigo y me cuentes todo aquello que te esté molestando, hijo, porque quiero lo mejor para ti. Pero eso no ha pasado, al contrario, tuviste aquel problema donde casi te expulsan, sí, curiosamente también con Kurt involucrado y ahora esto…- Paul bajó la cabeza. Cuando volvió a encarar a su hijo, las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas, esto hizo que Dave se sintiera aun peor.- ¿Qué te hizo llegar hasta ese extremo?-Le cuestionó el hombre, aferrando aun más fuerte sus hombros.

-No lo sé papá…- Murmuró el muchacho con la voz quebrada.- no sé qué me pasó.-Paul aun lo miraba fijamente, esperando escucharlo.- Es que… es que, desde hace tiempo había tenido todas esas cosas raras.-Balbució Dave, refiriéndose a sus sentimientos. El chico giró la cabeza.

Sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, se las limpió de un furioso manotazo y volvió a mirar a su padre.- ¡Yo no soy marica!- Exclamó por lo bajo.- ¡No lo soy, pero es que, él… cada que lo veo!- Sollozó muy a su pesar.- No podía quitármelo de la cabeza, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él y me volvía loco cuando me lo imaginaba con… con… - Pasó saliva y siguió.- Yo solo quería estar con él, volver a, volver a.- Otro sollozo ahogó las palabras de David, cuando se recuperó de nuevo, siguió.-Pero cuando me rechazó, cuando vi esa expresión en su rostro, ¡Sentí tanta rabia que me cegué!- Exclamó.- ¡Estaba tan… enojado! Yo había pasado todos esos meses pensando en él y él al verme solo me hacía esa mueca y me rechazaba.- Dave se sentó en una silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Quería castigarlo por como me trataba, por no sentir lo mismo que yo y al mismo tiempo… al mismo tiempo lo quería para mí.- Murmuro de manera casi inaudible.- Por una vez lo quería para mí, poder tocarlo y que me aceptara aunque no le quedara de otra.-

El muchacho hundió el rostro entre sus manos dejando oír solo unos desesperados sollozos.

-Nunca quise decepcionarte, papá, de verdad, nunca quise. Pero tenía miedo, cuando lo dejé aquella noche, no supe que más hacer, me asusté y solo quería que todo quedara atrás, ¿Por qué él no pudo dejarlo atrás?-Musitó más para él mismo que para los otros.

-Por que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, David.- Sentenció su padre con dolor.- No fue solo sexo, lo obligaste a hacer algo que él no deseaba, lo lastimaste, hijo, lo lastimaste mucho, lo marcaste de por vida, ¿cómo esperabas que lo dejara atrás?- Paul respiró profundamente.- Yo no te crié para esto, David, yo no te crié para ser un criminal.-

Esta sentencia por parte de su propio padre, caló profundamente en los oídos de Dave, quien levantó la cabeza de inmediato para mirarlo. Aun se veía la decepción en el rostro de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba y respetaba. Por que quizá David Karofsky podía ser un maldito con todo el mundo, pero si había alguien sagrado en su vida, esos eran sus padres y el simple hecho de saber que uno de ellos le consideraba un criminal y que con esto se había ganado que lo mirara de aquella dolorosa manera, saber que lo había decepcionado de esa forma, era algo que no podía resistir.

-Yo no quería…- Balbució David.- Yo solo quería…- Respiró hondo y luego miró al abogado.- Me declararé culpable.-

-¡No!- Gritó firmemente Mary Karofsky, quien permanecía de pie y rígida en un rincón del salón. Miller se acercó a Dave de manera solicita.

-Hijo, no tienes que hacerlo. Tu padre no puede obligarte a esto, tienes el derecho a terminar este juicio y a ser defendido hasta el final ante el tribunal, y nadie, por muy allegado que sea a ti.- Dijo, mirando a Paul.- puede despojarte de ese derecho. No tienes porque aceptar.-

-Pero lo acepto.- Insistió David, sin dejar de mirar a su padre, cuyo semblante, al ver la decisión en los ojos de su hijo, comenzó a relajarse levemente.- Es la única forma en que pueda recuperar tu respeto, ¿no es así?-

Paul asintió sin dejar de mirarlo. El muchacho exhaló un sentido y profundo suspiro, se llevó las manos al rostro y lo ocultó ahí por unos segundos, para luego bajarlas y dejarlo al descubierto de nuevo. Parecía un poco más seguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero la tensión no abandonaba sus facciones y un ligero temblor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar al abogado.- Haga lo que tenga que hacer, llame a quien sea, me declaro culpable, es todo.-

-¡No, no, no, no!- Insistió Mary, logrando por fin mover sus músculos para acercarse hasta dónde se hallaba su familia.- ¿Es que nadie piensa preguntarme a mí al respecto? No vas a declararte culpable, David, no lo permitiré. Usted no va a llamar a nadie, seguiremos el juicio y…-

-Mary, ¿acaso no lo escuchaste? David confesó que sí lo hizo, Se acabó.-

-¡No lo acepto!- Gritó la mujer a su marido, mirándolo con rabia.- Quizá sí lo hizo… pero no me importa, no deja de ser mi hijo, no deja de ser mi bebé y no quiero que vaya a prisión.-

-¡Pero lo que le hizo a ese chico…!-

-¡Al diablo ese chico, al diablo todo!- Soltó histérica.- ¡Ese chico no es mi hijo, no me importa, solo me importa David!- La mujer miró a Miller.- Dice que aun puede desacreditarlo, ¿verdad? Dice que aun puede hacer que el jurado no le crea, así que, por favor…-

-¡Mary, no!-

-Mamá, déjalo ya.- Intervino Dave, tomando suavemente la mano de la mujer, la cual sollozaba de manera nerviosa.- Ya tomé la decisión, me declaro culpable, no insistas.-

-No, hijo, no…- La Señora Karofsky comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Mary, por favor.- Insistió Paul.- Si David se declara culpable, podría conseguir una sentencia más corta, no estaría muchos años lejos de nosotros.-

-No deja de ser una sentencia.- Refutó la mujer.- No dejarían de arrebatarme a mi niño.-

-Pero entiende, Mary, es mejor así.-

Paul se acercó a su esposa, deseaba abrazarla y consolarla, pero la mujer lo rechazó de manera violenta y le miró con un odio infinito. Luego vio a su hijo, pero este desvió el rostro, señal de que no se retractaría. Furiosa, dolida, deshecha, Mary Karofsky salió a toda prisa del salón cerrando la puerta con un golpe violento. Se dirigió al pasillo que daba a la sala del tribunal para poder llegar al vestíbulo y así poder alejarse de todo.

Ahí, frente a la sala aun se hallaban los Hummel y la comitiva de McKinley. Kurt y Blaine ya habían vuelto y habían sido interrogados por Burt que, al ver llegar a Paul con Dave a rastras, estaba preocupado de que hubiera pasado algo malo. Al pasar frente a ellos, la señora Karofsky miró a Kurt de manera asesina, como si deseara hacerlo caer muerto con solo verlo. El chico sintió un escalofrío y Blaine al notar el semblante de aquella mujer, aferró a su novio con un brazo, acercándolo más a él de manera protectora.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- Inquirió Mercedes con extrañeza, poniendo en palabras la pregunta que se había formulado en la mente de todos. Rachel miraba su reloj por quinta vez.

-Ya se ha prolongado mucho el receso.- Afirmó Sam, como respondiendo a la duda que sin palabras, la chica expresaba al ver nuevamente su reloj de pulso.

Burt, aun más exasperado, se levantó del asiento que ocupaba con Carole y se acercó al salón.

-Esto no me gusta.- Murmuró.- ¿Qué ocurre, porque no reinicia el juicio?-

-Tranquilo, amor, tal vez haya surgido algún imprevisto, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que afectar al juicio.- Dijo Carole, yendo a dónde él estaba y posando su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, tratando de llevarlo de vuelta a la banca.

-Ya van casi diez minutos, Carole, el receso terminó hace casi diez minutos.-

-Lo sé, debemos ser pacientes.- Insistió la mujer con tono dulce y conciliatorio. No deseaba que la tensión en su marido se prolongara, afectándolo aun más. Cuando por fin lo había convencido de volver a sentarse, apareció el fiscal acompañado de su asistente. En su rostro había una inmensa sonrisa que desconcertó a todos. Burt se acercó a él, presuroso, seguido por Carol, Finn, Kurt y Blaine. Los demás se acercaron a una distancia prudente, pero ansiosos por saber qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Espetó Burt, confundido y frustrado. A contraste de su semblante, el fiscal sonreía con satisfacción.

-Todo ha concluido, Señor Hummel.- Respondió el abogado sin dejar de sonreír.- El juicio ha terminado.-

-¿Qué?- Soltó Burt aun más confundido que antes. Todos se acercaron a ellos también en busca de una respuesta.- No lo entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?-

-Qué David Karofsky acaba de declararse culpable. Acabamos de tener una reunión en la cámara del juez con el Señor Miller, Paul Karofsky y su hijo. El chico se ha declarado culpable del cargo y el juez lo ha aceptado. El jurado será despedido y la lectura de la sentencia se dará mañana a las diez, les suplico que asistan, por favor.-

-¿Qué? Pero… no entiendo… ¿Cómo…?- Susurró Kurt, impactado ante tal noticia, la cual le era difícil digerir.

-Solo puedo asegurarles que todo ha sido llevado de manera legal.- Replicó el fiscal, colocando su menuda mano sobre el hombro de Kurt sin dejar de sonreír. Luego miró a todos los demás, se despidió cortésmente y se alejó junto a su asistente.

-No lo comprendo.- Murmuró Carol, aunque a pesar de todo no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en que eso pudiera no ser un sueño, sino una bella realidad y que ahora su familia era libre en parte de aquella terrible tragedia.

-¿Por qué…?- Susurró Kurt. Blaine, que aun lo abrazaba, le miró.- ¿Porqué de repente aceptó su culpa?-

-Por qué yo se lo pedí.-

Todos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Paul Karofsky. El hombre, que salía también de la sala del tribunal, se dirigía a dónde ellos se encontraban. Su rostro mostraba una verdadera aflicción, un pesar muy grande que aparentemente le era difícil cargar. Pero se esforzaba por sonreír y ser cortés, aunque todo quedaba en un burdo intento. La dolorosa expresión en el rostro de Paul Karofsky conmovió terriblemente a Kurt.

-No lo entiendo…- Balbuceó Kurt, nervioso y aturdido.- ¿Porqué… usted…?-

Paul jaló aire, parecía que necesitaba todo el que le fuera posible aspirar para así tener la fuerza suficiente para hablar. Abrió la boca, luego negó con la cabeza, llevándose la mano a la frente y cubriéndose los ojos.

-Deben saber que amo a mi hijo.- Dijo Paul, como tratando de justificarse.- Y que por esa razón estuve dispuesto a creer ciegamente en todo lo que él me dijera, por muy extraño que sonara, por muy improbable que pareciera.- La voz del hombre lo delataba, sonaba temblorosa como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse. - Escuché su explicación cuando recién le habían acusado… y a pesar de lo extraña y rebuscada que sonaba, yo le creí, le creí porque es mi hijo y porqué lo quiero, y tengo fe en él. Soy abogado, sé de estas cosas, sé reconocer cuando alguien inventa una historia… pero es mi hijo y por lo tanto le creí.- Añadió con la voz quebrada y mirando a Kurt y a su padre con una expresión de inmenso dolor.- ¿Cómo no iba a creerle a mi hijo a pesar de todo?-

Suspiró, volvió a jalar aire, esta vez para evitar que el llanto se apoderará de él nuevamente. -Creería todo lo que él me dijera, porque quería creer en él. Por eso opté por ir a juicio, que otros juzgaran quien decía la verdad, no quería ser yo quien tomara esa decisión, no quería tener que cargar con eso en mi conciencia. Sé que habían muchas señales que debí tomar en cuenta, sus miradas hacia ti…- Le dijo a Kurt.- sus reacciones cuando declaraste en el estrado, había tanto, pero mi hijo insistía en su inocencia… y yo le creí, me aferré porqué él lo decía.- El hombre tragó saliva. Kurt lo observaba y sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba ante cada gesto de aquel padre acongojado, de aquel hombre que sufría igual que como sufría su propio padre.- Pero… hoy… lo seguí cuando dijo que iría al baño, porque lo vi, vi de nuevo como te miraba.- Le dijo a Kurt.- a ti y a tu novio. Lo seguí y escuché todo, todo lo que te decía, la forma tan cruel y tan vulgar en la que te decía todo eso y… y…-

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Paul Karofsky. Su dolor era tan patente que incluso el mismo Burt se sintió conmovido. Pero para él el asunto era claro, lo sentía por Paul, pero la mayor victima de aquel conflicto era su pequeño y no se movería de su posición, seguiría firme y frío a pesar de todo.

-Yo opté por creer lo que me decía, y ahora que lo escuché declarar abiertamente lo que ocurrió, lo creo, no puedo cegarme más, no, aunque quiera. Mi hijo es un violador.- Declaró Paul con dolor.- Ha dañado a otra persona y yo no puedo solapar eso. Por esa razón hablé con él… fue duro, fue difícil, pero entendió, al fin lo entendió…- Paul sollozó, provocando que el corazón de quienes lo escuchaban se estrujara con su dolor.- David se declara culpable del cargo, no podemos seguir con el juicio.-

-Señor Karofsky…- Musitó Kurt, dando un paso hacia él y posando su suave mano en el grueso brazo de aquel hombre.

Paul se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Es mi hijo, Kurt, es mi responsabilidad y por lo tanto quiero que me perdones, que perdones a mi esposa y que lo perdones a él… sé que te pido un imposible, pero en verdad, lamento todo lo que tuviste que sufrir por nuestra culpa.-

Lívido y aguantando el llanto, Kurt solo alcanzó a negar con su cabeza. El otro lo miró atentamente.

-No, Señor Karofsky, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, usted…-

Paul negó con la cabeza, como si no fuera cierto, como si él mismo hubiera propiciado todo. Él se sentía responsable dado que su hijo había sido el verdugo de aquel muchacho. El chico que él había criado se había transformado aquella noche en el monstruo que destruyera de tajo la vida y el espíritu de aquel joven, haciéndole vivir el peor de los infiernos al que se le pudiera condenar a cualquier persona. Paul, como abogado, había asesorado a victimas de situaciones similares a las de Kurt y sabía perfectamente el terrible trauma que esto podía significar, obviamente, dado estos antecedentes, lo hecho por su hijo era algo que aparentemente él no se podía perdonar. Kurt pudo notar que no importaba lo que le dijera, Paul Karofsky buscaba también perdonarse a sí mismo y eso era algo en lo que no podía ayudarle.

-He querido hacer lo correcto, y aun así no siento que haya logrado nada.- Añadió el hombre.- Mi esposa no me habla… ella no estaba de acuerdo, quería seguir el juicio. Ahora me ve como el hombre que encerró a su hijo.- Murmuró.- Pero esto era lo correcto, esto debía ser así, no podía dejarlo, no podía solapar algo tan terrible como eso… y aun así no siento que sea suficiente. Kurt. - El hombre aferró la mano del muchacho y le miró con dolor. - Ojala pudiera echar el tiempo atrás.-

-Yo deseo lo mismo.- Dijo el chico secamente, sin pensar. Luego reaccionó, no quería hacer sentir aun más mal al pobre hombre, por lo que se esforzó en esbozar una dulce y débil sonrisa. El Señor Karofsky liberó la mano de Kurt y se alejó del lugar, despidiéndose nerviosamente de todos.

Blaine se acercó nuevamente a su novio y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. El soprano lo miró y le sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, los Hummel, Blaine y la comitiva de McKinley, se dieron cita de nuevo en aquel tribunal.

El alguacil les permitió la entrada a la sala y todos se acomodaron en los mismos lugares que venían ocupando desde que inició el juicio. Casi de inmediato la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso al fiscal y su asistente, a Paul, Dave y Miller. Estos dos últimos ocuparon el lugar de la defensa, mientras que el fiscal y su ayudante ocupaban el propio frente al estrado. El juez ya los esperaba.

-David John Karofsky ha decidido declararse culpable de violación en primer grado.- Inició el juez.- ¿Ha tomado esta decisión por propia voluntad?-

-Sí, Su Señoría.- Replicó Dave, de pie junto a Miller y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Bien, es necesario que dé su declaración sobre lo ocurrido la noche del nueve de enero del año en curso.- Agregó el juez.

Karofsky levantó la mirada para enfocarla en el juez, se hallaba nervioso, no deseaba hablar al respecto, pero sabía que así lo estipulaba la ley, su abogado ya se lo había advertido. Volvió a bajar la mirada y tras carraspear un poco, dijo.

-Esa tarde… esa tarde hubo una reunión de padres y maestros en mi escuela, en McKinley.- Se apresuró a aclarar.-Yo he tenido algunos problemas de peleas y malas notas, estaba preocupado y molesto porque se lo dirían a mis padres, así que Azimio, otros chicos del equipo de fútbol y yo, nos fuimos a beber cervezas al estacionamiento del centro comunitario. Cuando las terminamos, los chicos se fueron a casa, pero yo no deseaba volver todavía, así que decidí ir a comprar más bebida. Cuando iba hacia la tienda… - Dave tragó saliva, le costaba trabajo seguir hablando. Había comenzado a sudar. El juez lo observaba, instándolo a continuar.- cuando iba a la tienda, decidí ir a la casa de los Hummel, tuve que desviarme del camino para poder llegar allá. Cuando llegué, vi el auto de Kurt entrando en la cochera, así que me acerqué lo más rápido que pude y entré detrás del auto. Kurt bajó y cuando me vio quiso que me largara, pero yo estaba muy ebrio; quise besarlo, pero él me rechazó y, y entonces me miró de aquella manera.- Dijo de una forma sórdida que hizo que a Kurt se le erizará la piel y se encogiera en su asiento.- Me enfurecí, le grité, él se asustó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta que conecta la cochera con el resto de la casa y trató de encerrarse, pero logré llegar a tiempo y forcejeé contra él para evitar que lo hiciera. Jalé la puerta y entré en la casa, Kurt corrió al segundo piso y yo fui tras él. Trató de encerrarse en su cuarto, pero llegué antes de que pudiera hacerlo y lo golpeé en la cara con el puño, él cayó al piso de espaldas, luego lo pateé no sé cuantas veces, mientras le gritaba.-

Paul escuchaba el relato de su hijo con verdadero dolor, cada palabra, cada acción que este relataba, era como una puñalada en su corazón. Pero el Señor Karofsky no era el único que sufría este relato. Kurt deseaba cubrirse los oídos y comenzar a cantar como solía hacer cuando quería evadir un tema que no le agradaba, pero no le era posible, tampoco podía salir de la sala, debía estar ahí para cuando dictaran la sentencia, según su consejera, la doctora Morris, eso era parte importante para el proceso de sanación. Por su parte, Burt, Blaine, Finn y todos los miembros masculinos de New Directions, sentían como les hervía la sangre a cada palabra proferida por Dave.

-Continúe.- Ordenó el juez, al notar que Dave se quedaba en silencio. Este, con dificultad, retomó la narración.

- Después, me… me acosté sobre Kurt, le arranqué la ropa y, y lo forcé a tener sexo conmigo.- Concluyó.

-¿La fiscalía está satisfecha?- Inquirió el juez al fiscal.

-Solo queremos saber algo más.- Dijo el abogado.- ¿Qué lo hizo ir a casa de los Hummel si eso lo desviaba de su ruta original?-

Karofsky tragó saliva y abrió los ojos como enormes platos. Miró a su abogado y luego al fiscal, como si suplicara que le evitaran el decir aquello.

-Señor Karofsky, responda la pregunta.- Ordenó nuevamente el juez. David suspiró profundamente.

-Porque, quería… quería verlo, quería saber si estaba ahí y así poder verlo.- Musitó Dave, rojo de la vergüenza y deseando que la tierra se abriera y lo succionara en ese instante.

El fiscal se hallaba confundido. No dejaba de preguntarse a sí mismo el porqué esa obsesión por ver al chico Hummel, pero insistir en el cuestionamiento ya habría estado fuera de lugar, por respeto a la víctima no indagaría más, después de todo, el que Dave declarara que fue por su voluntad de ir a verlo aquella noche el motivo por el que se desvió de su camino, constaría en las actas dejando limpio el nombre de Kurt en su totalidad, pues así nadie podría decir que el muchacho le había invitado o alguna cosa por el estilo.

-La fiscalía se halla satisfecha con la declaración del Señor Karofsky, su señoría.-

-De acuerdo.- Siguió el juez.- David John Karofsky, se ha declarado culpable de un cargo por violación en primer grado. Se le sentencia a tres años de prisión en la penitenciaria del estado. Caso cerrado, se levanta la sesión.-

El alguacil se acercó a David y comenzó a esposarlo mientras este se despedía de su padre, que entre murmullos no se cansaba de decirle que estaba orgulloso de él por hacer lo correcto.

Cuando le dieron la vuelta para escoltarlo hacia la puerta lateral que lo llevaría fuera de la sala, Dave volteó hacia dónde se encontraban los Hummel. Miró a Kurt. El soprano miraba a Karofsky y este no supo como interpretar aquella mirada, fija y casi inexpresiva. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Le era indiferente? ¿Lo perdonaba?

Pero no pudo seguir con sus intentos de descifrar lo que aquellos hermosos ojos azules ocultaban en su interior, pues los brazos de Blaine rodearon a Kurt, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho y el muchacho de inmediato se ocultó en aquel abrazo para no volver a ver a Dave nunca más.

Este bajó la mirada y salió de la sala, escoltado por dos oficiales. Su madre, que había llegado a mitad de la sesión, salió corriendo tras él en un acto desesperado por evitar que se llevaran a su hijo, pero Miller y Paul la interceptaron y la llevaban por el pasillo de regresó a la puerta principal.

Justo cuando se dirigían a la salida, Kurt y Blaine comenzaban a abandonar sus asientos. Mary al ver al soprano, se liberó de las manos de su esposo y el abogado y se abalanzó contra él, alcanzando solo a arañarle el rostro, pues Blaine al verla venir se giró para quitar a Kurt del camino y protegerlo con su cuerpo. El Señor Karofsky y Miller, se apresuraron a sujetar de nuevo a la alterada mujer.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- Gritaba Mary, aun luchando por escapar de los dos hombres que la retenían.- ¡¿Ya estarás contento, no? ¡Espero que te mueras, que te pudras en el infierno!-

-¡Mary, por favor, ya basta!- Le exigía Paul a su esposa con desesperación. La mujer volvió a zafarse de aquel agarre y encaró a su marido con rabia.

-¡Tú ni me hables!- Siseó con furia. Dio media vuelta y salió del tribunal a toda velocidad. Paul se disculpó atropelladamente con Kurt y su padre y salió tras la mujer, temeroso de que cometiera alguna locura. Miller salió detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Kurt, estás bien?- Soltó Burt, acercándose a su hijo, totalmente alterado y lleno de rabia contra la Señora Karofsky. Kurt, pasmado, asentía de manera nerviosa mientras unos hilillos de sangre bajaban por su mejilla. Carol se acercó también a lo igual que Finn.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Busquemos algo con que limpiarte esto antes de que se infecte.- Dijo la mujer mirando el rostro de su hijastro con preocupación. Por suerte la herida no era muy profunda, no había riesgo de que le dejara cicatriz alguna.

-Yo cargó con un botiquín en mi auto.- Intervino Beiste. La entrenadora solía cargar con esa pequeña caja de primeros auxilios por precaución para los gajes de su profesión. Carol tomó a Kurt de los hombros y todos se dirigieron afuera del tribunal.

A pesar de hallarse azorados por lo ocurrido con la Señora Karofsky, también en cierto modo el ambiente se sentía más relajado. Por fin, la pesadilla del juicio había concluido y todos consideraban que era motivo suficiente para celebrar. Carol, que veía el lado positivo de esto, se encontraba contenta, por lo tanto los invitó a todos a ir con ellos a casa, invitación que aceptaron gustosamente.

Se hallaban a la mesa, después de degustar un delicioso almuerzo, charlando y bromeando amenamente, pero a pesar del buen ánimo, no podía evitarse que la conversación volviera a girar en torno al juicio y lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

-No lo sé… aun me siento como, timado.- Murmuraba Finn. Ya había dejado de usar el collarín blando pues su esguince cervical había mejorado mucho, aunque todavía debía de andar con cuidado para no recaer. El chico picoteaba distraídamente con el tenedor un trozo de pastel que su madre le había servido, reduciéndolo casi a puras moronas, al tiempo que su mirada se perdía junto con el hilo de sus pensamientos. Su rostro reflejaba cierta ira contenida.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.- Dijo Artie, acabando de engullir un bocado de pastel y cortando otro.- ¿No habría sido mejor que se continuara con el juicio?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Inquirió Will.

-Bueno, ese maldito de Karofsky montó todo un teatro.- Intervino Puck, que compartía la opinión de sus amigos.- se dio el lujo de maltratar a Kurt en la corte, él y su abogaducho ese, cara de rata, hijo de puta, maldito…-

-¡Puck!- Le advirtió Will.

-…y solo le bastó decir "me rindo" para que todo acabara bien para él. No más juicio, no enfrentó al jurado, quizá ellos le habrían dado una condena más larga. Es que, digo… ¿tres años? ¡No es justo!-

-Exacto.- Añadía Artie, que se hallaba asintiendo a cada palabra que Puck decía.

-¿Qué más da eso?- Replicó Quinn, dejando el tenedor que traía en su mano sobre su plato.- Lo importante era acabar con esto de una vez.-

-Pero no así, no se valía así, no debieron dejarle salirse con solo decir "ya no juego".-

-Pero esto era lo mejor. Karofsky se hizo responsable de lo que ocurrió.- Dijo ahora Rachel.- Eso es mejor que seguir soportando el juicio.-

-No lo creo.- Refutó Finn, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Están tontos o qué les pasa?- Decía ahora Santana que no había perdido detalle del debate.- Si Karofsky hubiera hecho esto desde un principio se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas para Kurt y su familia. No habrían tenido que vivir todo ese infierno, es mejor que se declarara culpable ahora y acabara con el juicio que seguir arrastrándolos a más declaraciones y confrontaciones como las que ya habían vivido.-

-Pero solo le dieron tres años, Santana.-Insistió Finn, comenzando a molestarse, pues se hallaba frustrado por la sentencia de Dave.- ¡Tres años! ¡¿Qué clase de sentencia es esa?-

-¿La que merecía?- Aventuró Lauren, que aun no comprendía en sí el porque de la molestia de Finn. El mariscal la miró con incredulidad.

-¿La que merecía? ¡Mi hermano cargará con esto por el resto de su vida!- Soltó el muchacho, iracundo.- ¿Y él solo pagará tres años? ¡Debieron encerrarlo a perpetua, eso debieron hacer!-

Lauren hizo un gesto de comprensión al tiempo que asentía dándole la razón a Finn.

-Pero esa es una de las ventajas que gana el acusado al declararse culpable.- Puntualizó Sam.- Al aceptar su responsabilidad se le otorga una sentencia menor que la que pudiera recibir si se le declaraba así al final del juicio.-

-Pues eso no es justo.- Siguió Finn, más molesto.- No deberían premiarle el descaro de reconocer lo que hizo, al contrario, la sentencia debió ser aun mayor por todavía tener la cara dura de decir como hizo lo que hizo y…-

-¿Kurt, te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Blaine a su novio, que parecía algo incomodo.

-Sí, solo es que… me arde un poco la mejilla.- Replicó el soprano. Tenía una gasa cubriendo la herida infringida por la Señora Karofsky.- Será mejor que me revise, no quiero que se complique.-

-Como desees…- Susurró, Blaine, pasando suavemente sus dedos por abajo de donde se hallaba ubicada la gasa en el rostro de su novio.- ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-No te preocupes, puedo solo, no tardaré.- El soprano, posó su mano en el brazo de Blaine y tras estrecharlo suavemente, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Subió al segundo piso y se metió en el baño, mirando su rostro en el espejo. Aun se veía algo demacrado por todas las angustias vividas, y sus ojos, tristes, le miraban fijamente de manera ambigua.

Él sabía perfectamente que no tenía l a culpa de lo ocurrido, lo había aceptado por fin en el momento que se lo gritó a Dave en la cara, pero, si estaba consciente de eso, ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué había en su interior un dejo de sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba en paz? Al recordar el rostro dolorido del señor Karofsky, la desesperación de la madre de Dave, aquella sensación se le revolvía en el corazón impidiéndole estar en paz.

Pero por otro lado también sentía cierta rabia. Tres años, Dave solo pagaría tres años. En tres años su padre podría volver a mirarlo a la cara, satisfecho de que había "pagado" su "deuda con la sociedad", en tres años, su madre podría tenerlo de vuelta para abrazarlo y tenerlo a su lado. ¿Y él? como había dicho Finn, él tendría que cargar con eso de por vida, lo suyo sí que era una cadena perpetua, pues aunque la terapia y sus deseos de salir adelante eran herramientas muy valiosas para su recuperación, no eran infalibles y si algo le dejaba en claro su grupo de ayuda, era que se podía recaer en una crisis con facilidad y de manera imprevista.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, harto de aquellos sentimientos ambivalentes. Volvió a descubrirse y de repente miró algo en el cuello de su camisa, unas manchas de sangre que seguramente habían caído en el momento en que Mary lo había arañado. Suspiró fastidiado y salió del baño. Iría a su habitación para cambiarse. Pero para poder llegar a ella debía pasar delante de lo que era su antiguo cuarto, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar detenerse ante la puerta y observarla fijamente.

Era como mirar la entrada a un mausoleo, una vieja tumba donde se hallaba enterrado algo que solo causaba pena y dolor. La puerta se presentaba sombría, cargada de una terrible, oscura y pesada energía. Era como si detrás de ella se ocultara algo vergonzoso, como si se encargara de tapar una incomoda y apestosa cloaca. La vieja habitación se presentaba como una especie de mancha entre toda aquella luz que existía en el resto de la casa. El chico se quedó ahí unos segundos, mirando hacia la entrada casi sin parpadear, con la mente abstraída, perdida en sus propias divagaciones.

Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ella. Su mano se levantó lentamente y se posó sobre el picaporte con cierta duda, para luego afianzarse en él y darle la vuelta. Los goznes de la puerta rechinaron al tiempo que el muchacho la empujaba con lentitud y entraba en el lugar.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al poner un pie en el interior de su viejo cuarto. La alfombra, que había sido mutilada por la policía aquella noche para llevarse las partes que tuvieran evidencia de lo ocurrido, había sido retirada por completo del piso. El resto de los muebles ya no estaban ahí, pues Burt, quien parecía hallar una especie de terapia en arreglar aquel lugar, se había encargado de llevarlo todo al nuevo cuarto de su hijo. Los cuadros, adornos y demás cosas, estaban empacados en unas cajas acomodadas a un costado de la entrada. Burt no se había animado a trasladarlo con el resto, pues no sabía si su muchacho querría reutilizarlos o simplemente deseaba deshacerse de ellos.

Kurt se quedó observando la habitación, pasando su mirada lentamente por cada uno de los rincones como si fuera un lugar perdido en el tiempo, abandonado, que miraba por primera vez.

Vio las cajas con los adornos a un lado de la puerta, en la parte superior de una de ellas se asomaba un viejo cuadro con una hermosa pintura al oleo que representaba algunas violetas en flor que Carol, quien tomaba clases de pintura en sus tiempos libres, le había obsequiado. El chico sintió un escalofrío, pues esa noche trataba de evadirse de lo que estaba pasando perdiendo su mirada en ese mismo cuadro. Giró el rostro hacia otro lado y sin pensarlo se topó con el sitio en el cual se hallaba la cama.

Su mirada se trasladó de manera automática a dónde se hallaba el pie de la misma. Ahí, a ese lugar en el que Karofsky le había derribado y había dado inicio a su tortura.

El chico estaba asustado, ¿Por qué demonios había entrado en ese lugar, para empezar? Se maldijo a sí mismo por su afán de flagelarse de esa manera y decidió huir. Dio un paso hacia atrás, listo para salir corriendo de la habitación, pero su pie había chocado con la caja donde se hallaba el cuadro delas violetas, volcándola sobre el piso a lo igual que su contenido. Al darse cuenta del tiradero que había dejado, al ver el cuadro de las violetas cerca, levantó su pie con ira para pisotearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero una dulce melodía le hizo detenerse.

Entre las figuras, adornos y cuadros que se hallaban desperdigados en el suelo, había salido botada una pequeña caja de música, cuyo diseño recordaba a los viejos alhajeros franceses. Al caer al piso esta se abrió dejando oír las acompasadas notas que entonaban un viejo arrullo. Kurt dio un respingo al oírlo y miró la cajita en el piso. Se puso de rodillas y la tomó, mirándola con nostalgia.

Aquel alhajero había pertenecido a su madre, con esa música le hacía dormir por las noches desde que era un bebé hasta su infancia. Posteriormente, cuando la mujer había caído enferma, cuando su cuerpo se hallaba demasiado débil para levantarse dela cama, Kurt había intercambiado los papeles, quedándose a un lado de ella, usando la caja para ayudarla a descansar.

El chico ocultó la cajita en su pecho, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. La música lo transportaba de alguna manera a aquellos viejos tiempos, a la vez que le hacía sentir paz. Sumergido en esa tranquilidad pudo comprender.

Ante el escándalo de las cosas cayendo al piso, Blaine se puso de pie de un salto, dispuesto a salir corriendo hacia el piso superior, pero Burt lo detuvo y se apresuró a subir. Al ver la puerta de "aquella" habitación abierta, sintió un escalofrío y temió lo peor. Se maldijo por no haberle echado la llave mientras presuroso se acercaba a ella. ¿Por qué carajos su hijo había entrado en ese lugar?

-¿Estás bien?- Soltó nervioso y preocupado aunque le parecía que la pregunta estaba de más. Seguramente su hijo se hallaría en una crisis nerviosa, tal vez se hiperventilaría de nuevo, por lo que se planteaba seriamente el llamar a gritos a Santana para prevenir cualquier cosa.

Pronto el hombre percibió el dulce sonido de la cajita de música, reconociéndolo al instante. Sus nervios se calmaron un poco y miró a su muchacho, ahí, de rodillas en el piso, sosteniendo la cajita entre sus manos.

Kurt se giró para ver a su padre.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Murmuró el muchacho, esbozando una suave sonrisa. Levantó un poco la cajita para que su padre pudiera verla.- Era de mamá, ¿la recuerdas?-

-Sí.- Replicó Burt, asintiendo con la cabeza y pasando del umbral para acercarse a Kurt.- La usaba para hacerte dormir, era la única manera.- Soltó, con una sonrisa. El chico volvió a enfocar su mirada en la pequeña cajita.- Kurt… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué entraste a este lugar?-

-Lo mismo me preguntaba hacía solo unos minutos, papá.- Dijo el muchacho.- Pensé que era una… una extraña tendencia a auto torturarme o flagelarme yo solo, pero…- Suspiró.- ¿Recuerdas cuando mamá enfermó, que solía acompañarla y que también le ponía la música de esta cajita para poder dormir?- Burt asintió sin despegar la vista de su hijo.- En esa época viví lo peor que un niño de ocho años puede experimentar, ver a su madre enfermarse y menguar hasta dejar de existir. Y sin embargo lo confronté, lo hice, contigo. Ambos lo enfrentamos y salimos adelante. Nunca la evadí, nunca pasé de largo ante la puerta de su habitación, tampoco hice como si ella y su enfermedad no existiera. Simplemente eso estaba pasando y lo viví, lo enfrenté.-

-¿Qué quieres decir, Kurt?- Inquirió Burt, aunque en cierto modo parecía entenderlo.

-Qué me parece que entré aquí para ayudarme a sanar, porque necesito confrontar esto para sanar.- Dijo, haciendo un ademán significativo hacia el resto de la habitación.- Para recuperarme debo confrontar mis temores de uno en uno. Ya enfrenté el peor, vi a la cara a Karofsky, acepté que lo que pasó no fue mi culpa; confronté el juicio… ahora confronto una ambivalencia por lo que ocurrió hoy, pero esto me recuerda que estaré bien, ya pasara, solo es otro pequeño obstáculo más.-

Burt lo miró con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Volveré a cantar.- Murmuró el muchacho con convicción. Había dejado de hacerlo desde aquel día, su último ensayo del solo con Blaine había sido la última vez que entonaba algo, pues a raíz del ataque en las prácticas de Los Warblers solo se limitaba a mover los labios sin emitir sonido alguno.- Finn tiene razón, tengo una cadena perpetua por lo que me hizo, pero yo decido como he de sobrellevarla.-

-De acuerdo, hijo, de acuerdo.- Musitó Burt con los ojos llorosos y pasando la mano por el hombro de su muchacho, cada día más maravillado por la entereza de aquel hombre que él había criado.-Entonces… ¿qué harás con todo eso?- Inquirió, refiriéndose a los artículos de la caja.

-No lo sé, es una buena oportunidad para re decorar… conservaré algunas, pero tiraré otras.-

-¿Quieres… quieres volver a esta…?-

-No, no, aun no soy tan fuerte.- Replicó Kurt, comprendiendo lo que su padre quería preguntarle, si usaría de nuevo esa habitación.- Pero quizá podamos darle algún uso.-

-Bueno, puede ser la nueva habitación de huéspedes.-

-Yo estaba pensando en algo así como… ¿un armario para mí, quizá?- Tanteó el muchacho, mirando a su padre al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

-No tienes tanta suerte, Kurt.- Respondió el hombre, ampliando aun más su sonrisa y dándole una palmada en la espalda, ayudándole después a ponerse de pie.

-Bueno, no perdía nada con tratar.- Murmuró el soprano, saliendo del cuarto abrazado de su padre.

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando el auto de Blaine Anderson arribó al estacionamiento de la academia Dalton.

Al apagar el motor, Blaine miró a Kurt. El chico había estado muy callado todo el camino, por lo que el moreno temía que algo pudiera incomodarle. Antes de bajar del auto, prefirió averiguarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-

Kurt, saliendo poco a poco de su ensimismamiento, dijo.

-Sí… sí, estoy bien.- Respondió, asintiendo suavemente y girando el rostro para verlo.- Estoy muy bien, de hecho, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-El que tú desees.- Replicó el moreno, tomándole de las manos.

-¿Me… me ayudarías a ensayar mi solo? Tú sabes, el de "Sissi".-

El rostro de Blaine se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa mezcla de felicidad y orgullo. Acercó las manos del soprano a sus labios y las besó casi con devoción sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Claro que sí! Sabes que estoy para ti, siempre.-

-¿Crees que el salón de música esté solo?-

-Sí, ya lo creo, a esta hora están dando la repetición de "Startreck" y por si no te has dado cuenta, nuestros compañeros son un montón de "Trickies".- Decía el moreno, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para bajar del auto. Kurt rió ante aquel comentario, era verdad, el club de "Los Warblers" también parecía el club de "Fans del Capitán Kirk y compañía", no faltaba algún chico que usara frases del mítico programa o hasta alguno que le saludara al modo "Vulcano". El soprano no pudo evitar pensar en que a estos chicos en un lugar como McKinley les lloverían granizados a diario por aquel pasatiempo tan estrafalario.

Bajaron los dos del auto y tomados de la mano se adentraron en el edificio y se encaminaron al salón de música, pasando frente a la puerta de la sala común del primer piso desde donde podía escucharse claramente las órdenes que daba el Capitán Kirk a su tripulación en medio de un ceremonial silencio. Los dos chicos se miraron aguantándose la risa ante aquel suceso.

Llegaron al salón de música y Blaine abrió las puertas de par en par. El recinto, amplio, con sus hermosos y pulidos pisos de madera y sus paredes de intrincado decorado, se hallaba solo y a su disposición. Blaine se adelantó hasta el piano, se sentó en el banquillo y levantó la tapa del teclado, para luego mirar a su novio.

-Cuando quieras.-

Kurt, algo nervioso, avanzó hacia el piano y apoyó suavemente sus manos en él. Miró a Blaine, quien le sonreía ampliamente con confianza. El joven soprano le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estoy listo.- Dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Blaine pasó sus dedos sobre el teclado y comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de aquella canción, aquella hermosa melodía que Kurt había ensayado tanto tiempo para audicionar por su solo. Kurt cerró los ojos al tiempo que escuchaba las notas. Instintivamente, buscaba en su interior aquella emoción que evocaba para entonar aquellas palabras tan llenas de amor propio.

Llegó el momento de su entrada, pero el chico seguía callado. Blaine continuó tocando, repitiendo de nuevo los primeros acordes, preocupado de que Kurt aun no pudiera hacerlo. Temía que se derrumbara como aquella vez en la reunión del coro y hasta se recriminó, pues el muchacho sentía que quizá lo había empujado a hacerlo al haberse mostrado tan entusiasmado ante su petición de acompañarlo con el piano.

Nuevamente, sus manos tocaron los acordes de la entrada. Pensaba que quizá debía parar…

Pero de repente, lo escuchó.

-I will not be well bred, Obedient and well behaved (No soy educado, obediente y bien portado)-

Era un murmullo, ahogado y casi inaudible, pero ahí estaba, la hermosa voz de Kurt comenzaba a escucharse de nuevo.

-I Will not be steady and ready to be enslaved (no voy a ser constante ni estoy listo para ser esclavizado)- Continuó el soprano, su voz comenzaba a subir un poco más, a ser más audible.- I don't want to be your property, 'cuz i belong to me (no quiero ser tu propiedad, porque yo me pertenezco)-

Aun tenía los ojos cerrados, en su rostro se reflejaba la concentración y el esfuerzo, pero en especial la entrega. Blaine lo miraba fijamente mientras seguía tocando.

-When i walk the tightrope, don't stop me, just let me try (cuando camine por la cuerda floja, no me detengas, solo déjame tratar) I want to take chances, find out what it takes to fly (quiero tomar oportunidades, encontrar lo que necesito para volar) i don't care at all ir you're agree, i belong to me (no me importa si estás de acuerdo, yo me pertenezco)- Kurt abrió los ojos, su voz sonaba más fuerte, potente.

-if you try to range me on your own array, you force me to leave you alone (si tratas de tenerme en tu propio arsenal, me fuerzas a dejarte solo)- Cantaba el muchacho, caminando hacia la ventana del salón y deteniéndose ante esta. Con sus dedos movió ligeramente la cortina para poder mirar afuera.- if you try to change me i'll just break away, to be what I am on my own (si tratas de cambiarme me alejaré para ser quien soy por mí mismo).- Ahora la voz de Kurt sonaba aun más potente, levantando la nota como lo exigía la canción. Blaine aun tocaba, aunque en ratos la fascinación que estaba sintiendo lo inclinaba por parar de hacerlo y solo dedicarse a escuchar, tentación a la que no cedió.

Kurt se giró hacia donde estaba Blaine. En el rostro del soprano se hallaba una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, al mismo tiempo seguía cantando, con fuerza, valor y confianza, avanzando hacia dónde se hallaba su novio.

-i'm freezing, i'm burning, you can't put me on the shelf (me estoy congelando, me estoy quemando, no puedes ponerme en un estante).- El chico levantaba su rostro con dulzura y entusiasmo a lo igual que elevaba un poco sus manos al cantar.- i'm growing, i'm learnign to be even more myself (estoy creciendo, estoy aprendiendo para ser incluso más que yo mismo).- Miró de nuevo a Blaine felizmente con orgullo.- i know it's no easy to be free, but i belong to me (lo sé, no es fácil ser libre, pero me pertenezco)-

Blaine tocaba el puente musical, al tiempo que observaba a Kurt. El chico se abrazaba a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados, parecía que iba a llorar. El moreno estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero había llegado a la parte donde "Sissi" debía cantar de nuevo, y Kurt abrió sus rosados labios, entonando con decisión.

-i hate to be burdened, with duties and ancient lies (odio ser una carga, con deberes y mentiras antiguas), Can't stand to be touched by the looks of a thousand eyes (no puedo soportar ser tocado por las miradas de miles de ojos) i flee from the crowd in agony, I just belong to me (huyo de la multitud en agonía, yo solo me pertenezco).-

Bajó la cabeza, aun seguía de pie en el mismo lugar con los ojos cerrados y apretando los puños. Blaine lo observaba debatiéndose entre la fascinación y la angustia, pues en ratos le parecía que su amado iba a derrumbarse.

-if you want to find me don't hold me so tight, don't break me and don't take me on (si quieres encontrarme no me sostengas tan fuerte, no me rompas ni me tomes), If you try to hold me (si tratas de sostenerme).- Kurt levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, ahora en su rostro había decisión y convicción.- i'm ready to fight (estoy listo para pelear), i'll shake off my chains and be gone! (¡Sacudiré mis cadenas y me iré!).- Entonó de manera convencida.

-i'm here when you need me, I live and I die with you (estoy aquí cuando me necesites, vivo y muero contigo), i'll share all your troubles, I'll laugh and I'll cry for you (compartiré todos tus problemas, reiré y lloraré contigo), you can blame and bless me but you cannot possess me, 'cuz I belong to me (puedes culparme y bendecirme pero no puedes poseerme, porque me pertenezco a mí) to me! (¡A mí!)- Soltó Kurt al final, levantando la nota de manera majestuosa, fuerte y valiente. Al terminar, cayó de rodillas al piso y ocultó su rostro en sus manos.

Blaine, preocupado, abandonó el banquillo del piano y se hincó frente a él, tomando sus hombros con delicadeza.

-Kurt… Kurt, ¿estás bien?-

El chico seguía sollozando. Blaine se hallaba muy angustiado. El soprano se descubrió el rostro, estaba llorando, pero tenía una gran sonrisa, lloraba de felicidad.

-Lo hice…- Sollozó.- Lo hice, Blaine, creí que nunca volvería a hacerlo… ¡lo hice!- Volvió a sollozar. Blaine sonrió aliviado y feliz. Estaba orgulloso de Kurt pues en aquella interpretación había puesto el alma y entregado el corazón, no eran solo los sentimientos de Sissi que Kurt evocaba para cantar, era su propio coraje saliendo a flote y rompiendo un eslabón más que le impedía sanar.

Blaine abrazó a Kurt, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, al tiempo que el soprano sollozaba, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y Los Warblers observaban la escena desde la puerta.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola de nuevo.

Otra vez… ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón a la enésima potencia! Es que (ahí voy con los "es ques…" je, je) Entré a trabajar y me quedaba poco tiempo para escribir. Pero por fin, aquí va la última parte de la historia.

Una cosa, quedó larguísimo (más de 28 páginas en Word, je!) por lo que lo dividí en dos (sí, todavía más que antes) y por eso en lugar de un cap final son dos, pero los subiré al mismo tiempo, no pienso prolongarlo más.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review (y a los que no, pero de todas formas leen, también:D) fanellisandra (perdón por no responderte antes, no me había conectado y no había visto tu mensaje. Me dejas anonadada y halagadísima. Por supuesto que tienes permiso, será un grnan honor para mí :D), Nodame Perveryaoista (gracias, de verdad, gracias :D), Ladylillium (me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala te guste el final), Anixita (Gracias, XD la madre de Dave da miedo, pero no es de cuidado), (Gracias, esa canción me encanta y me pareció adecuada, de hecho luego me arrepentí de no llamar el fic como la canción, jeje!), Fer'Criss (Gracias, XDD me alegra que te haya gustado –yo también me imaginé a los Warblers así), Ah that gentleman (amiga! He estado muy fuera de la red, pero ahora te agregó al face. Dejé el que tenía y me quedé con uno viejito que es el que más uso. No aparezco con este nick, pero te dejaré un mensaje para que sepas que soy yo ;)), Kumikuma-chan (Gracias! Me da gusto saber que te agrada de esa forma, muchas gracias), MissLibertine (Gracias! Ojala te guste este cap también, ya casi es el cierre), FELOPOH XD (XDDD Gracias, me sonrojas, espero que te guste este también ;), Abigailf (Gracias :D), julieloveskurt (gracias! Me da pena pensar que te quedaste llorando :P), AnaGarper (gracias!), Karina (gracias… wow, también lloraste? Lo siento, de veras :P), Sam (gracias. Es un tema difícil, me costó abordarlo porque tendía a irme por un lado banal y no quería eso. Sí, es triste, pero algunos policías son así –no todos, me consta- ;)), Quinny-Tati (no te apures! Mientras lo leas y te guste me doy por bien servida ;)), Kitii 14 (Gracias, igual, no te apures, mientras lo leas y te guste soy feliz. Gracias por lo que dices ;)), Yuna Hummel (XDD Gracias. Me alegra saber que sentiste todo eso, me apena que lloraras, pero gracias por tus comentarios que me animan tanto :D), JeniiAnderson (I love your last name! Gracias! Espero que este también te guste y que sea un buen final. Muchas gracias de nuevo, aprecio mucho tu comentario), Maria Flowers (Muchas gracias! Espero poder escribir algo nuevo pronto y que sea de su agrado :D)

Capitulo 14

Pasaron cinco meses desde que se cerrara el caso de Hummel vs Karofsky.

Todo ese tiempo el soprano se dedicó de lleno a recuperar su vida. Continuaba asistiendo a las sesiones del grupo de ayuda, alternándolas con terapia individual a cargo de una colega de la consejera, La Doctora Leman. Leman, psiquiatra con experiencia en tratar casos como el de Kurt, comenzó a hacer avances significativos con él, alternando la terapia con un tratamiento de ansiolíticos.

En Dalton las cosas pintaban de maravilla. Gracias al tratamiento, su mente yacía más tranquila y en control, permitiéndole ponerse al corriente de sus estudios que, dadas las circunstancias, había descuidado bastante. Por otro lado, su solo de "Sissi" que Los Warblers habían escuchado por casualidad le fue muy fructífero, pues el consejo, impresionado por la voz del chico y su calidad interpretativa, decidió darle la oportunidad de compartir algunos duetos con Blaine. Esto representaba un gran honor entre los chicos y Kurt se sintió muy agradecido por ello. Blaine no cabía en sí de felicidad, pues esto le permitía estar mano a mano en el escenario con su amado y eso era más de lo que podía pedir.

Los Warblers acababan de presentarse ante el alumnado en uno de sus acostumbrados recesos musicales durante el cual Kurt y Blaine habían interpretado una canción a dueto. Tras la ovación y felicitación por parte de los demás chicos, el coro se dispersó. Era la hora del descanso y algunos aprovecharon para ir a la cafetería por un refrigerio, mientras otros se dedicaban a relajarse para poder volver después a la jornada escolar.

-¡Estuviste maravilloso!- Le decía Blaine a Kurt, dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando se retiraron a un rincón de la sala común acompañados de David y Jeff.

-Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás.- Replicó el soprano, tomado la mano de su novio y sentándose junto a él en uno de los grandes sofás del lugar.

-¡Oh, por Dios, paren con eso!- Exclamó David.

-No creí que fueras homofobo.- Le reclamó Jeff con extrañeza, mirándolo de la misma forma.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo soy!- Refutó David con un dejo de indignación ante lo sugerido por su amigo.- Lo que pasa es que estos dos se la viven en un eterno arrumaco que da envidia.-

-¡Ah, ya!- Replicó Jeff, comprendiendo su punto.- Tienes razón, ¡Ya párenle a eso!-

Kurt y Blaine, aun tomados de la mano, se echaron a reír.

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡No saben!- Gritó Nick, otro miembro de Los Warblers, llegando hasta donde se hallaban sus cuatro amigos. Estos lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?- Inquirió Blaine con serenidad.

-¡¿Cancelaron "Viaje a las estrellas"?- Soltaron David y Jeff al unísono con angustia.

-Creo que eso ocurrió ya hace mucho, ¿no?- Añadió Kurt, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de David, Jeff y Nick. El soprano solo rodó los ojos mientras Blaine soltaba la carcajada.

-No, no pasó eso.- Continuó Nick, retomando la conversación.- Se trata de Drake.-

Ante la mención de este nombre, Blaine y los otros se inclinaron ligeramente al frente con una mezcla de interés y pavor. Kurt, que no entendía nada, se ánimo a preguntar.

-¿Quién es Drake?-

-Es el presidente del club de drama de Dalton.- Respondió Blaine.

-Presidente, director, productor, adaptador, guionista frustrado y "antiácido-dependiente".-Añadió Nick.- Siempre busca una obra que montar y como hay pocos miembros en el club de drama, se vale de cuanto alumno pueda enganchar.-

-El año pasado montó un musical.- Dijo ahora David, consiguiendo que los ojos de Kurt brillaran de emoción.- Obviamente "realizó" el casting entre Los Warblers.- Comentó, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos. Blaine, al notar el gesto de extrañeza en el rostro de su novio, aclaró.

-Lo que pasa es que Drake no convoca a un casting, prácticamente te recluta. Observa a todos en el colegio y asigna papeles según su criterio. Muchos aceptan por gusto o por créditos extra, la gran mayoría por lo segundo.-

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué musical montaron?- Inquirió el soprano con curiosidad y emoción.

-"El fantasma de la opera".- Respondió Jeff.

-¡Grandioso!- Soltó Kurt, entusiasmado, provocando en Blaine una sonrisa. Era verdad que había visto progresar a su novio con el tratamiento a lo largo de estos meses, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse feliz ante cualquier manifestación del verdadero Kurt, aquel que era antes de que el ataque lo dejara tan minimizado.- Me imagino que te eligieron para la obra, ¿no es así?- Siguió el soprano, posando su mano en el antebrazo de su novio y mirándolo con admiración.- ¿Fuiste "El Fantasma"?-

-Desafortunadamente no.- Replicó Blaine con una media sonrisa. Su respuesta dejó confundido a su novio.- Ese papel se lo dieron a Wes.-

-Lo cual fue un error garrafal por parte de Drake.- Dijo David.

-Bueno, admito que yo en su lugar habría elegido a Blaine.- Murmuró Kurt, un tanto titubeante ante la reacción de sus amigos.- Pero Wes tiene una gran voz… no pudo hacerlo tan mal.-

-No, y no lo hizo mal, no lo decimos por eso.- Se apresuró a aclarar David.- Lo que pasa es que… bueno, Wes suele ser muy, intenso.-

-Otra forma de decir que está loco.- Afirmó Blaine torciendo levemente el gesto y arqueando un poco las cejas. Kurt, aun sin comprender, miró a uno y a otro. David continuó.

-Cuando le dan un papel, bueno, se lo toma muy a pecho. Le cuesta dejarlo al salir del escenario.- Agregó ahora Nick.

- Todo el día se la pasaba escondido en los rincones, saltando por las escaleras y balcones, ocultándose de nosotros.- Dijo Jeff, conteniendo la risa.

-Sí, había ratos en que íbamos por un pasillo y solo se escuchaba "Music of the Night" saliendo de algún punto del piso. O luego te salía de repente, corriendo con la capa y la máscara puestas y riendo como loco.-

-¿Recuerdan el secuestro de Christine?- Soltó Jeff, ahora sin poder contener la risa.

-Oh, chicos, no.- Suplicó Blaine. David, Jeff y Nick se echaron a reír.

-¿El secuestro de Christine?- Preguntó Kurt con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja. Jeff asentía vehementemente con la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿conoces el pasillo del ala oeste del segundo piso? ¿Ese del ventanal con la gran cortina?- Kurt asintió.- Pues bien, salíamos de química, íbamos justo por ese pasillo y, de la nada, Wes salió clamando por su amada Christine; corrió hacia nosotros y…-

-Esperen… ¿Christine era uno de ustedes?- Inquirió Kurt. David, Jeff y Nick, con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, miraron a Blaine. El muchacho con la cabeza abajo y aguantándose la risa, levantó tímidamente la mano.- ¡¿Tú eras Christine?- Exclamó el soprano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Drake dijo que era el único con la capacidad vocal para lograr los agudos y a falta de chicas en la academia… ya sabes…-

-¿Entonces Wes corrió hacia ti?-

-Sí.- Retomó Jeff la historia, sujetándose el abdomen por la risa.- ¡Corrió, lo agarró y se lo echó al hombro tan rápido que no tuvimos oportunidad de reaccionar y volvió a salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo!-

-Saltó para descolgarse al siguiente piso con la cortina del ventanal.- Siguió David.- Pero esta no soportó el peso, y…- El chico no pudo seguir, por soltar la carcajada.

-La cortina se desgarró y los dos nos caímos enredados en ella.- Terminó Blaine de contar, con el rostro rojo y conteniendo una risita al recordar aquel suceso. Tanto Kurt como los otros reían a más no poder.

-Esa temporada fue una odisea.- Murmuró David, tratando de parar de reír.

-Admito que su decisión de habitar el sótano de la academia no fue tan mala.- Confesó Blaine.- Me dejó la habitación para mí solito por mucho tiempo.-

-Díganme que la grabaron, tengo que ver su representación.- Pidió Kurt, riendo.

-Sí, hay una copia en la biblioteca de la escuela.- Replicó Jeff, también esforzándose por moderar su risa y secándose las lágrimas que las carcajadas le habían sacado.

-¿Así que Drake tiene un nuevo proyecto?- Preguntó Blaine, deseando cambiar el tema.

-¡Ah, sí!- Soltó Nick, que después de las anécdotas ya estaba olvidando el tema inicial.- Aun no ha revelado el nombre, pero pidió permiso al consejo para hablar en la sesión del coro.-

-Eso significa…-

-Otro musical.-

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron con entusiasmo.

-Ojalá sea "Los Miserables".- Deseó Jeff, cruzando los dedos.

-Espero que no, porque si le dan a Wes el papel de "Javert" estamos fritos.-

Todos soltaron la carcajada.

Al término de las clases, Kurt volvió a su habitación. Debía dejar la mochila y prepararse para las actividades de la tarde.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró. El lugar se hallaba en absoluto silencio ahora que Roman había sido transferido a un internado católico. Hacía una semana de eso. Aquella escuela había sido la primera opción del muchacho al llegar a Westerville, pero por desgracia el cupo se hallaba completo y no le quedó de otra que pasarse a Dalton. Pero ahora se había suscitado una baja y la directiva le había ofrecido aquella plaza que el chico acepto ni tardo ni perezoso. Parecía aliviado de dejar Dalton y muy gustoso de no volver a ver a Kurt, que, dicho sea de más, compartía aquel sentimiento. El soprano prefería estar solo en aquella inmensa habitación que seguir soportando los desplantes de Salinzky. A veces reía imaginándoselo con su nuevo compañero de cuarto, refiriéndole sobre la pobre alma descarriada que había conocido en su colegio anterior.

Dejó los libros sobre su escritorio. Debía darse prisa, la reunión del coro sería en unos minutos. Se detuvo frente al espejo para arreglarse el cabello, pues si el tal Drake iba a asistir a la sesión quería estar presentable y darle una buena impresión, quizá eso le conseguiría un papel en el musical y tal vez…

Kurt se quedó quieto, mirándose al espejo, con las manos suspendidas a unos milímetros de su cabeza, para luego bajarlas lentamente. Miró su imagen, absorto unos segundos y luego sonrió.

Lo que el espejo le devolvía no era aquella sombra gris y casi sin vida que le había mostrado antes y que tanto desprecio le provocaba. El Kurt que se presentaba ante él ya no era ese niño asustado y lloroso, demacrado y roto en pedazos; la muñeca quieta a la que Karofsky había destrozado. No, ya no más.

El Kurt que ahora tenía ante sus ojos era el mismo de antes… no, no era verdad, era diferente, pero para bien. Su rostro se mostraba fresco y lozano. Su aspecto estaba tan bien cuidado como solía estar antes y sus ojos brillaban con nueva vida. El Kurt que estaba ahí había sido violado, brutalmente ultrajado y sobajado. Pero había atravesado el infierno y se hallaba aún ahí, de pie y con vida. Más fuerte que antes gracias al amor de su familia, sus amigos, su novio y sí, también de su amor propio, el cual había sido renovado. Ahora volvía a tomar el control de su vida y se sentía feliz y pleno. Los malos recuerdos nunca lo abandonarían, quizá pese a todo aun llegaría el día que algún detonante lo haría saltar (simplemente decidió no volver a McKinley por que no toleraba ver las chaquetas del equipo de fútbol. Finn debía dejar la suya en la escuela cada que volvía a casa), pero aun así era capaz de tomar el control y de superarlo. Poco a poco sus preocupaciones empezaban a ser otras, más triviales y cotidianas, como los exámenes o combinar su ropa, e incluso sus intereses abarcaban más espacio en su mente, como la posibilidad de estar en el musical de Dalton.

Sí, el Kurt Hummel que ahora veía era un sobreviviente.

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante.- Invitó Kurt, aun frente al espejo. Blaine apareció en el umbral, sonriendo para luego avanzar hasta donde él estaba. El soprano le devolvió la sonrisa con amor.

-¿Tratando de embellecerte más? Eres un vanidoso.- Le dijo el muchacho, abrazándolo. Kurt se dejó envolver en aquellos brazos protectores, rodeando el cuello de su novio con los suyos.

-Lo sé, pero así me quieres.-

-Y mucho.- Replicó Blaine, besando los sonrosados labios que tan tentadoramente se hallaban a unos centímetros de los suyos, separándose después muy a su pesar, pues la reunión no tardaría en comenzar. Blaine tomó a Kurt de la mano y ambos salieron con rumbo al salón de Los Warblers.

-Damos inicio a la sesión de hoy.- Dijo Wes, sentado a la mesa del consejo junto a David y Ryan.- Demos la bienvenida a Drake Donovan, presidente del club de drama de Dalton.-

Los Warblers aplaudieron. Drake, un chico larguirucho y delgado que se hallaba junto a la mesa del consejo, agradeció vagamente la bienvenida. Su rostro era alargado y presentaba una expresión severa enmarcada por una melena rojiza.

-Gracias.- Replicó Drake, tomando la palabra.- Como ya deben saber, el club de drama tiene un nuevo proyecto en ciernes, y como deben imaginar, si he solicitado la autorización del consejo para hablar con ustedes es porque este proyecto es musical.-

Los chicos escuchaban con interés, algunos sonreían con emoción. Kurt se encontraba muy entusiasmado.

-El proyecto es "Wicked".- Reveló Drake, arrancando expresiones de sorpresa entre los presentes y un grito de emoción por parte de Kurt que provocó que todos se giraran a mirarlo.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró el muchacho, apenado, hundiéndose en su asiento sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Blaine, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, lo miró conteniendo la risa, ganándose un ligero golpecito por parte de su novio. Drake carraspeó para recuperar la atención del grupo.

-Los de audiovisuales ya están trabajando en los efectos y tengo el casting listo. Solo he venido a anunciárselos.-

-Genio y figura.- Murmuró discretamente David, esbozando una sonrisa para disimular. Drake sin hacer caso, sacó una lista del bolsillo interno de su saco.

-Como Elphaba he elegido a Kurt Hummel.-

Kurt, que no esperaba escuchar esto, dio un respingo. Los Warblers aplaudieron a su compañero.

-¡Felicidades!- Blaine le abrazaba, dejándose llevar por el impulso, algo que provocó ligeras risas entre sus compañeros.

-¿Y…yo?-

-Tú te llamas Kurt Hummel, ¿no?- Replicó Drake, apenas levantando la mirada de su lista.

-S… sí, pero… ¿Yo?- Insistió el muchacho que no podía terminar de creerlo. Acostumbrado como estaba a pelear por los solos, en McKinley contra Rachel y en Dalton contra su novio aquel protagónico caído del cielo le parecía casi irreal.

-Tienes buena voz, alcanzas los agudos y eres ligero, será fácil para los tramoyistas cargarte en el número de "Defaying gravity".- Replicó Drake, con los ojos puestos en su lista.- Ahora, como Glinda he elegido a Blaine Anderson.-

-¡¿Qué?- Soltó el muchacho con los ojos muy abiertos. Kurt más emocionado aun, le tomó de las manos para felicitarlo, al tiempo que sus compañeros le aplaudían, aguantando una que otra risita.- Eh… Drake, te agradezco mucho queme hayas elegido, pero… ¿No crees que podría funcionarte mejor si hago a Fiyero? – Aventuró esperanzado, pues si hacía a Fiyero, al ser este la pareja de Elphaba, podría compartir escenas con Kurt de una manera más personal.

- Eso sería dejártelo muy fácil, Anderson.- Soltó Drake, nuevamente levantando la mirada de su lista para mirar a su interlocutor.- Además, ya me demostraste con Christine que alcanzas los agudos y eso es lo que necesito para este papel.-

Blaine suspiró derrotado.

-Como Fiyero quiero a David.- Siguió Drake, sin hacer caso de nada más.- y como Madame Morrible quiero a Wes.-

La oleada de aplausos que se había suscitado con el nombramiento de David se fue atenuando al escuchar el de Wes, pues dada la naturaleza de aquel personaje asignado y sumado a la sonrisita maliciosa que empezaba a adornar la faz del chico, ya podían imaginarse lo que les esperaba.

-"Dearest darlingest momsie and popsickle" (queridos queridísimos Mamsie y Papsickle) … Nunca entenderé por qué Galinda le llamaba así a sus padres.- Murmuraba Blaine, libreto en mano en la habitación de Kurt, recostado en la cama que había sido de Roman y que ahora se hallaba vacía.

-¿Por qué se supone que ella es empalagosamente adorable y eso le parece… adorable?- Respondió Kurt, sentado en la suya, leyendo el libreto. Los ensayos de la obra iniciarían la siguiente semana, por lo que todo el elenco debía aprovechar ese lapso de tiempo para aprender sus parlamentos. Kurt y Blaine, que de por sí ya eran inseparables, pasaban más tiempo juntos para trabajar en ello, pues tomando en cuenta sus papeles, tenían muchísimas escenas juntos que debían trabajar, y aprovechando que Roman ya no estaba ahí para molestarlos, optaron por reunirse en la habitación de Kurt después de la cena cada noche para ensayar.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Replicó Blaine a lo dicho por su novio y se puso de pie con una sonrisa.- bueno, creo que debemos continuar.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Kurt. Se aclaró la garganta y retomó el hilo.- "My dear father" (mi querido padre).-

-"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz" (Ha habido una confusión sobre el alojamiento aquí en Shiz).- Cantaron los dos al unísono. Kurt aún sentado en su cama, Blaine caminó hacia el escritorio de su novio y se recargó en él, leyendo el libreto.

-"But of course i'll care of Nessa" (Pero por supuesto, cuidaré de Nessa).- Siguió Kurt con su dulce y melodiosa voz.

-"But of course, i'll rise above it" (pero por supuesto, voy a superarlo). - Agregó Blaine, elevando la nota, agudizando más su voz.

-"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond… yes" (por que sé que es lo que te gustaría que responda… sí)- Volvieron a cantar juntos, armonizando perfectamente, para luego añadir.- there's been some confusion for you see, my roomate is… (Ha habido una confusión, pues verás mi compañera de cuarto es…)-

-"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe" (Inusual y muy peculiar y en total casi imposible de describir).- Siguió Blaine, avanzando hacia Kurt, haciendo continuamente una floritura con la mano conforme hablaba, jugando con su voz para que sonara cómicamente aguda. Kurt tuvo que esforzarse para no echarse a reír. Blaine se sentó a su lado.

-"Blonde" (Rubia)- Dijo Kurt a su vez. Blaine se echó a reír abiertamente.

-De farmacia, será.- Murmuró el moreno, haciendo que por fin la risa de su chico se escuchara libremente por la habitación. Blaine se unió a él en aquel alegre desplante, mirándolo para luego solo observarlo.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.- Susurró el líder de Los Warblers, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Kurt paró de reír y miró a su novio.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Aun lo preguntas?- Replicó el muchacho. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Kurt, la cual se hallaba deliciosamente sonrojada por la risa. Ambos se quedaron así, mirándose por unos segundos a los ojos.

Blaine fue quien reaccionó primero, desviando la mirada, sonriendo apenado y liberando la mejilla de Kurt. Retomó su libreto ya que lo había dejado sobre sus rodillas.

-Creo que… creo que mejor seguimos.- Balbuceó.

-S… sí, supongo que sí.- Repuso Kurt, llevando su mirada a su propio libreto, pero viendo de reojo a Blaine.

-"What is this feeling, so sudden and new" (¿Qué es este sentimiento tan repentino y nuevo?)-Entonó Blaine, pero en su tono habitual y en un ritmo más lento que el que mandaba la partitura.

-"I felt the moment i laid eyes on you" (Lo sentí en el momento que puse mis ojos en ti)- Siguió Kurt en el mismo ritmo lento y aun mirando de soslayo a su novio.

-"My pulse is rushing" (mi pulso se acelera).- tocó el turno a Blaine.

-"My head is reeling" (mi cabeza se tambalea)- cantó ahora Kurt.

-"My face is flushing" (mi cara se sonroja)- añadió Blaine de nuevo.

-"What is this feeling?" (¿Qué es este sentimiento?)-Cantaron los dos, aun de forma lenta y suave. Ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente y tenían la sensación de que a través de eso podían mirar el alma del otro, uniéndose así aun más.- "Fervid as a flame… Does it have a name? Yes…" (Ferviente como una llama, ¿tiene acaso un nombre? Sí…)

Y sí, lo tenía, peor no era precisamente aborrecimiento como seguía la canción, no, era otra cosa aun más fuerte, hermosa y superior a todo.

Era amor, un amor dulce, apasionado, profundo y puro. Un amor que lo podía todo y contra todos.

Para Kurt era un amor que lo representaba todo y que le había devuelto a la vida, pues Blaine era una de las fuertes sogas de salvación que lo habían sacado de aquel pozo oscuro de desesperación en el que se hallaba inmerso. Él había estado ahí desde siempre, desde la raíz del conflicto, el bullying por parte de Karofsky en McKinley. Blaine se había transformado en su consejero, su amigo y, durante aquella situación en la que nadie se habría atrevido a nada para no meterse en líos, él se había convertido en su novio, a pesar de las restricciones y conflictos que le significarían.

Para Blaine era un amor dulce, puro y sincero. Kurt era aquella persona alegre, amorosa y compasiva con la que siempre soñó. Un alma noble y sensible, extravagante y divertida que había trastocado su mundo de un modo tan radical que jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

Supo que lo amaba casi desde el principio, pero sus dudas y su timidez le habían hecho tardarse en aceptar y expresar lo que sentía por él. Cuando lo vio después del ataque, tan destruido y vacío, sintió que su espíritu se derrumbaba también. El dolor de Kurt se había vuelto el suyo, su desesperanza le lastimaba y su sufrimiento le atormentaba como si él mismo hubiese sido atacado. Haría cualquier cosa por recuperar el brillo en esos ojos azules y la sonrisa en aquellos labios rosas, así tuviera que acallar de nuevo su confesión de amor.

Y ahora estaban ahí. Habían atravesado la tormenta juntos y así estarían, juntos por mucho tiempo. Ambos lo habían decidido así y estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera por lograrlo.

Después de todo, sabían que eran capaces de lograr lo que sea.

Blaine volvió a posar su mano en la mejilla de Kurt y le atrajo suavemente hacia él, rozando los labios del chico con los suyos. Kurt levantó un poco el mentón, buscando pasar del simple roce a un beso más intenso y lo consiguió, pues Blaine al notar ese ofrecimiento, atrapó la boca de su novio, invadiéndola con su lengua al tiempo que le abrazaba, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

Kurt rodeó el cuello de Blaine con sus brazos mientras que el moreno lo aferraba por su cintura, fundidos en aquel beso tan íntimo. La mano del moreno subió por la espalda de Kurt hasta sujetar su cabeza para así intensificarlo. Kurt permitía aquella acción, hallándola deliciosamente placentera.

La otra mano del moreno fue descendiendo poco a poco de la cintura de Kurt a su cadera, comenzando a rozar sus glúteos, acariciándolos con suavidad.

Fue cuando Blaine reaccionó y se separó de Kurt casi de un salto. Estaba apenado, abochornado, y su rostro se mostraba totalmente rojo.

-¡Kurt… lo siento, yo, no debí, no debí, lo lamento!- Balbuceaba el chico, riñéndose a sí mismo internamente por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera.

Uno de los níveos dedos de Kurt se posó sobre los labios de Blaine. Este detuvo sus disculpas y se le quedó mirando.

-No tienes que disculparte. Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que tengas que disculparte por dejarte llevar.- Retiró suavemente el dedo de los labios de Blaine y volvió a besarlo dulcemente, subiendo de a poco la intensidad, diciendo en aquel gesto, de manera implícita "Quiero dejarme llevar contigo".

Y es que era algo inevitable. Cada vez que estaba con él, cada vez que lo besaba, su cuerpo despertaba de aquel letargo devastador y reaccionaba de manera natural ante el contacto y los besos de su amado. Pero era su mente la que había estado en pie de guerra, la que se negaba a rendirse. Atribulada por los malos recuerdos, deseosa de huir y nunca confrontar aquel dolor otra vez, estaba dispuesta a negar aquella conexión que en el fondo anhelaba.

Pero era para eso que asistía a la terapia ¿No es así? Era para eso el grupo de ayuda, los tratamientos con ansiolíticos, el esfuerzo, la lucha diaria, todo era para tomar las riendas de su vida. Huir por miedo de algo que su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, su corazón deseaba, era permitir que el yugo impuesto por aquel bastardo esa noche, continuara sobre él. Karofsky lo había tomado para mancillarlo, marcarlo y destruirlo. Había tomado posesión de su cuerpo para hacerlo suyo y evitar que alguien más lo tocara y no, no iba a permitir que fuera así, no sería de esa manera. Karofsky no era su dueño.

Lo era él mismo y sólo él decidía con quien quería estar.

Tímidamente, pero con convicción, buscó adentrar su lengua en la boca de Blaine. El moreno no le hizo espera y brindó el acceso que Kurt solicitaba de manera gustosa, acariciando, lamiendo y degustando a la intrusa con amor y avidez.

Las manos de Blaine reiniciaron su recorrido, revolviendo el cabello de Kurt y deslizándose por la espalda del soprano hasta llegar a sus glúteos, provocando en ambos una ligera descarga eléctrica que les recorrió, creando una deliciosa sensación, pero sobre todo, la necesidad de más.

Con la respiración agitándose, Kurt revolvía el cabello de Blaine, al tiempo que este le recostaba gentilmente en la cama, siguiéndolo y quedando sobre él. Kurt se estremeció un poco por la postura, pero pronto controló este miedo al continuar devorando los labios de su novio, sintiendo sus rizos entre sus dedos y el delicioso aroma de su perfume supliendo poco a poco el vago y desagradable recuerdo del olor a cerveza.

Blaine acariciaba con una mano el talle de su amado, bajándola por la cadera y la pierna de Kurt mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el otro brazo. Cuando su mano repasaba de regreso el camino recorrido, al llegar de nuevo a su cintura, fue deslizándose al interior de la camisa del uniforme, permitiéndole encontrarse con aquella suave piel de porcelana por primera vez. Kurt se arqueó ligera y brevemente ante este toque, pero continuó devorando y siendo devorado por los hambrientos labios de Blaine.

Lentamente, el moreno comenzó a despojar a Kurt de la camisa, aflojando la corbata hasta deshacer el nudo, abriendo con calma los botones de la prenda por completo. Después recorrió con su mano a placer el blanco pecho del soprano, estremeciéndose con la suavidad de aquel hermoso cuerpo. Besaba su rostro, su cuello, todo con una veneración infinita. Kurt le imitó y desabotonó la camisa de Blaine, dejando la morena piel al desnudo y provocándole una sensación de necesidad mayor que antes.

Excitado, pero aun manteniendo el control sobre sí mismo, Blaine se concentró en repetir la maniobra, ahora deshaciéndose del cinturón de Kurt y abriéndole el botón del pantalón. Sintió que el chico se tensaba nervioso, asustado; Blaine rozó suavemente los labios de Kurt con los suyos, como si por medio de esa acción pudiera transferirle una dosis de confianza. El soprano fue cediendo poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y Blaine procedió a bajar la cremallera, quitándole lentamente las prendas que restaban para dejarlo totalmente desnudo.

Kurt comenzaba seriamente a plantearse la posibilidad de arrepentirse y negarse a seguir. Empezó a temblar ligeramente al tiempo que juntaba sus rodillas y recogía un poco las piernas, como si tratara de cubrirse. Blaine lo notó y posó su mano en la mejilla de su novio, con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Podemos detenernos si lo deseas.-

Kurt cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de aceptar, de tomar su camisa y cubrirse, echarse a llorar.

Pero el miedo era solo una de todas las distintas emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento. Realmente amaba a Blaine, realmente quería entregarse plenamente a él, "compartirse" como él le había dicho una vez, ¡y qué diablos! También lo deseaba. El recuerdo de aquellas increíbles sensaciones que sus besos y caricias le despertaban, hacían que su cuerpo vibrara anhelante por el contacto con Blaine.

La cuestión era ¿dejaría que el miedo lo dominara? Si le dejaba ganar la partida ahora, quizá le estaría permitiendo que lo controlara por siempre, por que era seguro que cuando lo intentara de nuevo, el miedo estaría presente y más fuerte que antes ahora que le había dejado vencerle.

Abrió los ojos y pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Blaine.

-No quiero detenerme.- Replicó en un susurro. Se acercó a él y le besó con dulzura.

El moreno le abrazó y profundizó el beso. Tener a Kurt entre sus brazos, totalmente desnudo, sentir aquella suave y hermosa piel de terciopelo sin barrera alguna de por medio, hizo que su corazón se desbordara.

Se deshizo por completo de su camisa y volvió a recostarse sobre Kurt, llenándolo de besos y caricias intensas a las cuales el soprano correspondía con la misma pasión. La sensación del pecho desnudo de Blaine sobre su cuerpo, le hacían perderse poco a poco.

Blaine besaba el rostro de Kurt, bajando por su cuello hasta el hombro. Dando ligeros pellizquitos con sus labios, lamiendo la piel ajena con deseo mientras sus manos se perdían en los glúteos de su amado, repasándolos suavemente, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la zona cercana a su entrada. El cuerpo de Kurt se tensaba y estremecía ante cada roce, cada beso, ante aquella lengua traviesa que ahora delineaba su pecho con lujuria, bajando por su abdomen en un lento y torturante recorrido que le disparaba sensaciones que jamás creyó que podría experimentar. Agitado, excitado, sus manos revolvían los rizos de su novio mientras que de sus labios escapaban gemidos que delataban su placer y deseo.

Los labios de Blaine llegaron a la entrepierna de Kurt provocando que el chico se arqueara ante tan inesperado estímulo. Complacido ante aquella respuesta, el moreno continuó repasándolo con su húmeda lengua, delineando aquella zona que vibraba y crecía ante su contacto. Blaine miraba a Kurt desde su posición. Los ojos cerrados y el intenso sonrojo del chico eran un espectáculo excitante que lo invitaba a continuar.

Y así lo hizo, pues su lengua descendió aun más, recorriendo alrededor de la entrada de Kurt. Esto hizo que el soprano se arqueara de nuevo, esta vez de manera violenta al tiempo que lanzaba un grito ahogado. Feliz de escucharlo, Blaine sostuvo la cadera de Kurt con ambas manos y continuó con su labor, humedeciendo aquella zona con su saliva, sintiéndola punzar a cada roce de su lengua. Kurt se retorcía completamente excitado, emitiendo algunos cuantos grititos que trataba de contener por temor a ser escuchado por alguien ajeno a aquel mundo privado en el que solo existían ellos dos.

Blaine volvió a subir por aquel camino que ya había creado con sus besos, llegando al cuello de Kurt, este rodeó la espalda de su novio con ambos brazos, aferrándose a ella, acariciándola y estremeciéndose ante aquel suave y delicioso contacto. El moreno, sintiendo la opresión en sus pantalones, desabrochó el cinturón y el botón para luego bajar la cremallera y liberar su erección. Kurt al sentir los movimientos de las manos de Blaine, bajó las suyas a las caderas del chico y le ayudó a deshacerse de las prendas quedando ambos al mismo nivel de vulnerabilidad. El soprano pudo así admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine, hermoso y varonil. La piel morena brillaba perlada por el sudor, su marcado abdomen y su bien formado pecho eran una excitante invitación que Kurt no estaba dispuesto a despreciar.

Acercó sus labios al pecho de su novio y comenzó a besarlo. Blaine cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de aquellas caricias, de la dulce y maravillosa sensación. Era como si el soprano lo delineara con una rosa, pues para él los labios de su chico eran la rosa más suave y hermosa del jardín de Dios.

Los besos de Kurt pronto pasaron a pequeñas chupadas a la piel morena. Pellizquitos que subían de intensidad y avanzaban por todo aquel inexplorado y delicioso terreno. Blaine le revolvía el cabello con sus manos al tiempo que exhalaba gemidos de placer mientras que Kurt lamía, extasiado, deleitándose con aquel sabor, llegando al cuello y luego a los labios que lo recibieron gustosos y hambrientos, volviendo a acostarse sobre él, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Kurt y estrechando su cuerpo contra el de él, acomodándose perfectamente entre las piernas del soprano; este se estremeció, pero abrazó a Blaine con fuerza, aspirando el perfume de su cabello y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo para aferrarse a la hermosa realidad.

Blaine comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre Kurt, frotando sus miembros al tiempo que le llenaba el cuello de besos y Kurt hacia lo propio en la oreja de Blaine, acariciando su espalda, sus glúteos, sus piernas con tal intensidad que parecía quemar la piel morena ante su contacto de porcelana. Blaine aun besando, deslizó sus labios hasta el pecho de su novio y se apoderó de uno de los pezones, chupándolo, delineándolo con su húmeda lengua, dando pequeños mordisquitos en la piel, repitiendo la acción en el otro y arrancando de los labios de su chico una serie de gemidos ahogados.

-Te amo, Kurt.- Susurró Blaine, volviendo a besar su cuello y después su oído.

-Yo también te amo.- Replicó el muchacho, apoderándose de sus labios, revolviendo sus cabellos , sintiendo la erección de su novio aun frotándose contra la suya en un delicado y delicioso vaivén de sus caderas mientras sus lenguas parecían emularles dentro de aquel beso al cual iban a morir los jadeos que ambos emitían en ese momento.

Descendiendo lentamente por el costado de Kurt, Blaine llevó su mano nuevamente a la entrada de su amado, comenzando a masajear la zona alrededor con uno de sus dedos, haciendo lentos recorridos en círculo, sin dejar de devorar sus labios y su cuello. Kurt volvió a estremecerse y a gemir ante esto, lo cual fue para Blaine como una invitación a continuar con lo que hacía.

El muchacho introdujo poco a poco el índice en Kurt, con suaves movimientos circulares que hacían que lentamente se adentrara más en el cuerpo del chico. Este se arqueó y sujetó la cobija con sus manos, buscando a qué aferrarse por el espasmo que esta acción le provocaba. Tras introducir el primer dedo, Blaine introdujo uno más, continuando el masaje, dilatando la zona volviendo a lamer los pezones de su novio al tiempo que este se retorcía, debatiéndose entre el placer y el miedo que nuevamente amenazaba con asomarse.

Cuando el cuerpo de Kurt se encontró listo, Blaine suplió sus dedos por la punta de su miembro, provocando otra oleada intensa de diversas sensaciones en el soprano. Era excitante, pero a la vez doloroso y eso sin desearlo atraía a los malos recuerdos. El chico cerró los ojos y volvió a aferrar sus manos a la cobija debajo de él, quizá el concentrarse en que se hallaba en un lugar distinto le daría lo necesario para continuar.

Pero pronto sintió la mano de Blaine, buscando la suya, haciéndole soltar la tela para tomarla, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Kurt abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Blaine.

-Tranquilo amor… Estoy aquí, contigo.- Le susurró dulcemente.

Kurt le sonrió. Era verdad, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, saber que Blaine estaba con él. Aferró su mano con fuerza, y el moreno entró por completo en Kurt.

Aquella conexión era dolorosamente divina. Ambos sentían que sus cuerpos punzaban con intensidad y anhelo, reconociéndose el uno al otro como piezas de una misma figura, separadas hace mucho tiempo y que por fin volvían a encontrarse. Los dos estrecharon más sus manos.

Blaine comenzó lentamente aquel cadencioso vaivén con sus caderas, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad de los embates. Kurt pasó su brazo libre pro la espalda de su novio, arqueándose ante cada embestida, jadeando extasiado, gimiendo ante tal oleada de placer. No podía creer que algo como aquello pudiera ser tan maravilloso y excitante. Se estaba dejando llevar completamente por aquel ritmo delicioso que Blaine marcaba de manera lujuriosa, pero en especial, por el amor que sentían entre los dos.

Blaine no cabía en sí de felicidad. Besaba con reverencia el rostro y los labios de Kurt, rendido ante él, vencido ante la dulzura y lujuria que se conjuntaban en aquella hermosa criatura de piel porcelana que le concedía el invaluable permiso de tomarle de aquella manera. Por momentos sus embistes se intensificaban con la efusividad e impaciencia de su alma adolescente, pero luego los disminuía y tornaba más lentos y deliciosos con la intención de prolongar más el momento.

-Te amo… Kurt… te amo.- Decía el chico entre jadeos.

-Te amo… Blaine, mi amor.- Repetía Kurt en su oído, arqueándose, gimiendo y aferrándose a la espalda de su novio con ansia, deseando permanecer así por siempre.

Kurt recogió un poco sus piernas, permitiendo mejor acceso a su novio. Aquello provocó que la penetración fuera aún más profunda, exacerbando las sensaciones que venían experimentando juntos. Los gemidos de ambos sonaban como uno solo.

Deseando prolongar aun más aquel bello momento, Blaine sujetó la cadera y espalda de Kurt con ambas manos y se sentó, atrayéndolo con él, quedando sentados uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos, viendo reflejado en ellos el amor y adoración que sentían el uno por el otro. Kurt rodeó el cuello de Blaine con sus brazos. El moreno aun con las manos en la cadera y espalda de su amado, seguía marcando el cadencioso ritmo, aumentando cada vez más la intensidad y con ella los jadeos, al tiempo que seguían devorándose a besos.

El moreno recorría el cuello de Kurt con sus labios, marcándolo suavemente con sus dientes mientras el soprano echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle a su novio hacer lo que quisiera con su piel. Su cadera aun subía y bajaba en el regazo de Blaine guiado por las fuertes manos de este. Los besos del chico pasaron del cuello al pecho y los hombros de Kurt quien revolvía los rizos de su amado con la misma intensidad que este lo embestía.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Blaine, haciendo que sujetara con fuerza la cadera de Kurt contra la suya. El soprano se arqueó al sentir como su interior era irrigado por la simiente de su novio, escuchándolo gruñir en su oído. El éxtasis de aquel momento hizo que Kurt se derramara también, lanzando un gemido y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su novio. Ambos temblaban ligeramente por la carga de adrenalina.

Blaine tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Kurt, elevándolo para mirarlo. Le sonrió dulcemente, sin dejar ambos de temblar y buscó sus labios. Kurt los ofreció con gusto, iniciando así una serie de dulces y constantes besos. El moreno volvió a recostar a Kurt sobre la cama, acariciándolo con ternura y amor. Besándolo repetidas veces en los labios y siendo correspondido por él.

-Te amo, Kurt… lo eres todo para mí. Por favor, no me dejes nunca.- Rogó, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del soprano. El chico, conmovido aferró más fuerte a Blaine en su abrazo.

-No digas eso, nunca te dejaría, eso sería como matarme.- Blaine sacó su rostro de aquel delicioso escondite y miró a su novio. Kurt continuó.- Te amo, y no sabes lo feliz y afortunado que me siento de estar a tu lado, de ser merecedor de tu amor.- Pasó su mano por los alborotados rizos de Blaine, quien le sonrió feliz, tomando aquella mano y besándola como si fuera la de alguien sagrado. Kurt buscó nuevamente los labios de su novio y ambos volvieron a fundirse en un profundo beso.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Los ensayos de la obra se iniciaron en el plazo establecido, aunque desde antes los preparativos ya se llevaban a cabo y algunos chicos comenzaban a trabajar sus papeles o a posesionarse de ellos, según el caso.

Como Jeff, a quien le había tocado el rol de Nessarose, hermana de la protagonista y que debía estar en una silla de ruedas. Había atropellado a casi todo el elenco por su poco dominio con la silla y terminó estampado mas de una vez contra las paredes, sin mencionar que en una ocasión al salir a escena, iba tan rápido que los chicos en el escenario solo lo vieron pasar en su camino al extremo de las tablas, cayendo de bruces desde lo alto con todo y silla, incidente que por suerte no pasó a mayores a pesar de lo aparatoso que se había visto. Kurt se ofreció a enseñarle a dominar aquella silla, gracias a su experiencia en New Directions con aquel número de "Proud Mary" en esos aparatos, lo cual rindió sus frutos en la pobre Nessarose y salvó los pies del resto del elenco de volver a ser arrollados.

Por otra parte se hallaba Wes, que tal y como lo habían dicho sus compañeros, se había posesionado de su papel de Madame Morrible y actuaba como "rectora de la universidad Shiz/secretaria del mago". Cada que alguno de sus amigos tenía el infortunio de hacer alguna travesura y ser atrapado por él, debía sufrir un regaño y hasta un castigo por parte suya, los cuales eran demasiado estrictos. Pero lo más drástico por parte del muchacho vino cuando un día, Blaine se encontró con todas sus pertenencias fuera de la habitación que compartía con él. Cuando el líder de Los Warblers le interrogó para saber a qué se debía esto, el chico le respondió que (tal como ocurre en la obra) la frágil Nessarose necesitaba vigilancia especial y por eso dormiría con él en su habitación, por lo que la Señorita Galinda, entiéndase Blaine, debía compartir la habitación con la hermana de Nessa, entiéndase Kurt. La molestia y confusión que tuvo Blaine al principio se desvaneció ante esta "orden" por parte de la "rectora", y terminó obedeciéndole de buen modo, pidiendo asilo a su novio quien obviamente no se lo negó. Blaine terminó instalándose en el cuarto del soprano y se quedaría ahí hasta que a Wes se le bajara el rol de rectora de la cabeza, o sea, hasta que pasara la temporada de la obra. De más está decir que los dos chicos solo hacían uso de una sola cama.

Pero eso era nada comparado con el revuelo que se había armado en la escuela. Obviamente, el rumor del título de la obra se había corrido por todo el colegio y con ello los nombres del casting, destacando a los dos protagonistas. Esto generó una oleada de curiosos que se apostaban en el auditorio para poder presenciar los ensayos, pues todos deseaban ver a Kurt, en plan muy "serio" discutiendo con Blaine en su papel de la "tontita" Galinda, lo cual era impagable y razón suficiente para tener las butacas llenas como si fuera noche de estreno. Dada esta situación, Drake optó por hacer los ensayos a puerta cerrada.

Y a pesar de su medida de seguridad, el pobre Drake sufría las duras y las maduras para mantener el orden entre el staff, pues incluso Kurt no podía evitar soltar la carcajada al ver a su novio dando "torpes" saltos de gacela al hacer el número de "popular", además de que en él, Glinda trata de enseñar a su compañera de cuarto a ser más como ella y una de sus estrategias es mostrarle como agitar su cabello de manera coqueta al tiempo que dice "zsa - zsa", pero Blaine exageraba tanto el movimiento haciéndolo de una forma tan graciosa que Kurt se echaba a reír a lo igual que el resto del elenco y parte del equipo de producción.

-¡Chicos, por Dios, compostura o nunca vamos a terminar!-Pedía Drake, llamando al orden y luchando por no reírse.- Es por demás, tomemos "quince" y retomamos desde aquí, ¿está claro?- Todos asintieron, al tiempo que se iban a las butacas o a buscar bebidas.

-No entiendo, ¿de qué se ríen?- Decía Blaine acercándose a Kurt, quien le miró conteniendo la risa, pero con una expresión que claramente quería decir "¿Estás hablando en serio?" Blaine se le quedó mirando y sonrió.- ¿Te he dicho que el verde te sienta bien?-

Kurt dio un respingo. Había olvidado que se hallaba con la cara pintada de verde pues Drake le había pedido que usara el maquillaje para el ensayo. Blaine también traía puesta la peluca rubia. Kurt sonrió.- ¿Y yo te he dicho lo bien que te ves de rubio?-

-No.- Replicó el moreno, rodeando la cintura de su novio con ambos brazos al tiempo que el chico rodeaba su cuello.- ¿Crees que deba teñirme?- Kurt arqueó una ceja, como sopesándolo.

-¡Ay, mira que lindo!- Dijo Jeff, llegando en su silla de ruedas, acompañado de David.

-Esto es como para tomar una foto y subirla a una página slash; Elphaba y Glinda besándose.-

-Qué graciosos.- Replicó Blaine, haciéndoles una mueca, que David y Jeff le devolvieron a su vez.

-Oh, por cierto. Elphaba, te buscan.-

-¿A mí?-Inquirió Kurt, extrañado.- ¿Quién?-

-Un hombre, en el vestíbulo.- Respondió Jeff.

Kurt aun más extrañado, miró a Blaine, este también lo vio sin comprender.

-Gracias, ahora vuelvo.-

-Voy contigo.- Anunció Blaine. A pesar de todo y aunque ya habían pasado tantos meses, no se sentía tranquilo de dejar a su novio ir solo por ahí sin compañía o vigilancia alguna.

Ambos chicos bajaban las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, intrigados por la identidad de aquella inesperada visita. Al llegar a aquella estancia, Kurt detectó la figura de espaldas de un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo. El chico sonrió alegremente y miró a Blaine, quien también lo había reconocido.

-¡Detective Evans!- Exclamó Kurt, acercándose de la mano de Blaine a donde se hallaba el hombre. Este se giró y miró a los dos chicos, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Kurt, Blaine. Me da gusto verlos.-

-Hola.- Saludó Blaine a su vez, con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación.- ¿Dónde dejó a…?-

-¿Hawkins? Con tu reporte y el mío le dieron de baja de la unidad, lo suspendieron una temporada y van a pasarlo a narcóticos.- Aclaró Evans sin dejar de sonreír. Blaine sonrió a su vez, satisfecho. Había interpuesto aquel reporte contra el compañero de Evans cuando tuvo oportunidad y era grato saber que había surtido efecto.

-Me da gusto verlo.- Admitió Kurt, sin dejar de notar lo irónico. Algunos meses atrás la sola presencia del detective significaba problemas y le ponía nervioso, pero ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido ya no le daba aquella sensación, ya no había ningún conflicto que superar… ¿O sí? Con algo de duda, miró de nuevo al hombre.- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-

-No, no, nada de eso.- Respondió Evans sin poder evitar el echarse a reír. No podía culpar al muchacho, después de todo cuando lo visitaba solo era para darle malas noticias.- Es solo que estuve muy ocupado durante el juicio y por eso no pude estar presente. Quería presentarte mis disculpas por eso y saber como estabas.-

-No tiene que disculparse, yo lo entiendo. Y de hecho, estoy muy bien.- Añadió el chico sonriendo con sinceridad. Evans pudo constatar que el muchacho decía la verdad. Aquella amplia sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos y la vivacidad en su voz daban fe de ello.- Es más, le agradezco que haya venido… hace tiempo que quería verlo.-

-¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?- Inquirió el hombre a su vez, con extrañeza.

-Bueno, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle como se debe por toda su ayuda.- Replicó el muchacho con cierta timidez.- Si no fuera por usted nunca lo habrían detenido. Gracias.-

-Solo hacía mi trabajo.- Dijo él con sencillez. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-No, usted me creyó, me apoyó, me trató con respeto cuando temí que todo el mundo me juzgaría. A pesar de todo, hizo que el proceso fuera lo menos difícil que podía ser. En verdad, le debo mucho y no sé como pagarle.- añadió con la voz algo quebrada, logrando que al férreo detective se le aguaran los ojos.

-Vamos, muchacho, el verte tan recuperado es todo lo que necesito como recompensa… aunque no tienes muy buen color.- Añadió riendo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Es que la sopa de arvejas estaba pasada.- Bromeó Kurt, haciendo reír a su novio y al detective.- La verdad, estamos ensayando la obra de la escuela.-

-Wicked.- Añadió Blaine.

-Mmm… creo que la conozco, ¿es la de la bruja mala?-

-Sí, ¡Oh! Le enviaremos algunos pases para que venga a la presentación.-

-Me encantaría.- Respondió el hombre, contento. En eso sonó su celular. -Permítanme.- Dijo a los chicos, sacando el aparato del bolsillo interior de su gabardina y respondiendo, alejándose un poco de ellos.- Evans… sí, ajá, entendido, voy para allá.- Cortó la llamada y volvió a guardar el aparato, acercándose otra vez a los chicos.- Lo siento, debo irme… más trabajo.-

Al oír esa palabra, Kurt sintió un escalofrío. Más trabajo para Evans significaba alguien atacado, alguien en la posición en la que él había estado meses atrás.

-Entendemos.- Respondió Blaine, apenado también, pues comprendía lo mismo que Kurt y la simple idea le horrorizó.

-Fue un gusto verlos.- Dijo el hombre sinceramente.-No dejen de avisarme sobre el estreno.-

-Claro.- Replicó Blaine. Evans comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-¡Detective!-

Evans volteó, Kurt iba hacia él. Blaine, extrañado, le seguía un poco atrás.

-¿Dime, qué ocurre?-

-Eh… podría… ¿podría permitirme una hoja de su libreta de notas y un bolígrafo, por favor?-

-Sí, claro.- Extrañado, Evans le proporcionó al chico lo solicitado. Kurt tomó la hoja y con el bolígrafo garabateó algo y se lo entregó al detective.

-Por favor… a esa persona.- Murmuró el muchacho. Evans captó que se refería a la nueva víctima.- ¿Podría darle eso, por favor?-

Evans miró el contenido de la nota. Era la dirección de un foro en la red y un nickname abajo.

-¿Tú eres "Still doll"?- Inquirió el detective mirando a Kurt. El chico bajó la mirada tímidamente esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí. Por favor, dele eso y dígale que ingrese ahí en cuanto pueda y pregunte por… por, bueno, mi nick. Quizá pueda serle útil.-

Evans sonrió, mirando al muchacho con admiración. Era increíble como aquel pequeño asustado ahora estaba ahí, de pie, frente a él, con la fuerza necesaria para brindar su apoyo a alguien más en su situación. Dobló la hoja y la guardó en su bolsillo junto con las otras cosas.

-Te prometo que se lo daré, gracias.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. Blaine, igual o más orgulloso que Evans, rodeó los hombros de su chico con su brazo. Ambos, de pie frente a la puerta, vieron partir al detective hacia la calle.

Por fin había llegado la noche del estreno de la obra y la escuela, que solía apoyar el arte en un cien por ciento, echaba la casa por la ventana para las noches de estreno, invitando a los familiares y amigos de los alumnos pues su auditorio tenía la capacidad para darse ese lujo. Además, después de la obra los invitados eran convidados a un coctel que no pedía nada a las noches de Broadway.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Repetía Rachel, que junto a todos los chicos de New Directions, se encontraba en el lobby de Dalton, pues Kurt y Blaine les había invitado.- Cómo se nota la diferencia abismal que logra el dinero, ¿cómo es posible que aquí monten Wicked y armen toda esta gala, mientras que nosotros solo medio ensayamos "Rocky Horror" y ni siquiera logramos estrenarla?-La chica bufó exasperada.- Quizá debería transferirme aquí, podría aprovechar mejor mi talento en un lugar como este, aquí me apreciarían más, seguro habría obtenido a Elphaba con la mano en la cintura. ¿Creen que si me corto el cabello y uso el uniforme pase como chico? ¡Sería como Barbra en "Yentle"!-Añadió, emocionada.

-Más bien serías como Rupaul sin travestir.- Dijo Santana, logrando la risa de los demás y ganando de una mirada asesina de parte de Rachel.

Un altavoz anunció que el auditorio se hallaba listo para recibir al público. Todos comenzaron a acercarse al lugar. Burt, del brazo de Carole, se encaminó, siguiendo a Schuester y los chicos de New Directions.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Inquirió Carole, a su lado. Burt se hallaba muy callado desde que habían salido de casa.

-Sí.- Replicó el hombre, mirándola.- Es solo que… no sé si todo eso de la obra haya sido buena idea.-

-¿Pero qué dices?- Soltó Carole sin comprender.

-Es mucho trabajo y él aun se está reponiendo. Quizá debió decirle a ese chico del club de drama que no podía, no sé porque Blaine le permitió hacer esto… Kurt debería estar descansando y…-

-Aguarda, papá oso.- Le interrumpió Carole, esforzándose por no echarse a reír.- Sé que te preocupas por Kurt, pero toma en cuenta que han pasado ya más de cinco meses, ha progresado mucho con las terapias, quizá la obra era algo que le hacía falta para distraerse y pudo hacerle más bien que mal, ¿no lo crees?-

-Es una presión extra, no necesita presiones extras.-

-Nuestro hijo solo necesita seguir y eso es lo que está haciendo, deja de preocuparte tanto, amor, ya verás como él está bien, además, no veo porque Blaine debía de "Prohibirle" algo, en verdad que eres chapado a la antigua.- Rió la mujer.

-¿Qué yo qué?- Se defendió Burt, tratando de no contagiarse de la alegre risa de su esposa.- Claro que no, es solo que es obvio que… bueno… él es su novio, ¿no? y aunque me cueste decirlo, cuando se está en pareja se debe de cuidar uno al otro y si ve que esto podía ser dañino para Kurt, quizá debió intervenir.-

-O quizá hizo lo correcto al dejar que Kurt tomara sus propias decisiones.- Dijo, entregando en la entrada del auditorio los pases. El chico que fungía como receptor esa noche, cortó los tickets y les permitió el paso deseándoles una bella velada. Tomaron asiento junto a Will y el resto de los chicos de McKinley, poco a poco el teatro terminaba por llenarse.

Se dio la tercera llamada. Burt, aun preocupado por su hijo, hacía tiritas el resto del pase, se imaginaba que la presión de llevar un protagónico en una obra, aunque fuera escolar, podía ser demasiada presión para él y casi se le figuraba que en cuanto saliera al escenario lo encontraría con un aspecto cansado y a punto de derrumbarse. Carole, rodaba los ojos y le daba palmaditas en el brazo. Las luces se apagaron y el telón se abrió.

La orquesta conformada por los chicos del club de música, comenzó a tocar la apertura fielmente a la partitura original, daba la sensación de hallarse en una verdadera representación de Broadway, algo que dicho sea de paso, exacerbó la envidia de Rachel Berry, quien no dejaba de plantearse la idea de transferirse a Dalton bajo disfraz. Schuester por su parte pensaba que bien podían intentar hacer algo más elaborado para el musical de McKinley de ese año.

Al fondo del escenario aparecía la escenografía del enorme reloj del dragón. Aparecieron algunos Warblers, caracterizados con ropas de aldeanos, saltando y gritando de alegría, ondeando mascadas y cantando a viva voz el coro de "No one mourns the Wicked" que rezaba "Good news, is dead…" (Buenas noticias, murió…")

Tras esto y después de que Nick, caracterizado como aldeano, le anunciará, apareció Glinda en una esfera mecánica. Puck esbozó esa enorme sonrisa que siempre solía mostrar cuando veía una presa femenina digna de ser objetivo a cazar. Se inclinó hacia Finn, que se hallaba sentado a su derecha.

-Creo que le pediré a Kurt que me presente a Glinda, no está de mal ver, ¿eh?-

-Ya lo creo…- Replicó Finn con una sonrisita de conquistador en ciernes. Lauren miraba a su novio con ojos asesinos, pero Mercedes, que se hallaba sentada frente a ellos, bufó y rodando los ojos, se giró para encararlos.

-No hay necesidad de que se las presente, ya la conocen. Es Blaine.-

-¡¿Qué?- Soltaron los dos al unísono, ganándose que los demás los callaran, mientras Lauren echaba una risotada.

-¡No es cierto!- Insistió Puck, pensando que era una broma.

-Claro que lo es.- Insistió Mercedes.- Kurt se encargó de maquillarlo y vestirlo, ¿verdad que le quedó muy bien el "makeover"?- Remató la chica, ladeando la cara y abriendo más los ojos, sonriendo con sorna.

-Que quemón, viejo.- Murmuró Finn, tratando de hacerse chiquito en el asiento al tiempo que se medio cubría el rostro con la mano.

-Creí que se trataba de una chica que había entrado disfrazada como quiere hacer Rachel.-Dijo Puck, encogiéndose también, mientras que Lauren le daba un manazo en el brazo.

La escena transcurrió, dando paso después al resto de la historia. Ahora la obra se trasladaba a la universidad "Shiz", el lugar donde Elphaba y Glinda se conocen al ser estudiantes. Los chicos en escena aparecían en grupos como estudiantes recién llegados, y al final, abriéndose paso entre todos aparecía Kurt, con la piel totalmente verde, vestido con un traje gris muy sencillo, cabello negro y largo y con anteojos. Al aparecer una gran ovación se dio entre el público. Pues el resto del alumnado de Dalton que no era parte del club de drama y se hallaban en la audiencia, le tenían un gran cariño al muchacho, le conocían perfectamente por ser parte del coro y reconocían su talento por los duetos que había tenido con Blaine en las últimas semanas, pero además habían alcanzado a presenciar algunos de los ensayos y reconocían aun más su talento y su entrega en el escenario. Burt al escuchar tal recibimiento para su muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse completamente orgulloso, ensanchándose como un pavo real que jactancioso muestra todo su plumaje. Era un sentimiento aun mayor a aquel que le embargara cuando su hijo, como parte de los Titanes de McKinley, había logrado meter aquel gol de campo que les hizo ganar el juego. Además, sus temores referentes a la salud y la tensión nerviosa de su hijo se esfumaron por completo, pues podía notar en sus ojos un brillo especial, aquel brillo que había desaparecido de sus orbes azules hacía ya más de cinco meses.

La obra siguió su curso. El elenco lograba su cometido introduciendo al público totalmente a la historia, haciéndoles reír o emocionarse con las escenas representadas. Blaine, como había ocurrido en los ensayos, cosechó su buena cantidad de risas y aplausos con su número de "popular". Burt no sabía que le causaba más risa, la actuación del chico o ver a su yerno en vestido y tacones altos.

Tras la escena del encuentro con el mago, donde Elphaba sin quererlo causa la mutación de los monos alados. Kurt y Blaine corrieron tras el escenario para tomar las cosas de la siguiente escena mientras los tramoyistas hacían su labor arreglando el escenario.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien.- Le dijo Blaine, antes de salir de vuelta a escena. Kurt le miró y le sonrió.

-Y tú estás increíble.- Replicó el chico con una gran sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Blaine y la estrujó con fuerza. Blaine correspondió a aquel gesto de cariño de igual forma.

-Amo cuando cantas esta canción.- Añadió el moreno, mirando hacia el escenario, aun esperando el momento de volver a escena. Kurt le miró.

-¿Por qué?-

-La haces tuya.- Respondió el chico.- Es como si contaras en ella todo lo que has vivido y como te has sobrepuesto, tiene mucho de ti, es casi como una alegoría de todo… tú sabes.-

Kurt sonrió, bajando la mirada y luego volviendo a enfocarla en su novio.

-Tienes razón. Antes me encantaba porque, sí, la sentía como si la hubieran escrito para mí y para todos los que viven como nosotros, desdeñados, dejados de lado, solos, y aun así abriéndose paso por cuenta propia sin dejarse caer.- Suspiró.- Pero con todo lo que ha pasado se ha vuelto aun más personal, es como si narrara de una forma sutil todo lo que he… lo que hemos vivido.- Le tomó de la mano, aferrándola. Blaine correspondió aferrándola con más fuerza.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Salieron al escenario.

Era la fuga de Elphaba. Kurt salió corriendo a escena perseguido por Blaine que le suplicaba mantuviera la cordura, pero el otro no quería escucharle, se hallaban en el ático del castillo y deseaba bloquear con una escoba la puerta para que los guardias no entraran a capturarle.

-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar tranquila de una vez, en lugar de salirte de control?- Gritaba Glinda – Blaine a su compañero. La orquesta comenzó y Blaine inició su parte- "I hope you're happy, i hope you're happy now, i hope you're happy how you hurt cause forever, I hope you think you're clever" (Espero que estés feliz, espero que estés feliz ahora, espero que estés feliz de cómo has arruinado tu causa para siempre, creerás que eres muy inteligente).-

Kurt se giró hacia Blaine y replicó.

-"I hope you're happy, i hope you're happy too, I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition" (espero que estés feliz, espero que estés feliz también, espero que estés orgullosa de como te arrastras sumisa para alimentar tu propia ambición).-

Ambos se confrontaron, mirándose casi retadoramente, entonando al unísono.

-"So though i can't imagine how, I hope your happy right now" (Y aunque no pueda imaginar como, espero que estés feliz justo ahora).-

La voz de Wes se dejó escuchar, acusando a Kurt de ser culpable de actos terribles que no cometió, pidiendo a toda la gente que no le creyeran y declarándolo como una persona malvada.

-No tengas miedo.-Decía Blaine a su novio siguiendo la línea.

-No tengo miedo…- Replicó el muchacho con sentimiento.- Es el mago quien debería tener miedo de mí.-

-Elphie, escúchame, solo di que lo sientes, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Decía Blaine, tomándole del brazo de manera suplicante.-

El público se hallaba fascinado, los que conocían la obra sabían que este era un momento cumbre en la misma, pero el público en general podía sentirlo en el aire. Todos se hallaban fascinados por igual, había algo en la forma en la que Blaine y Kurt decían sus líneas, evocaban un sentimiento tal que lograba conmoverlos infinitamente.

Burt podía entender cual era ese sentimiento implícito. Esa escena era como una pequeña representación de lo que su hijo había vivido hacía más de cinco meses. El mundo le atacaba acusándolo de ser culpable de algo que no había hecho y que le hacía "merecedor" de aquel terrible crimen en su contra, pero a pesar del evidente miedo que había en su interior, se mantenía firme y fuerte, y como decía ahora, con la piel verde y vestido de bruja, el que debió temer en aquel momento no era él, sino aquel maldito que le había destruido y puesto al mundo en su contra. La escena cobró un especial significado para el Señor Hummel.

-"You can Still be with the Wizard, what you've worked and waited for, you can have all you ever wanted" (Aun puedes estar con el mago, por lo que has trabajado y esperado, puedes tener todo lo que has querido).- Cantó Blaine, aun suplicante, tratando de hacerle cambiar de parecer. Kurt lo miró desolado.

-"I know, but i don't want it… No! i can't want it anymore!" (Lo sé, pero no lo quiero… ¡No! ¡No puedo quererlo más!).- Respondió Kurt, liberándose de las manos de su compañero y avanzando al frente del escenario.

Los acordes cambiaron Kurt miraba hacia el frente, al cielo. Los ojos brillantes, el labio temblando, el sentimiento a flor de piel.

Blaine tenía razón, aquella canción poseía ahora un significado más profundo, mayor que antes. En partes era una apología de su tragedia y su lucha.

-"Something has changed within me…" (Algo ha cambiado dentro de mí…).- Entonó con su clara voz. El público soltó un grito de emoción que trataron de acallar rápidamente para no perderse el resto de la interpretación.- "Something is not the same, i'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game, too late for second- guessing, too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes… "(algo no es igual, me harté de jugar con las reglas del juego de alguien más. Muy tarde para las conjeturas, muy tarde para volver a dormir, es momento de confiar en mis instintos, cerrar mis ojos)- Cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos al pecho, para luego abrirlos y extender un brazo al frente mientras cantaba.- "and leap" (y saltar).- Sí, algo había cambiado en él aquella noche y una vorágine de situaciones dolorosas se sobrevinieron impidiéndole volver atrás. Al final, no le había quedado más que cerrar los ojos, confiar y dar el salto.

-"It's time to try Defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't put me down"- Declaró el muchacho con convicción. Su padre le miraba con orgullo.

Blaine se acercó a él, tomándolo de nuevo del brazo.

- "Can't i make you understand, you're having delusions of grandeur?" (¿No puedo hacerte entender que tienes delirios de grandeza?).-

Kurt se liberó de nuevo. Caminó hacia el otro lado del escenario, continuando su canto con decisión.

-"I through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so, somethings I cannot change, buy till I try I'll never know, too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I have lost, well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost (me harté de aceptar límites porque alguien dice que lo son, hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, pero hasta que no lo intente no lo sabré. Mucho tiempo he tenido miedo de perder amor que creo que ya había perdido. Bueno, si eso es amor, viene con un costo muy alto).- Era verdad. Al principio se había limitado a sí mismo por miedo y estuvo a punto de acatar los malos consejos de otros que le decían que no debía pelear, que debía dejarlo todo como estaba y simplemente olvidar; pero al final a pesar de que parecía que no podía cambiar su situación, lo había intentado y lo había logrado. Aunque el amor nunca le faltaría, eso podía asegurarlo.

El chico avanzó hacia el frente, nuevamente estirando sus manos.-"I'd sooner buy defying gravity" (la compraré de inmediato desafiando la gravedad).- Se giró hacia Blaine, mirándole ansioso y triste.-"Kiss me goodbye, i'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down" (dame un beso de despedida, estoy desafiando la gravedad, y no me puedes derribar).-

Se escuchó que alguien golpeaba una puerta. Blaine y Kurt, miraron hacia un lado del escenario. La voz de otro de los Warblers se dejó oír, ordenando que abrieran en el nombre del mago. Kurt sacó de entre sus cosas un libro y se sentó en el piso para empezar a cantar un hechizo para volar, ganándose una reprimenda de Blaine, quien insistía que dejara de luchar en balde. Eso le hizo pensar a Burt en todos aquellos que le habían amenazado o rebajado para que no luchara o hablara, como Hawkins o el mismo Karofsky. En el escenario, Kurt, al ver que no conseguía el par de alas que el hechizo prometía, pareció decepcionarse. Su padre entre el público parecía no parpadear, era como si en ese hechizo ficticio se jugara realmente el destino de su muchacho y para sus adentros le pedía que aguantara y no desfalleciera, la solución venía en camino.

Y así era, porque cuando el mundo quería tirarlo, cuando parecía no tener sus alas, aparecía la salvación, en forma de una escoba mágica. Sí, el chico aun tenía una opción para volar por muy dudosa y endeble que fuera, aunque pareciera poco, debía aferrarse a ella porque en realidad era mucho… y era todo lo que tenía.

Y Kurt se aferraba a ella con fe, tanta que se acercaba al incrédulo Blaine, mostrándole el resultado de su esfuerzo, con orgullo, contagiándole su ánimo. Los guardias insistían con derribar la puerta.

-Glinda, ven conmigo…- Le invitaba Kurt.- Piensa en todo lo que podemos hacer, juntas… "Unlimited… together we're unlimited, together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda" (sin límites, juntas no tendremos límites, juntas podremos ser el más grande equipo jamás visto, Glinda).- Cantó el chico con emoción. En la vida real, en aquel terrible momento, no tuvo que hacer esa petición, el mismo Blaine se había acercado a él para apoyarlo y ayudarle a salir de la oscuridad, pero aun así, el verso guardaba su similitud. Juntos no tenían límites y eso era algo que ambos tenían muy claro. Siguiendo la escena, se acercó más a Blaine, ofreciendo la escoba. Este posó sus manos en ella.- "Dreams the way we planned'em" (los sueños como los planeamos).-

- "If we work in tandem" (si trabajamos en conjunto).- Cantó Blaine a su vez. Ambos unieron sus voces de nuevo.

- "There's no fight we cannot win… just you and i defying gravity, with you and I defying gravity" (No habrá pelea que no podamos ganar, solo tú y yo desafiando la gravedad, contigo y conmigo desafiando la gravedad).- Y no la había, no había pelea que no pudieran ganar, si juntos desafiaban a la gravedad como ya lo habían hecho. Blaine sentía aquello de verdad, ambos lo creían fielmente porque lo habían vivido. Pero lo más importante, no había nadie más en el mundo con quien quisieran desafiar la gravedad, nadie que no fuera aquella persona que tenían frente a sí.

-"They'll never bring us down" (ellos nunca nos derribaran).- Concluía Kurt, mirando a su contraparte.

-¿Bien? ¿Vienes?- Volvió a preguntar Kurt. Blaine, apenado se retiraba. Si acaso eso era lo único en que la canción no concordaba con la realidad de Kurt. Blaine no le abandonaría nunca ni le dejaría solo jamás.

-Elphie, estás temblando.- Decía con voz trémula, trajo del fondo del escenario una capa negra y se la colocó alrededor de los hombros a su compañero.- Ponte esto.- Al colocárselo, Kurt montó la escoba, Blaine le miraba con melancolía.-"I hope your happy, now that you're choosing this…" (Espero estés feliz ahora que has elegido esto).-

-Tú también.- Respondió Kurt.- "I hope it brings you bliss" (espero que te traiga dicha).- Cantó, tomándole la mano. Ambos volvieron a unir sus voces.

-"I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it… I hope you're happy in the end, I hope you're happy, my friend…" (Realmente espero que lo consigas y que no vivas para arrepentirte, espero que seas feliz hasta el final, espero que seas feliz mi amiga).-

Kurt se retiró al fondo del escenario, soltando de a poco la mano de Blaine. Los guardias por fin logran derribar la puerta y se lanzan contra "Glinda", creyendo que es a quien buscan. Uno de ellos le toma en brazos y le carga mientras este patalea, algo que no les fue complicado tomando en cuenta el tamaño del muchacho.

-¡No es ella, no tiene nada que ver con esto!- Gritó Kurt desde la oscuridad.- ¡Soy a la que buscan! ¡Soy yo!- El escenario se iluminó en donde él se hallaba, a unos metros por encima de Blaine y los guardias. El público volvió a gritar de emoción al ver a Elphaba alzar el vuelo.- "It's me!" (¡Soy yo!)-

Levantó ambos brazos, llevando en una mano la escoba embrujada.

-"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky, as someone told me lately, ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" (Si quieren encontrarme, busquen en el cielo del oeste, pues como alguien me dijo hace poco todos merecen la oportunidad de ¡volar!)- Exclamó, elevando más la escoba, para luego continuar.- "And if i'm flying solo, at least i'm flying free, to those who'd ground me take a message back from me… tell them how I am defying gravity, i'm flying High and defying gravity, and son i'll match them in renown" (Y si estoy volando sola, al menos vuelo libre, a aquellos que me despreciaron denles un mensaje de mí. Díganles como estoy desafiando la gravedad, que estoy volando alto y desafiando a la gravedad, y pronto los igualaré en renombre).-

Tomó la escoba con ambas manos y apunto guiándola de derecha a izquierda con parsimonia mientras decía.

-"And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!" (y nadie en todo Oz, ningún mago habido y por haber ¡logrará hacerme bajar!)- Declaró triunfante, extendiendo los brazos.

-"I hope you're happy".- Exclamó Blaine. Mientras que la gente de la ciudad gritaba.

-"Look at her, is wicked! Get her!" (¡Mírenla, es malvada!, ¡a ella!)-

-"…bring me down!" (¡Hacerme bajar!)- Volvió a remarcar Kurt con convicción.

-"No one mourns the Wicked" (nadie se lamenta por los malvados).-Insistían los del coro.- "So we've got to bring her… down!" (¡Así que la haremos bajar!)-

El número acabó, las luces se apagaron y el público emocionado se puso de pie mientras aplaudían efusivamente. Burt, totalmente orgulloso se sentía a punto de llorar, pues además de ver a su hijo totalmente repuesto, le veía feliz y triunfante. Mostrándoles a todos como se había sobrepuesto, dando un mensaje a los que le habían atacado y sobajado, ahora él desafiaba a la gravedad, volaba alto, libre, feliz y nadie lo haría bajar jamás. El hombre aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-Ha mejorado.- Se oyó comentar a Rachel con cierto tono conciliatorio, pues recordaba como Kurt había "desafinado" la última vez que había cantado esa canción en McKinley. Mercedes le miró con fastidio, ¿es que aun no se había dado cuenta? Aunque había que admitir que si ella sabía lo que hubo en verdad detrás de aquella derrota fue porque el mismo Kurt se lo había confiado.

La obra siguió su curso hasta el gran desenlace. Kurt y David (Elphaba y Fiyero) se alejaban de Oz para no volver jamás. Al cerrar el telón, la orquesta volvió a tocar para dar paso a que los actores salieran a dar las gracias. Uno a uno el elenco salía detrás del escenario, llegaba al frente y hacía una caravana a la audiencia.

Al final, tomados de la mano, Blaine y Kurt aparecieron, llegando al frente y agradeciendo al público el cual se deshizo en aplausos para los dos muchachos. La gente había disfrutado mucho con su interpretación y su entrega y se los dejaban saber en aquella retribución. El grupo de McKinley aplaudía también con entusiasmo. Pero el más feliz y orgulloso era Burt, que miraba a su muchacho con muchísimo mayor respeto que antes.

El público fue invitado a pasar al salón de fiestas de la academia, pues ahí se llevaría a cabo una cena para celebrar el estreno. Antes de pasar a ello, Burt, acompañado de Carole y Finn, se aventuró tras bambalinas en busca de su muchacho. Los chicos del elenco charlaban y reían ruidosamente, felices, celebrando el éxito obtenido esa noche. Blaine y Kurt se hallaban con ellos, riendo y hablando amenamente.

-Oye, excelente trabajo.- Dijo el hombre al ver a su hijo. Kurt se giró al reconocer la voz de su padre y, felizmente, corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Gracias!- Murmuró en el regazo de su padre. Cuando este le soltó un poco, Carole se acercó.

-Estuviste excelente Kurt.-

-Sí, viejo. Te queda muy bien el color verde.- Agregó Finn, riendo.

-Gracias.- Replicó Kurt, feliz. Blaine se acercó a donde estaban.

-Excelente trabajo, muchacho.- Le felicitó Burt. Blaine, agradecido, sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias.-

-Sí, fue grandioso, y te sienta muy bien todo el look.- Añadió Carole, haciendo que Finn se turbara un poco, recordando lo que había hablado con Puckerman.

-Se los agradezco.- Añadió el muchacho con sus acostumbrados buenos modales.

-Esa canción… -Murmuró Burt, aun con su muchacho entre los brazos. Kurt, que yacía mirando a los demás, giró el rostro para ver a su padre.- la cantaste muy bien… sentí que veía a través de ella tantas cosas, tantas vivencias.- Declaró, al tiempo que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. El hombre giró el rostro para disimular un poco. Kurt, que a fin de cuentas lo había notado, lo abrazó más fuerte.-

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo suavemente, pues notó que no solo Blaine y él habían visto en esas letras aquella apología. Burt lo miró por unos segundos en silencio.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Inquirió el chico, sonriendo.

-Nada.- Respondió el hombre.- Solo que no hay nada que me haga sentir más orgulloso que poder decir que tú eres mi hijo… aunque estés verde.- Finalizó, riendo. Kurt, dichoso, rió también, conteniendo las lágrimas. Burt lo abrazó aun más fuerte, luego lo soltó.- Bien…- Se pasó la mano por los ojos, aun riendo.- Será mejor que los dejemos para que se cambien, aunque por lo visto tú has tenido mucho éxito así.- Añadió, refiriéndose a Blaine, pues muchos entre el público comentaban sobre lo linda que era la bruja buena. El moreno no pudo evitar reírse.-

-Los esperaremos en el salón del colegio.- Dijo Carole, sonriendo y tomando el antebrazo de Kurt, dándole un cariñoso apretón.-

-De acuerdo, no tardamos.- Replicó Kurt. Finn se despidió de ambos y la familia se alejó con rumbo al salón.

La cena de celebración por el estreno del musical fue todo un evento. El público pudo deleitarse con un gran banquete, amenizado por el club de música de Dalton y también Los Warblers que, a pesar de haber cantado toda la noche durante el espectáculo, aun quisieron cantar para sus familias en aquella ocasión. Los chicos de McKinley felicitaron a Kurt y Blaine. Cenaron todos juntos y rieron disfrutando de la noche. Cuando algunas parejas se animaron a tomar la pista de baile, muchos de los chicos de McKinley salieron a bailar también. Incluso Burt invitó a Carole. Kurt los miraba en su asiento, feliz y sonriente, pero el papel de espectador no le duró mucho, pues cuando menos lo esperó, la mano de Blaine se hallaba delante de él invitándole a ir a la pista, invitación que obviamente, no despreció en lo absoluto.

La noche fue deliciosa, pero por desgracia llegó a su fin. Kurt y Blaine se despidieron de los Hummel y los chicos de New Directions entre abrazos y risas. Después volvieron a la habitación.

-Todo tuyo.- Dijo el muchacho, saliendo del cuarto de baño mientras se secaba el cabello, envuelto en su bata de baño. Blaine le miró, sonriendo.

-No te derretiste, ¡Genial!-Bromeó el chico, abrazándolo. Kurt le hizo un gracioso gesto, pero luego ambos unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

-Anda ya, o se enfriara el agua.-

-¿No querrás poner eso de pretexto para justificar que te la hayas terminado?- Bromeó de nuevo el muchacho. Kurt le amenazó en broma y el moreno se escabulló corriendo al interior del baño.

El chico terminó de secarse y se puso el pijama. Se sentó en el escritorio y abrió la laptop. Podría revisar la red en lo que Blaine terminaba de ducharse.

Ingresó al foro de sobrevivientes. Siempre solía conectarse todas las noches para leer los posts de los otros miembros y si era necesario comentar o aportar algo. Eso formaba parte de su rutina de sanación, razón por la que procuraba no dejarlo. En cuanto ingresó, la página le anunció que tenía un mensaje privado. Extrañado, lo abrió de inmediato.

Lo firmaba una tal "Sad_Girl" y el asunto no tenía ningún título. Aun más intrigado, el chico lo abrió.

.-"Hola.- Iniciaba el mensaje.- no sé ni porque te estoy escribiendo, la verdad no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero el detective Evans me dio una nota con esta dirección y tu nickname y, solo espero no incomodarte."-

Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Así que era ella. Continuó leyendo con interés.

.- "el detective Evans dice que tú pasaste por algo parecido a lo mío. Verás, hace poco fui a una fiesta con compañeros de la escuela, era en la casa del presidente del club de debate, sus papás no estaban. Unos chicos llevaron bebidas y todo iba bien. Pero horas después tuve que subir al baño y cuando salí me encontré con él, el presidente del club de debate. Estaba ebrio y se portaba muy raro conmigo. Le llevé el juego un rato, pero luego quise irme y dejarlo solo, pero no pude, él se puso muy necio y luego violento. Me jaló del brazo y me encerró en su cuarto. Ahí me violó."-

Kurt tragó en seco. Podía entender que era lo que estaba viviendo esa chica.

-"Salí corriendo en cuanto terminó. Iba semi desnuda por lo que una patrulla que me halló en el camino me detuvo. Les conté lo que pasó y me llevaron a la jefatura, de ahí llamaron a mis padres. Los policías fueron a la casa de este tipo y lo llevaron arrestado, pero él llamó a sus padres y no tardaron en sacarlo con un abogado. Ahora estoy pelando contra él en un juicio. Mis amigas, que me apoyaron al principio ahora me han dado la espalda pues él les ha contado su propia versión de la historia y dice que yo me insinué. Mi mejor amiga no me habla, ella estaba enamorada de ese tipo, mi novio, quien al principio me apoyaba, ahora me ha abandonado, me dijo que eso era demasiado para él y que no lo soportaba, que no toleraba que todos lo vieran como el novio de la chica violada."-

-Eres afortunado, Hummel.- Se dijo Kurt para sí mismo, pensando en Blaine y como, a diferencia de esta chica, él no le había abandonado y se hallaba a su lado, amándolo de manera incondicional.

-"Y lo peor es que cada día me siento peor. Es como si estuviera perdida, no como, no duermo, me siento muy nerviosa, no tengo paz. Todo me da miedo. Quisiera morirme, solo morirme y no saber más. Ni siquiera sé porqué entré aquí y te estoy escribiendo todo esto, no creo que puedas entenderme, estoy pensando seriamente en abandonar el juicio."-

El mensaje terminaba así sin más. Kurt lo releyó otra vez, después comenzó a escribir.

-"Sé porqué estás escribiéndolo, lo haces porque te duele y ese dolor busca una forma de salir y no herirte más."-

-"Como te dijo el detective Evans, yo estuve en tu situación. Y digo estuve porque lo estoy superando en el día a día. Han pasado varios meses desde que aquel desgraciado me cambió la vida…

Fue muy difícil. Despiertas todos los días siendo tú, es decir, te levantas cada mañana y, consciente o inconscientemente, tienes un concepto sobre ti mismo, crees conocerte, de algún modo, sabes de qué eres y no eres capaz.

Pero luego, sin pensarlo, sin proponértelo, vives la experiencia más terrible que puedas imaginar, una experiencia en la que ves tu vida pasar de golpe ante tus ojos, en la que tu posesión más sagrada es violentada de la forma mas humillante. Un sujeto cualquiera viene y hace de ti lo que le pega la gana, te toma, te usa, te destruye, y con ello te hace pensar que no vales nada, que no sirves, que no cuentas, que puede usarte del modo que desee sin importar lo que tú piensas porque simplemente no vales, no existes.

Y en ese momento te conviertes en una muñeca, una muñeca quieta, callada e impasible que solo opta por quedarse así, quieta, muerta, sin vida, porque un maldito decidió que quería algo de ti y te lo arrancó sin más. Ruegas por tu vida, pero sin darte cuenta que ruegas en balde, aunque te deje respirando ya te ha matado.

Sigues ahí, todos te ven, no eres un fantasma. Respiras, escuchas y lo peor, sientes. Sientes todo el dolor que te causó, sientes nauseas, asco, miedo, sientes odio hacia ti mismo. De repente piensas que no vales nada y andas por ahí con esa idea que se te va afirmando al notar que no puedes salir del pozo en el que te han hundido. El orgullo que poseías se ha esfumado, la poca autoestima que te tenías ha desaparecido y te preguntas si en verdad valió la pena que te dejara respirar.

Si tienes suerte, como yo la he tenido, tendrás junto a ti a personas maravillosas dispuestas a todo por ayudarte y verte como antes, pero el problema está en que ya no puedes ser el de antes. No pasas por un suceso como este sin perder algo, no puedes sobrevivir a esto sin cambiar y lo triste es que a veces ese cambio es tan fuerte que ni tú te reconoces. Desconfías del mundo, no deseas saber de nada ni de nadie, no puedes salir sin pensar que cada sombra que ves en un rincón es alguien que desea dañarte, no pueden tocarte sin saltar como un ratón asustado, y lo más horrible es cuando incluso los seres que amas te provocan esa sensación. Te sientes miserable, te sientes un cretino y todo por que no puedes evitar preguntarte si aquella persona que sabes que te ama no irá a golpearte y a atacarte como lo hizo ese tipo.

Y piensas… ¿Acaso podré salir de esto? ¿El que todo el mundo me diga todas esas "lindas palabras de aliento" sirven de algo?

Pero esa respuesta no la tiene nadie, solo la puedes tener tú.

No, no te digo que es fácil dar con ella, no te digo que la tendrás ahora con solo cerrar los ojos y pensar un poco. Todos pueden decirte mil y un cosas, incluso tú puedes leer al respecto, puedes leer lo que te digo y aun así no verle sentido. Pero créeme, se puede salir, es más, tú has dado un gran primer paso sin saberlo y sin proponértelo, incluso lo diste más rápido de lo que yo lo hice. Has entrado aquí y has contado tu historia buscando ayuda aunque no estés plenamente consciente de eso. Quiere decir en el fondo aun tienes esperanza.

Y eso es lo que necesitas para empezar. Aférrate a ella, no te dejes llevar por la desesperación. Sé lo que te preguntas, ¿vale la pena todo esto? Te lo respondo basado en mi experiencia, sí, vale la pena. Vale la pena que estés viva, vale la pena que pienses en ti. Lucha por favor, no te dejes caer, aférrate a los que te dan la mano. Ve a un grupo de apoyo, en el hospital encontrarás uno y aunque te parezcan intimidantes, las reuniones hacen mucho bien, te lo digo con sinceridad, también puede ayudarte una terapia individual. Yo estoy en una y créeme, sin ella no sé que sería de mí.

Es verdad que duele que te juzguen de esa forma y no te voy a mentir, el juicio será aun peor, pero a pesar de que algunos te han abandonado, aun hay gente valiosa que te ama y sigue ahí, seguro no los has notado, pero ahí están, firmes, pendientes, al pie del cañón y habrán más que te amen sin juzgarte y deseen estar contigo para ayudarte. No lo abandones, no lo dejes ganar porque será peor y no obtendrás paz. Si lo deseas y te sirve, me ofrezco a acompañarte en el juicio, a asesorarte en lo poco que sé.

Hay futuro, amiga mía, hay un futuro después de esto y ese inicia contigo y con que busques amarte otra vez. No estás sola."-

Blaine salió de la ducha, secándose el cabello. Vio a Kurt concentrado, escribiendo en la laptop. El moreno sonrió y se acercó a él, rodeando sus hombros por la espalda, acercó su rostro al del soprano.

-Ya es muy tarde, debes descansar, tuviste un día muy pesado.- Le susurró al oído.

-En un minuto.- Le respondió, suavemente. Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla y Kurt sonrió. El moreno se retiró.

Kurt releyó lo escrito y le dio a "enviar". Después apagó la laptop.

Se acostó en la cama, junto a Blaine que le abrazó de manera protectora con ternura y amor. Kurt se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Agradecido de estar a su lado, de tener su amor y de estar vivo.

Agradecido de tener la promesa de un mañana junto a él.

FIN

Gracias a todos por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia. Por favor, nunca dejen de luchar. :D


End file.
